DISARRAY
by Jensi
Summary: Celia wakes up at Fangtasia one night, unsure of where to go from there.   She never intended to end up there, but sometimes life's choices are determined by others.   It just might be a good thing.
1. Waking Up

So I have had this idea tiptoeing around my mind for a couple of weeks now, and I thought I would finally run with it. I have no idea if it'll fail miserably, but it is worth a shot nonetheless. This is a mainly Pam tale, though obviously Eric (my normal subject) will be lurking about in some way or another. Let's do this, shall we? Reviews, comments, suggestions, etc ALWAYS welcome! BTW, I own none of them. Just so ya know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up slowly, and in a heavy fog, as she blinked her wide brown eyes slowly. Pain set in heavily, and she sucked in her breath as she winced. She tried to look around the room that she was in, but the light was dim and she could only see that she was in a bed with the covers over her and there was some big pieces of furniture at the other end of the room. Where was she? She didn't hear the familiar sounds she dreaded, and she seemed to be alone. She settled against the plump pillows and closed her eyes again, mentally isolating her pain in the various area's of her body. She lifted a hand to her face and felt a caked substance on her skin, and also in her matted hair as she tried to run a hand through it. A tear slid down her cheek as she pictured the face of the one that had done this to her, and she hoped with everything she had that she was not there. She had no idea where else she could be, but she just took in the silence of the room and took another breath. She could still feel the faint trace of the drugs in her system as she lie still, and she accepted it as she always did. It never seemed to end.

There was the faint sound of a door, and she opened her eyes widely. She tried to look around, but the immense pain in her head made it a slow process and she sucked in her breath. "Who's there?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper, and she tried to clear her throat. She looked towards the end of the bed and saw a figure glide by the foot and sit down in front of her as she slowly scooted back. Fear set in, and she tried to see in the soft lamp that was on the other side of the bed.

"You're awake. You have been asleep for a few hours, and now I will be retiring for the day soon." The voice was female and had a slight southern accent, though there was something else there as well. "I suppose I will have to sleep here."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the back room of Fangtasia. Are you familiar with it, being that you were dumped on the steps of my back entrance sometime tonight?" The voice was curious underneath the toneless sound of it, and she tried to remember what happened as the fear set in further.

"The vampire bar? How am I alive?" The things she had been told about it replayed in her mind as she realized where she really was, sitting with a vampire.

"You were something of a mess when you were dropped here, so I didn't find you very appetizing." The woman replied, and touched her black hair softly. "What is your name?"

"Celia." Thoughts were racing through her head, and the words that had been repeated to her too many times kept playing in her mind. "I should not be alive."

"I know vampires have a certain reputation, but the way you were left here caused more curiosity than any desire to drain you dry. I do admit though from what little taste I got, you taste wonderful." The vampire seemed pleased when she spoke the last sentence, and Celia shivered. "Would you like to clean up? We do have a shower here."

Celia was trembling at that point, and she pulled the covers tighter around herself. "I can't stand. I hurt too much." She was also terrified, and she closed her eyes.

"Who did this to you? Who hurt you and dumped you here?" The vampire asked, and Celia took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" Celia asked, detaining answering her.

"My name is Pam, and I am an owner of this bar. My maker Eric is also an owner, but he is absent right now." Pam replied, and Celia took a deep breath. "I want you to drink from me, Celia. It will heal you and you can clean yourself up."

"No! I don't want to be what you are." Celia protested, and hid more under the covers.

"You won't be. It merely heals, so you can get past this pain." Pam assured her, and Celia opened her eyes slowly to look at her. The light was slightly brighter now, and Celia could see her. She was pale and blond, and gorgeous. She had icy blue eyes that appeared cold, yet curious, as she gazed at Celia. She wore a black vinyl dress that plunged down low to show her cleavage and her hair was pulled back with big curls hanging down her back where they were clipped up, and her lips were blood red. Pam was beautiful, and Celia could not stop staring. "I'm flattered, darlin. Let's get you some blood so you can clean up and I can see what you really look like." She lifted a delicate wrist to her mouth and Celia jumped slightly when she saw her fangs extend, and tear open her skin. "I never do this." She offered her dripping limb to Celia, who stared silently at her. Pam slid one hand behind Celia's head and placed the wrist on Celia's swollen mouth, and it flowed between her lips despite her struggling. Pam's hold was firm and Celia was going nowhere, and she felt it slide down her throat. She realized that she felt better with the first drops, and that it was not as awful as she would have thought. Celia sucked gently, and she saw Pam's eyes close as her lips parted slightly. Celia sucked harder, gripping Pam's arm as her hands slid out from the covers, and fought the vampire when she pulled away. "Slow down, sweetie. I need to go to rest soon and I cannot have myself worked up."

Celia realized that Pam was visibly turned on, and she shrank back. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, I won't. But you might have some thoughts about me soon, being that it is a side affect of the blood." Pam told her, a glint in her blue eyes. "You might be the one touching me soon." Pam laughed and Celia stared at her. "Take a shower and I will get you some clothes, Celia. I have day workers here that can get you food if you need it later, but I want you here tonight when I rise for the evening."

Celia felt dirty and she stretched and groaned as her muscles protested, even as she felt better. Pam stood and walked to another room, as Celia pushed the covers down. She was wearing a tattered denim skirt and a ripped up blouse, naked underneath what was left of the clothes. She was covered with blood and bruises, and she felt tears slide down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. Pam came back in, and Celia stood slowly and took the clothes and walked to the shower as Pam pointed to the door, covering her body as best she could. Celia locked the door and turned the water to hot, standing underneath and watching the blood run down the drain as she continued to cry. She scrubbed her hair and her body, and did it again. Celia stayed in there until she was calmed down and the water started to run cold, and got out and dried herself off slowly. She pulled on the big tee shirt that displayed the name of the bar and a clean pair of underwear, and stood in front of the mirror. She brushed out her curly black hair and stared at her pale face with circles under her dark eyes, and she saw the haunted look in her gaze. She hugged her arms to her body and shivered, and slowly unlocked the door. Pam was on the phone thanking someone named Sookie, and she hung up as she heard Celia. "Thanks." Celia told Pam, exhausted again.

Pam stroked her cheek and looked into her face as Celia stood as far away from her as she could, and met her eyes. "You are gorgeous under all that mess, Celia. I will see you tonight and we can talk more."

"I have nowhere to go." Celia said, and looked at the bed with distaste.

"The sheets are clean. I changed them for you, since everyone left for the night hours ago." Pam assured her, and her voice displayed her dislike of the chore.

"Where will you be?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled.

"In the building. I will hear if anything happens and you are safe." Pam told her, and Celia looked down. Was she safe? She gave up thinking and crawled back under the covers, hearing the door close as Pam left her alone. Celia stared at the wall and wondered where to go from there. She slowly fell asleep, not waking up until the following night when the door was opened again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Short, short chapter but I am deciding what to do from here. What do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue?


	2. Talk to Me Without a Sound

So I feel pretty well received here and I am going to give it a go. No guarantees on how long this will end up being, but I am thinking it is going to be dark and gritty from what is in my mind. Is that cool? It is rated M for a reason, kids!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia turned towards the door with a start, automatically on guard as she peered at the woman peeking in. it was a small blond woman, and she looked a bit worse for wear as she saw Celia looking at her. "Hello there. Miss Pam left a note about a friend sleeping back here, but I have not heard a peep from you all day and I was worried. Are you hungry at all, sweetie?" She moved closer to Celia, and the girl pulled her knees to her chest as she looked warily at her. Her neck and exposed cleavage was littered with bite marks, and her outfit barely covered her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Who are you?" Celia asked, and the woman smiled at her. She seemed a little dim witted and out of it, but nice enough.

"I am Ginger. I come in days to get deliveries and that kind of thing. I set up for Miss Pam and Mr Eric since they usually come in later. I suppose she will be here early being that she stayed here last night. Normally, she takes her…friends home with her." Ginger said, pausing for only a moment. Celia's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she remembered the way Pam had been looking at her.

"Oh, no. It's not like she fed from me or anything. I just came late last night and she was kind enough to let me sleep here." Celia stammered, and Ginger looked at her with blank blue eyes. She rested her head on her knees and glanced around uncomfortably. "What time is it?"

"It is coming up on 4:00. I got here early this afternoon and you have been so quiet, darlin." Ginger said, bubbling over with her concern. What had Pam told her anyway? "I don't have much fancy out there, but I can fix you something to eat. You're look so tiny in here. Maybe you need some food and something to drink."

Celia could not remember the last time she had eaten much food, and she felt her stomach growl. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be out in a minute." Ginger smiled and left, and Celia stretched. She had not been left alone for that long in….well, a long time. She wondered when Pam would be waking up, and what she would do that night. Celia got up and pulled some shorts on that Pam had left for her, going on and running a hand through her messy curls. She walked out of the room and down a long hallway, entering into a large bar area where Ginger was wiping tables down. It was good sized and had alternating red and black walls, and decorated like any typical vampire movie set. There was a large stage with a huge throne set back slightly from the floor, and a big bar as well as a smaller one. This was Fangtasia. It had been the threat in the back of Celia's mind for awhile, but right there it looked so normal. She wondered how it was later when it was full of vampires and willing humans, and she shuddered slightly.

"How would you like me to heat you up a TV dinner? I know it isn't very fancy, but it'll tide you over until we find something later." Ginger was next to her suddenly, and Celia jumped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. That sounds fine." Celia replied, and took a deep breath. Ginger looked apologetic and went to the bar, asking what she wanted to drink. Celia asked for a coke and took it to a table as she waited for the food. Ginger resumed her duties and just glanced at Celia every now and then as she sat, silent and thinking. She smiled her thanks when she got her food and ate slowly and gratefully, enjoying even the cheap dinner. It was more courses than she was accustomed to. Celia realized how good she felt considering her condition last night, and how small her pains were. She was rested, perhaps a bit more so than she should be. She sipped the sweet beverage, enjoying the ice cold liquid as it slid down her throat. Celia threw away the tray and container behind the bar and took her coke with her to the room after asking Ginger if she could have more, and sat cross legged on the bed. She found a purse on the night stand and looked through it slowly, realizing it was hers. It had little other than a license in a tiny wallet and a few items of make up and girly stuff. She stared at the address, realizing it was an old one and that she could not be discovered based on this item with relief. Celia had a phone at one time, but it was gone now and she didn't care. The idea of not being reached was a pleasant one, and she wanted so badly for it to last. She was thinking about the bar and how that was a possibility as the past haunted her mind, jumping when someone sat on the bed next to her.

"Celia." Pam greeted her, and Celia looked up to see the stunning vampire dressed in a bright pink track suit zipped up over a black bra that showed slightly under the zipper, and she blinked.

"Your clothes."

"I only wear the other things because the vermin expect it. I prefer pinks and lavenders on my free time." Pam told her, and Celia smiled. It softened the vampire image that she had in her mind. "Do you have anything to wear, Celia? Anything of your own?"

"Just this and it is pretty empty." Celia replied, and gestured to her purse. "I guess I need to find a way to start over and get some money. I don't know where to start."

"You can borrow anything you need for now. We are both around the same size." Pam suggested, taking in Celia's small waist and generous breasts with appreciative eyes as she remained quiet about her admiration. "I do love to shop too when you feel the need to."

"With what?" Celia asked, her voice low as she stared at the bed.

"Why were you left here, Celia? Who did that to you?" Pam asked her, and Celia closed her eyes.

"I can't….I can't talk about it." Celia said slowly, and felt Pam staring at her. It was painful and her chest tightened at the idea of it.

"I can help you. We can help you." Pam told her, and Celia glanced at her for a quick second.

"You were supposed to kill me when I came here. You were supposed to be it for me." Celia said in a haunted voice, hearing the familiar taunting in her mind as she pressed her hands to her head. She blinked rapidly and felt Pam stroke her hair gently. "You're being…..nice."

"You struck me as different from everybody in here that I could feed on anytime I chose to." Pam assured her, and Celia looked up at her. "So fragile and broken as I saw you lying in the dirt out there."

"They might know that I survived. They might find me here." Celia murmured, and Pam frowned.

"Who are they?" Pam asked again, and her eyes flashed in frustration as Celia once again declined to tell her. The vampire stood with an unnecessary sigh and told Celia she needed to get ready for work. Celia breathed deeply and lay back against the pillows, and looked up as Pam brought in a small pile of clothing. She was now in a red latex suit with her hair sleek down her back and make up done to accent her eyes and full lips, and looked more like the vampire that she was. "I have a friend coming by to keep you company for awhile while I keep an eye on things here, and then tonight we will go to my home. You can use the guest room and we will get some food for you later."

"I…..thanks." Celia said, and looked down.

"Where else do you have to go?" Pam asked her, and Celia thought about it for a long moment.

"Nowhere I suppose. I will find something." Celia told her, and looked at her with a wan smile. Pam left the room and Celia went into to take a long shower and relax under the hot water again, brushing her teeth and hair afterwards. She pulled on a pair of jeans that still had tags and a close fitting pink tee over the tiny thong that was provided in a package with a frown. She had worn a lot of lingerie in her life, but she moved around as they dug in uncomfortably. She put on the brand new white bra under the shirt as well, and looked down as she resigned herself to wearing what she could for now. She turned on the television in the room, too unsettled to go out to the bar quite yet. She was not comfortable enough around too many vampires, despite Pam's willingness to help her. Celia stared at the movie she settled on, lost in her thoughts as she stared at the screen.

"Celia?" A soft voice asked from the door, and she glanced up to see a blond standing in the doorway. Pam glided up behind her, and Celia looked rapidly between them.

"Eric is still away in Dallas?" Sookie asked, and Pam smiled knowingly.

"For awhile longer. Miss him do you?" Pam asked her, and Sookie blushed. "Celia, this is my human friend Sookie Stackhouse. She came by to say hello and I thought you could chat for a time while I work." Celia remembered the phone call from last night, and she nodded slowly. "I'll leave you two now." She and Sookie shared a look before Pam looked curiously at Celia before leaving the room.

"What are you watching?" Sookie asked, sitting gingerly on the bed on the other side of the large king sized mattress.

"Interview with a Vampire." Celia responded, feeling shy and nervous for an unknown reason.

"Are they what you expected? Vampires, I mean?" Sookie asked, and Celia smirked as she glanced her way.

"No, not really." Celia replied, shaking her head. Brutal and savage came to mind more than helpful. She glanced at the blond and caught her frown as she looked at Celia.

"Are you from Shreveport, Celia?" Sookie asked, and Celia remembered her home in Pennsylvania fondly.

"No. I came here a few years ago." Celia replied, looking forward. She remembered her shock when she realized she had been forced here, but fighting was always futile. There were always ways to wear her down. "Are you Eric's?" Celia asked abruptly, remembering Pam's words and wanting to change the subject.

"I…..no." Sookie replied, and Celia looked at her. "I help him sometimes as I do Pam."

"Help them with what?" Celia asked, suspicious of the growing understanding in Sookie's brown eyes.

"Just with humans and things." Sookie replied, and Celia stared at her with fear in her eyes. Sookie's eyes deepened and Celia saw sympathy flash across her face. "Oh, Celia."

"What? What's wrong?" Celia asked, and Sookie glanced at the door. She scooted across the bed to hug Celia tightly, much to her surprise, and fled the room as Celia stared at her. "What is her problem?" Celia asked slowly, getting up to close the door.

Sooke went to Pam who was outside alone for the moment, and the vampire looked at her. "What did you find out?" Pam asked her, looking around carefully to make sure they were alone.

"It's awful what she has been through, Pam." Sookie said, her voice shaky. "I cannot even discuss it out here. Let's talk when it clears out." Pam nodded at Sookie as a couple of men approached her, and asked for ID as they looked her body over with lust filled eyes. Sookie went back inside and had a drink at the bar before going back to the room calmer than she had left. Celia was asleep on the pillows and she stared down at her with big eyes. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, but she could still hear the violent thoughts that were in her head. Sookie leaned down to stroke her hair and smile worriedly at her, and sat down beside her and stared at the television. Pam came into the room after the bar had closed and looked at the sleeping girl and then Sookie. The woman pulled the vampire to the office, where Pam told the waiting dancer to go to the main room and she would be there in a moment. She described what she had heard in Celia's thoughts, and ended with concern that it was not a situation Pam was best at handling. Sookie offered to take her back to Bon Temps with her, and Pam's face set as she thought about the offer. It was even tricky for Eric to handle.

"I will bring her to my house…..later." Pam said, her eyes thoughtful as she looked past Sookie. "She needs to be safe, Sookie, and you seem to attract danger most of the time."

"I was fine before meeting all of you vampires." Sookie defended herself, and Pam's eyes glinted as she looked silently at her. "I will call you tomorrow and check on her. Poor thing." Sookie left and Pam locked the door and called the dancer into the office, taking in her barely there outfit as she pushed the thoughts of concern back into her mind.

Celia woke up later, and it was quiet except for the television. Sookie seemed to be gone and she slowly stretched and got up to walk around to see if anybody was there. She saw that the place was mostly dark except for a cracked door that had a dim light on inside. Celia pushed it open quietly and stared at the sight in front of her as her mouth dropped open. There was a naked woman sprawled onto the desk, and Pam was between her legs with her hands holding her legs apart firmly as the woman moaned and cried out. She seemed to be losing all control and Celia grew flushed as she backed up and hurried to the room again and closed the door. She closed her eyes as she at on the bed, as that image joined together with many others in her mind. She rocked slowly back and forth, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Pam dressed in the red outfit, wiping her mouth delicately with her finger as she stared at her. "Ready to go, Celia?"

Celia stood up and Pam gathered her things together before they left. The naked woman seemed to be gone, and Celia stared at the floor. She walked quietly to the car and Pam took in her silence with a long gaze. "Celia, did what you see tonight disturb you?" Pam asked her once they were in the luxury sedan, and Celia looked at her hands as she examined a fingernail.

"She was enjoying herself…so much." Celia noted, and Pam raised an eyebrow.

"They always do where I am concerned." Pam made a self complimentary comment as she normally would, and Celia shivered a little. Knowing her past now, Pam frowned and stroked her hair back from where it covered her face. "Have you never enjoyed sex before, Celia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is shorter than what I would normally do as well, but it was a good time to end. Still in the story development and not feeling those 5,000 words chapters yet. But here is Chapter 2 and I hope you like it, though it seems smut free to me. Still with me so far?


	3. Don't Speak

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own little creations. Enjoy the progress and review! I am making it up as I go, more or less.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam watched Celia carefully as she started the pristine red BMW convertible, and the girl first looked down at her twisting hands and then out of the window as she sighed slowly. "It is not for me to enjoy. It is all for others." Pam tightened her grip on the wheel, understanding the meaning behind her words all too well as she considered revealing what Sookie had told her. Celia shook her head and glanced at Pam with sad eyes. "How far do you live?"

"Very close, actually. Are you hungry?" Pam asked her, and Celia shrugged. "You can order anything for delivery when we arrive so you have something for tomorrow."

"I don't have anything to offer in return." Celia said, and then stared at her warily. "Please don't make me do what she did, Pam. I can't."

"I would never force that upon you." Pam assured her, hearing the panic in her voice. She was aware that she could glamour Celia into anything, but she felt guilty doing it to her. She would love nothing more than to see more of her pale skin and have her moaning her name, but Pam forced herself to stop imagining it. She would have her someday when Celia wanted it as well, and it would be all the sweeter. Pam pulled up to the gate that surrounded her large neighbourhood and pressed the button on the control to open it, and Celia looked around with big eyes. Pam continued to a large ranch house set back from the street and parked in the clean garage, and opened her door.

"You can afford this on the money from the bar?" Celia asked, her voice obviously impressed.

"That and other ways. Eric is very smart with money and how to get it." Pam told her, and Celia got out. They walked inside to the very small kitchen, and Pam glanced at her. "I know it is small in your eyes, but I use it so little. Will you find it to your liking?" Celia nodded quickly, and they walked into the living room where the house had been given the space. It was all painted in soft pastels, with each room being a variation of those colors. The furniture was neutral to match and the walls were decorated with beautiful artwork that showed Pam's classic taste.

"Does…..does he live here as well?" Celia asked, and Pam sensed her dislike of men in the simple question.

"He has a house down the main road a bit. He likes his privacy." Pam replied, and led her down the hallway to the guest room. The wallpaper was a soft floral design with faint pink walls, and the room looked like it should be in a magazine. "This is the guest room, Celia. Mine is at the end of the hallway." Celia looked at the big screen television and the laptop on the desk, and she clenched her hands together. "What was it like where you were living?"

"Just a room." Celia answered quickly, and looked at her. "It is so pretty here, Pam. I appreciate your kindness to me."

Pam wanted to tell her that she knew the hell she had been through and that she would always be safe now, but she held her tongue. She only wanted to know at that moment where they were so she could rip them apart for their brutal treatment of Celia and who even knew who else? "It's nothing, Celia. You would do the same under the circumstances."

Celia set her purse down and sat on the edge of the bed, and Pam saw the shimmering in her eyes as she looked down. Celia blinked, but a few tears slid down her cheeks anyway. Pam stepped forward and wiped them away with a gentle stroke of her fingers, and Celia looked up at the vampire. "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me, Celia. Tell me who hurt you so much, so I can hurt them." Pam urged her, stroking her cheek as Celia leaned into her cool hand.

"It is so dangerous." Celia hesitated, and Pam kneeled in front of her.

"I am a vampire and I could do far more damage to them than they could ever do to me." Pam assured her, and moved her hand to stroke her hair. Celia's eyes were dark with her strain and her cheeks were red as she bit her full lips. Pam longed to pull her close and kiss those lips and ease her pain, and she found her eyes lowering to them as desire consumed her for a fleeting moment. Her eyes must have changed because Celia suddenly shrugged her hand away and moved back.

"I am kind of tired." Celia said abruptly, and Pam stood up as she sighed inside. She told Celia where the bathroom was and told her that she had an account set up with the local grocery store and jotted down the information she needed to access it. Pam had bought food in the past for her few human pets, and Celia nodded and told her thank you in a detached voice. Pam left the room and went to take a very long shower, but she heard the crying even then. She cursed vampire hearing as she slid her hands over her body, soaping it up thoroughly. She fought the urge to go and take her into her arms, sliding her hands over her own nipples instead to squeeze them as desire hit her again. She had seen Celia that first night, and admired her full breasts with the little nipples as well as her firm waist and creamy thighs. The blood all over her and the obvious beating she had received had quickly taken away from any desire that she had felt, and Pam felt the anger hit her again. She dimly felt Celia's pain through the shared blood, and she slid a hand between her legs as she pressed her body against the shower wall. She knew no better way to ease her thoughts, and she closed her eyes and moaned heavily as she fingered herself to a relieving orgasm. Pam blinked as she finished, and stood up to finish her shower. She was brushing her hair when she heard her phone ringing, and she saw that it was Eric. She answered and they discussed his current business and upcoming return, and he teased her about her current desire and asked who was there with her.

"I have a little tale for you upon your return." Pam told him, and he was silent for a moment. He asked what she was up to, and she assured him he would find out soon. They hung up and she walked into the bathroom again to finish her hair and walked to Celia's door to still hear the crying. "Do you need anything?" Pam called through the door, tapping gently. The crying stopped and Celia assured her that she was fine. Pam stayed for a moment and went into her own room, turning on the laptop and looking things up until it was dawn. Celia had stopped crying and seemed to be sleeping, and Pam locked the house up for the night. Celia could not get out without unlocking several locks, but Pam was not worried about her trying to. Pam crawled into her huge bed with the lavender sheets, and closed her eyes as she felt the fatigue hitting her.

Celia woke up late the next morning, and blinked as she looked around. Pam's. She sat up and her stomach growled, and she padded quietly to the kitchen to find some soup and a couple of sodas in the fridge, but little else. She heated it up and ate at the small bistro table, staring outside at the pouring rain as she ate slowly. It was quiet, and she could breathe there as well as relax. Celia thought about the way that Pam had been looking at her the night before with such lustful eyes, and she trembled as she pictured the woman moaning and writhing at the touch of Pam's tongue. She knew that Pam wanted that with her, and she blinked as tears slid down her cheeks slowly. Celia was so scared, and she went back to the day when her life had changed for the worse. She had only been seventeen and ripped from the love and security of her family so suddenly for her new life. They were not around to run to now, and she shook her head slowly as she sipped her can of soda. She thought to herself that Pam seemed to want her safe, and that was her only option right now. Celia vowed to find a way to pay be back somehow and find her own place when she could. "In that case, I will need food." Celia said to herself, and went to the sink to rinse her bowl and dry it before she put it back. She went back into the room and found the website and logged on, slowly picking out food that was not costly but could get her by. She didn't want to take advantage of Pam or anybody else. She paid the forty dollars for her food and frowned as guilt hit her. It was to be delivered later that day, and she surfed the internet with a small smile. She had not done that in so long. Celia read up on former friends in Philadelphia, and she wondered if they even remembered her. She wiped a tear away as she read about the car accident that had killed her family last Christmas, and finally let the sobs take her over. She had not been allowed to cry when she had originally been told, only ordered to work. It had been the longest night of her life, knowing they had no idea where she was or of she was even alive before they died. Celia curled upon the bed and let the tears fall, needing the pain to subside. She ended up falling asleep, and woke up when the doorbell rang. Celia jumped up and ran a hand through her hair as she hurried to get it. She found her way through the locks and opened it with a small apology, taking the food and putting it where it belonged in the small kitchen. Celia had seen the driveway and known that she could leave, but she had nowhere to go. It was comfortable here and nobody could find her. She glanced out of the window and saw that it was getting dark, and she went to take a shower as she sighed.

Celia was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a big, fluffy towel when she glanced up to see Pam leaving her room. "Sleep well?" Pam called, eyeing her up and down as Celia held tightly to it.

"Yes, thank you. I ordered some food today." Celia said weakly, and was rewarded with an approving smile from the vampire. "I would like to find a way to earn all of this somehow. I could work at the bar…" Celia's voice trailed off, and she looked down.

"We can find something for you out of the main room. I know it gets a little crowded." Pam told her, knowing that Celia was afraid of being found. "You don't have to work though, darlin. Rest and take care of yourself."

"I would feel better if I did something in return for your kindness." Celia said, and Pam just looked at her with curious blue eyes.

"Would you like to stay home tonight then? You could come with me tomorrow night and we can set you up in the office." Pam offered, and Celia nodded. "That's a good girl." Pam nodded and headed down the hallway to the living room, and Celia went to her room and dressed in some more of Pam's borrowed clothes. She was a little hungry again and she found Pam in the kitchen looking into the fridge with a frown. "Now I may not be human, but I do believe you need more than this to keep you going." Pam said, not looking up. "You are such a tiny little thing, Celia."

"I do not eat a lot." Celia said, sitting at the table. Her hair was curling around her shoulders and she ran a hand through it slowly. "I'll be fine."

"I am going to shower and go for the night. You'll be OK?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded. "I will see you later, if you are awake." Pam glided down the hallway and Celia made herself a small salad and ate slowly as she watched a little TV. She cleaned her dishes and settled on the couch, and glanced up when Pam came back out. She was in a short leather skirt and a lace camisole with her hair straight down her back, and Celia stared at her. Her legs were long in the high heeled boots, and she smiled curiously at Celia. "Like it?"

"You're so beautiful, Pam." Celia said, and looked down. "I like all of the ways you look. I wish I was that pretty."

"Don't you kid yourself, darlin. You are gorgeous with that skin and your dark features." Pam told her, and Celia shrugged. "We will doll you up tomorrow night, gorgeous. You'll see."

Celia told her goodbye and curled her legs up to her chest as she stared back at the television. She fell asleep again and woke up to the first of a series of nightmares, gasping and rolling right off of the couch and onto the floor. She slammed her head into the table, and moved to her knees as she held it in her hands. "Damn it." Celia said in a whisper, realizing that putting it all behind her was going to be difficult. She heard the door and tried to sit up, but Pam was bent over her in an instant and stroked her hair gently.

"Are you okay, darlin?"

"Just rolled off of the couch and hit my head." Celia said, and sat up slowly as she stared into the vampire's face.

"Bad dream?" Pam asked, and Celia stared at her. "I see it in your eyes darlin, and you have had my blood. I can sense certain things."

"How much?" Celia asked, and moved to sit on the couch.

"I would like for you to talk to me about what has happened to you, darlin. I can't guess that through a tiny little bond." Pam said, and Celia blinked. "I can help you."

"Pam, I don't know where to start." Celia said, and stared at the floor. Something jumped into her head and she shook her head. "Your friend the other night…she knows something. She hugged me and ran out of that room so quickly. She knows something about me."

Pam sighed and sat next to Celia on the couch. "I was desperate to know what happened to you. I called her because Sookie is a telepath." Pam said slowly, and Celia stared at her with flashing eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Celia asked, and Pam looked at her.

"She reads minds." Pam spoke after a moment, and Celia stared at her in shock.

"She knows…..you know." Celia said slowly, and tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't…I can't….I do not want your pity." Celia said, and stood up to run to her room. Pam watched her, letting her go and frowning as the door slammed. She did not bother Celia, and went to rest at dawn feeling unsettled. Pam woke up later to her door closed, and she got ready for work and left the house quietly. She hoped that Celia would not run that night. Pam was sitting in the office alone as the club went on around her, and she glanced up to see Sookie enter the office.

"How is Celia, Pam?" Sookie asked, and Pam shrugged as her face darkened.

"I told her that we know. She ran off and I have not seen her face to face since." Pam said, and Sookie looked worriedly at her. "I don't know of she is going to stay there or if she will even stay alive at this point, Sookie."

"Do you think she'll kill herself?" Sookie asked, and Pam shrugged again.

"She is distraught. I only know that much." Pam replied, and her eyes dimmed slightly as she hit the desk.

"I will go there and check on her." Sookie told her, and Pam nodded slowly. Sookie got her keys and hurried to the house, unlocking the door and walking inside. "Celia?" She heard someone behind her and it was Pam, and they both went to the girl's room to find her passed out on the bed. Sookie felt her and Pam sighed in relief as she heard her faint heartbeat, and Celia opened her puffy eyes. "Oh, honey. We were worried."

"Sookie?" Celia asked, looking from her to Pam.

"I am sorry for what I did. I never imagined what I would find when I read your mind." Sookie told her, and Celia closed her eyes again. "It isn't your fault, honey. None of it is your fault."

"I want to trust you both, but I trusted them." Celia said slowly, and her head sank to the mattress. "I trusted them and I woke up to a man raping me." Sookie noticed the way she sank down and looked at Pam.

"What do you have in this house? She has taken something!" Sookie said, and Pam leaned in to pull Celia into her arms. She sniffed her and then sank her teeth into Celia's pale neck as the girl whimpered, weakly sinking into Pam's tight embrace. "What are you doing, Pam?" Sookie asked, and found a bottle on the bed next to Celia. It was over the counter sleeping pills, but it was empty. Sookie watched as Pam drank, and then pulled away and cradled Celia in her arms.

"I needed to get the drug out of her fast, and that was the quickest way." Pam explained softly, stroking back her dark hair as she stared at Sookie. "I should have realized when her heartbeat was slowed." Pam stared at the unconscious girl and then looked at Sookie. "I am going to kill the fuckers that did this to her. Mark my words."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is a difficult story, and I am here admitting that. Did I get anything worthwhile across in this chapter at all? I am trying here, guys. Review…..maybe? I am a little scared to read them at this point.


	4. Healing Touch

I do not own any True Blood characters, as you all know. Thanks so much for the reviews and the adds! It means so much to me to see y'all liking this story. Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts when you're done. I really love the feedback.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Celia walked into the dim room slowly, unwilling to be there as she glanced back at the closing door. She sighed and slid a hand through her curls and pressed her glossed lips together, forcing her smile onto her face before she greeted the person before her. She glanced at the bed, seeing long legs and full breasts before her as she met the bight blue eyes of the blond woman before her. Pam was looking back at her, and a slow smile spread over her face as she looked at Celia. "Come over here, gorgeous." Pam spread her legs open and slid a hand down to stroke herself, and Celia kneeled on the bed to watch, her eyes wide and her hands trembling. _

Celia woke up with a start, hearing Pam's moans in her head still. She was on her stomach in a bed, and a hand stroked up and down her spine slowly as she looked around the darkened room. The arm slid tighter around her and she wondered where she had gone after she had died, and who was comforting her right now. "I would not pull a stunt like that again, human." Pam's voice was low and angry, and Celia jumped. She could not move as Pam held her there, and she gasped as she struggled. Celia scratched at an itchy spot on her neck, feeling the puncture marks as she scratched, and she fought harder.

"You bit me?" Celia asked in a loud voice, and Pam pulled her against her.

"I needed to get the drugs out of your system last night, Celia. Did you want me to let you die in my home?" Pam asked her in a hiss, and she felt tears in her eyes as she shook.

"I didn't think you would be home before I was dead." Celia admitted, and stopped fighting as she fell into the mattress. "Why do you care so much, Pam?"

"I don't quite know myself." Pam told her, and stroked Celia's hair. "I still wonder why they brought you to me that way."

"I was always told that when I was…..of no use to them that they would take me to Fangtasia and leave me there. I would be fed upon and used, and then killed, and I only heard that you were savage and cruel to weak humans like me."

"I will keep you by my side every moment of your days to keep you alive, sugar. I will not have that happen again." Pam swore to her, and Celia felt her sit up. She heard the tear of her skin and then Pam pressed her wrist to her lips in the dark after tugging her head up by her hair gently. Celia sucked, knowing that fighting was futile, and she stopped as Pam pulled her arm way. "I drank a lot of your blood last night, as well as making you throw up to save you. This will give you your strength back." Pam switched on a light and Celia saw that she was dressed in another pink track suit as she rolled over. "You will come to work with me tonight and every night I am there, and sleep when I do."

"Why?" Celia asked, bringing her knees to her chest, feeling the dirty shirt she wore against them. She imagined it was vomit, and she frowned as she shuddered.

"Until I know you will not be tempted to kill yourself, I am going to keep an eye on you." Pam told her, her blue eyes firmly locked with hers in a glare. "I still do not know what your story is."

"I thought Sookie told you." Celia said, and Pam snickered.

"She reads direct thoughts some of the time, but it was very fleeting in your case. She got memories from you, and fear. Not the true story." Pam informed her, and Celia closed her eyes.

"I thought you knew everything. I was so ashamed." Celia murmured, and Pam moved closer to her.

"Of what?" Pam asked, stroking her hair gently. This girl seemed so innocent despite what Pam had been told, and some part of her wanted fix her. She wanted to put the pieces back together. Celia choked out a small sob, and moved against Pam as she nestled against her.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Celia asked, and Pam pulled her into her arms as she had last night. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Pam cooed in her ear, holding the warm human close to her. She smelled her blood flowing through her, and her body twitched as she longed for more. She quelled the urge, knowing that Celia would be willing someday. "I am going to avenge your pain, and keep you safe."

"Nobody has kept me safe for awhile. Not even my family knew to do that." Celia said, and slid her arms around Pam and sighed against her. "I was taken from then just after I had turned seventeen."

"By whom?" Pam asked softly, and stroked her hair.

"I met a girl at school, a new girl. She was so pretty and friendly, and I started to hang out with her a lot. I was kind of shy and she made me feel better about myself somehow, and I jumped at the chance to work with her dad cleaning for move outs and stuff to earn a little money. My parents met them and liked them, because they knew just what to say. I went that day to a condo that was still partially furnished, and I was ready to work. They gave me some soda in a cup, and I…..I woke up naked with a man raping me." Celia took a deep breath and Pam held her closer. "I had never had sex before. I was waiting until I liked someone enough. It hurt as he did it, and part of me knew that he was not the first one that day. I was certain of it as another man entered the room and flipped me on my stomach and raped me another way."

"Why didn't you fight?" Pam asked, and Celia trembled.

"I was drugged and I could not move my arms and legs. I could not scream or cry out. I just let them as I cried silently." Celia said in a whisper and Pam slid a hand over her cheeks to wipe the tears away. "I tried so hard to please them, thinking that I would get away. I even saw Tara a few times looking into the rooms I was in, but she never helped me. I figured she knew all along what was going to happen to me." Celia buried her face into Pam's neck. "They kept me at that condo and then moved me to another house I don't really remember well. I was always drugged. I always wondered if my family was looking for me, and one day I woke up here in Louisiana and I figured I would die here."

"When was that?" Pam asked her, and Celia sighed.

"A few months ago I guess. I was one of Drake's favorites and he kept me close by for his own purposes. He started to use me for his best clients and it only got worse." Celia said and Pam's eyes narrowed. "I did everything they asked of me, still hoping I would be set free if I did."

"But they brought you to me. Isn't that setting you free?" Pam asked, and Celia shook her head.

"That was their way of killing me." Celia replied, and her voice faltered. "I suffered a lot before I was brought there."

"What did you do?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked at her with angry eyes,

"I bit a client after Drake ordered me to go down on him. He was a sick man I was just tired of it. He was a big client and I was the best, and I was punished." Celia's eyes looked haunted again, and Pam stroked her cheek. "I was punished well."

"The blood all over you, Celia. You were covered. They beat you and they raped you, didn't they? There was blood all over your thighs." Pam observed, and Celia shuddered.

"It was a little more than that." Celia replied, and Pam met her eyes.

"Did my blood help you, sugar?" Pam asked her, and Celia's eyes showed her answer. It had not completely, and she still ached. She shook her head slowly and looked away.

"Not completely." Celia replied, and her face showed her pain. "Drake knows how to get his displeasure with somebody across and leave a lasting impression."

"Eric's blood could heal you completely, I think." Pam mused, looking at her. Celia stared at her with wary eyes.

"I don't want to drink his blood. I don't know him, and…"

"You do not want the side effects of it? Have you had them?" Pam asked her, and Celia shrugged slowly.

"I little bit." Celia replied, and Pam looked into her eyes as she pondered something. "I had a dream."

"Was it a good dream?" Pam asked, her desire beginning at the thought of it.

"It mingled with a bad dream, so not completely." Celia replied, and peeked at Pam. "You looked beautiful in it. I know that much."

"I have another idea for you, but it is an intimate one. Direct contact with my blood could be a bit stronger, and I can try and heal you that way." Pam told her, and Celia frowned. "I don't want you hurting."

"I'll heal." Celia said, but shifted uncomfortably in Pam's arms.

"I would have to touch you, but I would be gentle." Pam told her, and Celia shivered. She never wanted to be touched again, but a tiny part of her longed for Pam to. She assumed it was the blood, and she nestled her head against the cool skin of her neck again.

"We can try." Celia said after a long moment, and eased back onto the mattress. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, and stared up at Pam with big eyes. Pam wanted to spread her legs and ravage her, but she held back and slowly pulled the jeans off completely. Celia was pale and beautiful as she lay there, and Pam moved her hands up to slide down the pale pink silk thong. Celia started to push her hands away, and Pam looked at her and smiled.

"I won't hurt you, gorgeous." Pam assured her, and Celia let her. Pam could see her well despite the dark, and her folds were a soft pink and smooth as Celia began to press her legs together. Pam stroked her legs gently to relax Celia, starting at her calf, and slowly the girl sighed and closed her eyes. Pam slid her hand between her legs and parted them, stroking upwards just as slowly. She brought her hand to her lips and tore open her skin on it widely, and brought it to the soft folds as it dripped onto Celia. Pam stroked gently, and Celia breathed in deeply as the pain went away slowly, and then a soft moan escaped her lips. She felt the sensations start to flow through her, the warmth. Pam watched and focused on Celia's small clit as she circled over it. She felt Celia getting wetter, and she smiled as she heard another moan. "Do you hurt inside, Celia?" Pam asked her softly, and she nodded. Pam slid her finger to her lips to taste her and bite again, and then rubbed the blood against Celia's dampening opening. She tasted sweet and hot, and Pam's mouth watered.

Celia gasped as Pam penetrated her, the pain much more than any pleasure. She bit her lip and turned her head as Pam slid her finger over her damaged walls, and sighed in relief as Pam just let her finger rest in there. She moaned as Pam slid her thumb back up over her healed part and stroked again, and felt a pressure building inside of her. Pam spoke and Celia tried to focus as she wiped the sweat building up in her hair. "What?"

"Does it feel better in there?" Pam asked her, and Celia realized it did and nodded. Pam moved her finger slowly in and out as she continued to move her thumb and Celia parted her legs more as she moaned. She gripped the pillow she was resting on with one hand and tried to push Pam's hand away as the pressure got to be too much, but the vampire gently continued until Celia cried out with the orgasm that shook her small body.

"What was that?" Celia asked, and blinked rapidly.

"Apparently, it was your first orgasm." Pam told her, smiling a pleased smile. She longed to dip down and taste the results, but she refrained so not to frighten Celia. This was not a whore dancer at the bar. "You have never had one before?"

"No. I never enjoyed sex." Celia said, and took a deep breath, "I have never been touched so softly before."

"By a woman, you mean?" Pam asked, resting on her elbow next to Celia. She slipped her fingers into her mouth, and her body soar with the craving to lick the woman in front of her and make her scream. She wanted to suck every last drop from her and fuck her harder, but she saw the look in Celia's eyes and calmed down slowly.

"By anybody. Sex is for others, not for me." Celia said, as if it were programmed into her head. "I feel so much better."

"Sex is to be enjoyed, gorgeous. Your body is meant to be pleasured." Pam assured her, and Celia looked at her.

"Did you just want to touch me?" Celia asked her, moving closer to her.

"I certainly wanted to touch you, but healing was the goal. The orgasm was just a bonus for the both of us." Pam knew there would not be a return favor for awhile, and she glanced at the clock. "Come to the bar with me and we'll set you up in the office."

"I won't-" Celia began, but Pam placed her finger over Celia's lips.

"I will not take no for an answer. How old are you, sugar?" Pam asked her, and Celia waited until she let her speak.

"I am eighteen." Celia replied, and Pam felt the desire surge through her again. She liked them young and beautiful, and Celia drew her legs closer to her and she met Pam's eyes. She was not ready for anything more, and she found her clothes and put them on again.

"We'll keep you in the back doing something in the office then." Pam said in a practical tone, and Celia nodded and stood up. She went to shower and pulled on the fluffy pink robe hanging on the door afterwards. She had thought about what had happened in Pam's room over and over, and while it excited her, Celia also knew that it terrified her. She didn't know what to wear, but Pam emerged out of her room with a black dress and heels. Celia looked at Pam in her red vinyl dress and matching heels, and glanced at the dress warily. She was happy to see that it was just a short basic dress and that there was no leather or lace involved. Pam brought Celia into her huge bathroom and Celia let her do her make up, since it obviously made her happy with her big smile. Celia looked at Pam's short skirt and generous cleavage, and Pam watched her with a glint in her eye. "You have been with a woman before, haven't you?"

"Clients of Drake's." Celia replied, dropping her dark eyes. Pam felt rage building up inside of her, and she brushed gloss on Celia's full lips. How could she not know any pleasure? She was going to be a project with her fear and issues, and Pam ruffled her dark curls with a smile. She turned the girl towards the mirror, and Celia smiled faintly. Her dark eyes popped with the eyeliner around them, and whatever Pam had used on her skin made it glow. Her lips were glossy red and full, and she stared at her loose curls that hung down her back. "I look pretty." Her voice was hopeful, and Pam looked into the mirror. She let Celia admire herself for awhile and then they left for Fangtasia, where Pam led Celia to the office. It had gotten messy since Eric's departure and Celia's arrival, and she showed her the files and where they went. Pam ordered food from the place around the corner and asked them to bring it over, and went to survey the main room. Once the bar opened, she was not surprised to see Sookie come up to the door later. She asked Pam how Celia was, and Pam informed her that she was in the office. Sookie got a drink and walked to the door, gently knocking as Celia told her to come in. "Oh. Hi, Sookie."

"Celia. It is good to see you looking so pretty." Sookie said, admiring the pretty girl. "You looked awful last night."

"You were there?" Celia asked, with her eyes big as she stared at Sookie.

"We found you together, but Pam stepped right in to save you." Sookie told her, and Celia smiled faintly. "Don't so that, honey. Pam was really upset and I rarely see her so worked up over anybody that way."

"She is making me come here with her now and says I am sleeping during her hours." Celia sighed and looked at Sookie. "I guess I messed up, but I was…."

"I know. It is upsetting to know that I read some of your thoughts." Sookie finished for her, and Celia nodded. "You have been through a lot, but Pam will take care of you." Celia blushed a little, and Sookie almost questioned the pink color that flooded her cheeks until Celia looked down and let her hair drop. Sookie wondered what Pam had done, and she left the office with the excuse that she was going to get something to drink and hurried to the door. "What did you do to her, Pam? She is so fragile right now."

"I merely healed some injuries, Sookie. She just happened to have an orgasm afterwards." Pam said, obviously pleased with herself.

"What? She was raped, Pam." Sookie told her, and Pam met her gaze with a steel one in her own eyes.

"Yes, I know. Repeatedly actually, and she had a lot of scarring that I healed with my blood. That was all it was, Sookie. I didn't make her do a thing, and I didn't glamour her." Pam said defensively, and Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"She talked to you?" Sookie asked, and Pam nodded slowly as se felt the rage building again.

"Yes, she did. I intend to find out where they are and avenge her pain as well, but we had covered enough for the night. She has been brutalized, Sookie, particularly the night I found her." Pam's eyes nearly glowed with her words and her anger, and Sookie watched her silently.

"Keep her away from Eric." Sookie warned, and Pam gazed at her. "He would glamour her in a second to have his way."

"Good thing you are in is mind as much as he is yours." Pam shot back, and now Sookie blushed. "I am going to talk with him about just that. I won't share Celia, and I will have her for mine when she is good and ready."

"I don't know if that makes her lucky or unlucky." Sookie mused aloud, and Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Judging from earlier, I would say lucky. She didn't know what hit her." Pam assured Sookie, and Sookie shook her head. "You really should give me a try. You might want me more than you want Eric right now, despite not giving in even to him yet."

"I don't think so, Pam." Sookie replied, and glanced inside of the bar. "Is she going to try and kill herself again, do you think?"

"I won't let her have time to try. I form a stronger bond every time she drinks from me to heal, and I know her thoughts. I will make her better, Sookie. I will make her my own."

"Is Pam taking a human under her wing? Pam, the heartless vampire with nary an emotion?" Sookie teased her, and Pam rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Be quiet, Sookie." Pam told her, and Sookie giggled.

"It's nice to see, Pam."

"Good. Allow yourself to be Eric's then already." Pam told her, and Sookie looked at her for a moment. She sighed and turned to walk back into the club as Pam thought about dark eyes, dark hair, and soft pink lips before her. She licked her deep red lips and looked at the new group of humans approaching her and her eyes grew cold again. She thought of another idea, and an evil smile spread across her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who likes a little Pam tenderness? And a little Pam naughtiness? Review for me and let me know what you think. At least you know more of Celia's story!


	5. Steal Your Pain

What does Pam have in mind now? Hang out and find out as I figure it out myself. As always, thanks for the positive comments and the adds on this story.!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia was exhausted by the end of the night, having worked on some old files most of the night. Pam sent Ginger in every so often to see if she needed anything, but otherwise the girl was alone. She got distracted with own thoughts a lot and her memories, and would force herself to nap out of it and keep working. Celia didn't know what to think of Pam and how she was being towards her. She was certain that Pam wanted to have sex with her based on the look in her eyes and the event earlier that night, but she had not been forceful with her and Celia was not completely scared of her. Celia admitted it had felt good, but there was a part of her that never wanted it to happen again. She hated the idea of being touched at that point, but she did shiver as she remembered the feeling she had experienced that night. Celia had never felt that, only faked it, and probably not well. She knew that her services were provided for their pleasure, and what she got out of it mattered little. It made a person go into a sort of auto pilot mode, just trying to finish the job and be done with it, without thinking and feeing too much about it. Celia was lost in thought when she heard Ginger's voice again, and she jumped in sheer fright. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Want to come out front now? We're all closed up and you can help me for a change of pace."

"Sure." Celia replied, and followed Ginger to the main bar area. She saw Pam walking with the dancer to the office again, and bit her lip as she looked around slowly.

"Are you going to start waitressing here? Once Eric comes back and meets you, you could do that and really make some money." Ginger said, and Celia looked down uncomfortably.

"No, not yet. They need help in that back room first." Celia said quickly, and Ginger looked at her with a hint of curiosity in her wide blue eyes. Celia would be too nervous to work out front for them to see her, should they choose to drop by. "What is Pam doing?"

"She goes off with Yvetta every so often." Ginger replied casually, and Celia guessed that Pam had a lot of women. "If not Yvetta, there is some willing human around. Eric spends time with her as well."

"What is he like?" Celia asked hesitantly, and thought about what she had been told. She was certain that he would have made a feast of her upon her arrival at the bar a few nights ago, in more ways than one. They had told her what a useless whore like her would have been to him as they beat her and then raped her. She blinked and realized that Ginger was staring at her, and she glanced down as she felt tears in her eyes.

"He can be really intimidating at times, but he is far enough. I make more money here than anywhere before this." Ginger boasted, and Celia let her eyes drift over the various marks all over her neck and chest. She didn't seem to be aware of them as much, or maybe she didn't care. "Pam seems l to like you well enough."

"Yes, I suppose she does." Celia said slowly, hearing a door open. She took the cloth that Ginger handed her and started to wipe down tables and clean up, and soon she was in the car with Pam. She sat quietly, feeling the vampire's blue eyes on her here and there.

"How did your first night go?" Pam asked, and Celia blinked.

"Good. I hope that I did OK." Celia said uncertainly, and Pam frowned. This girl needed to feel good about herself and soon. She had made a lot of progress in the file room, and Pam had been impressed when she checked it after her tryst with Yvetta. She had not intended on being with her that night, but the fingering of Celia's pussy had gotten her a bit worked up and she took up Yvetta's offer to pleasure her just to feel some relief. She also got a bit of pleasure hearing Yvetta howl as she came into her mouth, and she had closed her eyes and pictured it being Celia spread out before her. Pam had dismissed her right away afterwards and went to see how Celia was doing with the work, and she could see that something was bothering her.

"You'll be done soon enough, Celia. You did very well." Pam told her, and Celia smiled dimly. She said no more and they walked in and Celia started to go to her room, but Pam cleared her throat. "You will be sleeping by my side tonight, darlin. I won't have any more suicide attempts and you are all mine until I feel confident that you are all done." Celia started to speak and looked at her door. "Get dressed for bed and join me for a little slumber party." Celia said nothing and went into her room, gathering together some shorts and a tank top and going to the bathroom to wash and dress for the sleep she needed so badly right then.

"What is I wake up before you?" Celia asked shyly, as she stepped into Pam's room to see the bathroom door cracked as the shower steam came out of the door. She sat down on the bed and curled up under the covers, waiting quietly. She rested against the pillows and closed her eyes, and Pam found her sound asleep as she left the bathroom in a lavender robe. She stepped forward and stroked Celia's hair back from her face gently as she looked at her, thinking how young she looked. Pam tucked a blanket around her and walked to the laptop slowly to do a little shopping. She came in at dawn and kissed Celia's forehead before slipping under the covers for her own rest. They fell into a pattern for a time, with Celia going to work with Pam and sleeping in her room. She tried to resent the scrutiny, but she found the company to be refreshing. She spent her day hours in the house, catching up on shows and music and learning how to be a teen again. Pam surprised her often with deliveries of clothes of all types and shoes, and Celia always looked through the new packages with a sense of guilt. She was working to somehow pay back the favors, but it still seemed wrong to accept so much. Pam assured her that she had too many clothes of her own, and that she enjoyed shopping for Celia. Celia was starting to enjoy working at the bar, and she was very surprised one night when Pam handed her a small wrapped present. "What is this for?" Celia asked, and Pam frowned at her.

"It is your birthday, sugar. You're nineteen today." Pam told her, and Celia looked down. She had shoved it to the back of her mind, knowing that she had no family to spend it with, and it had been completely overlooked the prior year. She had celebrated it working a group of Drake's friends and then entertaining him afterwards. Pam tilted her face up with a manicured nail and smiled at her. "We will celebrate as soon as Eric is back and we can spend the evening out."

"You have done so much already, Pam." Celia protested, and Pam gestured at the small package wrapped in a shimmery pink paper. Celia sat down on a box in the back room and tore it open, and her eyes widened when she saw an Ipod touch. She had read about them and this was one of the best. "Oh, Pam. This is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia stared up at her. Pam was getting attached to the tiny little human more than she was almost comfortable with, and she brushed off the words she had just spoken. "You love music and this has some of the stuff you like all loaded onto it so you will have something to listen to while you work. I also have an itunes account set up so you can choose anything you want to add to it. The young man was so helpful after I glamour him into doing all of that for me." She smiled, and Celia blinked at her.

Celia stood hesitantly and looked at the stunning vampire as she bit her lip. "Thank you. I was dreading this day so much and you made it…nice for me. Not just the gift, but the acknowledgement." She hugged Pam and the vampire slid her arms around Celia, stroking her hair as she inhaled deeply. Celia's blood flowed steadily and teased Pam, and her hair smelled fruity. Her warm skin beckoned to Pam and she held her closer. Celia pulled away reluctantly and Pam looked at her hungrily, and her eyes dropped to her full pink lips. Celia had been having fun with make up, and her eyes tonight were done with a light pink shimmering shadow to match her lips. She looked beautiful, and Pam held onto the back of her hair as she stared at her. "Guess I should get back to work." Celia said, and looked down at the package.

"It is all charged and ready for you." Pam told her, and Celia nodded. She returned to her work and played with it for a moment and found the songs and stared at the ground. She heard the door close and sighed out loud. She had been dreaming of Pam lately, and it confused her. She knew it was part of drinking her blood, but it made feelings course through her that she did not know what to do with. They had started innocently enough with just a kiss, but now they were getting so erotic that she would wake up in a cold sweat. While she was sleeping in Pam's room still, the vampire always seemed to be absent at those times, or asleep and unaware of what she was inadvertently doing to Celia. Celia would calm herself and go back to sleep and deal with the next one as they came. She found herself wanting to be close to Pam at night and never wanting to sleep alone again. With the good dreams came the nightmares of her past as well, and she often woke up screaming and gasping, and Pam always comforted her. Pam felt all of Celia's pain. She would hold her and stroke her hair until she calmed down, and Celia could fall asleep again. The nights were getting long with all of the dreaming, and Celia was waking up not much before Pam anymore. It was an odd life that she lived.

Pam was aware of Celia's dreams about her as well as the bad ones, and she kept herself away so she would not act upon her knowledge. She wanted nothing more than to relieve Celia of her pressure as she woke up sweating and moaning in some cases, and she listened across the house as she often was making herself orgasm to relieve her own pressure. The nightly trysts with Yvetta or any other fang banger were not cutting it, and she constantly lived in a state of want and desire. It was the bad dreams that kept her from trying anything with Celia, because she knew what too much would do to her. She was always terrified after those dreams and shaking uncontrollably, and she didn't want the kind of contact that Pam longed for at that time. Pam focused on comforting her and making her happy through gifts and compliments, and giving her the space that she needed. She took out her desire on others.

Pam drove them home that night, and Celia got out as she played with her new toy. She walked into the house and then looked at Pam. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I found your license that first night, and it stayed in my mind. I check ID's nearly every night, so perhaps it is a habit of sorts now." Pam replied, and Celia nodded. "I also read about your family early on when I tried to find out anything about you online. I am sorry that you cannot be with tem tonight."

"Yeah. Me, too." Celia sighed, and looked at Pam.

"I will bestow upon you your freedom and cease keeping you a prisoner in my room as well. I feel confident that you will not be attempting suicide anytime soon. Am I correct?" Pam asked her, leaning her arms across the black lace corset that she wore and smiling at Celia.

"Oh. OK." Celia replied after a moment, and walked to her room slowly. She had grown to like the company, and didn't want to sleep alone anymore. Pam must need her privacy for some reason, or somebody else. She glanced up to see Pam standing in front of her, and jumped. "You don't seem happy about that, sweetie." Pam stroked her cheek and Celia blinked as the tears flooded her eyes. "What is it?"

"I am scared to sleep alone, Pam. I always have the nightmares and I like having you there." Celia admitted, and looked down. "I feel so weak saying that."

"You have come a long way since I met you, gorgeous. I was not kicking you out of my bed, only assuming you might like some time to yourself for a change." Pam told her, and Celia leaned into her hand.

"I understand if you want it back for one of your girlfriends to stay with you." Celia said, not meeting Pam's eyes. "I must be in the way."

"I don't bring the whores and the fang bangers here." Pam replied, and Celia looked at her. "I have had companions from time to time, but not the fang bangers I meet there."

"Ginger said you did." Celia said softly, and Pam looked into her eyes and held her gaze.

"Ginger assumes far too much. She is not the brightest blood bag that I have ever met." Pam assured her, and Celia nodded. "She is being active in taking care of you, and for that I commend her."

"She has been nice." Celia agreed, and Pam stroked her lips with her thumb gently. "You have been so kind."

"Would it be too much for me to ask you for a small gift on your birthday?" Pam asked her, and Celia stared at her for a long moment as Pam's other hand slid into her hair.

"What?" Celia whispered, her heart pounding as she shook a little. Pam was so close and her eyes were so intense as she looked at her, and Celia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Just a kiss." Pam told her, and Celia watched as she leaned close and brushed her lips against hers. Celia would have expected them to be cold and hard, but they were soft and warm against her skin. Pam kissed her again and Celia felt her breath catch in her throat as the contact was more drawn out this time. She found herself sliding her arms around Pam's waist and giving herself to the embrace and she felt the vampire slowly trace her lower lip with her tongue. Celia parted her lips and sighed in sweet relief as Pam swept her mouth with her curious tongue and she found her own meeting it eagerly. Pam pressed her into the wall and they kissed hungrily, and Celia felt her insides melting and pumping as she pulled her closer. She felt every bit of desire she did when she woke up from the dreams, and she gasped as Pam moved her lips down her throat slowly. "Your lips are as sweet as honey, gorgeous." Pam murmured to her, and Celia closed her eyes.

"Please don't bite me." Celia panted, feeling the fear set in again as Pam pulled away and looked at her.

"I have no intention of taking anything you are not offering." Pam assured her, stroking her cheek again. "Go and get ready for bed and join me inside the room." Pam kissed her again, lightly and quickly and then glided down the hallway. Celia stood there for a long moment and took a few deep breaths and then went into the room she kept her clothes in. She grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of cotton shorts and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She brushed out her hair and stared at herself in the mirror, touching her lips slowly. Celia shook her head and went shyly into Pam's room, and her eyes lit up. There was a small but beautiful cake on the dresser, lit with nineteen candles. Pam was sitting on the bed in a pink pajama set with capris and a fitted tank top and she smiled at Celia's pleasure. Celia walked forward and looked at Pam, who nodded at her at her inquisitive glance. Celia blew out the candles and laughed as they all went out in one blow of her lips. "I love your laugh, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia smiled and pulled the candles off slowly. She took the fork that was sitting beside the cake and took a small bite of the rich chocolate with a slow smile. She ate what she could and then sat down by Pam.

"Thank you." Celia told her, and Pam looked at her before she kissed her again.

"I love the taste of chocolate." Pam told her, and looked at her. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I did thanks to you." Celia said shyly, smiling and looking down. "I….."

"I am not going to rush you, darlin. I want you to feel comfortable with me and I am not going to set any expectations." Pam told her, sensing her concerns. "I want you to keep smiling and laughing and to heal. I want to know who you were before." Celia's face dropped and she looked down, and Pam shook her head slowly. "Now, now Celia. Don't do that now. We were doing so well."

"I wonder why you want to kiss me and touch me. I am just a….whore like the others. I can't mean anything to you." Celia spoke slowly and thoughtfully, and Pam stroked the hair back that had fallen in her face.

"You are such an innocent, despite all of that. I can see that in you, and I find it so appealing and refreshing." Pam told her, and Celia stared at Pam like she was insane. "The way you kissed me just now suggested something to me."

"I have never been kissed before. Not like that." Celia said in a whisper, closing her eyes. "It was soft and it was exciting, and I could do it all night long if I was not scared."

"I am here when you want me." Pam told her, and Celia smiled at her.

"Do you kiss others like that?" Celia asked, and Pam smirked.

"I am not that intimate with them. I only use them and please them in other ways." Pam explained, and Celia frowned a little. "Kissing means that it means something to me, and it does not."

"So I mean something to you?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled beautifully at her.

"Bingo."

"Oh." Celia said, and bit her lip. Pam's pink cell phone rang and she glanced at it as her eyes lit up. She shot Celia a look and answered it, speaking fast and low in a different language. Her face changed as she listened and talked and she smiled as she hung up, and looked at Celia.

"Eric is back in town tomorrow. You will meet him at Fangtasia." Pam told her, and Celia's face dropped.

"At least he likes blondes. You and Sookie are both blond." Celia said, and Pam did not want to tell her that he merely liked them female for the most part. She seemed scared, and Pam looked into her eyes.

"They told you about him. They told you he would hurt and kill you. Where can I find them, Celia?" Pam asked again, frustrated.

"I don't know where the house is, Pam. I was never outside without a blindfold, for whatever reason." Celia told her, and Pam let out a growl as she stared at her with wide eyes. "Will he hurt me?"

"What have I told you several times, gorgeous?" Pam asked her patiently, and Celia sighed.

"That you'll keep me safe?" Celia said as a question, and Pam nodded and stroked her hair.

"I meant every word of it." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled at her. "Come here. Let me show you the itunes account and you can see what they have."

"Okay, Pam." Celia said, and walked over to the laptop. Pam told her to get what she wanted and Celia looked at her for a long moment before she started searching the site. Pam sat on the bed and watched her with a slow smile, still tasting the honey of her lips as she pressed her lips together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please! I want to know your thoughts…..


	6. Wrath

What will happen with Pam and Celia now? Hmmmmmmm…..I hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Celia woke up before Pam and stared at the ceiling for awhile as she thought about her night. Pam was curled up beside her with her hair spread out on the pillow, and Celia looked at her for a long moment. She was beautiful even in her sleep, and Celia thought back to the kiss. It had been more than she could have ever expected from a kiss, and her whole body had felt it. Celia hadn't kissed her again last night, though a large part of her wanted to. She hated being so hesitant and scared, and she knew that she probably would not please Pam the way her other lovers did. Celia got up and made herself something to eat and took a long shower, staring at herself in the mirror again. She hoped that Pam could keep Eric from hurting her if he wanted to, but she didn't understand the child and maker relationship other than the fact that Pam obviously had deep admiration for him. She was not certain of her safety, and she brushed her hair and let it dry in loose curls. She put on the barest of make up and pulled on some skinny jeans that Pam loved and a dark gray tee that had a higher neckline. She was only working in the back room anyway, so why dress up just to get dirty? Celia finished up and walked into Pam's room to see her waking up slowly and she sat on the bed. "Good morning, sugar." Pam purred, looking at her as she propped herself upon one arm gracefully. "Sleep well?"

Celia nodded, not mentioning the dream about them that she had or that she was nervous about the night. Pam looked at her for a moment, aware of all of it. "Seems you will meet your new boss this evening, Celia. We will get your position at Fangtasia figured out and get you all settled in."

"Will we?" Celia asked, and looked at her. "Is he going to appreciate my being there?"

"Anybody can appreciate what you have done with that back room, even someone as stubborn as Eric. He'll be just fine." Pam assured her, and leaned towards Celia to stroke a long curl. Celia watched her and found herself leaning in slowly, meeting Pam's lips gently. Pam slid a hand through her hair slowly and deepened the kiss, and Celia felt her heart pounding in her chest. She almost sighed when Pam pulled away, and looked at her with big eyes. "That is the way I like to wake up, sweetie."

"I like waking you up that way." Celia said. She was surprised at her boldness, and she blushed a little. "I mean-"

"Lay down, Celia." Pam told her softly, and Celia did as asked as she looked at the vampire. "Stay with me until we wake tomorrow night, and we can wake up slowly that way. I will kiss you just like this every evening." Pam moved over her, straddling her as she leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips caressed Celia's and her tongue slowly slipped inside of her mouth as Celia slowly slid her hands over her hips. Celia met her tongue with her own and touched it curiously, feeling the throbbing begin inside of her body. Pam's silky air tickled her neck and Celia sighed happily as she slid one hand into the mass of blond locks and gripped it lightly. She jumped as she touched a sharp fang, and touched it slowly with the tip of her tongue as she pulled away slightly.

"Why are they out?" Celia asked, and looked curiously into Pam's darkening eyes.

"It happens when I am turned on." Pam told her honestly, and Celia swallowed. "I am very turned on by you, Celia. Your sweet lips and innocent eyes get to me."

"I could not please you, Pam. You have so many others." Celia told her, and Pam stroked a hand through Celia's hair and smiled.

"I don't kiss them like this." Pam leaned down and kissed her again, and Celia moaned softly. A phone rang and Pam groaned against Celia's lips. She sat up and moved over to get it, and sat next to Celia as she answered. It was obviously Eric, from the change in her voice to the way that she looked at Celia afterwards. She was all business, but she stroked Celia's cheek with a look of regret. "Later, sugar. I must play catch up with Eric at the bar tonight." Her eyes drifted over Celia's outfit, and she looked curiously at her. "Is that what you are wearing? It seems dressed down somehow for you and you have been having so much fun with your make up and clothes lately."

"Yeah, well…" Celia stumbled, biting her lip that still tingled from the kiss.

"I understand. You don't want to stand out too much, do you? You are still scared of Eric a little bit?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded. "They must have painted quite the picture in your head, darlin. I do hope that I have surprised you, and he just might as well."

"I hope so." Celia said, and met Pam's eyes. She liked being here and she didn't want to go. Pam kissed her again gently and then stood to take a shower. Celia thought of something, and she pressed her lips together. Pam sensed it and turned to look at her.

"What is it, Celia?"

"I…..I was wondering if you needed to feed." Celia said softly, fear creeping into her voice. "I mean, you liked my blood right?"

"I did, aside from the poison in it." Pam assured her, and sat down in front of her. "Are you offering yourself to me?"

Celia stared at her, and nodded slowly. "I think I am." Pam raised one eyebrow and gazed at her.

"It would mark you as mine as well. He'll know that as well as others." Pam suggested to her, and Celia frowned.

"Yours?" Celia asked, and Pam nodded. Celia pulled her hair to the side and leaned her head over, watching Pam's eyes the entire time. They were reassuring as well as hungry, and Pam kissed her before brushing her lips over the creamy skin of her neck. Celia was breathing heavily by the time she felt the mild pinch and then the sucking, and she closed her eyes and moaned softly as she relaxed and Pam slid her arms around her. Celia dimly felt her pull away after a short time, and she pressed against the cool skin of the vampire.

"Sweet as honey, just like your lips." Pam whispered, placing her back against the pillows as Celia watched her. "I will be out shortly and we can go."

"Okay." Celia agreed, watching her walk into the bathroom. She touched her neck gently, feeling nothing but tiny puncture marks. She marveled at what should have hurt so badly, but had made her body feel things nothing ever had before. It had been a pleasant pain and sensual in nature, and Celia sighed. She was getting too close to Pam, and she knew that it could be over at any time. It would be too easy for her to find her place in life so soon after leaving Drake. She drifted off to a light sleep as she waited and opened her eyes as Pam gently stroked her cheek. Celia sat up and went to find some shoes fit for sorting files, and they left as Pam gave her a last lingering glance. Celia was quiet during the drive, playing with Ipod and thinking too hard. They pulled into the parking lot and Pam parked against the building, and Celia glanced at the pristine red corvette parked next to them.

"That would be Eric's. It is his baby." Pam said, a smirk on her flawless face, and Celia looked at it a second time. She tried to picture the driver of the car and what he must be like, and got out to follow Pam to the back door. Pam let them in, and looked at the closed office door for a moment. "I must talk to him for a little while, Celia. I trust you know what to do."

"Yes, I do." Celia replied quickly, and walked to the main room to assist Ginger. The waitress seemed anxious and eager to clean up, working faster and harder than normal. "Are you alright?"

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect. Eric returned tonight." Ginger replied, and Celia asked what she could do and started right away. She kept looking around, waiting to see Pam and her maker at any time. It came time to open and she ducked into the back room and found something to listen to on her Ipod. She plugged in her ear buds and started where she left off, humming at first as she got lost in her work. She always started to think while she focused on her task, and soon she was singing along to a Paramore song as she did both. It was a few hours into her shift, and she was sitting on one box while sorting papers in another and she happened to see someone out of the corner of her eye. She jumped and turned around, sliding off the box as the tall man watched her. His face was blank with a hint of curiosity, and if she was not who she was, he would have been gorgeous. He had slicked back blond hair with a long and muscular body under the tight jeans and shirt that he wore, and his eyes were a slightly darker blue than Pam's. He exuded confidence and sexuality, and it caused Celia to shiver. She pulled her knees to her chest, instinctively trying to protect herself.

"She didn't tell me that you were a singer, my child." His voice was low and husky, and fear filled her heart.

"I'm not. Just when I was last in school here and there in class." Celia said nervously, and then looked curiously at him. "How did you hear that?"

"Vampire hearing." Eric replied, as if she should know. "I could hear what you were singing along too as well. Pam probably can outside too." Celia made a mental note to herself to shut up and never sing again, and he leaned his head and looked at her. "You are a little thing, aren't you?"

"You're Eric?" Celia asked, and shrank back as he stepped closer.

"I am. Pam told me about your unfortunate story, Celia." He inhaled deeply, and tilted his head. "She has given you her blood, and you have given her yours."

"She saved me doing it." Celia said, and he looked quietly at her. "She has done so much for me."

"So she has." Eric said, and looked down at her. "It is nice to see this room finally organized. Shall we discuss the terms of your employment? You just turned nineteen, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Celia replied, and he smirked at her.

"You cannot work out front." Her face must have shown relief, and he searched her face for something. "How are you with finances? Accounting?"

"I was doing good in it at school last I was there." Celia replied hesitantly, turning her gaze to the ground.

"Perhaps a job working on my records then. What should I pay you?" Eric asked, and she shrugged.

"I want to repay Pam for her many favors before I make money for myself. I guess I need my own place eventually, but she had bought me so many things."

"Pam isn't missing any of what she spent. Trust me. I have been watching her shop for years." Eric said dryly, and looked at her. "Do you want to finish your schooling, Celia?"

"I hadn't thought about it, to be honest. I suppose I could." Celia said slowly, and peeked up at him.

"I will have Pam set you up with something to do that. I will see what I can come up with for a salary for you as well, and we can discuss it." Eric told her, and she nodded quietly. He glanced at the Itouch that she kept playing with nervously and smiled at her. "You should get Angry Birds for that. I find it to be a decent time killer when I am bored at night here." Celia's head shot up, and she stared at him with surprise on her face. Did he really just suggest a game to her? His eyes met hers and seemed to grow hungry for a fleeting second, and she pulled her knees closer. "We'll talk later."

"Sure." Celia said slowly, sitting for a moment after he left. She didn't know what to make of him. He didn't seem like the brutal monster that they had described, but he didn't seem warm either. She returned to work, and had to go to another room to get some more supplies in a little while. She slipped out of the back room and into another to get them, and she walked back into the hallway and right into a cold figure.

"I thought I smelled something good back here." Celia looked up to see an unfamiliar vampire, and she stepped back against the door as she dropped the box she was holding, allowing him to press closer. "Why have they been hiding you?"

"Pam." Celia whispered, as he began sliding is hands up her arms to her face. He took her head and turned it, and kept it that way with a strong tug on her hair as he slid his free hand up the front her body. "Don't touch me." Something triggered inside of her, and she realized that this was not Drake and that she was not drugged. It was a frightening vampire with big fangs, but she took a chance and forced her knee between his legs fiercely as he hissed at her.

"Fucking cunt." His brown eyes filled with rage and he yanked her hair harder to the side, and she screamed before he was ripped away from her.

"I suggest you keep your fucking hands off of what is mine." Pam's voice was as cold as steel and left no doubt in her words, and her eyes were filled with a deep rage. Another vampire came and yanked him up from the floor where he was crumpled up and stunned, and Celia watched wordlessly as he was dragged away and out of sight. Pam seemed to stand still for a moment, and blinked before she knelt down to look into Celia's face. Her eyes were softer, and she stroked her hair back as Celia winced. "Did her hurt you?"

"I think he yanked some hair out of my head, but I am OK." Celia replied, and Pam's eyes gleamed for a moment.

"I saw what you did. I admire you for protecting yourself, sugar, but it tends to piss off a vampire." Pam advised her, and stroked her head gently. "Will you heal on your own?"

"I think so." Celia replied, assuming that Pam didn't want to offer her blood anymore. Pam was only thinking about the bond that would strengthen with the exchange, and what might be best for her and Celia.

Pam watched Celia in front of her, and her rage boiled inside of her at the vampire that dared touch her. He was lucky that he had any limbs left on him, at least for now. That part could be done later. She felt her possessiveness of Celia overtake her, and Pam was left stunned for a long moment. The feelings flowing through her were unfamiliar to her, and she looked into Celia's dark eyes with a deep longing of things she didn't know how to explain. She was leaning in to kiss Celia's full lips when she felt Eric behind them, and she stopped just before the contact. She felt his surprise at the tenderness mingle with Celia's sharp and sudden fear, and she slid her hand into her hair as she comforted her. "Is everything well, Pamela?"

"One of the customers seemed to think she was a snack, Eric. He has been removed." Pam informed him, and Celia trembled a little.

"He will be dealt with properly." Eric said, and his reassurance has a touch of evil in it. Celia snuggled closer to Pam and wondered what he meant, and Pam pulled her closer to her. Celia managed to return to the back room to work out of obligation, and came out front when she knew that it had cleared out for the night. She wiped down the tables quietly and watched as the dancer spoke with Pam for a long moment at the bar. Celia glanced at them and dropped her eyes when Pam looked her way, and was relieved when the woman left the bar and headed down the hallway.

Pam had seen the lust in Yvetta's eyes when she approached her, but the jealousy that she picked up from Celia meant more to her than the whore dancer offering herself to the vampire. She had the taste of Celia's sweet blood on her lips still, and she smiled as she considered what else there was to taste. Pam coolly suggested visiting Eric and seeing if he needed anything, but she suspected that his thoughts were on Sookie and would turn her away as well. Pam watched the small smile pass over Celia's full lips as Yvetta walked away dejectedly, and continue to work until the room was clean. Celia walked out with her, not seeing Eric and glad of that as she slid into the car. Pam drove tem home as Celia played Angry Birds, and rolled her eyes at the game that she heard continuously on Eric's phone. Celia walked into the house and headed right to the room to get some clothes. She went into the bathroom to shower and get the feel of the vampire's touch off of her, and relaxed under the hot water. Celia thought of the way her blood had run cold when he had touched her breast, and how much it reminded her of the times in her past when the same had happened until she had learned to become numb. She let her mind drift back to the way Pam had kissed her and how her body had felt like it was on fire, and the throbbing started again as she bit her lip. Celia's hand drifted down her body unconsciously, and she gasped as she felt the response as she touched herself between her legs. She backed up to the wall and slid down as she gave in to the sensation, pushing away the shame that was threatening to overtake her. Drake had forced her to touch herself, both for him and for others, and she had always felt the revulsion and familiar shame that was creeping up on her. Celia pushed it away violently as she stroked her clit, moaning as the pressure built, thinking only of Pam. She bit her lip harder as she felt herself releasing, and she cried out with it as it flooded her. Celia took several deep breaths and closed her eyes as she leaned back, recovering slowly.

Pam was in her own shower, listening to the moans as she felt her own body throbbing. She wanted to be the one doing that to Celia, and she pressed her hand between her legs. She went back to the conversation in Eric's office after Celia's near assault, and she sighed loudly.

_"You have taken quite a liking to this one, Pamela." Eric had noted, sitting in the chair behind his desk as he beckoned for her to sit in front of him. She had and she watched as he leaned back, and he looked into her eyes. "I smelled your blood in her, and I know that you have had hers." Pam had told him the basics, how Celia had ended up at Fangtasia and a little of her back story, as well as the fact she was staying at Pam's house for the time being. "Why her, Pam? I have never known you to be so generous in the past."_

_"She was near dead when she was left here, and she also tried to overdose in my home one night. She needed something to survive, and I needed to work fast. I drank her blood that same night as the overdose before I gave her mine, to drain the poison from her. " Pam explained, and he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"We have watched many humans die before, and it never bothered you. It even thrilled you in some cases. Yet you could not watch this one die." Eric mused, and she looked away from him. "Have you even fucked her yet?"_

_"Not really." Pam answered honestly, and looked at him with a cold stare. "You cannot consider it either. There will be no glamouring Celia. If she ever thought that she had been forced against her will again, I don't know what it would do to her fragile strength. I can't do that to her, and neither can you. Especially you. You would terrify the poor girl and she is already scared of you. She would know for sure that you fucked her even with no memory." Eric raised one eyebrow and looked curiously at her. "She was told that you would be the one to kill her, I am assuming. They told her that this would be the place she would die after we brutalized her to our content. I find her very brave to be here every night working."_

_"She is doing it to repay you, Pam. It seems that the girl has developed something for you as well as your rare feelings for her.." Eric leaned forward and slid a hand up her thigh as she stared at him. "Does she have you worked up as you hold back from ravaging her? Isn't kissing her only more torment?"_

_"More than you fucking know." Pam admitted, and saw something pass in his eyes. "Or maybe you do. Have you fucked Sookie yet?" Eric's eyes turned dark and she felt him pass his fingers between her legs as she moaned. "What a pair of vampires we are, sitting her and lusting after humans that resist us. Giving in the emotions that they feel every day."_

_"I turned Yvetta down tonight. Did you send her to me?" Eric asked, pumping a finger into Pam as she moaned and nodded. Eric was the only man that could relieve her this way, and she closed her eyes as he brought her closer to release. She heard him unzip his pants and felt herself pushed back onto the desk as he took her hard, crying out as maker and child relieved each other of their need and gave in to their vampiric ways. They could fuck each other the way they wanted to their humans, and harder, and soon Pam was near screaming his name as she came. She found herself hoping that Celia didn't hear her, and it brought her back to reality as he thrust one more time to complete his violent release. "It has been quite some time since we have done that, Pam."_

_"It has. I am glad that you returned home, Eric. I am glad that you are back safely." He had been on a risky trip to find out the whereabouts of another vampire, and there had been an underlying threat in the invite to go. Pam felt a reverence for her maker that never faded or ceased, and just continued to flow through her. If he ordered her to, she would have to share Celia with him, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to kill the innocence that she saw in the human, nor have another take away her feeling of being the one to make her scream in pleasure. She was Pam's to love, and the vampire shivered at the idea._

_"I am as well. Let's go deal with a greedy vampire, shall we?" Eric asked her, and she nodded in agreement. They spent an hour in the soundproof basement torturing the vampire that had attacked Celia until they killed him and ripped him apart. He was begging for his immortal life, and Pam kneeled down and gazed into his frightened eyes with her own burning ones. She assured him of why he was dying, and she felt his blood spray onto her clothing as she ripped his throat out with her teeth._

In her own shower, the second of the night, Pam wondered if Celia had noticed her clothing change that night on the way home. She felt her second orgasm of the night rip through her as she brought herself to release, reliving the moment the vampire died at her hands to avenge Celia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…? Do you like vengeful Pam so far? I suspect this is only the beginning.


	7. The Third Time Is A Charm

Oh, my! I love all of the adds and reviews this story has gotten…..I only hope that I can do it justice. It is much harder now that Christmas break is over and my daughter is back in school, and I have busy evenings again. But I am plugging away nonetheless.

I do not own anyone that you recognize. I promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam walked out of the steamy bathroom, trying her silk robe around her and shaking her wet hair out. She froze when she saw Celia standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the small leather dress that Pam had worn home that night. Part of Pam wondered if Celia noticed that it varied slightly from the other black one she had left the house in, while the other part of her forgot all about the shower orgasm and felt moisture pooling between her legs again as she took in Celia's bare legs and full breasts. "What a vision you are." Pam said huskily, feeling her fangs extend as she stepped forward.

Celia looked back and pressed the material closer to her breasts, not able to zip it up quite all the way. "Oh! I'm sorry, Pam. I just wanted to see how it looked."

Pam zipped it up completely and Celia's breasts were pushed up and out of the dress, and Pam felt desire taking her over. She rested her hands on Celia's hips and stroked up and down as her blue eyes darkened with her struggle, and Celia looked in the mirror at her with her own darkened eyes. "You look ravishing."

"Not as good as you." Celia argued, smiling as she shook her head.

"How does your head feel?" Pam asked her, noticing her messy damp hair as she tried to forget how bad she wanted Celia on her bed, with her legs spread widely and the dress pushed up to her hips as Pam licked her pussy and drank every drop of the warm juices that she could smell on her. The image made Pam's body tighten, and she slid her hands up Celia's body and let them rest just under her breasts. Celia stiffened and her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

"It hurts worse. I could not wash it tonight. I guess that vampire had a better hold on me that I remember." Celia replied after a long moment, her face sinking. "Thank you, Pam. You saved me tonight." Her eyes searched for Pam's in the mirror, and Pam drew her closer against her. Her eyes held a question, and Pam sensed that she was not certain about the incompleteness of her assistance. Pam had offered her blood freely before now.

"I could offer you blood, Celia. There is a certain risk involved." Pam sighed, and drew Celia's hair to the side as she eyed her pale skin. The sweet blood flowing through Celia's veins was calling to her, and she blinked to keep her focus, kissing the soft skin of Celia's neck instead.

"What is it?" Celia asked breathlessly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"It would form even stronger of a bond than it already has. I worry about the day that you want to start your own life again, sugar. " Pam murmured against her skin, her fingers tracing the swell of Celia's breasts over the leather. "It will increase everything about the bond, and tie you to me more than you are."

"I….I don't mind." Celia said, and Pam looked at her face. Her eyes were blinking and her lips half parted, and she dragged her fangs across Celia's skin very slowly as she fought the urge to drink.

"Are you certain?" Pam asked, as Celia tilted her head. "Did your offer of blood apply to other occasions, Celia? You make me so thirsty."

"Of course. I want you to feed from me." Celia said, weakened in the peak of her desire. Pam found a spot on her shoulder and sank her fangs gently into Celia's skin, gripping Celia tightly as the girl relaxed in her arms. Pam drank deeply as Celia whimpered, and her hands were now caressing Celia over her nipples through the material. Pam pulled away after a few moments and looked at Celia in the mirror, her eyes closed and her lips parted. She took a deep breath and looked at the vampire, straightening as she blinked. "I suppose I should give you back your dress." Celia said, and looked at Pam with startled eyed. Celia was so wet at that moment, and her release in the shower had no purpose. "Unzip me?"

"But of course." Pam agreed, deftly lowering the zipper to Celia's lower back. Pam went to brush her hair, not able to stand the sight of Celia's bare skin at that moment, and Celia slid it down and pulled on a thin tank top and adjusted her tight cotton shorts as they stuck to her. She placed the dress neatly on the dresser, and sat on the bed as Pam brushed out her silky hair in the mirror. Pam stared forward, thinking about Celia's willingness to be hers, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never considered taking that step, making a bond, but Celia got to her like nobody ever had. So innocent yet so sensual at the same time. Pam finished and looked over at the bed, seeing her soon to be bonded leaning on one elbow and looking at her with her dark eyes. Pam set the brush down and walked over to her, sitting in front of her and stroking back her hair gently. "I will give you blood, my…sugar. I will warn you though that everything will increase. You will think about me more, think about me harder and constantly. Your desire will increase, and I will know all about it. I am in tune with you the more blood I give you, and I know your thoughts and emotions. I know where you are. I have all along."

"You have?" Celia asked, her eyes widening as she blushed deeply.

"In addition to the knowledge, I can smell and-" Pam began, and Celia closed her eyes.

"Hear. Vampire hearing." Celia whispered, realizing that Pam had heard her in the shower. "Oh my God. You heard all of it."

"It was one of the best sounds I have ever heard." Pam assured her, and Celia opened her eyes and looked at her. "I only wish I could have seen you touching yourself and having what sounded like a very relieving orgasm." Pam moved her face closer, and her cool breath fanned Celia's chin. "I wish I had been the one making you cum like that. Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes." Celia admitted, and slid her hands into Pam's hair and pulled her lips to hers. Pam easily parted Celia's with her tongue and Celia slid her own into Pam's mouth to let them dance together in a heated dance. She traced Pam's fangs with her tongue, pricking her tongue as Pam growled against her lips and sucked deeply. She moaned and felt Pam push her onto her back, and the vampire straddled her waist as she continued to pull the blood from Celia's pricked tongue. Pam lifted her head and stared at Celia afterwards and Celia trembled under her burning gaze.

"Bite my neck and drink from me." Pam urged her, and Celia stared at her. "You can't hurt me that way."

"You called me yours tonight. Were you just saying that to get him away from me?" Celia asked her, and Pam's eyes deepened. "Did you mean it? Do you want me as yours?"

"More than you can imagine, gorgeous." Pam assured her, and felt a surge of happiness as Celia smiled brilliantly at her. She looked like the young innocent girl again that Pam had found, and Pam stared at her.

"I want your blood." Celia told her, and Pam saw a flash of another girl in those dark eyes. Celia leaned forward and her lips found the skin of Pam's neck, and Pam moaned as she bit down and broke the skin. The blood flowed into Celia's mouth, and both women moaned together as she sucked deeply. Pam felt the bond strengthen and deepen, and she felt every bit of Celia's desire and willingness to be hers. She felt Celia trusting her and wanting her. Pam shuddered as Celia pulled away, realizing that she was bonded with this human. "I feel so much better." Celia whispered, resting against the vampire. "Did you know I was being hurt through the bond?"

"Yes. I felt your fear right away." Pam replied, closing her eyes and pulling Celia closer. "I wanted to kill him on the spot for hurting you. I will always protect you, Celia."

"I know." Celia said breathlessly, and found Pam's lips.

"Tell me where they are. Tell me who hurt you." Pam urged her, and Celia faltered.

"I can't. I don't know." Celia told her, and Pam kissed her deeply. Celia gasped and gave herself to the kiss, and let Pam search her mouth with her tongue eagerly. She ended up on top of the vampire, leaning over her as she straddled her, and Pam slid her hands under the shirt that clung to her body. Her nails scratched her skin lightly, and Celia shivered. Pam rolled her to her back in one fluid movement and parted her legs with her body as she moved over Celia. She slid the shirt off of Celia's body just as easily, and her breath fanned her hardened nipples. Pam slid her hand up her smooth stomach and her fingers caressed her breast gently as Celia whimpered. Her fingers pinched gently, and Celia arched her back as she sucked in her breath deeply. Pam felt her reaction as well as seeing it, and she leaned down to flick her tongue against Celia's nipple that was hardening under her. Pam had to hold back from ravaging her, and she sucked the nipple into her mouth as Celia moaned. She could smell her desire increasing, and she slid one hand between her legs to feel the damp shorts as Celia moaned. Pam sensed a hesitation in her, and she moved her hands to her face as she straddled her waist.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked her, and Celia stared at her. "Am I moving too fast, sugar?"

"I…..no…..maybe." Celia said breathlessly, and blinked her eyes. "I want this so much, but some part of me is scared."

"You have been through as lot. I don't doubt that even a woman would panic you a little." Pam told her, disappointed and frazzled. She moved beside Celia and looked at her stretched out before her. "Let's slow down the pace, shall we/" Celia had been nearly killed that night, if not possibly raped, and her heart was pounding. She had played it off well, working through the night after it was over, but Pam had sensed her fright. "Why did you knee him tonight?" Pam asked her, stroking her stomach and looking at her firm pink nipples as she felt her mouth watering. "What made you fight?"

"I was never allowed to before." Celia spoke slowly, and she opened her eyes to look at Pam. "I want to live. I don't want to die anymore."

"Good." Pam smiled at her, and Celia looked down as she moved her hand over her nipples gently. "I don't want you to. I didn't then." Their gazes locked and Pam pinched gently again, making Celia whimper. "I wanted to save you from the moment I saw you."

"Why?" Celia asked, and writhed gently on the bed.

"I still am not sure. I have not cared for a human this way before." Pam replied, and moved to the other nipple.

"You said you have had companions." Celia reminded her, and Pam smiled.

"A companion is merely a person to spend a few days with. It is sex. No blood bond of any type, and no feelings."

"When did you become a vampire?" Celia asked, her desire more controlled as she spoke.

"Two hundred years ago was when Eric turned me." Pam said, and Celia looked at her. Pam only looked in her early twenties, frozen the age she was changed at. It was hard to believe that she was that old. "Eric is over one thousand years old."

"Shit." Celia breathed, and tried to imaging his long existence. "What made him choose you?"

"He has always said he likes my fire. I was worse back then, and so restless. It was a different time, and I was to be married to a friend of the family's. I didn't want that. I wanted to live my life, take lovers, and be free. He gave me that freedom."

"Is he your lover?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled a lazy smile as she stroked Celia's flat stomach with slow circles.

"He has been here and there through the years. More so in the beginning, when my need was so great and he was teaching me everything about being a vampire. It was quite a savage thing then, being a vampire. We certainly were not out in the open as we are now. Now feeding is so easy, and sex is ever easier." Pam said, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she stared distantly towards Celia. She didn't mention her tryst with Eric that night, and she realized that nothing had been easy with Celia. They had not had sex, and she had only started feeding from her, and yet Pam was bonded to her. Pam met Celia's curious gaze and leaned a bit closer to her. "You are my lover now."

"But we haven't really been that yet. Why did you bond with me without the sex first? What is I disappoint you?" Celia asked, and Pam's eyes grew thoughtful.

"I am not certain of that. I am not worried about any type of disappointment. We will work through it when the time comes, but I hope it is not all that long. I want you to be mine, sugar." Pam captured her lips in a long kiss, and Celia kissed her back eagerly. Her hand slid slowly between Celia's legs, finding her thighs slick with desire. Celia's legs parted easily, and Pam moved her hand up and under the shorts slowly, touching Celia's wet folds slowly and teasingly. She wanted her to beg for her to touch her harder, and she watched her small nipples harden as her chest heaved as she pulled away slightly to hear Celia's low moan. Pam kissed Celia again, leaning over her as she moved over her clit with one teasing finger, and Celia whimpered against Pam's lips. "Is all of this for me?" Pam whispered, circling around her wet opening with one finger.

"Touch me, Pam. Please touch me." Celia told her, and Pam smiled as she kissed her again and slid her tongue in Celia's mouth. She moved over Celia's clit again, harder and faster, and the girl writhed under her firm embrace.

"Take your shorts off for me, honey." Pam told her, and Celia lifted her hips and lowered the shorts down, kicking them off. "That's a girl." She returned her hand to her clit and resumed what she had been doing, and Celia was moaning again in seconds. She started bucking against Pam and Pam took that moment to slide two fingers inside of the girl, feeling her tighten around them as she felt her mouth watering. Pam moved them easily inside of her, thrusting deeper and slowly curving her hand to slide against her g spot. She wanted to ease Celia into it, but she also wanted her to have a harder orgasm than she had before. Pam wanted Celia screaming her name, and the noises coming from the girl's mouth were now primal and urgent as she rocked against the vampire's hand. Pam teased her clit with her thumb quickly, and Celia cried out her name as she bucked harder and her body shook.

"Oh, Pam. Oh my god." Celia called out, throwing her head back as she came hard against Pam's fingers. It was definitely harder. "That felt amazing."

"It looked that way." Pam told her, and Celia took a deep breath. "That is only the beginning." She longed to slide down and lick up every drop dripping out of Celia, but she held back and watched her lover stretch. Pam lowered her lips to her nipple, and Celia slid a hand into her hair. Pam licked her with quick flicks of her tongue and slowly sucked the nipple between her lips and eventually her teeth. Celia moaned and whimpered with every movement, and Pam was soon working her between her legs again as the girl writhed under her. Celia was proving to be a willing lover, and she soon came again as Pam slid three fingers into her pussy hard and fast. Celia shook with her orgasms and Pam stroked her skin as she recovered beside her. She longed for the day when she would be the one releasing against her lover's hand and lips, and she felt the throbbing between her legs. Celia's head fell to the side and she snuggled closer to Pam. "Do you feel good, Celia?"

"I feel amazing. You make me feel safe and so much like jello." Celia murmured sleepily, and Pam sucked on her fingers greedily as she watched her eyes close. "I never thought it would feel so good."

"It will feel better. That was an appetizer." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled and searched for Pam's lips with hers. They kissed deeply for a long moment, and Pam stroked Celia's hair as she drifted to sleep. "Good night, sweet Celia."

Celia went to sleep slowly, memorizing the way that Pam had made her feel. Her fingers were so gentle, yet rough and demanding. Her lips were curious and eager to explore, and Celia smiled as she relived the orgasms that she had dreamed of so many nights now. Pam had assured her that Celia was hers, and she sighed happily at the thought of finding where she belonged as Pam pulled her closely against her and kissed her neck softly. Pam inhaled Celia's scents of arousal, her orgasm, and her sweet blood and shivered. She felt Celia nestle close to her and she pulled her tightly against her as she heard the sigh escape her mouth. She knew that she would put her immortal life on the line for this girl, and it scared and excited her. Pam had never held a human in such regard, and she sensed Celia's happiness as she fell asleep in her arms. Pam could not remember the last time she had truly wanted to make any human happy this way, and she held Celia tight as she closed her own eyes.

Celia woke up with the same arms around her, and she smiled in the dark room. She turned slowly towards Pam and stroked her hair back as she tried to see her in the very dim light. Pam's head moved and she hissed violently at Celia as the girl tried to move out of her arms, fear making her clumsy and weak. "I'm sorry." Celia said, trying to move away as the vampire moved towards her in one fluid movement. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as the lips met the bend of her neck, and the fangs pricked her skin as they sank deeply in. "Please, Pam. Stop." Celia begged her, and all she heard was the sound of deep sucking as Pam fed from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews, if you please! I really want to know what you think of the progress they are making. You guys rock!


	8. She Waits For Her To Say Forgive

So fast with your reviews this time…..loved it! Every time I got alerted I had a new email by my phone, it seemed like I was reading another. I hope you all keep liking it as much!

Don't own anyone you might recognize from True Blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Through her blood lust, Pam slowly heard Celia's pleading and realized what she was doing. She pulled away from the shaking girl, slowly enough that she didn't tear her throat out or hurt her further. Celia was staring at her with complete terror in her eyes, and she tried to pull away from Pam violently. "Let me go."

"Celia, you're safe. I won't hurt you." Pam assured her, looking at the larger fang marks in her pale skin with regret. She started to prick her finger to heal them, but Celia jumped away from her and hurried from the room. Pam watched her, utterly uncertain of what to do. She had never cared if anyone other than Eric walked away from her, especially a human, and she was at a loss. She assumed she should go after her and comfort and assure her further, but what was she supposed to say. Pam sighed loudly and fell back against her pillow, wishing that she had woken up naturally. She really wished that she had warned Celia about waking her up and her natural instinct to defend herself, or even to feed. It had not occurred to her, since usually her lovers were not waking up beside her. Pam heard music in another part of the house, and knew that Celia must be in the guest room. She closed her eyes and tried to sort of what to say as she listened to the music, and then the soft crying.

Pam took a long shower and dressed for the bar, and walked out to the kitchen to find Celia eating at the small bistro table in the small dining room. Her hair was damp and curling, and she looked very tempting in black skinny jeans and a shimmering red scoop neck tee as Pam looked at her. Celia didn't look back, and leaned her head forward more to drop her hair in front of it as the vampire looked on. Pam felt instantly sad, much to her discontent, and their bond flared deeply inside of her. "Celia-" Pam began, but the girl would not look at her.

"I don't know how to do this right now, so let's not." Celia dismissed her, and Pam felt angry for a moment. "I just want to go to work and disappear for awhile." She took her plate to the sink and washed it, and went back to the bathroom as Pam watcher her try to ignore her. They drove in silence to the bar, and Pam wanted to break her gift in half as she listened to Celia play Angry Birds over and over. She was grumpy and irritated, and she went into the office alone to put her purse away as Eric looked curiously at her. Apparently, Celia was ready to start working right away, and get away from her.

"Something amiss?" Eric asked her, with a hint of amusement in his voice as she glared at him.

"I don't how humans do this shit. It is beyond my fucking comprehension." Pam vented, and he leaned back and looked at her. "No wonder you sulk over Sookie Stackhouse. It is exhausting." Eric narrowed her eyes at her, and she met them with a steel gaze. "Thank you so much for suggesting that stupid game to her to, by the way. It is all I fucking hear."

"Not hearing her moans of pleasure quite yet?" Eric asked her, picking his own phone up and glancing at it.

"Not nearly enough. I heard her begging me to stop feeding this evening when she woke me up." Pam grumbled, and he nodded in understanding.

"Never surprise a vampire." Eric muttered, and they looked at each other. "Humans."

"Humans." Pam agreed. "I think I preferred it when we didn't live amongst them quite so much at times."

"Yes. I do agree." Eric said slowly, and they looked at each other. They both headed out to open for the night, and Celia headed into her room to finish the last of the sorting and filing. She turned up her music loud and sang along, if only to ease her uncertainty and fear. Pam had looked at her like she was nothing but a meal that night, and she didn't even seem to know Celia in that instant. After the night before, it had stunned the girl. She felt like everything she had grown used to meant nothing. She remembered Pam's touch the night before, and sighed as the vampire felt her longing at the front door with a start. Pam focused on the bond for a moment, forcing herself back to her task of letting customers in with the standard cold look on her face.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sookie, my telepathic friend." Pam said slowly, as the woman walked up to her. "I do hope you are here for a good reason."

"I have not heard a thing. I have been listening at work and around town, and I assumed coming here might be a good idea." Sookie said, and Pam nodded. Pam had asked her awhile ago to listen to people's thoughts so she might have an idea of who had dropped Celia off at the bar. "How is she doing?"

"She is quite displeased with me this evening, but she is in the back room sorting." Pam replied, and shook her head slowly. "She has been a lot better, aside from nearly getting killed by a vampire last night." Sookie gave her a look and Pam rolled her eyes. "Another vampire. I have no intentions of killing her, at least until I enjoy her. He will never bother her again."

"I'll bet." Sookie replied, and looked into the parking lot for a moment. "He is here?"

"On his throne. Go sit on his lap and make him happy, would you?" Pam purred, and Sookie stared at her with a disapproving face. She fixed her close fitting red dress and strolled in as Pam watched idly, turning to another customer with a frown on her face.

Sookie ordered a drink at the bar and sat down at a free barstool to listen and look around. She felt Eric's eyes on her and she glanced his way for a moment, her eyes resting on him with deep longing. Sookie looked away and finished her drink, ordering another before she ventured to the back. She tapped on the door and walked in when she didn't hear anything, seeing Celia sitting on a box staring at her Itouch as she fiddled with it. Sookie stepped forward and touched her gently on the shoulder, and Celia gasped and turned her hear sharply with wide eyes. Sookie saw the puncture wounds on her neck and she kneeled in front of Celia as she looked at her. "Did that happen last night with that vampire?"

"No." Celia said slowly, looking at Sookie curiously as she pulled out her ear buds. "This evening. It was Pam."

"Pam did that to you?" Sookie asked, knowing how much Pam cared about Celia, or at least suspected that she did.

"When she woke up tonight, she just attacked me." Celia told her, and Sookie looked thoughtfully at her.

"Had she just woken up for the night?" Sookie asked, and Celia nodded. A deep understanding filled her eyes, and she reached out and hugged Celia impulsively. "Did you wake her up, or was it naturally?"

"I guess I did." Celia replied, and Sookie felt her pulling away. "Why?"

"They wake up that way ready to feed usually, or defend themselves. It is some kind of instinct of theirs." Sookie explained, and Celia looked at her. "I have been there, Sweetie. It is scary, but not personal. I know that she feels badly about it."

"I know. She tried to talk to me after I ran away, but I….I couldn't. I don't know how to do this, Sookie. I don't know what to do." Celia explained to her, and Sookie smiled at her with an encouraging gaze.

"You care about her?" Sookie asked, and Celia nodded slowly. "She does too. I just know it."

"She gave me her blood last night. It was the third time, and she said that it bonds us." Celia said, trying to make sense of it in her mind. "I was attacked out there last night, and he really ripped on my hair and hurt me, I guess. She stepped in and he was taken away, and she was so upset."

"Pam bonded with you, Celia. She protected you." Sookie said, and Celia stared at her. "I have not known her all that long, but I have never known her to do that. Ever. I suspect humans should have been protected from her for awhile there."

"Probably." Celia agreed, and looked at Sookie. "Are you here to see Eric?"

"I am here to listen to thoughts. Pam wants to find the people that dropped you off, and badly. I have heard nothing around Bon Temps." Sookie explained, and Celia looked down. "Seeing him…..well, I don't know. I understand how you feel about not knowing what to do. Is he nice to you at least?"

"Yes, he's been nice so far. He wants me to work here. He knows I want to pay Pam back somehow for her help, and for all that she has done for me." Celia replied, and glanced down at her hand. "She bought me this for my birthday." Sookie glanced at the gadget Sookie was smiling at, and then at the young girl's face. Celia cared deeply for Pam, and the bond was very strong. Sookie could only imagine how it was on Pam's end, and the idea made her grin a little.

"Happy belated birthday. I had no idea." Sookie told her, and Celia looked at her with appreciative eyes. "I am going to talk her into letting you hang out with me. You know, in the daylight hours where you could get some sun and vitamin D. It could be fun."

"Yeah, it could. I could use some friends maybe. I could use a life here." Celia murmured, and smiled sadly.

"Have you contacted anybody from back home at all?"

"No, I haven't. I don't know what to say about what happened, and I didn't have too many friends. I was always pretty shy. I also don't know how to tell them what I am doing now." Celia spoke thoughtfully, and tears appeared in her eyes. "I really just wish I could call my family." Sookie took her hand and squeezed it gently, since the hug had seemed to be too much. "They died thinking I was probably dead as well. I never got to tell them I loved them before they had the accident."

"They knew, sweetie." Sookie told her, thinking about her own dead parents for a moment. "They loved you."

Celia wiped the tears away with her free hand, and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't often think about it, but the thing this evening made me feel really uncertain. I have nowhere to go if something happens."

"You could stay with me if the need arises, but Pam does not want you to go anywhere. Talk to her, Celia. I have never seen her care for a human the way that she does you." Sookie urged her, and Celia looked at her with brave eyes. "Just let her wake you up. I am sure that she has plenty of ideas on how to do that." Celia blushed deeply, and Sookie assumed that something had already happened. The smile that curved her lips as she bit them gently only proved that further, and Sookie smiled. The women spoke a bit longer until Celia felt like she should get some work done, and Sookie stood to leave and said goodbye. Her eyes lingered on the now empty throne and she let her eyes sweep the room as she took in the thoughts flowing through her head. She heard nothing out of the ordinary and she sighed in frustration as she blinked her eyes. She could not hear the conversation in the car outside the bar between two men as they gazed at the building, discussing Pam out front and the girl they had dumped off a few weeks before. Sookie slowly walked towards the office and gently knocked on the door, opening it to meet Eric's eyes.

Celia finished her shift and helped out front until Pam entered the big room, and she glanced at her shyly. "Are you coming with me?" Pam asked her, her blue eyes curious.

"Yes. Of course." Celia replied, and Pam glanced at the office.

"I'll be right out. It sounds like I have to barge in on the happy couple to get my bag." Pam smiled and winked at Celia and strolled back in her high heeled boots, and Celia marveled at her grace as she watched her. Her tight vinyl pants clung to her body and the matching shirt displayed her cleavage, and Celia felt her desire rising in her. She sat down at the bar and sipped a soda as she waited, and got lost in her own thoughts. She felt a hand slide around her hip and looked sideways to see Pam looking at her. "I think they have broken the ice. "

"Good." Celia said softly, and stared at Pam.

"I am very sorry that happened tonight. I would never hurt you knowingly, Celia." Pam spoke very softly, and slid her hand up and down. Her eyes were sincere and she almost looked scared.

"I woke you up. I spoke to Sookie and she explained it to me, Pam. I didn't know." Celia spoke too quickly, and she glanced down.

"But you were frightened of me." Pam said, and Celia nodded. "I never wanted that, not the way you came to me. I want you to feel safe. I want you to want to wake up beside me." Pam leaned in to kiss her gently and Celia could not pull away. "I want to wake you up this way."

"I want to wake up with you this way." Celia told her, and kissed her again. "Let's go home." The women left, and Pam surveyed the empty parking lot slowly. She always did now when she had Celia with her. They got into the car and drove home, and Celia went into the guest room to get something to wear after her shower. She glanced into the open door of the bedroom to see Pam sitting on her bed thoughtfully. She didn't look comfortable doing so. Celia walked into he bathroom and showered, blowing her hair dry and getting ready for bed. She pulled on her tank top with a pair of boy shorts, and looked at herself in the mirror. The puncture wounds were still obvious and she frowned in the mirror as she shook her hair out. Celia sighed and felt a small flutter of fear as she thought about going in there and she pushed it away. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom to find Pam in a different silk robe, fresh out of her own shower.

"You could use mine. It is really big and I also have a great bathtub." Pam told her, before blow drying her hair. She was very fast and she was soon sitting by Celia pricking her finger. She caressed Celia's neck gently, and Celia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the touch. "All healed, gorgeous. I am sorry I did this."

"I know why you did." Celia said, and felt Pam's lips on her neck. "Are you hungry? Or is it thirsty with blood?"

"Just craving. I am, but I always am with you. I don't want to scare you, Celia." Pam said softly, and ghosted her lips across her skin as Celia shivered.

Celia found one of Pam's hands and slid it over her breast. Pam found her bare skin easily and teased her hardening nipple with her fingers gently as she kissed down Celia's neck and over her shoulder. She slid the strap down and soon Celia was laying down with her breasts exposed and Pam's mouth exploring them.

"I want to try something and see if you like it." Pam's breath made Celia moan as it teased her nipple and nodded, and Pam began to suck on it with earnest. Celia cried out as she felt her fangs and then the combined sucking made her moan in pleasure. She gripped the sheets next to her and breathed deeply as Pam sucked, and sighed as she pulled away. "No need to drain you darlin. At least, not until I want to make you mine forever."

"Do you?" Celia asked, and opened her eyes to stare at Pam.

"I am content with this now. Don't worry, Celia." Pam said, taking in her body before her. She moved beside Celia and stroked her stomach down to her lace underwear, and she whimpered. "I want you to scream my name tonight though." Celia felt her pull them down and off, and her legs parted after that as Pam moved between them. She teased Celia with her fingers and she was so close when Pam pulled her fingers away and Celia protested until she felt Pam breathing on her. A flash of the dancer on the desk moaning and writing went through her mind and she cried out with the first stroke of Pam's tongue. Pam was slow at first, but then she worked Celia's clit with vampire speed and Celia did scream her name as she came. All she could see were white stars as it pounded through her body, and she unknowingly gripped Pam's hair tightly as she continued to feel it.

"Oh, oh, oh." Celia finally said, and opened her tightly closed eyes. "I didn't ever think that could be so good."

"Has it been done to you before?" Pam asked curiously, and Celia sighed.

"I had one client make his girlfriend attempt it as he had sex with her, but it really was more for them. I didn't get much out of it. Drake would when he was trying for the girlfriend experience with me sometimes, but I could never feel anything for it. I knew that he would revert back to himself and he repulsed me." Celia answered honestly, and shuddered. "He would ask if I wanted to watch a movie and get me good food those nights. It was so disconcerting when he did that, and I knew it would never last."

"He was kind to you sometimes?" Pam asked, laying on Celia's stomach as she tasted her still in her mouth. She had been so wet and sweet tasting, and her orgasm had flooded Pam's lips as she drank it down and extended it. It was by far the most meaningful time Pam had experienced with a lover, and she stroked Celia's stomach. She could not get enough of this human, and her protectiveness flowed steadily as she spoke about her previous life.

"Sometimes. Rarely. " Celia said briefly, and her eyes took on a sad look. "He was so cruel that final night. It would have been fine if only he had raped me, but he took it so much farther. He liked to hurt for punishment, and he had his own stash for that. They were for him only, and all really big and meant to hurt. Meant to be remembered." Tears slid down her cheeks and Pam moved up to stroke them away. Something flashed through her eyes, and she stared at Pam. "The way you did that so fast…a male vampire is the same during sex?"

"Very much so. They have to hold back a lot with humans to prevent damage." Pam replied, and frowned. "Did a vampire use you?"

"That night. He was the last one, and I was already hurt, and he just pounded away at me even as I tried to scream and cry. He was so fast and hard, and it hurt so much." Celia said slowly, and Pam's eyes darkened with rage. She moved rapidly down Celia's body and parted her legs to look at her thighs. There was a bite mark high up and Pam hissed as she gripped Celia's thighs tightly.

"He bit you here. Did you feel it?" Pam asked, and Celia shook her head.

"No. I was a mess. I only remembered pieces of it, since they beat me up before it." Celia smiled bitterly. "I suppose if I hadn't messed up there, I would not be here with you now. "

"I fear that memory will be worse for you later, Celia. I fear it won't be worth it. They will pay and the vampire will be included. We will find him." Pam promised her, kissing Celia's thighs gently.

"While you are down there, can you make me do that again?" Celia asked, and Pam eagerly complied. Celia cried out as Pam slid her tongue in and out of her this time, and collapsed against the mattress as she took several deep breaths. Pam watched her as she came, loving her strong reaction and the way she said her name every way that she could. She loved the way she gripped the sheets, her hair, and anything else she could grab. Pam loved the way she writhed under her, and she knew that she was falling too hard for Celia. She loved the way that she trusted herself with her body, and Pam was more relieved than she ever knew that she could be when Celia forgave her. She watched as Celia slowly sat up and looked at her with curious eyes. "Come here." Celia told her, and Pam moved between her legs and in front of her. Celia slid her hand into her hair and pulled her towards her for a long kiss, tasting herself on her lips. The kiss grew heavy and deep, and Celia moved her hand to the tie of the robe and yank it open. Her hand slid over her full breast and she touched her with inquisitive hands as she heard Pam's soft moan. They kissed hungrily, and Celia pushed Pam back as she moved over her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Want more details of what happens between them? Review! Tell me! I didn't want to make this horribly long so I cut it off here. I hope you like this chapter.


	9. Caress

I don't own anybody you think you might recognize. Now that we are clear on that, thanks for sticking with me and let's get back to Pam and Celia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia slid her hand over Pam's skin slowly as they kissed voraciously, marveling at the feel of her. She expected Pam to be colder and similar to marble or something, and not so soft. Her skin squeezed between Celia's hand as she cupped her breast, and her nipple hardened against her warm skin. Celia pressed her thumb over it slowly as she leaned over Pam with just enough room to touch her. Pam held her close with a tight grip in her loose hair, and Celia pinched her nipple as the vampire let out a low moan that vibrated against her lips. Celia knew that she wanted to give back to Pam what she had given her, and she still felt her body recovering from the blinding orgasms. Celia moved her lips down Pam's neck, biting her as she pinched her nipple again and breaking the skin. Pam hissed with delight as Celia sucked from the ragged wound, and longed for her to touch her throbbing center. Celia pulled away with a gasp and her lips sought Pam's nipple, kissing the waiting area and flicking it with her tongue. She wanted this so badly, even as sudden memories filled her head.

_"I want you to take care of some friends of mine this evening. Not the usual clients, but a couple that I know. He wants her to cum in your mouth and fuck her as she eats you out." Drake had told her, kneeling at the edge of the bed where she was curled up silently. Celia stared at the wall as she took his words, and she closed her eyes._

_"No. I don't know what to do." Celia told him, and rested her eyes sleepily as she felt the last remaining effects of the drugs wearing off. "I have never been with a woman."_

_"Use your fingers and your tongue. If she likes that, use your teeth as well." Drake said, and she heard the arousal in his voice. "Let me demonstrate for you, Celia." He pulled her down to the edge of the bed and pushed her onto her back as she began to struggle. Drake slapped her face and she stilled, stunned by the force of it. He slid her short dress up her thin hips and spread her legs, and began to show her what he wanted her to do. He licked and bit her, pausing to tell her how hard he was for her, and tears slid down her face. He penetrated her with his fingers painfully, and roughly stroked her folds as she bit her lip to stop from screaming. It hurt. It didn't feel good as he grew more aggressive and she grunted as he stopped to enter her deeply, hard and ready after his foreplay. Drake fucked her hard, moaning and grunting as she lay still and took it silently. She didn't move as he pulled out of her after his release, and he stared coldly at her. "I hope you are better tonight for them, Celia. He is a very good friend and he wants my hottest girl make them very happy tonight. I know you can do it. Be a good girl and I will consider letting you go back to your family again."_

_Celia had been a good girl that night. She had brought the girl to a loud orgasm as she focused on the task, hating every moment of it. The man had been out of control the whole time, and he started to grab for Celia as she started to move away. He stopped her and pushed her onto her stomach as he entered her, and she pretended to like it. It was always the same. He didn't finish, instead urging his girlfriend to let Celia sit on her face so he could fuck her instead. Celia had positioned herself, feeling so dirty as he looked at her body and pumped in and out of the girl as she moaned. Her tongue almost soothed Celia's pain, with her being so soft and inexperienced, and Celia relaxed slightly with the feeling. The girl bit down as she came hard, and Celia cried out with the suddenness of it. She managed to crawl off of the woman, since she was obviously finished, and watched as her clit throbbed with pain. She finished the night in a haze of aching pain, and stumbled to her room afterwards just to fall down on the bed. "Good girl. Watching you with her was very hot." Drake had praised her, coming into the room as she tried to hide herself. He pushed her onto her stomach and parted her legs, and she cried as she was forced to take him again._

Celia blinked and let herself get back into the moment, forgetting where she was. "Calm, sugar. I am right here." Pam told her, and Celia looked at her naked breast just under her lips. "You are so nervous. Are you okay?"

"Just memories." Celia told her, and pinched the nipple that hardened again. She sucked it into her mouth and against her teeth, and Pam gripped her hair again as she grunted. Celia moved down her body slowly and parted her legs, fighting the feeling of being dirty as she settled between them and concentrated on the other nipple as Pam moaned. She liked the pain, and Celia bit down and heard her howl. Celia went back to her past and her daily life of always pleasing, and paying attention to what others liked. She went into a trance as she teased and tortured Pam until she was nearly begging for Celia to touch her. Celia took a deep breath and focused as she looked at the woman before her. She could not stand to disappoint her. "I don't know if I can please you. I don't know if I am good enough." Celia murmured, and met Pam's eyes.

"If what you just did is any sign, you are very much good enough." Pam told her, her blue eyes deepening with her desperate need. She could barely focus as she tried to look at Celia.

"What do you want me to do?" Celia asked, one and trailing between Pam's legs slowly and up her slick thighs. "Is this for me?"

"All for you. I have wanted you for quite some time now, sugar." Pam assured her, and Celia slid her hand over Pam's moist folds. "Touch me, Celia." The vampire moaned as Celia stroked her, slipping a finger inside before moving to her eager clit. Pam could sense Celia's fear and worry, but she also sensed her lust and desire to please Pam. Celia knew just what she was doing and soon she was pressing against Pam's clit hard as she stroked her aggressively, and Pam nearly came out of her own skin as her orgasm rocked her. She howled Celia's name eagerly as it continued with the non stop stroking, and then she looked at the girl as she lifted her hand to her lips. The thought of Celia's tongue licking her made her whimper, and she watched as Celia sucked on one finger slowly. "Like what you taste?" Pam asked huskily, and Celia's dark eyes focused on her. Pam sat up to kiss her, tasting herself on Celia's full lips. She slid her hand between Celia's legs to find her wet again, and she stroked the girl as she moaned. "I want to show you how you just made me feel." Pam easily made her have another orgasm, and Celia pricked her tongue on Pam's fang with the force of it as she shook violently. Pam sucked the small trace of blood hungrily and Celia pulled her against her. Pam held her, kissing her and stroking her sweating skin as she recovered, and she closed her eyes. Celia's scent filled her nostrils, and she craved nothing but her as she let the reality set in. "You're mine, Celia."

"I am?" Celia whispered, her body calming yet again. She heard Pam crying out her name in her mind, and felt her shaking against her hand. She knew that she had pleased her, and it put her old memories at ease a bit. Celia had wanted every bit of that as soon as she felt how wet Pam was. She wanted to use every bit of what she had learned to please Pam and make her happy, and she snuggled closer to her. "I….." Celia's voice trailed off and she kissed Pam again. "I made you feel good, didn't I?"

"You rocked my vampire world, my sweet lover." Pam assured her, laying them down. Celia smiled and pressed against Pam's naked skin closely, and Pam stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She loved this girl more now after what she had done for her, and it could only get better.

Celia woke up first, laying still in the bed against Pam. She didn't want to make another wrong move, although the idea of turning around and slowly stroking Pam's skin and firm body sounded very good. Celia remembered being attracted to girls before her experience, and she would happily never have sex with another man at that moment. She wanted only Pam, and the thought made her breath catch in her throat. She felt a cool hand slide around her waist and up to her breasts, and she smiled. "Can I turn around?"

"Yes, please do. I want to see you." Pam replied, and Celia slowly moved to face her. She took in Pam's body with her curious eyes, and she touched her dark pink nipple gently as she leaned in to kiss her. "This is much better." Pam said slowly, and kissed her again. She moved her lips to Celia's neck and kissed her gently until she bit into her tender skin, sucking gently from the girl that clung to her. Celia moaned as Pam's hands slid over her and over her thighs, and she gave herself to the feeling that she wanted so badly. When she was relaxing, she rolled onto her back and looked at Pam.

"Now what would you like?" Celia asked, and Pam gazed at her. "Want me to taste you?"

"Very much so." Pam replied, her hopes rising. She slowly moved herself over Celia's lips, and looked down to meet her eyes. Pam moaned at the first stroke of Celia's tongue, and she felt her love burn inside of her as she felt the pressure inside of her building.

They showered together after they were both appeased, and Pam pulled on a clingy red leather dress and perfectly matching heels after she looked her part. Celia walked into her closet and looked at the rows of beautiful clothes, and sighed. "I love your clothes." Celia said, and smiled. "I suppose I should go pull on my boring jeans and tee shirt to work in that filthy back room."

"I will get us that night off and we can go shopping for you some more." Pam told her, and Celia looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do I ever get to do for you?" Celia asked Pam, and the glint in Pam's eyes made her blush.

"You did it last night and tonight." Pam told her, and kissed her. "You're here with me." Celia shook her head and gave up the fight after a heated make out session and another orgasm, and went to get dressed. She walked to the car with Pam and watched her as she drove, and Pam glanced her way. "What is it?"

"You're beautiful." Celia told her honestly, and Pam looked at her for a long moment. "You're so beautiful and you want me." They pulled into the parking lot of the bar and got out, and Pam looked at her. She took her hand as they walked into the back door and into the open office door, and met Eric's curious gaze. Celia looked between the two vampires and excused herself to go help Ginger with a blush to her cheeks.

"Well, well. Don't you two look like the happy couple?" Eric asked, and Pam looked at him. "Is that a blood bond I smell? You are all over that girl in more ways than one, Pamela."

"You and Sookie looked pretty cozy last night too on that desk." Pam shot back, and he raised one eyebrow. "I guess we both got lucky."

"Speaking of which, Sookie wants to spend some time with Celia. She seems to like her quite a bit and thinks she needs some sun." Eric told Pam, and Pam looked at him. "Do you think you can share her?"

"Sharing is not the issue. I want those that hurt her dead before she out there unprotected in the daylight hours." Pam told him, and he looked at her for a long moment. "Sookie certainly can't protect her. She gets in her own trouble well enough."

"She has me to protect her now. Sookie will be fine." Eric said, and Pam smirked at him. "We have no leads on who they are. Do you expect her to stay inside and on our hours forever, Pam?"

Pam was silent as she considered it. She wanted Celia happy there in every way possible, but she could not bear the thought of something happening to her. They could be looking for her, and they would only take her in to hurt her all over again. "Of course not." Pam replied, and set her purse inside of the wall closet.

"You are very protective of this one, Pamela. What is different about her?" Eric asked, and she sat down.

"You didn't see her that first night. She was bloodied and beaten, and so frail on our back steps. I have done that to humans on my own, but this affected me. Something about her screamed her innocence in this, and then I saw her all cleaned up. She is innocent. Celia was so hurt by them, and she trusts me to make it better for her. Who ever does that?" Pam asked him, and glanced at him. His face was curved into a small smile, and he looked thoughtful. "I find myself where I am with her so suddenly, and it almost scares me. Does Sookie scare you?"

"She makes me feel human at times. That scares me." Eric replied, and they shared a long look. "They will be friends as well. I think they already are. Want to double date?"

"Slow down, Eric." Pam told him, and he chuckled. "I did promise Celia a night out shopping and just being a normal girl for her birthday before you returned. Can we do that soon?"

"Is she safe?" Eric asked, and Pam shot him her determined look.

"She is always safe with me." Pam assured him, and he smiled at her fierce loyalty to her human.

"It has been busy here. How about Monday when we are closed?" Eric asked, and she sighed. He glanced at the clock. "We are opening." The vampires went out to their places, and Celia glanced up and saw Pam cast a long look her way. She took her cleaner to the back of the bar and headed to the back room, and slid her Ipod into her pocket. She knew that she would be done here in a few days, and she wondered what she would be doing afterwards. Celia sang along to the song in her ear, and let her mind wander to Pam as she smiled. She grew warm as she remembered their time together, and a blush spread over her cheeks as she longed for Pam again. Pam straightened at the door, feeling Celia's rush of desire. She felt herself moisten as she fought going to the back room to fuck her right there on the floor, and closed her eyes for a fleeting second.

Celia closed her eyes and fantasized as she took a small break, and she smiled and shook her head. She opened her eyes and glanced behind her to see Eric standing there. She noted his tight, dark clothing and looked up at him slowly as he gazed at her with knowing eyes. He could smell her desire and he inhaled lightly for a moment as he savored it. His child must have made her feel very good the previous night. "Do you have to dress like that for this place?"

"I have to put myself on display for the humans. I like to look my best." Eric replied, and she nodded as she sat down on a box. "Do you disapprove?"

Celia tried to imagine him with Pam, and she got lost in that for a minute. He intimidated her just standing there, and she didn't want to think about him in any way sexually. She trembled for a moment, and then regained her composure as she pushed the threats about him out of her head. Celia shook her head and blinked. "No, it isn't that. What business is it of mine?"

"I see that you'll be done in here soon, and I thought we might clear out an office for you. I can set it up very nicely with a desk and your own computer and you can assist with the financial end of things here, seeing as you'll be around for awhile."

Celia met his curious gaze and nodded slowly. "That sounds great. I hope that I can get some kind of refresher on the subject? It has been awhile."

"Of course. I will have my accountant meet with you within a few days." Eric offered, and looked at her. "She is quite attached to you. I have never seen my child care so….fiercely for somebody before."

"It is reciprocated, Eric." Celia assured him, and he nodded. "I owe her so much."

"Seems as though you are paying up." Eric suggested, and she froze. She didn't want to talk about Pam like that, or her life otherwise. Not with him. "Pam will make you very happy in every way." Celia looked down and stared at the floor, and he stepped forward.

"Don't. Get away from me." Celia whispered, and he stared at her curiously.

"I am not going to hurt you." Eric told her, and he felt Pam behind him.

"What did you do? She is scared, Eric." Pam demanded, and he stared at her.

"I did nothing. We were talking and she just froze." Eric said, and Pam rushed forward and looked closely at Celia. "What is going on?"

"You are a man." Pam informed him, and stroked back Celia's hair. "He isn't going to hurt you."

Eric looked on, and realized this was far different for Pam. They had shared pets in the past, quite willingly, but this particular one was off limits. Pam would not have it, and Celia did not want it. That was new. He watched as Pam kissed Celia slowly, and turned and left the room as he felt it getting to him. He would not touch Celia, both for Pam's sake as well as Sookie's, but she didn't want him. That was something to be surprised about.

"What did he say?" Pam asked Celia, and she looked down.

"Nothing really. Innuendo was all, but I got so uncomfortable. I cannot get it out of my head that he can be the end of me." Celia admitted, and blinked her eyes. "I am only comfortable with you, Pam."

"For now. You will be better with time, and he does not want to hurt you. He has Sookie now, so he is wrapped up in her." Pam assured her, and Celia looked at her. "I have you now, and I will make sure of that." Pam leaned forward and kissed her again, and her hands wandered over Celia's body. Her fingers crept under her shirt and bra, and hungrily pinched her nipples. Celia allowed her to push between her legs and moaned as Pam slid her shirt over her head and ripped her bra off.

"I want you so much, but is this the right place?" Celia asked, holding Pam's hair as she kissed down her body.

"I was on a desk before, sugar. Anywhere here is fair game for me." Pam told her, and Celia pulled away a bit. "Does that bother you? I was only acting on my desire for you."

"I am jealous is all.." Celia said, and looked at her.

"I did the same to you and far better. Trust me." Pam assured her, ghosting her lips over her throbbing nipples.

"I don't want to see that again, Pam." Celia told her, and Pam drew her into her mouth.

"I bonded with you, I feed from you, and now I get to finally touch you. I am yours." Pam told her, and stared into her eyes as she rose. "I can wait until we are home if you prefer, Celia."

"I'm sorry." Celia apologized, and Pam kissed her gently.

"Are you better now?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded.

"Just a little worked up."

"Later, gorgeous. Trust me." Pam told her, standing and walking out slowly. She smiled at Celia and closed the door behind her, and Celia let out a very long sigh. She turned up the music and finished her work, and helped Ginger in the main room. Eric wandered through and gave her a long look, and she knew that she had confused him that night. Celia would have to learn to trust him as her boss and someone Pam was very close to, and she looked down at the floor. She felt Pam nearby and looked up and smiled as she came in from locking the front door. The two went home for the evening, and relaxed in the bath for a long time as they talked. Celia opened up more about her past, and she answered Pam's questions.

Celia frowned at the one about having any STD's. "Drake had a doctor that would come in a lot, and I would be handed antibiotics. I either lucked out otherwise or maybe he was selective, since he didn't want us out of commission. I got a few awful things, but I am very lucky. Are you worried?"

"I can't get them. We repel them." Pam told her, and Celia nodded. That explained her many women. "I guess you don't need to worry about it either."

"This blood bond is a big deal right?" Celia asked, and she realized she did not know a lot about it. So did Pam.

"Yes. It ties us to each other." Pam replied, and pulled Celia closer as she slid her hands around her waist.

"What is you don't want me anymore? Can we break it?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled.

"I had a sense about you from the start. I am not thinking about that at all." Pam ensured her, and Celia was quiet for a moment. "I will let you go whenever you feel you need to, Celia. I am not going to hold you to it, not if you are not happy."

"I am happy." Celia told her, closing her eyes. "I love you, Pam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmmmmm. The big L word. Will Pam actually say it back? Will she acknowledge it that much? Do you like this chapter? Sick kid home from school=a lot of free time and a new chapter sooner than planned. Aren't you guys lucky?

As always…review!


	10. Force

Oh the adds! The reviews! I love it. I am glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this like you are, and it is fun to write though a mystery chapter to chapter.

I do not own Eric or Pam…though I would not mind at times.

Let's do this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia's eyes widened when she realized what she had said, and she closed her eyes as the bathroom remained silent. Hurt filled her when she realized that Pam didn't feel it. Pam may have bonded with her and saved her, but she didn't love her. Celia felt stupid and that her comfort had been for nothing, and she struggled to get out of the vampire's arms. "I'm so stupid." Celia whispered, and Pam held her tight. "I'm sorry for saying that.

"No, Celia. Don't be." Pam told her, struggling inside with what to say. She didn't use the word love. Pam rarely had told Eric she loved him as her maker, unless it was dire circumstances. She went back to the night she had found Celia, bloody and battered, and the way she had picked her up and brought her to the bed carefully. She had felt the blood lust as well as the physical lust for her, but concern had overcome both. She felt Celia's panic and her mind raced faster. She pictured her again in the bed, and she saw the innocence in her face, and the unfamiliar surge of compassion again. Pam had taken her hand and licked the blood slowly, trying to find the desire to drain her somewhere inside of her, but the compassion remained. She had sat silently and stared at Celia, taking in all of her injuries, and walked way until she woke up to deal with the situation further. Pam came back to reality, hearing Celia moan softly, and se realized that she was cupping her breasts with her hands and teasing her nipples. The physical lust was taking over, and she brought the girl to a louder moan with a harder pinch as she focused on it for a moment. When Celia had waken up, Pam had fantasized about what she had longed to do to her more and more as she spent time with her. She knew what horror she had been through, but the sounds that she made with Pam were the sweetest sound she had ever heard. "Turn around." Pam said hoarsely, and Celia clumsily turned to face her as her eyes wavered between hurt and wanting. Pam slid her hands under her ass and lifted her so Celia's breasts were just out of the water, and she found the nipple with her lips. She loved every part of Celia, but the soft pink nipples represented her innocence and youth more somehow, and Pam ravaged them as Celia cried out. Pam slid her hands forward easily in the water and pressed against her opening as Celia bucked against her, and bit into her breast with her fangs.

The blood flowed into Pam's mouth and she sucked hard against the nipple as Celia yipped and moaned against her, feeling the lust the human was experiencing. Her fingers slid up a little to rest on her clit and she could feel the moisture even in the reddening water. Pam growled and moved to the other nipple, biting and sucking as she began to move her fingers in earnest. She finished drinking and lifted the girl from the water, carrying her to the counter. Pam pushed Celia back and pulled a random towel around her, kissing her as she dried her. She moved down to clean her puncture wounds, biting her finger and tracing her own blood over them as she healed the marks that were sloppier than normal. Celia moaned gently and Pam grew excited at the sight. She spread her legs and looked at the human with hungry eyes. "I am going to fuck you until you scream." Pam hissed, losing all sense of reason. She got another idea and pulled her forward, carrying her to the bed and pushing her back onto it, still damp. She straddled Celia low over her hips, and pulled the girls legs around her body as she thrust against her. The pressure was hard and perfectly placed clit to clit, and Celia cried out with it. Pam fed off of the sound and pressed harder as she felt her orgasm begin to build, and Celia began to move with her, her hips thrusting clumsily until they found a rhythm. Both women came within seconds of each other, and Pam immediately scooted back and moved her hand between Celia's legs. Celia gasped and threw her head back, and Pam stared at her as she felt her juices dripping down her finger as she slid it in. One was not enough right now, and soon Pam was fucking her earnestly with four as Celia cried out. It slowly became more out of pain and fear than enjoyment, but Pam continued to thrust deeply as she focused on her own wants and desires. The feeling came through in their bond and Pam looked at Celia's face that was wincing with her emotions, and she tried to process it through her strong lust. Celia's cries turned to whimpers and sweat started pooling in her hair as she relaxed limply against the mattress and took the fucking out of habit, and Pam's eyes focused and she stopped as she saw tears sliding down Celia's face. Her eyes were closed and she took a ragged breath as Pam watched her and moved closer. She sensed the girls growing fear and heard her heart beating, and she realized that she had taken Celia back to a moment with her action. "Celia." Pam said softly, and the dark eyes blinked. "You're safe. You're here with me." Pam gathered her into her arms and held her, and Celia took a few deep breaths.

Celia flashed back to the knowing that Pam did not want her the same way Celia wanted her, and what had just happened proved that. She was a toy to play with, and Pam had not even considered her when she could do when she had violated her that way. She felt Pam's lips brushing her face and heard her soft comforting words, but she tried to pull away. She hated that she had to, when she only wanted to wrap herself around her and hold on tight. Celia felt more tears as Pam held her tighter and asked why she was trying to get away from her. "That was too much." Celia got out, and Pam looked into her eyes.

"I know that now. I got caught up in my own want and lost control. I am sorry that I hurt you and made you deal with your memories." Pam told her, and her blue eyes seemed sincere. She knew that Celia was doubting her and it scared her to a depth she had never experienced. She didn't want to lose her. "Do you hurt right now?" Pam asked and Celia just stared at her. Pam moved her down onto the bed and looked at her body slowly as she bit into her finger again. She moved her hand up Celia's thigh again and she girl froze as she began to tremble. "I want to at least make this better, I can fix your physical pain." Celia went limp and Pam rubbed her blood around the opening and carefully slid her finger in. Celia was still a bit wet from the orgasm, and Pam moved gently as she swirled her finger around. She ignored that her own throbbing was still there and that she longed to make Celia scream her name, and focused on healing. Pam looked up her body to see her nipples hardening again and noticed that her legs had fallen open further, and she saw Celia's parted lips. "Do you feel better?" Pam asked gently, and Celia nodded as she sucked in her breath. Pam felt immense relief at the sense that Celia still wanted her and loved her, and she moved her finger with a different motion. "I won't do that again. Not unless you ask, sugar. You're too delicate for that now." She curved her fingers and brought a low moan from the human, and she leaned in and moved closer to her thigh. "Cum for me, Celia. I want to feel you against my hand." Pam timed the clenching of her walls and leaned in closer to bite her thigh at the right moment, and felt great pleasure at Celia's scream of pleasure as she came forcefully. There was a flash of anger towards the one that had done it wrong to her, and she was pleased that she had made it a pleasure now. "That was my other trick. Like it?" Pam asked her, after several minutes of Celia recovering.

"Oh, yes." Celia replied, gasping for air. She felt ashamed somehow that she had wanted Pam so quickly after her scare, but she could not control it. Pam made her feel so good and so alive, and she knew deep down that the vampire didn't want to hurt her. She blinked her eyes and looked at her, and Pam was gazing into her face with a relieved expression. "I didn't know you liked that spot to feed."

"It is one of my favorites, next to your luscious nipples." Pam told her, and Celia blushed. "I see that you liked it as well. It adds to the pleasure, as long at the pleasure is for the both of us. It doesn't do anything when I am acting on my own. I am sorry, Celia."

"But that is what you want me to want, isn't it? I am not enough for you, am I?" Celia asked, and Pam's eyes dropped to the bed.

"No, I would not say that." Pam responded, and Celia sat up and looked at her. "I would love to fuck you like that and have you beg me to, but it isn't that you are not enough. It isn't that you don't please me. I am willing to give you all of the time that you need to be ready for that. I like everything that we do just as much, and I think that you enjoyed every other aspect of tonight. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." Celia said, and blushed as she smiled. "I am sorry for what I said earlier. I guess that probably does not matter."

"It matter greatly to me." Pam assured her, and watched as Celia moved closer. "I have spent many years despising humans and viewing them as a meal, and you have thrown me a bit. I wanted to drain you that night I found you. I wanted to dispose of you, but I could not. I felt something for you I rarely, if ever, experience. I felt compassion and I have been reeling from it since that night. It grew into many things since we have spent time together, and I think I have been running from one as I danced around the others." Pam smiled slowly and slid her hand into Celia's hair, warming as she leaned against her hand. "I want you with me. I want you to be pressed against me as you sleep, and I want to wake up with you beside me."

"Good. I like being with you." Celia whispered, and smiled sweetly at Pam.

"I think what I am fumbling around miserably is that I do love you, Celia." Pam said, and her eyes flickered fear for a fleeting second. "I need you." Celia moved closer to press her lips against Pam's, and she slid her arms around her waist slowly. "You are mine." Their mouths met, and they pressed closely together as they gave in to their admissions to each other. Celia pressed Pam onto the bed and smiled as she straddled her and slid her hands up her sides. Pam pulled her face closer to her with one hand tight in her hair and slid the other down her back as she scratched her spine with one nail. "So how did you do that earlier with my legs around you?" Celia hinted, and Pam felt a surge of desire at the thought of Celia doing that to her.

"Just a mere switch of positions." Pam offered, her eyes dark as she wrapped her legs around Celia. "Slide down just a little, darlin." Celia kissed her breasts as she did and flicked her tongue against Pam's nipples, and the vampire hissed. "Your innocent little tongue really knows how to get to me."

"Good." Celia said, her voice growing stronger as she relished in the feeling. She leaned down and bit Pam's nipple with her teeth, hearing her moans as she increased her pressure. She longed to please her vampire and she wanted to keep her love. Celia felt her desire growing and she slid between Pam's legs and allowed enough room to slide her hand between her legs. She was wet and ready for her, and Celia teased her as she remained attached to her, loving every noise that Pam emitted from her lips. Celia glanced at her and smiled. "So even though I don't handle a hand well, how do you?"

"Try me." Pam suggested, and Celia did. They fell onto the mattress sometime later, both satiated and Celia sweaty. Pam had thoroughly enjoyed both Celia's fingers inside of her as well as her clit against hers as they found their rhythm once again. "You are truly a fucking treat, gorgeous." Pam told her, and Celia laughed weakly.

"I am a fast learner." Celia replied, curling up against her cold vampire to cool off. They kissed slowly, and she slid her arm around Pam. Pam moved her arm to her wrist and bit, offering it to Celia. "What is this for?" Celia asked, taking it and sucking hard as Pam smiled.

"I fed from you a lot tonight." Pam replied, and watched as Celia drank from her. "Just a small amount, now." Celia released her and snuggled against her, and Pam watched as her eyes flickered with her need for sleep. She stroked the dark hair as se listened to Celia's even breathing, and looked at her beautiful face. She had come a long way from the scared girl that she was, just having issues when she was faced to harshly with her past. Pam could not blame her for that, but she could blame herself for being one of those reasons. She felt a wash of regret at giving in to herself too much, and then relief at still having her here next to her. Pam then considered Sookie's offer of friendship to Celia, and her own possessiveness that made her want to say no. Celia deserved a friend. She smiled and looked back at her, and her eyes slid down her body again. Pam sighed at her acquisition, and she slowly sat up and went to brush her damp and tangled hair.

Celia woke up the next day before Pam, stretching and looking over at her. She was starving, and she got up to take care of her human needs after pulling on a robe. Celia cooked an omelet and sat down to eat it, thinking about the night before. She had been so scared under Pam on the bed, and she had been forcing her hand inside of her so hard it had hurt. Celia felt like she had when she was with Drake for that second, and it had numbed her all over again. She just let it happen, while trying to convince herself that Pam didn't mean it. She couldn't mean to hurt her. Once she had realized , she had stopped and focused on healing Celia. Pam had told her she loved her, and Celia smiled again. Celia rinsed her plate and went inside the room, seeing Pam stir out of her deep sleep. Once Pam's eyes were open and focused on Celia, she sat next to her and looked down at her naked body. "I hear Sookie wants to spend some time with you." Pam spoke slowly, looking at her clothed body for a moment with a disappointed face.

"Yes. She mentioned it." Celia said, and wondered why Pam looked so disappointed at that. "Is that a problem?"

Pam looked at Celia with a serious gaze. "Do you feel safe? You will not be under any protection from me during the day. Sookie means well and her intentions are great, but she can't protect you like I can. Yet I do not want to keep you locked up like this. I know you are still human and need daylight and a similar friend."

"It's been awhile. I hope they still would not care where I was, since they left me for dead anyway. I like Sookie. I like the thought of being her friend." Celia said, smiling at the idea.

"We'll see her soon enough and work it out. She is a fixture now that she and Eric are finally fucking." Pam said, and Celia looked at her. I caught them in the middle of some pent up tension the other night. I am certain they went somewhere and ravaged each other."

"Does that bother you at all? Are you jealous?" Celia asked, and Pam glanced at her.

"No, sugar. I do not feel that for him, not jealousy. He is a wonderful lover and will please her. He will please her much more than her former vampire ever did, I am certain." Pam said with disdain, and Celia wondered what she meant. "We both have our humans now, and I for one am enjoying it." She rolled over onto her side and eyed Celia up and down. "Why don't you take off that cumbersome robe now, darlin?"

Celia and Pam went to Fangtasia that night after a heated romp in bed and a rushed shower. Pam had pulled on a short leather dress and boots and Celia wore the usual. They walked in through the back and Pam went to put her purse away, and Celia headed to the front of the building as she smiled back at her vampire. Pam looked good tonight in the dress that dipped low and clung to her body, and Celia shivered. "Celia." Eric called from his office, and she paused. She turned on one heel and walked back slowly, as Pam stood by the desk and waited. "I have had the office across from me cleared out and I need to furnish it. Please look at this and see what you would like." Eric gestured to a catalog in front of him as he stared at is computer, and she sat down in the chair. The merchandise was top notch and she frowned at the prices of the top of the line furnishings.

"Ummmm, this is a lot to do. Isn't there an office supply place around?" Celia's eyes fell on a deep cherry desk with shelves and a spacious area on top and her eyes lit up. She glanced at the price and saw that it was three thousand dollars and she gasped. "Oh my god!"

"I only buy the best for my establishment. It is all a tax write off anyway. Do you not like anything?" Eric asked, and glanced at his employee. She felt Pam's hand in her hair and she glanced at her.

"Oh, I do. I love this desk." Celia said slowly, and Pam leaned over and smiled her approval. Lots of room for Celia to be spread out before her on breaks, and her mouth watered as she craved her again. "It gives me so much storage space and the chair looks so comfortable." Eric leaned forward and she pointed it out as she winced, and he merely nodded.

"It is similar to mine. It is very sturdy." Eric gave Pam a knowing look and Celia blushed.

"I have used it. I am very aware." Pam told him, and Celia bit her lip. "Sookie certainly seemed comfortable on it last night as well. No complaints." Eric had a comment ready, but he held back as he glanced at Pam's lover. He suspected she didn't know about their night together and probably didn't need to.

"I will order it as well as a proper laptop and a phone. You'll be set up within days and we can get you started." Eric told Celia, and she slid the catalog to him as he reached for it. "I assume you are close to finished in the back room."

"Yes, sir." Celia replied quickly, standing quickly.

"Relax, Celia. It is Eric." He smiled and she found herself smiling back slowly, and she reached for Pam's hand. "You have done a great job so far."

"Thanks so much." Celia said, and ducked her head before going to help Ginger. She cleaned the tables with a smile on her face, and hummed along to the music that was playing over the speakers. Celia finished in time to open and ducked into the back room with a cold soda in hand, and tacked the last of the boxes she needed to sort through. She was working steadily when she heard the door from her free ear, and she glanced up to see Sookie. "Oh, hi." Celia greeted her, and sat on a box to take a break.

"Hi, Celia." Sookie said, and sat down on another box. "I just wanted to say hello, since I dropped b y for a bit. "

"Here to see Eric?" Celia asked, and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Pam to be subtle about it." Sookie commented, and Celia smiled. She stared at Celia and tilted her head. "How are things with her?"

"Good. You know, she is dealing with me and I still have my freak outs." Celia replied vaguely, looking at the floor. "I honestly wonder at times why she puts up with me."

"She cares for you. You know that." Sookie said, and Celia smiled and blushed. "How is Eric with you?"

"He is getting better, but he is so…..intimidating and hard to get accustomed to. I am sure I am like that due to his being a male and one that I was warned about repeatedly, but I am getting used to him regardless." Celia said, opening up a little.

"You were warned about him?" Sookie asked, and Celia blinked.

"Ummm, yeah." Celia said, and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"He won't hurt you. Pam is very protective of you, and now so am I." Sookie smiled and Celia glanced at her. "So when are we going to do something in the sun?"

"Soon, I think." Celia replied, and smiled ruefully. "Pam."

"I will talk to her." Sookie said, and glanced at the door. "I am going to head out there, but I will talk to you later."

"OK." Celia agreed, and watched as Sookie walked out and closed the door. She was still dealing with Pam knowing more about her past, and talking with Sookie seemed scary as well. She had some idea from reading her mind, but the words were so much harder. Celia closed her eyes and realized how much better se felt about everything, aside from some unfortunate reminders, and she smiled as she thought about Pam. It was probably foolish to care about her as much as she already did, but Celia admired her. She admired her confidence and how sure she was of herself, and Celia wanted that. She knew she was closer, and she smiled with hope as she heard the door open again.

"Hello, sugar." Pam said, gliding into the room and smiling at her. "How are you doing back here?"

"Good. I will be done soon." Celia said, and looked at Pam. "How is your night?"

"Typical." Pam replied, rolling her eyes. "The vermin are thick tonight."

"Sorry." Celia apologized, and Pam looked at her. "Do they bother you much?"

"I am not nearly as warm with anybody else as I am with you. They might try, but they drop it very quickly. I seem to intimidate them." Pam smirked, and Celia smiled and glanced down.

"You did me the first time I saw you. I thought you were beautiful, but I also thought I was going to be your next snack." Celia admitted, and Pam tilted her head at Celia. "You are a scary vampire, Pam."

"I have no intention of scaring you, gorgeous." Pam assured her, and Celia looked up to see her in front of her. "Not anymore, that is."

"I am difficult. I know this." Celia admitted, and Pam stroked her hair.

"I can handle that." Pam assured her, and Celia stared at her. "I am going to go back out there, but I will see you later." Celia stood and looked at her, and Pam smiled as she shyly leaned forward and kissed her. She felt Celia's need for her through their bond, and she relished in it as their lips met. Nobody had needed her before like this. Humans had pleased her throughout the years, and allowed her to please them in many ways, but Celia had a pull that Pam could not ignore. She could not let go. Pam watched Celia pull away and listened as she whispered that she loved her in her soft voice with her sweet smile. Pam's cold exterior had been broken the first time Celia had smiled, and she stared at her like it was the first time now.

Pam knew that she was in trouble as she walked out of the door to return to work, and that she would hurt a lot more people for her human. She walked back to the door and looked at the long line of people, longing to find them again. Celia would not be able to move on completely until she did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I started this chapter over THREE times, and I never do that. This story might be the death of me, so please review and tell me if the third time was a charm! I would love it.


	11. Being Human

You guys are so quick with your reviews, and I loved reading them! Thank you so much for your support on this story. I love you all.

I am going to try and keep the flow going here….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia finished up cleaning the tables with Ginger as Eric, Pam, and Sookie walked down the hallway. Sookie was holding Eric's hand and seemed giddy as he glanced her way, and Celia smiled to herself. Pam was speaking to her and seemed serious, and Sookie have her a reassuring glance at whatever Pam had said. She grinned and said something that made Pam roll her eyes, and Celia wondered what it was as she glanced down. Eric spoke and Sookie laughed, and Pam left them to walk gracefully across the room in her heels. "Almost ready to go home?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded and glanced up. Pam was looking at her hungrily, and Celia stared at her. "I would love to lay you on this table, darlin. If only we were alone." Pam said in a low voice, and pressed her lips together. "Just wait until you get that desk."

"We have a nice bed at home." Celia told her, feeling her underwear dampen at the thought of Pam being between her legs with her talented tongue.

"Good point. Let's go and use it, shall we?" Pam asked, winking. Celia put her stuff away and walked with Pam to the car, kissing her as she started the engine. "I should get you a car, being that you'll be spending time with Sookie soon enough." Pam murmured before kissing her harder again. Celia took a deep breath as the vampire pulled away, and blinked slowly. "I agreed to Thursday. I want to keep you locked up and safe in your little bubble with me, but it isn't fair. You'll grow to resent me and want to leave and live your human life. You need to figure out your place here, and I want that to be in my home. I want you in my life."

"I want to be there, Pam." Celia said, her eyes firm with her conviction behind her words. "I am not going anywhere. Thank you for planning that. What are we going to do?"

"Bon Temps is boring, so there isn't much to do. You will probably just sit around and talk about Eric and I, and compare stories." Pam said, as she left the parking lot. Celia blushed and Pam glanced at her. "Sookie will do her best to make things enjoyable for you. I don't doubt that. She will probably take you to her work, which is a dump, but crowded and probably safe. Her boss is a shifter and seems like he could protect you, if needed."

"A shifter?" Celia asked, and Pam looked at her again.

"He isn't totally human. He turns into a dog, if I am not mistaken. There are weres that do the same." Pam explained, and smiled. "He has a soft spot for Sookie, so being her friend is a good thing."

"Weres?" Celia asked, and shook her head slowly. "I am just getting used to vampires."

"There is a whole world out there, sugar." Pam assured her, and she pulled up to the gate. They drove through and parked in the garage, and Celia got out and walked inside. She grabbed some water and a couple of cookies, watching as Pam walked in with interested eyes. She slid off her heels and was instantly five inches shorter and closer to Celia's height of 5'8", though still a little taller. "Shower after you are done?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded. She walked back into the bedroom and pulled off her shirt and jeans, and heard the water start. The dress Pam had worn was on the bed and the lingerie neatly on top of it, and Celia pulled her own off as she started for the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and slid her hands over Pam's hips and up her body as she looked at her perfect form. Pam leaned her head back and Celia moved to kiss the skin of her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Pam." Celia whispered, and felt Pam cover her hands with her cool ones. "I love you."

Pam brought Celia's hands around her, drawing her closer. "I love you." Pam replied, feeling a bit more natural speaking the words. They stayed that way for awhile, just pressed together, and then washed each other off slowly and intimately. Celia kissed Pam, pressing her against the wall and out of the stream, and Pam felt herself growing wet at Celia's growing aggression. She felt the human's delicate tongue slipping between her lips, and she growled as she slid her hands down her wet spine and closer to her. Their kiss turned savage and soon they were dried off and on the bed, rolling around as their tongues fought for dominance. "You have gotten quite comfortable with the upper hand, haven't you?" Pam asked, as Celia nibbled on her neck and down her body. She closed her eyes and an idea came into her head. "I have something I would like you to do."

"Hmmmmm?" Celia asked, licking Pam's hardened nipple eagerly.

"I want to watch you touch yourself, the way you did in the shower alone that night. I want to watch you cum and moan my name." Pam said in her smooth voice, and Celia paused in her actions. "I can smell your arousal, and I would love to drink all of it up when you are finished." Celia was taken back to when Drake had wanted that, and she had clumsily complied as she let tears slide down her cheeks. She knew this was different, but the familiar shame washed over her as she rested her face on Pam's breast. It was such a dirty action, though her lust for Pam was pumping heavily between her thighs. "Why the reluctance, Celia?"

"It's so dirty. It is shameful." Celia replied, and Pam stroked her hair.

"It isn't when it is me. I want to watch my lover cum for me, and I am not ordering you. You don't have to." Pam spoke soothingly, imagining her human in a dirty room while some sick man watched her pretend to be turned on. Her anger kicked in, and she struggled to keep her touch and words calm. "It would be a beautiful sight for me."

"I'll try." Celia told her softly, and looked at Pam as she rose above her. She moved to the pillows and positioned herself so Pam had a perfect view of her open thighs as she swallowed nervously. Celia looked into Pam's heavy eyes, and moved her hand over her nipple slowly as taught. Pam's eyes comforted her as she moved her hand down her stomach slowly, moving the free one to replace the spot on her breast. She slid her hands over her folds, finding them wet and slick. Celia gasped as her body responded, just like it had in the shower that night. She moved to her clit, sensitive and ready, and moved her finger in slow circles as she closed her eyes. Her nipple hardened painfully in her fingers, and she moaned as she felt the familiar pressure. Pam watched with hungry eyes as Celia leaned her head back and increased the speed of her fingers, and smelled her desire as she inhaled deeply. Her lover began to moan softly, and her folds glistened with the increasing moisture that pooled between her legs. Pam's hand snuck between her own legs as she watched, feeling incredibly turned on at the sight. "Pam." Celia whimpered, bucking forward against her own hand as she felt the burning begin in her clit. "Oh, Pam." She changed to an up and down motion, tweaking her clit as she started to breath heavily. Pam's mouth watered and she leaned forward as she watched Celia grow closer to her orgasm, and she noticed something.

"Don't you penetrate yourself?" Pam asked softly, and Celia moaned loudly.

"I don't like to. I like you to." Celia told her, a smile passing over her sweaty face. She focused again as her lips parted and she began to move against her own fingers, and Pam moved forward slowly as she watched hungrily.

"Is that an invitation?" Pam whispered, and Celia nodded as she moaned Pam's name. They ended up with Celia on her knees, still teasing her clit, and Pam behind her sliding her finger inside of her. "Cum for me, Celia." Pam urged her, feeling her walls clench. Celia bucked against Pam's hand as she released, and cried out her name, and Pam felt the juices sliding down her finger. "That was a gorgeous sight."

"I liked it." Celia said, her voice soft and surprised. She liked it even better when Pam leaned forward and licked her with her tongue, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the licking and sucking that brought her again. She slid down onto her stomach when she was done, and felt Pam kiss her back as she slid up her body.

"You looked good doing that." Pam assured her, and rested against her. Celia smiled and felt Pam slide her hands up and down her sides.

"It felt good with you." Celia told her, and closed her eyes. "Can I watch you sometime?"

"Of course." Pam replied, and she raised herself. "Turn over, Celia."

Celia did and looked at Pam as she rested on one elbow. The vampire smiled at her and traced a pattern down Celia's face with her fingers. It was gentle and soothing, and Celia sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes. Her fingers continued down her neck and shoulder, and she felt Pam's breath on her skin as she began to kiss her neck. "Bite me, Pam." Celia told her softly, and Pam's fangs sank into the delicate skin of her neck. The fangs didn't scare Celia anymore, and they turned her on now. She moaned as Pam sucked, and the fingers danced over her nipples. Pam finished feeding, and licked Celia's neck gently to heal the marks as she slowly brought her to a long moan. Pam moved back up to kiss her, and they ended the night with Celia between Pam's legs, making the vampire howl as she came.

Thursday came quickly, and Celia woke up to the alarm on her Ipod. Pam had been considerate the night before and allowed her some sleep after their intense love making. She showered and pulled on a skirt and a shirt for the warm weather, and brushed her hair into loose curls. Celia did her make up lightly, and walked into the living room to make some coffee. She was excited to hang out with Sookie. She loved Pam and their time together, but having a friend would make everything perfect. Celia looked outside and was thankful that it was only the beginning of July, despite the heavy heat. She tucked the cell phone that Pam had bought her into her purse, heading outside when Sookie called from the gate. An older yellow car pulled up and Celia walked towards it on her small heeled sandals. "Hi."

"Hello, Celia. I am so glad we get to do this." Sookie said, looking fresh and cheerful in a sundress with her blond curls pulled up. Celia smiled and got into the car, and Sookie smiled at her. "Can we head to my house first thing? I stayed at Eric's last night and need to drop some things off."

"Of course." Celia agreed, and grinned at her. "Things are good?"

"Well, yes." Sookie admitted, smiling and blushing. "He is really something."

"I can just imagine. He comes off as very powerful." Celia said thoughtfully, thinking of the imposing vampire.

"He has a sweet side, like Pam with you." Sookie assured her, and Celia smiled dreamily to herself. "It is nice to see how she is with you."

"What was she like before?" Celia asked curiously, and Sookie thought for a moment.

"Always sarcastic, a bit cold, and scary!" Sookie told her, and Celia giggled. "Pam in love is a lot different, though the same basic sense of humor."

"You can tell that about her?" Celia asked curiously, staring forward.

"Can I ever!" Sookie asked, and Celia smiled as they drove down the main road. "It is adorable!" They headed to Sookie's house that her grandmother had left her after her recent death, and Sookie gave Celia a casual tour after getting her an ice cold glass of sweet tea. It was older than Pam's home and quaint, with it's chipping paint and two stories. Sookie brought in a bag and took it up the stairs and then ran back down and smiled at Celia. "I can make us some lunch here, or we can go to my work. It's simple food, but good." Celia remembered the mention about her boss, and she said that sounded good. Pam had given her enough money for that and more, despite Celia's protests. Sookie nodded and Celia finished her tea and they drove the short distance to the older building. It was a simple restaurant off of the road a little, and dirt flew behind the car as Sookie drove in and parked. The girls got out and walked inside, and Celia surveyed the large room with the booths on the side, and the tables and pool table in the center. There was a strong lunch crowd there, and Sookie grabbed a table for them and walked up to the bar as she urged Celia to sit. Celia did, looking around shyly at the people seated around as she saw their curious gazes. One guy stood and walked to her, smiling a crooked grin and saying hi as she shrank closer to the wall. "Jason Stackhouse! Do you need to hit on every new female that you see?" Sookie chided him, and Celia realized this must be Sookie's brother.

"I was just saying hello." Jason told her, looking defeated. He was a cute enough guy, Celia supposed, but not her type. "I'm Jason, as you already know." He extended his hand to her, and she shook it hesitantly as he frowned a little.

"I'm Celia." she said shyly, and smiled.

"I have not seen you before around here." Jason said, and Sookie sat down with their teas.

"Oh, I just met your sister recently." Celia said quickly, and Jason nodded as he gazed at her. "I live in Shreveport."

"Oh. Well, I hope to see you again." Jason said, picking up on Sookie's steady gaze to leave her alone. He walked over to his friends and she looked at Sookie with wide eyes.

"With what you have been through, he is the last thing you need. My brother is a player like no other." Sookie said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Celia with wide eyes, and reached across the table to touch her arm. "Oh, no. Was that a bad thing to say?"

"It's OK, Sookie. I am learning that it is the past, and it is OK to not ignore it." Celia said after a moment, and smiled. The smile on Sookie's face was one of relief, and she moved on to more pleasant conversation. They talked about Shreveport and things to do there, and also the less exciting Bon Temps. The girls discussed movies and music, eating as their chatter flowed. Celia looked at the clock on the wall and realized that two hours had passed, and Sookie smiled at her. "Wow. I forgot what it was like to chat over lunch."

Sookie frowned and looked across the table at Celia with sympathetic eyes. "It must be nice to go back to normal."

"The last time was with my mom and sister. We went somewhere in Pennsylvania that we all loved, and laughed and talked for hours. I was so happy that I had met Tara, and she seemed like such a good friend and they were happy for me." Celia's face paled and she looked down. "That was about three weeks before they took me away from them."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Sookie said, taking her hand gently. "Tell me about them." Celia did, describing them to Sookie in a small voice as tears slid down her cheeks. Sookie could almost picture her family as she spoke, and she squeezed Celia's hand gently. She waited for her to finish, and looked at her with a comforting smile. "You have people that care for you here now. We will be your family."

"Can I get you ladies anything else to drink?" A scruffy but handsome man walked up to the table and smiled at them, and Celia wiped her eyes as she smiled.

"Sure, Sam. More tea would be great." Sookie said, and smiled at Celia. "This is Celia. Celia, this is my boss, Sam." They shook hands and Celia smiled, eyeing him curiously. The shifter. He gazed curiously at her and she looked at Sookie.

"I knew that had to be Miss Sookie with that order." A flamboyant black man came up to the table with a plate of some dessert in is hand and set it down with a flourish. "Your favorite." His eyes took Celia in curiously, and she noticed that he wore make up and fake eyelashes as she struggled not to giggle. "Who is this pretty little thing?"

"LaFayette, this is Celia." Sookie giggled, and Celia smiled.

"Well, you are truly an exotic beauty." LaFayette told her appreciatively, and she told him thank you. He was obviously gay and no threat to her, and it made her laugh. He went back to the kitchen and Celia looked at Sookie.

"He is certainly something." Celia told her in a low voice, and Sookie nodded wit a grin. They went back to her house and talked more on the porch, until night fell. Celia saw a BMW pull into the long drive, and smiled warmly as she saw Pam looking at her. The vampire got out of the car, wearing a short pink sundress and heels, and walked up to the porch.

"Hello, ladies." Pam greeted them, her eyes hot on Celia. "How was your human day?"

"Great. We chatted all day and it was so fun." Sookie replied brightly, and Pam smiled.

"It was really nice. I had a fun time." Celia said, and Pam's eyes warmed on her. She said her silent thank you with her dark eyes, as well as other ways later that night after they had gone on their long overdue shopping trip in Shreveport. Pam had taken her to a late but delicious dinner at a place in the middle of the shopping district, watching her enjoy the food with a glint in her eye. Pam remembered the scared young girl she had been, and admired the transition to a happy girl as she shopped, ate, and talked. Perhaps Sookie had been good for her. Pam kissed her in the car before they drove home, and Celia eagerly returned it as she snuggled against her. They held hands as she drove, and Pam kissed her again as they got inside with the bags. The clothes were forgotten as they got caught up in each other, but Celia had fun the next day as she unpacked them and tried them on again, a smile on her face. Everything was looking so perfect now, unlike when she had first arrived at Fangtasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is nice to see Celia so happy…think it'll last? Review and tell me your thoughts, as always.


	12. A World of Fragile Things

Do not own, cannot claim, etc. You know the score. Let's get back to the happy, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Within a couple of weeks, the back room was neat and organized, and Celia found herself being shown her new office. It was across from Eric's, and set up in a similar manner, and she could not help but smile when Pam blindfolded her with a silk scarf to make the big presentation. They had grown closer in the time, and Celia was learning to accept her generosity a little better. She was less worried about the long term concerns of loving Pam, and basked in the moments they shared. They would spend a lot of time after work just watching movies, or talking, as well as participating in the heated sex Celia had grown to crave. Pam was teaching her along the way, and Celia had never realized how satisfying a relationship could be. After Celia would finally collapse against the cool skin of her vampire, they would cuddle and talk until she drifted off to sleep, safe and cool. She often asked Pam if she was good enough for her, and the vampire would smile and stroke her hair as she shook her head at her. "You are more than good enough. You are so willing to please me and you learn very fast." Pam would tell her with a wicked smile, and Celia always blushed. She was always more aggressive towards Pam than the vampire was towards her, but Pam was gentle after the scare she had given her. She would only need to remember the way that Celia had shut down for that brief time and tried to pull away from her in every way, and she would calm down. Pam didn't want that again.

"Here you go, Celia. This is where you'll be spending your time now." Pam told her, taking her by the hand and opening the door as Eric looked on with a smile and shake of his head. She guided Celia to the front of the desk in the large room and untied the scarf, watching her lover's face as it was pulled away. Celia grinned widely, taking in the desk and shelves set behind her on either side of her luxurious chair. There was a top of the line laptop on the desk, a phone, and some of the normal office supplies you would see on a desk as well. Celia's eyes rested on the vase of deep pink flowers next to the phone, and her eyes drifted to Pam with a warmth in her gaze. "I figured you deserved a welcome to your office gift. You might find more surprises as you dig a little deeper." Pam winked at her, and Celia felt the blush radiate over her pale skin as she felt the warmth in every nerve ending of her body.

"This is amazing. I only hope I can do it justice." Celia said nervously, glancing around again.

"I am having my former accountant come in to go over a few things with you, and he is providing you with manuals to back up all of your training." Eric assured her, standing in the doorway. "He will be here tomorrow night, if that suits you."

"It's fine." Celia replied, looking between the two vampires. "You two have done so much for me." There was a moisture on her eyes, and Eric glanced at Pam as she stepped forward to stroke her cheek and speak softly to her. He had seen her with several lovers in their time together, but the way she cared for this one's feelings was something very different. Pam had always been protective of Celia, and made it clear in her own way, while showing no disrespect towards him as her maker. It was a tough thing to do, especially since she was very good at keeping their relationship at a level at which she challenged him often. Pam was not meek and never had been, but Eric had chosen her for that reason. She was loyal, and he could count on that, but her loyalty now continued to the woman she was speaking closely to now. Celia smiled and nodded at her, and Pam kissed her gently. "Thank you, Eric. I appreciate everything a lot." She flashed him a small smile, and her dark eyes met his for just a moment. She was always just a little shy with him, never meeting his eyes for long or spending a lot of time with him, and he often wondered in what way his reputation had preceded his arrival. The fear was slowly leaving her eyes as she spent time there, and that was a good sight for both him and Pam. Eric slid his hand into his leather jacket and pulled something out to hand to Celia as her said her name, and she held out her hand slowly.

"Your first paycheck." Eric told her with a smile, and she looked surprised. They had never really discussed salary yet, but he had come to his own conclusions based on her work. "It will likely increase with your added duties later on." He watched as she opened the long envelope, and slid the check out. Celia's face fell as she read the amount, and Pam looked at it and smiled at him.

"Oh! This is so much, Eric. I only cleaned up a room." Celia protested, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You did an excellent job, Celia. You were efficient and one of the best employees I have ever had, and will continue to be." Eric assured her, and she blinked. "It gives you a chance to feel like you are getting back on your feet. While I do not doubt for a moment that my child loves taking care of you, I am certain you'll feel good about earning a good wage and working."

"I can pay you something for staying with you finally." Celia said to Pam, and the vampire rolled her eyes once at her. "I can take you on a date."

"I am sure we can work something out." Pam told her, and their eyes met with a hot heat that Celia felt in her thighs as she swallowed. "I will at least allow you to buy yourself a little something for your new position at Fantasia."

"Thank you so much." Celia teased her, her voice a little shaky.

Eric allowed their moment, and then glanced down the hallway as Ginger walked by. "Allow yourself time to familiarize yourself a bit with the computer and the programs, if you wish. Get a feel for things. I can help you with anything at all that you need." Celia smiled at him and nodded, and he started to say something to Pam, but closed his mouth. Eric left the office, pulling the door closed behind him, and went to survey the front room.

Pam pulled Celia towards her, and Celia smiled as they kissed slowly. "Want to break in your new office?"

"Is that OK?" Celia whispered back, her eyes wide. "He hears really well."

"Beat him to the punch, sugar. He is not that far from you, and you will be hearing him and your friend Sookie soon enough." Pam urged her, and Celia glanced around slowly.

"Desk or…couch? I have a couch!" Celia said, and Pam nodded. Celia pushed Pam towards it, and then back on it, looking down at her with deepening eyes. She dropped to her knees and pushed up Pam's already short black leather dress, looking into her lust filled blue eyes. Celia lowered her lips to Pam's leg just above her knee, moving slowly to her inner thigh as she spread her legs apart. Pam watched her move slowly and sensually, and she felt herself pooling between her legs as the lips brushed her skin. Pam had pleased many lovers, and her intention was often to be the pleaser over the pleased. She had found a handful of lovers that had satisfied her for a moment, and Eric was at the top of that list, but Celia was something entirely different. This woman made her wetter than she had ever been, and she worked harder than anyone had to please Pam. Celia moved even further up, nibbling on her upper thighs where the desire was slick over Pam's skin, and the vampire hissed as Celia smiled. The first stroke of Celia's tongue brought her to a loud moaning, and she slid her hands into the dark hair as she closed her eyes. Celia did everything Pam liked the most, and the vampire moaned and cried out with every move. She came loudly against Celia's tongue, and Eric was just outside of the door, and he paused with a raised eyebrow. She trained this one well. Eric glanced at his watch to see that it was time to open, and turned to ask Chow to watch the door for the time being. He didn't want to interrupt, but he would also remind his business partner that this was not to be a habit from now on. He had certainly taken his fair share of breaks in his time.

Pam looked at Celia afterwards, and the brunette smiled at her as she continued to kiss her legs. "You are getting good, Celia." Pam approved, and Celia laughed.

"I owed you after that fine performance tonight." Celia complimented her back, and joined her on the couch. "This is so cool. I have an office. I have a job. I have you, and I am making friends. Life is turning out pretty good."

"You were meant to be brought here perhaps." Pam suggested, and Celia shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe so," Celia agreed, kissing her again. Pam eventually went to the door after straightening her clothes and hair, and Celia took a seat at her desk. She turned on the laptop and found an internet radio station, and then looked over the programs and what she would be using for the job. Celia remembered a lot of it from school, as well as her love for numbers. She researched the programs online and how to use them, and began to look so forward to the next day. She heard a knock on the door and Sookie walked in when she said to, and Celia smiled. "Hi. Welcome to my office." Celia said, and Sookie looked around with an approving smile.

"I like it. He has good taste in furnishings." Sookie said, and sat down in the chair across from Celia.

"I got my first paycheck too. It was probably twice what I thought it would be. I want to pay Pam rent or something, but she is being stubborn. Maybe I make a down payment on a car so I can save you all this driving back and forth."

"Pam will buy you a car. She will buy you anything." Sookie told her, and Celia laughed and shook her head.

"I am a working girl now. I would like to pay my way, at least a little." Celia insisted, and looked around again. "They both have done a lot for me."

"Eric would fire you in a second if you weren't good at your job." Sookie told her, and Celia snickered. "Pam would never let him forget how angry she was, but you have proven yourself here. You're doing fine. Sam would hire you if you didn't work here. He thinks you're great."

Celia traced the smooth surface of her desk and lost herself for a moment. "I am glad that people are liking me. I was so scared to meet new people after…well, you know. It is hard to trust people these days, but I think I have made the right choices so far." She snapped out of it and looked at Sookie.

"Well, if you get a car come and see me. If not, I am happy to come here. I am here a lot anyway." Sookie said, winking at Celia.

"In a few days. We will figure something out." Celia said, and they talked for awhile longer. Sookie excused herself to go keep Eric company out front, and Celia said goodbye. She was a little thirsty, and she started to call the bartender, but changed her mind. Celia got up and walked out of the room and slowly down the long hallway, slowing as she got closer to the front of the bar. Celia felt her heart race and she had to turn around and hurry back to her office, closing the door as she took a deep breath. She sat on the couch and took a few deep breaths, hating her fear. It had been two months since she had been dropped off there, and she wondered if they would even be looking for her anymore. Would it matter of they saw her?

"Everything OK?" Pam asked, and Celia jumped when she realized that she was standing there.

"Oh. Yeah. I was going to get something to drink, and I…couldn't. I got scared." Celia admitted, and shook her head. "Do they even care anymore?"

"It does not hurt to be careful, though they would never make it out of here with you." Pam assured her, and Celia nodded. "I will get you something, darlin. Coke?"

"Sure." Celia replied, and Pam was gone and back in an instant. She set the drink on the desk and sat next to Celia, stroking her hair.

"I am still ready to avenge all of it, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia smiled at her weakly. They talked until she was calm again, and Pam returned to work. Celia mentioned seeing Sookie again on the way home, and Pam asked if she was comfortable there.

"I am. I think I just relate the bar to everything too much." Celia replied, and glanced at Pam. "I was thinking I could use my check to put a down payment on a car. Sookie is always driving here, and you are always driving there. I could afford something decent now, and I never got a chance to even have my own car before."

Pam thought about it for a moment, and then glanced at her. "Vampires do not do payments, at least, not this one. We will find you something soon, gorgeous."

"We will?" Celia asked, and Pam nodded. "How can I thank you enough?" Celia found that out at home, as she eagerly slid her fingers inside of her lover, enjoying her tight around her. Pam moaned and bucked against her, and Celia watched her gorgeous face as she came hard, crying out Celia's name loudly. She could not fathom at times why she made Pam feel that way, and she took it as the only good part about her life. She had been taught to please, but the difference now was that she was enjoying the act, rather than just going along with it. Celia gasped as Pam flipped her over in a fluid motion, removing her bra and caressing her nipples as she kissed her easily. Celia had been in a hurry with her tonight and only partially undressed to her bra and underwear, matching just like Pam liked it. Pam replaced her fingers with her lips and pressed her own body between Celia's legs as she forced them open. Celia was pinned beneath her, but she didn't mind as she moaned and gripped Pam's body. She slid her legs around Pam, and Pam looked at her for a moment as she pulled away slightly. "Please?" Celia whispered, and Pam looked down the line of their bodies at how they were positioned.

"Is this what you want?" Pam asked her in a heavy voice, thrusting against her in a teasing movement. Celia nodded and Pam increased it gradually, though she still held back from her usual force, and listened to the cries that her movement brought.

"Harder." Celia moaned loudly, and Pam gazed at her with curious blue eyes. Celia met her gaze with one of lust and certainty, and Pam let go in that instant. She thrust so hard against Celia that it pushed her back into the mattress a lot, but she still clung to Pam with her legs. Pam loved it and continued, pressing hard against her to bring a stronger reaction, and soon Celia was screaming her name. It was the first time Celia has ever asked her to use her full strength, and Pam felt relief wash through her along with a hard orgasm right after Celia's .

"Thank you." Pam told her, and Celia took a deep breath and smiled. Her legs fell apart and Pam looked at her as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Pam started a path where she had been, kissing her breasts and nipples, and sinking her fangs in deeply to drink. Celia dropped her arms weakly and allowed Pam full access, moaning softly and crying out as Pam fed. Pam moved down her stomach and nibbled gently down her skin, and Celia rolled her head back against the bed as she sighed. Pam ended between her legs, just kissing where she had just slammed her own body against her, gently soothing her after she had removed the underwear that had remained on during the event. She slid her tongue along Celia's swollen folds gently, and heard the girl moan softly. "Are you okay, Celia?" Pam asked softly, sliding her tongue back over her to taste her sweet desire. She could not get enough of the taste of it against her tongue and trapped in her mouth.

"You are amazing, Pam." Celia said, her voice a little stronger. She bucked against the vampire as she slid her tongue inside of her, and whimpered a little. Pam watched her react with deep interest, making her peak again against her tongue, feeling great pride flow through her. She moved next to her, watching her breath and recover, and asked her what kind of car she liked. "I like the smaller SUV's a lot." Celia admitted after a moment.

"There are some good ones out there. It will be something high end and safe for you, my delicate little lover." Pam agreed, and Celia opened one eye and peeked at her.

"Are you calling me delicate after that ravaging?" Celia teased her, and Pam's eyes glazed over with lust at her words. "Next thing you know, I will be letting you have your way with that hand of yours."

Pam's mouth watered, and she started to throb between her legs. "Just let me know and I am there." They cuddled and talked, kissing until Celia could not keep her eyes open. Pam texted Eric about the car and he suggested a trustworthy dealership that would treat her well, and she made a mental note of that for the next evening. She was hesitant to let Celia go with even more freedom, but she had been safe thus far and had a point about the driving. Pam looked at the website of the dealership at the various cars they offered, and crawled back into bed next to Celia at dawn. She cuddled her close as she closed her eyes, and Celia whispered that she loved her in her sleep. Pam smiled and fell asleep with that smile on her face, whispering it back to her.

Celia woke up before Pam, and got up to fix herself some early dinner. She waited until evening and walked back into the room to see Pam sitting up with a smile on her face. "Let's take a shower, gorgeous. Let's go car shopping."

Celia drove her shiny red Lexus LX 11 into Bon Temps four days later, a smile on her face. She had been learning the ropes at the office, and finally had a day off with plans to spend part of it with Sookie. She loved the car, and it had been an experience watching Pam make the purchase. She had looked like a beautiful and confident woman in her black pencil skirt with heels and a ruffled pink shirt, with one of her most expensive pair of heels that she owned. Celia had felt every inch the nervous teenager shopping with her mother, if one could call Pam that. She had been changed a mere few years older than Celia, and would eternally look it, and forever be beautiful. It was a classy dealership, but Celia remembered her own parents complaining the times they bought cars about how the salesmen were. The ones there eyed here and Pam like they were steak, and stupid steak at that, and Celia glanced at her lover to see her face set. Once one had asked her if he could help her with anything at all in a very suggestive voice, Pam had looked at him with ice cold eyes and asked if he was aware that Eric Northman had put in a call to the dealership. The man stumbled as he replied yes, and Pam informed him of just who she was with the same eyes. She informed him that they were there to purchase a car for her lover, and that they needed someone a bit more efficient to assist them. His handsome face had turned red as he glanced back and forth between them nervously, and he stammered out an apology. Pam had waved him off and eyed the one that replaced him with a steel warning gaze, and they had proceeded with the sale smoothly. Pam had written out a check for the amount in the bar's name, and Celia had felt the nausea pass through her as she heard the numbers. She had tried to remain calm and breath deeply, and Pam's hand on hers had calmed her as the vampire assured her with a quick warm gaze. Celia was seated behind the wheel of her new car within an hour, and she drove it nervously as she followed Pam home. They got ready for work and Pam drove it to the bar, approving of the way it drove and smiling her pleasure at the vehicle. Celia watched her with a smile, looking around the luxurious interior with wide eyes as she parked. Eric came out and seemed to approve as well, and Celia smiled and thanked him for his assistance in it. She had thanked Pam a million times and showed her appreciation every chance that she got, when they were not working or sleeping.

Celia laughed at the memory of the car dealership as she pulled into Merlotte's, and she lost the mood when she saw the crowded parking lot. It was Monday, and very busy. She glanced around and drove slowly through the parking lot and found a spot around the building and against the trees, and she locked her car and set the alarm before walking in the sun towards the door. It was crowded, and Celia could see Sookie talking to Arlene with an irritated expression. The redhead told her thank you and hurried out the front door, and Sookie looked at Celia apologetically. She walked over and sat down across the table from Celia with a small smile. "Arlene needed me to cover the last two hours of her shift, and she told me just now." Sookie said, and shook her head. "She always seems to do this when I have something going on."

"Well, I can wait." Celia said, and shrugged. "It is still afternoon, and I don't have anything to rush home to yet."

"I will bring you a sweet tea." Sookie smiled gratefully at her, and hurried to the bar. She brought it and rushed off, and Celia visited with the people that she had gotten to know for awhile as she nibbled on the salad she ordered. She stared out of the window and thought for awhile, and realized that she had forgotten her phone in the car, as well as her Ipod. It was too expensive to risk getting stolen, and she glanced back to the hidden spot that she was parked. Celia grabbed her purse and walked back outside, taking out her keys as she walked up to her door. She heard the crack of a trig and suddenly someone had their arm around her and their hand over her mouth. "Hello, Celia." She struggled uselessly against the strong grip, and suddenly felt the prick of a needle in her neck, and she was quickly fading into blackness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I suspect the action is soon to come. What do you think? Give me some love!


	13. You're Way Past Praying For

This chapter is a violent one, physically as well as sexually. It is certainly rated M for a reason. We all know what Celia's brutal past is, and I chose not hold back when it came to her briefly facing it again for the good of the story as a whole. I did not do it for the shock value or intending for it to be merely gratuitousness, but for the growth of Celia. Please do not read if you might be offended, or of you are one of the younger readers. I just needed this story to stay real. Please let me know your thoughts and don't cringe too much.

I do not own any True Blood characters, but Pam rocks in my story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia woke up slowly, and she smiled slowly and moved to reach for Pam. She realized quickly that her hands were restrained, and she blinked her eyes open slowly. She was in an all too familiar room, her old one to be exact, and she looked around it in horror in the sunlight of the late afternoon. She knew that it was far too early for Pam to save her, and terror filled her as she struggled weakly against the scratchy ropes that bound her wrists. Celia focused on the fuzzy feeling in her head, and realized that she was drugged again, and she took a long and shivering breath. She slowly remembered what had happened at Merlotte's, and she looked around to see if any of her things were there. Celia heard the door open, and she kept her gaze to the floor as she heard the footsteps approaching the bed. "Well, well. Kyle gave you a bit too much medicine and you were out a bit past your arrival." Drake's voice was cold, and she shook visibly as she heard it. "I missed you, Celia." She turned away from him and curled up in a ball, and he laughed at her. "Are you avoiding me, lover? I know you missed me as well."

"No." Celia whispered, and she closed her eyes in fear. He touched her leg and she froze as he tried to pull her onto her back.

"Has anyone touched you since we parted?" Drake asked her, and she felt the bile in her throat at his touch. He forced her onto her back and took in her body in front of him with a pleased smile. "Has anybody been in that tight pussy that I have missed so much?" His hands slid up her legs and over her denim skirt to pull it off, and she struggled. He yanked it off and then tried to remove her underwear, and she kicked him in the face with all of the strength that she could muster. "That is not happiness to see me." Drake's voice was low and furious, and she only caught a glimpse of the rage in his eyes before he slammed his fist into her face. She saw stars and blinked as she recovered, and he did it again, and she realized that the kick had not been a good idea quickly as he continued to hit her. He hit every part of her that he could, and she whimpered as the pain set in over her body. He yanked down the underwear and she felt him hold one foot in place as it tied it to the corner of the bedpost, moving to the other foot afterwards. "No further resistance this way." Drake said in a weary voice, and she wondered if he was done. Celia felt very exposed as she lay there spread out for him to see, and the humiliation burned through her body painfully. Drake leaned over her and tore her silk shirt open, and he caressed her red bra with one hand. "Somebody it taking good care of you. Dressed all fine and looking so good. Who is it, Celia?" He pulled open the bra and she cried out as she was suddenly fully exposed and completely helpless. He cupped her breast with one hand and she struggled again, as the revulsion filled her. The pain still throbbed through her body as he touched her, and she silently hoped for Pam to save her.

"Are you a vampire's whore now, Celia? I see the bite marks on your body. I had you dropped there thinking you would become a late night meal, but it seems as if you became a pet." His breath was on her face as he tried to kiss her, and she tried to turn her face to avoid his lips. He held it tightly in his hands and forced his tongue into her protesting lips. "Bite me and I will beat you again. You might like it rough now though, fangbanger. At least I know I can fuck you the way I want to, and you will enjoy the rough foreplay." He kissed her again, squeezing her breast tightly as he pressed between her legs clad now in his briefs so that his erection pressed hard against her. She tried to fake it and not scream as he roamed her mouth with his tongue, but the dread filled her heart as she knew what was going to happen. His hand slid between her legs and over her clit roughly, and she struggled not to bite him as he molested her and slid his finger inside of her. It hurt and she closed her eyes as she moved her hips to struggle, and he began to finger her harder as if he thought she was asking for it. Her body was so unwilling, and he kept up, telling her how hard he was going to fuck her. She felt him slap her and her eyes popped open, and he was staring at her. "I know you have more than this in you. You used to fuck me good, Celia." She wondered if he was delusional, since she had always faked it. He leaned over her breast and she moaned in protest as he covered the nipple with his lips, and tried to move him off of her. He bit down hard and she screamed, and felt him slide his remaining clothes off and press against her opening.

"No. I don't want this." Celia told him, and he slid inside of her. Her body protested, but he moved deeper inside and she bit her lip and tried not to scream. She hoped that he would stop hurting her if she co operated. Drake moaned and drove himself inside of her again and again, and she felt every thrust as tears slid down her cheeks. She had grown to love Pam's touches and the feeling of her inside of her , and had finally moved past her fear, and now she was here again. Drake's dark eyes focused on her body as he came, and he thrust one last time before he released inside of her. Celia was glad it was over for the moment, and she turned her head and tried to breath. She hurt all over now, and she thought about Pam as she enjoyed the moment's peace.

"I am sure you can handle a lot more than that, knowing what you fucked in my absence." Drake mused out loud, and she listened as he walked across the room. She heard a drawer slide open, and her eyes widened as she stared at the wall and listened to his footsteps. He returned to the bed and she felt him drop a few items between her legs. "The variety pack."

"Those are for punishment, Drake. I didn't fucking do anything. You dropped me off to die." She knew his personal collection of the worst possible sex toys from the last time. They were not for pleasure, or for the fun of the receiver. They were to hurt and to punish. He hit her again and she blinked in pain as she felt the warm blood sliding down her face and into her hair. "I didn't do anything." Celia attempted to plead with him again desperately.

"You didn't come back to me. I regretted it the moment I knew that it was done, and I longed to have you back. But you stayed away."

"I never knew where I was. I would never come back to you, even if I did." Celia hissed, feeling strong again until he positioned something else against her. "No, not again. Not again." She screamed as he hurt her with the thrust, and knew he was starting with the worst one first. He did it with lust and enjoyment, as she screamed and sobbed through it. The combined pain of the brutal rape and the beating made her start to black out, and she came to from time to time to find him using something else as she cried through it. His eyes were glazed over as she looked at him, with some kind of insane combination of lust and rage, and she felt the pain radiating between her legs as she numbly took it. She would never be whole for Pam again. She would always be a dirty whore, and never clean again. She felt him pull out of her and drop the violating object on the bed, and Celia was aware of the warm liquid that pooled onto the mattress beneath her. She stared at the ceiling silently, knowing it was blood and not any trace of desire. She had no voice left to fight, and she was so tired. The exhaustion mingled with the pain, and she felt her will to fight slipping away as she closed her eyes.

"Well, you are useless now. Just another ruined whore." Drake said, blaming her for his damage as always. "I guess I should just do the job myself. Nobody will want you." He stood and moved his foot back, and she screamed again as he began to kick her midsection up to her face, trying to avoid the worst blows. Being tied up didn't help at all, and she ended up getting the full brunt of it. She sensed that some facial bones were broken as she tried to breath, but her lungs hurt. The last kick was to her head and hard, and she sobbed loudly as the pain there radiated through her. Drake had always been sick, but this was beyond anything that she was used to. She blindly cried, and he left her there alone as she continued to sob, covered in blood and hurting.

Sookie came out from the back and glanced at the table that Celia had been at. Her dishes were there, but she was gone. "Tara, where is Celia?"

"I reckon she went outside for something." Tara replied, and Sookie froze. She dropped her tray and ran out front, looking around frantically as she screamed her friend's name. She knew there was a new car, but she didn't know what, and she rushed around to every car in the lot. She found a red SUV that was sparkling and had new plates, and looked down to see the purse and keys on the ground.

"Celia!" Sookie screamed, sliding to the ground and crying. Guilt spread through her and fear of Pam, and she slowly got up and picked up the stuff on the ground. She walked inside and everyone stared at her as she went to get her keys. Sam stood up from his desk and looked into her face.

"Sookie, what is it?"

"She's gone. Celia is gone. I need to go to Eric and Pam and we have to find her." Sookie said, tears rolling down her face. "She had come so far, after the hell she was put through. I fucked up by asking her to spend time with me. This is my fault." Sam didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but he stepped forward and hugged her, "Pam can find her."

"She is Pam's?" Sam asked incredulously, and Sookie nodded silently. "She is so scary."

"Not with Celia. She loves her. She is going to kill me." Sookie said, and closed her eyes.

Pam woke up with Celia's fear flowing through her, and she sat up and looked at the clock. It was not even dark, and she struggled with what she was feeling as she pulled her knees to her chest. She tried to think of where Celia had been going that day, and she remembered that she was going to take the car to show to Sookie. "I knew she could not help her." Pam hissed, and threw back the covers. She could not go into the sun and risk not being able to help her lover, but she could plan. Pam grabbed her phone and dialed a number, hearing the shaking voice on the other end. "What the fuck happened, Sookie?"

Pam could not make out much through Sookie's crying about what exactly had happened, but she did know that Celia had been taken an hour ago. That gave them more time than Pam wanted, and she still could not leave her own home until dark. She hung up after unloading on Sookie for awhile and sank to the floor, cursing the bond as she felt the terror rip through her. She loved the good parts of the bond, but this was brutal. She wondered why so many vampires did this so often, and she pictured Celia's face in her mind and knew. They grew attached and they loved. She could hear Celia's voice in her mind, and she let it linger to hear her laugh and her moan. She rocked back and forth and she focused on the memory, and thought about the good. Celia would be okay and they would return to that. She felt a strong feeling of pain tear through her and she clenched her fists as she winced. What the fuck were they doing to her? Her phone rang and she grabbed it and murmured something into it.

"What is going on, my child?" Eric asked her, and she felt relief surge through her. "I have been feeling your despair for quite some time now.

"Celia is gone. Your human was quite pathetic but I did get that she has been gone over an hour and disappeared from Merlotte's. Forgive me for what I might have said to her." Pam said, her voice strained and tight.

"Calm down, Pam. You and I will find her together and save her." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes. "I know what you are going through with your bond. I feel some of it was well through ours. I know how much you care for her." Eric soothed her, and she felt it washing over her at his tone. "Sookie feels terrible about what happened as well, just so you know. She didn't know that Celia planned on going back outside alone like that."

"Their all dead. I will rip them apart myself." Pam hissed, and imagined it. She only hoped that it would be for nothing, and that Celia would be safe. It used to be that violence alone was enough, but now it had to be for a reason to feel truly good. Pam shook her head and felt another feeling of terror go through her. "I cannot take this, Eric. They are hurting her. I can feel it."

"As we will hurt them in just a short while. You and I together, like the old days. We will heal her and she will be just fine." Eric assured her, and she heard the anticipation in his voice. "I will be at your house at dark and we will go and find her." Pam dropped the phone as he hung up, and stood to dress. She pulled on a pair of jeans blindly and a shirt that was laying on the dresser, finishing with pointy heeled boots. She planned on using them tonight. She glanced at the bathroom window that was near the ceiling, relieved to see the beginning of the night sky. Pam walked to the front door and stepped outside, hearing the purring of an engine coming towards her after some time alone. Eric pulled up in one of his other cars, a sedan this time, and she got in and looked around.

"I am glad you didn't bring Sookie." Pam snapped, and he gazed at her with stern eyes.

"I would not bring her somewhere like this, but she is at my house waiting. She is very anxious to see Celia again, alive and well. She cares for her as well, Pam." Eric told her, and she heard the very direct message in his voice. "You are a bundle of nerves right now. You will be fine once this is over."

"Will I? Just drive to Bon Temps. I know that she is there and I will find her." Pam retorted, and clenched her hands as he pulled out of the long driveway. It took no time to get there and she was leading them to an older spread out house that was set far back from the street down a long driveway. Pam's senses picked up that her lover was there, and she could feel Celia's hopelessness as she stared at the house from where they parked towards the end in the trees with the lights off. It took everything se had no to jump out of the car and get into the house, but she walked with Eric in the dark. She smelled Celia's scent from one of the cars and smashed the back window with a small movement of her hand, and he looked sharply at her. "Game on." Pam said, and they walked inside. She looked up the stairs knowing Celia was up there, but panicked voices from the living room distracted her. She followed Eric and surveyed the group of young men with cold eyes. They initially seemed more intimidated by Eric's large size, but Pam's obvious dislike of them set in and they looked at her with fear.

"What do you want with us?" The voice belonged to a dark haired guy, and she stared him down.

"Which one of you brought Celia here tonight?" His eyes clearly showed that it was him, and she was in front of him in an instant and holding him in the air by the neck as he struggled uselessly. "Do you realize what was done to her tonight, you fucking human? Do you know what you brought her back to?"

I just knew that Drake ordered me to." His voice was a choked whisper, and she slammed him against the wall as the room watched in silent fear.

"You also ordered your own death." Pam leaned in and ripped his throat out with her fangs, spraying his blood everywhere. He gurgled as he fought to breath, and she dropped him onto the floor. She stepped on his neck and broke it with her boot as his eyes dimmed, and stared at him for a long moment. He could have walked away and let her just live. She would not be in whatever condition it was that she was in right now. "Now let's move on. Which one of you fuckers is Drake?" Her eyes lifted and looked them over, all too shocked to move. They couldn't anyway with Eric standing in the only entrance to the room, watching her with a proud gaze. One of them slowly looked up at her, and she met the gaze with a look of hatred. "You? Take me to her." He stood and walked on shaking legs up the stairs and she followed close behind, staring through him. She shared a look with Eric, and his eyes assured her that he would handle the rest. She heard the screaming begin as they hit the second story, but she kept her gaze on Drake. He was tall but lean, and did not look capable enough to control any woman. Pam remembered Celia's mention of the drugs, and she glared harder into his back. He approached a door and slowly opened it, and she followed him in as she saw him look to the right. Even his gaze looked a bit stunned, and she followed it as she made sure he was not going anywhere. Celia was on the bed, tied from all angles and bloody. She looked even worse than she did the first night that Pam saw here, and she understood the pain and terror that she had felt. "How the fuck do you do that to a helpless girl?" Pam kicked him to the ground hard, and he fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Who are you?" His voice was shaking and weak, and she looked at him to make sure that he was not moving. She stepped on his knee with her boot and broke the leg, hearing him scream in agony.

"Your worst fucking nightmare. You told her we were so savage and that she would die at our hands, but then you take her to do this." Pam walked over to her, breaking open her wrist with her fangs and holding it over Celia's face. She seemed unconscious and unaware of Pam even being there, but her mouth was open and she needed any blood that she could get to heal. Pam let several drop between her bloody and swollen lips and stared at her with a sadness that she had never felt. Celia looked so broken, and she got lost in it as the screams in the background faded. She stroked her matted hair and looked at her bloodied face and bruises, and her gaze traveled to the blood between her legs and the items that she was raped with. Pam picked the worst one up in her cool hands, staring at it as she felt Celia's heart rate picking up. She returned to the young man and flipped him over to meet his gaze, dropping it beside him. "You could have left her to live her life, but you did this to her."

"I barely remember doing it. I know that I missed her when I let her get away, and I lost it when K…..K…..Kyle brought her back." Drake had trouble speaking his dead friend's name, and he looked at her with terror in his eyes. "I did tell him to if he saw her. We thought she would be dead. I thought the vampires at Fangtasia would fuck her and drain her."

"I am one of the vampires from Fangtasia, and I didn't drain her. She is my fucking bonded, mine, and you just fucked with the entirely wrong vampire." Pam hissed, and she slid her hand tight around his genitals over his pants. Drake screamed again and she ripped them off of his body as his eyes rolled back in pain. She looked at Celia, whose body seemed to look better with more color, and back at him as blood stained the front of his pants. He was breathing in fast shallow breaths, and the moved him to his stomach as she ripped off his pants. "You raped her, and now it is your turn before I drain you dry. If you have any blood left." That scream was the worst as she violated him repeatedly as he bled out, and she finally yanked is body back and bit into his skin. She was certain that he didn't even feel it, and he was dead very soon. Pam dropped him to the floor and sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, weakened by the emotions she had been feeling. She felt Eric behind her, and she glanced behind her to see his hands and mouth covered with blood much like her own. "How did it go for you?"

"All dead, all gone." Eric quipped, and then looked at the bed. "Fuck."

"Yeah. He got his." Pam said, and Eric looked at Drake's body. "I only wish he felt all of her pain."

"You did a fine job, Pam. You avenged Celia tonight." Eric told her, holding out his hand to her. She took it and stood, and walked to her lover. He noted the blood around the girl's lips as Pam ripped the rope away from her limbs without hurting her, and smiled when he realized she had given her blood right away. It looked fresher than the blood from her savage beating. Celia moved her legs slightly, and Pam gazed at her. "Let's get her out of here." Pam lifted her into her arms and they walked downstairs and out of the house.

"Burn the mother fucker down." Pam said to him, and he grabbed his platinum lighter.

"I planned to." Eric set fire to the house as she walked to the car, as well as the vehicles parked in the driveway. Pam glanced back once as she got into the car, pleased to see it go. Eric glanced at her in the back, holding tightly to Celia, and started the engine. Pam stared into her face, wanting to see her eyes and her smile again, but Celia didn't wake up. Her heart was beating steadily and her bruises were fading slowly, and she warmed up steadily on the drive home. They took her to Eric's, where he gave her a very small amount of his older blood to heal her faster. Pam crawled into the guest bed with her, holding her close, and watched as Sookie walked into the room.

"She was alive?" Sookie asked quietly, not meeting Pam's eyes as she looked at Celia's sleeping face.

"Alive, but beaten and raped badly. She will need blood again at least once to heal properly." Pam said quietly, not wanting to raise her voice now. "She might never heal mentally. That is my fear. She had just started to laugh and live, and she was so passionate. He might have broken all of that this time, and killing him cannot change that."

"We will be there for her as we were before. I wish she had told me that she was going out there. I didn't know, Pam." Sookie's eyes were begging for forgiveness and they filled with tears. "I never would have let her.

"I know. I took out my stress on you and I apologize. I am new to this bond thing." Pam told her, staring into Celia's face. "I am new to all of this caring, and it is so fucking hard."

"I am here for you, and so is Eric. We all want her better, Pam." Sookie assured her, and Pam stroked back the dirty dark hair gently.

"I want her back the way that she was. I don't know what I will do without her." Pam spoke slowly, and red tears slid down her cheeks. She had not cried at all that night, and the tears finally flowed as she looked at her silent lover. They dripped red and rich onto the black sheets, and she sobbed with it as she let her sadness take her over. Sookie looked down, almost uncomfortable with it, and Eric walked into the doorway. He remembered his own tears when his maker had left him, and he stepped forward to stroke Pam's hair back. He pressed his face to her hair and slid a hand around her arm to comfort her, and she pressed back. Sookie watched them, crying herself at that point, and Eric closed his eyes and stroked Pam's skin. He whispered to her in Swedish, soothing words that calmed the tears and soothed her pain, and she eventually snuggled back against Celia and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thoughts? That was a heavy and hard chapter to do, but so necessary. Please review for me. I have no idea what happens from here, as I need to figure out just where Celia's mind is as regarding her life.


	14. Paper Dolls and Folded Notes

**Well, the last chapter seemed to do OK by you all. I'm glad. It was nice to see Pam get some revenge, and I know that she could have done so much more damage, but she was bit more emotionally attached in this case and made it very painful and somewhat quick. Now we move on to emotions…..heavy emotions.**

**Thanks for all of the support. I do not own a thing, but we have established that. Haven't we?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home _

_sitting all alone inside your head_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Celia woke with a start, lying still as the nightmare played through her mind even as she returned to consciousness. Or did she? She was virtually pain free and comfortable, and she smiled. She decided that she must have died, and while that thought saddened her for a few reasons, it also brought her an immense amount of relief. She stretched and yawned, and opened her eyes slowly. She stared at the ceiling that she had never seen before, and took a few shallow breaths. It was not the room she had been tied up in, nor was she in pain even now, so where was she? The room was dark with only a dim light on, and she blinked and sat up. She winced slightly at the ache between her legs, and pushed her matted hair back with one hand. There was the pain. Tears slid down her cheeks as she flashed back to what caused it, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as the sobs started. She pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring the pain, and cried relentlessly as she leaned against her legs gently. Celia sobbed until her tears subsided on their own, and she looked around again. She stood up on shaking legs, looking down to see that a big tee shirt had been pulled over her body, and she lifted it and whimpered as she saw traces of the blood on her thighs. She saw faint bruises all over herself, and she stumbled back onto the bed as she remembered his fist and his foot hitting her over and over again. Celia knew that she should feel a lot worse, or even be dead, and she assumed that vampire blood was the answer. She felt the bile rise in her throat at the idea of Pam finding her tied up and beaten, and raped so badly that her body may never heal, not to mention her mind. Celia had longed for Pam to save her, but that image stuck in her mind and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Pam. I'm sorry I am so broken now." Celia whispered, knowing that she was not good enough anymore. She was right back at square one, and she sighed a long sigh.

Celia eventually got up and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room, and walked to the toilet. It hurt as she sat down to take care of her needs, and she winced and bit her lip as she struggled with it. She stood up when she was finished and looked in the mirror, and she felt the tears well up at the traces of blood that covered her face. Her lips looked like they had been swollen, and she could see the traces of cuts, but they were healing. She could see the traces of bruises and bumps, but they were healing as well. Celia remembered the blow to her head with his foot, and she touched the spot gently, only to feel a small amount of pain. She looked at the shower and turned it on, stepping under the hot water to scrub herself violently. She wanted his touch off of her, and she wanted the feeling of his hands gone forever. She cried as she washed, not knowing why he had been so violent with her. He had never been kind, but the level of uncontrolled violence from Drake was not normal. He always prided himself on control and power, though she supposed he had it with her after all. She washed her hair with the shampoo and let the soap run down the drain as she closed her eyes wearily. Celia waited until the water ran cold to get out, and she brushed her hair with the unused brush on the counter. She pulled the heavy robe folded on the counter around herself after she looked again in the mirror. She looked a lot better, but remains of the assault were still visible. The memory was still fresh in her mind. Celia opened the door to the room, and looked cautiously into the hallway. It was long and somewhat dark and she stepped slowly out into it and walked towards what seemed like the way to the main part of the house.

The hallway led to a well lit up living room with a lot of windows, and she blinked in the sudden brightness. "Celia?" Celia squinted and saw someone curled up on the couch, and she recognized Sookie after a frightening moment. "Oh my stars. You're finally awake."

"Where am I…where are we?" Celia murmured, shrinking back as the blond came up to her as if to hug her. Sookie looked at her with wide eyes and Celia dropped her face down and covered it with her hair as best she could, stopping the motion just in time.

"Oh. This is Eric's house. They brought you here last night, and none of us really wanted you alone at Pam's house while she rested." Sookie explained, and Celia's heart sank.

"She does not want me there now." Celia whispered, and moved to sit down gently on the black leather couch.

"What? Don't be silly." Sookie said, sitting by her and reaching out to touch her arm. Celia jumped, and Sookie was reminded of the first night that they had met. She looked as scared and uncertain as she had when Sookie had walked into the bedroom, and the memories she had in her mind were worse than before. Sookie felt like crying as she read them, and realized how hurt Celia was. The girl would not look at her, and her face was pale and wan as she looked at the ground. "She was so upset last night. Eric made her stay in his room to keep her calm and force her to rest. She was crying so hard, and I have never seen that."

Celia shook as Sookie spoke, and Sookie reached over to get a blanket and wrap it around her. Her lips parted as if to speak, but she closed them again and turned away from Sookie. Sookie watched her sadly, and got up after awhile to make her some tea. She set it down on the table in front of Celia and fixed her a sandwich to eat. She had gone to the store the night before to get some stuff for her and Celia as she waited anxiously, pacing back and forth when she was not staring at the television. She wished that she could turn back time and tell Celia not to go out there, but time had passed and everyone had started to feel safe again. Sookie watched Celia ignore her food and tea and just curl up into a ball slowly, and Sookie found a movie in Eric's extensive channel list. She watched it absently next to Celia, who seemed to glance at it every now and then. The girl fell asleep against the cushions a few hours later, and Sookie reached over to stroke her hair gently as she finally allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. She looked up as Pam and Eric walked into the dark room that evening, and he sat by her and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Pam stared at her sleeping human with stricken eyes, picking up on what she was feeling. She sat down beside Celia and looked into her face, and then at Sookie. "How is she?" Pam asked her, her voice low and tense.

"She is so scared, Pam. She would not let me touch her at all, and she would not talk at all. I think we are back to square one." Sookie admitted after a long pause, and looked at Eric as Pam's face fell. "She thinks that you don't want her anymore."

"I rescued her. I killed for her." Pam said, resting her face in her hands.

"I don't think that she remembers anything about the rescue." Sookie explained, and Pam reached out to touch Celia's hair. "We'll need to take this slow. We got her back before, Pam. She was so happy. We can do it again."

Pam looked at her and Eric with a small flicker of hope in them, and nodded. "Perhaps." She sat on the couch, sipping the blood that Eric brought her slowly as she longed for Celia's. She was not certain how long it would be before she enjoyed it again, and she frowned at the offensive taste of the True Blood. She went back to the last time they had made love, fiercely and carelessly, with Celia moaning her name over and over as she came for her. Pam heard it in her mind and she closed her eyes as her mouth watered at the memory. She felt movement under her hand, and she lifted her face to see Celia stirring. The dark eyes opened slowly and glanced around at the three faces looking at her before staring at the floor. "Hey, gorgeous." Pam told her, and Celia shrugged her hand off of her as Pam balked painfully. "How do you feel?"

Celia shrugged and tugged nervously at her hair. "I feel okay, I suppose. Thanks for…thanks." She bit her lip and went quiet, and Eric and Pam looked at each other. "I am going to go back to bed." Celia stood on weak legs and walked back to the room, and Pam's hand tightened on the bottle before Eric reached over to stop her from throwing it.

"She won't even let me touch her." Pam hissed, and stood to pace the room. "How do I do this?"

"You be there for her. You've done it before when she was bad off, Pam." Sookie said, and stared at the vampire. "Come now. You can do this. I'll help you." Pam shot her a dark look and Sookie sensed the accusatory nature of it as she winced slightly. The guilt hit her and she sighed slowly. "I read her mind, Pam. She went through-"

"I know what she fucking went through, Sookie. I saw her there." Pam snapped, and Eric stood with a firm look on his face. "I should have dragged his sorry ass back here and tortured him every single night. He deserves so much more than what he got."

"I think you avenged her quite well, my child. Not everything has to be about the long and drawn out torture, as enjoyable as it can be." Eric assured her, and Sookie shot him a doubtful look. "I don't think any man enjoys what he went through just prior to his death. That could be considered torture in itself."

Sookie shivered, despite her joy at his suffering. She had stayed up late with Eric, talking long into the night about what had happened. There were two new girls there that had been well enough to leave on their own accord and make it home, but the males had all died at the vampires hands. They hadn't cared if they had participated in anything with Celia, but they had to die due to their very presence there. They could not be allowed to escape. It was all too late for Celia, who had suffered at Drake's hands. They all thought about that, and Pam stared down the hallway. She had done it before, but this was different. Pam had tasted Celia, and they had shared many intimate nights. She could not bear the distance that Celia was putting between them, and she longed to hold her and comfort her. She loved her and felt like Celia was slipping away from her now, and her face set with fury as she thought. "Fucking human." Pam said softly, missing her mate. She went to the fridge for another blood as Sookie snuggled up against Eric and closed her eyes.

Celia stayed in the room, laying in the bed and drifting into a light doze a few times when she was not crying. She turned on the television for light, scared of the dark and scared to be alone, but she could not call out to anybody. She didn't want to see the disappointment in Pam's face. She could not bear knowing what Pam had seen, and she shivered further at the realization that Eric might have seen her as well. She closed her eyes and woke up the next day, feeling weak from hunger. Celia got up and walked to the kitchen, finding Sookie on the couch again. The woman looked at her hesitantly, and Celia managed a small smile. "I am kind of hungry." Sookie jumped up and made her a chicken salad sandwich after making sure it sounded good to Celia, and brought her some milk to drink. Celia picked at it, but Sookie was relieved to see her trying. She managed a few bites, and then pulled the blanket around her. She stared at the television, not looking at Sookie as she collected the dishes and cleaned up. "Thanks." Celia said softly, and glanced at her. Her dark eyes looked dull and haunted, and it made Sookie shiver. She looked away immediately and hid further under the soft blanket.

"Pam is eager to get home when you are ready." Sookie offered, and Celia blinked.

"Home." Celia repeated softly, and looked down at the floor.

"It will feel good to get back to normal life eventually." Sookie continued, and Celia shrugged. "I am sorry for what-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Celia cut her off, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Please. I can't."

"Okay. We can just sit. Can I sit beside you?" Sookie asked, and Celia nodded slowly. Sookie slowly moved closer and stroked her arm over the blanket, and Celia stared forward. It was a start, and she didn't push it. The women sat together until they were joined by the vampires, and Sookie gave Pam a look to warn her to be calm. Pam nodded once and sat on the other side of Celia, who would not look at her. Pam was quiet, and she started stroking Celia's hair gently. The girl froze a little, but Pam looked at her and kept doing it, and she felt her calm down inside a little bit. She sensed Celia's uncertainty about them, and her fear of being hurt that even Celia could not understand. Pam was the most upset about the fact that she doubted her. Celia doubted her feelings for her, and her acceptance of her, and Pam stared at her intently as she gently tried to assure her of them with her touch. Pam was not used to this, and she wanted to scream at Celia to become what she had once been. She wanted to see her dark eyes looking alive again and her smile, and she wanted to hear her laugh. She wanted Celia to want her the way that she used to. The pain tore through her, and even Celia's eyes widened as she felt it. Eric and Sookie left them alone, and Pam moved closer to her and slid her arm around her. Celia shook and Pam stroked her shoulder gently.

"Do you want to come home?" Pam asked her softly, and Celia glanced at her. Her eyes were so tortured, and Pam pulled her closer.

"Please." Celia said, trying to pull away.

"I will not hurt you, Celia. I wish I could have been there sooner. I hated seeing you like that." Pam started speaking, and Celia covered her face.

"No, no, no." Celia whimpered, shaking her head. "I cannot do this."

"I want to take you home, sweetie. I want to know that you can be there alone and be strong enough to stay alive for me." Pam told her, and pressed her face into Celia's thick hair. "I love you, Celia."

"You can't. I am not worth it." Celia murmured, and anger surged through Pam.

"I killed him for what he did. I tortured him for what he did." Pam said, feeling herself start to shake, Celia whimpered and started to cry, and Pam closed her eyes. "Nothing is your fault."

"I need to be alone." Celia said abruptly, pulling away from Pam and hurrying down the hall as she continued to cry. Pam felt tears again in her own eyes, and she blinked as she realized just how hard this was going to be. She felt someone come out and take her into their arms, and she recognized Sookie's warmth.

"She'll be okay, Pam. She has to be." Sookie told her, and Pam relaxed against her and cried. She felt so weak and nothing like the vampire she had been for decades now.

"Maybe she should stay with you." Pam suggested, and Sookie frowned. "She acts like she does not even want to come home with me. She acts like it isn't her home at all."

"I can ask her if you want, but you need each other. She needs you, despite her actions." Sookie assured her, and Pam nearly wanted to just give up. It was too hard to think about, and especially to feel. She hated emotions at times like this. She went home that night, just needing to be away from it all, but she found it empty and lonely Celia's scent was everywhere, and Pam went to rest at dawn with it heavy in her room. She inhaled deeply, feeling aroused and so hungry for her that she ached. Pam preferred the need she had felt before Celia had finally given in to her to this knowledge of what she was missing. She closed her eyes and let the restless sleep take over, thinking of her human alone and scared in another house.

Pam and Celia returned to Pam's home a few days later, and Celia looked around with a sense of relief at being somewhere familiar. She had warmed a bit over time, though she was still skittish and careful. She refused to speak of the rape and the night, and everyone ignored it right along with her to keep her calm. She would get upset every time it was brought up, and they gave in. Celia did need to deal with it in time, but now was not it. Pam watched as she disappeared into her former room, music playing behind the closed door. She felt a rush of disappointment at the idea of being alone in bed again, and she picked it up from Celia as well. She let her have her space as she adjusted to being home again, and went into her own room. Celia's car was back at the house in case she needed it, and Pam wondered when she would return to work. She turned on her computer and started to read about rape and the effects on the victim, wanting to know what to do for Celia. Some women turned to promiscuity afterwards, but Celia was taking the other route. She needed support and the website seemed to indicate that she would return to normal after time. Pam realized that this could be a long road, and she wondered if she had it in her. She needed to feed and she was a vampire with a strong sexual appetite that Celia had grown excellent at fulfilling. Now both seemed empty and bleak in regards to her human, but she certainly did not want anybody else. She wanted to make her lover better and happy again, and she lifted her face as she heard Celia crying. Pam stood and walked to the door of the bedroom, tapping gently as she asked Celia if she could come in. She heard a muffled answer and walked in to see the girl curled up into a ball on the bed, and she sat beside her. "You don't have to suffer like this all alone, Celia. I am here to help you."

"I don't know what to say to you. " Celia said slowly, and her eyes remained closed.

"Tell me what makes you cry." Pam suggested, and reached out to stroke her hair. "Tell me what is hurting you."

Celia leaned into her hand, and Pam felt relief wash through her. Her hand slid into the thick hair, and stroked her warm skin slowly, and Pam reveled in the feeling and she closed her eyes as she inhaled Celia's scent that was heavy in the room. She could sense that the girl was calming, and she longed to pull her into her arms and kiss her tears away. She longed to kiss her full lips and stroke her body, and she felt herself getting wet at the thought. Pam blinked and forced herself back to reality, and looked down at the still silent Celia. The image of her bloody and tied up flashed through her mind, and she felt anger rush through her. She had kissed away the blood as much as she could without disturbing Celia's rest, tracing her body gently with her lips and tongue to heal the bite marks and the wounds. She had known how injured she was inside, but had been too scared to try and help her as she did before. Her finger inside of her then would have terrified Celia, and Pam found her other hand sliding over her hip to her inner thigh slowly as she longed to be inside of her now. She had just started to slide her fingers between her legs when she felt Celia's fear. "What are you doing?" Celia asked in a shaking voice, and Pam yanked it back. "I can't let you touch me, Pam. I can't."

"I'm sorry, Celia. It must be a habit." Pam apologized hastily, and Celia pulled away from her.

"I need to be alone." Celia said coldly, and Pam stared at the back of her head. "Get out, Pam. Please leave me alone."

"Fine." Pam agreed, standing and leaving her guest room as she felt her pain combine with Celia's. they had been getting somewhere. She looked back and took in the girl with eyes full of longing. Pam opened her mouth to speak, and walked out after realizing that she didn't know what to say. She closed the door behind her and went into her room, throwing a vase into the wall angrily. She watched it break and felt her hope slip away from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Writing a chapter without any lemons is kind of hard and leaves me feeling like I left something out. But there was emotional angst! Did y'all like it? Tell me!


	15. Break and Bend

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia slept alone in the room that night, restless and lonely. She had wanted Pam's comfort, but her fingers against her over the leggings that she had been wearing had sent her right back into that dirty room. She knew that Pam was a very sexual person, and that she was a complete failure for her now. She could not stand the feel of anyone's hand on her right now, if ever, and she cried into her pillow again. Celia remembered their nights together, rough and passionate, and she longed to go back to them and to her life before she was taken away to Drake. She was in her room the following evening, and she heard the click of heels and looked at the clock. She still had a job, and she pushed herself up. Everything else was falling apart in her life, but she still had a job and money to earn to give her a fresh start. She could leave and get her own place, and give Pam back her life. Tears slid down her face at the idea of a life without Pam, but it was best. She needed a lot more than a constantly traumatized human, but Celia's heart hurt at the thought. She was safe now and could join the real world again, but she loved Pam with all of her being. There was a part of her deep down that still wanted her through every bit of her pain, but she knew that her mind would not allow any kind of touch right now, as well as her body. Celia choked on the sobs that were threatening to take her over again, and she rested her head on her knees as she took a deep breath. She still hurt as she forced pressure on her lower torso, and she closed her eyes. She flashed back to the feeling of Drake's torture, and she bit her lip as she felt it all over again. Celia felt some pleasure at the idea that he was now dead, but he had been allowed too much freedom and violence beforehand.

Her job. She tried to focus and stood to take a shower. At least she had something that could make her life better. Celia glanced at the cracked door of Pam's room and imagined her huge shower, and walked into the hallways bathroom slowly. She automatically showered and pulled on a dress to cover herself as she brushed her hair slowly. She applied a small amount of make up to make herself look more rested and less gaunt, and walked to her room through the silent house. Pam must have left for work. Celia dressed in black slacks and a plum silk shirt, slipping her feet into heels. She ran a hand roughly through her loose curls and sighed as she grabbed her keys. She grabbed her black Kate Spade purse that Pam had bought her, and gazed at it sadly before she locked the door and left. She looked at the beautiful car with guilt as she unlocked it, and started the smooth engine. Pam had done so much for her. She drove to the bar and parked beside Eric's corvette, tossing a glance at Pam's BMW as she got out. She went to the back door and it was opened for her, and she looked into Pam's startled face. "What are you doing here?" Pam's voice was curious and concerned, and Celia looked down at the ground.

"I have a job. It is the only thing I can seem to handle right now." Celia muttered, feeling the disappointment from last night surge through her. Pam felt it as well, and had a sense of relief that Celia had wanted her somewhere deep down. She pushed past the vampire and went towards her office, seeing Eric step out of his and look at her with mild surprise.

"I was willing to give you all of the time you needed, Celia." Eric reminded her gently, and she glanced at him. She didn't look good, and he looked past her at a tense Pam.

"I need this job, Eric. I need to have something." Celia pleaded with him softly, all too aware of Pam behind her.

"I understand that, but do not push yourself too hard." Eric said, and she nodded. "Let me know of you need anything at all."

"Thanks. For everything." Celia told him, and ducked into the door of her office. She closed it, and set her purse down with a sigh. Celia turned on her computer and waited the few short moments that it took to warm up, and opened up a spreadsheet. She went through the last weeks documents that were stacked neatly on her desk and sorted them by date, and entered them carefully into the program as she listened to simple classical music. It took some time, and she called to ask Ginger to bring her a coke while she worked.

"Celia! Welcome back." Ginger greeted her with a warm smile, and Celia could not help but to smile back. "I hope you feel better."

Celia was certain that she didn't know what had really happened, and she sipped the drink with a smile. "I'm fine now. How are you doing?"

"It has been so busy with Eric and Pam gone this last week. They never miss work, so I am sure something important happened. " Ginger babbled, and Celia felt pain flow through her. "Even now, Pam seems so tense and worried about something. She can get a bit short tempered when she is like that." Ginger looked curiously at Celia. They had been fairly open with their relationship. "Are you fighting or something?"

"No, not fighting." Celia replied, trying to smile warmly. "I just want to get back to work, and back to normal after that terrible flu."

"I will leave you to it." Ginger said, picking up on her dismissive tone. "Let me know if you need anything."

Celia nodded and watched as the door closed again behind Ginger. She got stuck on a column and opened her drawer to find her notes that she had taken. She touched something else in the process, and pulled out a brightly colored cardboard box. She turned it in her hands, remembering how Pam had said there might be surprises for her on her first day. Celia opened it to see a beautiful palette of eye shadows, and she let her smile fade. The gifts felt so wrong now, even though she did love this one. Celia closed it and set it on her desk in the far corner, hastily reading over her notes and returning to work. She found the night passing quickly, and she shut her computer down as she heard the music stop out front. Celia brought her empty glass to the bar after tucking the gift into her purse, glancing at Pam and the dancer as they talked on the stage. Useless jealousy filled her, and she grinned weakly at the bartender as she set the glass on the bar. He greeted her casually as he took it, and she smiled and walked towards the back door to leave. Eric's door was closed, and she heard the sound of moans as se shook her head. Celia walked out of the back door and to her car, driving home to the empty house. She set her purse down in her room, and stared at it for a long moment. She removed the make up and took it to the bathroom curiously. She pulled out a brush and applied it to her lid, admiring the bright purple, and added a blue above it to one eye. She glanced at the box. Sugarpill. It was good stuff. "I see you finally found that." Pam spoke from the doorway to Celia's right, and she jumped.

"Oh, yeah. It's gorgeous." Celia said, and looked at Pam. She was wearing a tight pair of black vinyl pants and a red corset with red boots, and her hair was sleek down her back. Celia still thought that she was beautiful, and the love consumed her for a moment. "I don't feel right taking anything from you."

"We are still bonded." Pam said, and Celia shook her head and looked down. "I still love you, Celia. Nothing changes that."

"Not even the fact that your touch frightens me? That I am repulsed at the idea of ever being touched again?" Celia asked bitterly, and closed the box. She removed the make up from her face and walked past Pam as tears slid down her face, and Pam took her hand gently.

"You'll be back to normal." Pam assured her, and Celia yanked her hand away.

"Can you wait that long?" Celia asked, and continued to her room. She was surprisingly tired, and she didn't cry too long before falling asleep. She woke up the next morning, making herself some food and eating to the small bistro table. She thought back to the night before. She hated being so bitter with Pam, but she felt so useless to her. She knew she could not be what she needed. She would be forever grateful to Pam for saving her life in some ways, but another part of her wished that she had died there that night. It would hurt so much less than it did right now. She told herself to just make some money and that she could start over. She knew that she was good at her job. She threw herself on the couch to watch TV for awhile, and got up to shower as the evening approached. She was ready before Pam and she left to go and get some dinner before she headed to Fangtasia. Celia found a small deli and ate alone, tapping the toe of her heel against the floor as she took small bites. She thought back to the dinner Pam had taken her to, and the way the vampire's blue eyes had watched her with deep interest as she ate the delicious meal. She remembered their kiss in the car with longing, and she pressed her legs together as dim desire consumed her. She knew it would not be more than that for a long time.

Celia headed to Fangtasia after that to start working, and managed to not see Pam. She tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, but they returned that night in the form of a nightmare.

_She was tied to the bed again, struggling and crying as he groped her with rough hands. He ripped her shirt open and her bra off, cupping her with his hand as she struggled. She hated that the body responded to touch on it's own as her nipple hardened by reflex, and his tongue was eager as he forced it between her lips. He squeezed her breast tightly and she cried out, and he moved his mouth down to it as he slid his hand between her legs. It felt so wrong and she cried as she struggled, trying to get his fingers off of her clit. He bit her nipple the same time he slid his finger into her and she cried out, trying to move him off of her through the pain. He moved harder and faster, pushed by her struggle, as she sobbed. When she felt him move up and between her legs to enter her, she screamed loud and long._

Celia woke up to her own screams, and she tried to forget the images in her head. She threw the blankets off and heard the door open dimly.. "Celia. Celia, calm down. It was only a dream." Pam was beside her, and Celia thrashed against the mattress until a hand held her still. "Be still."

Celia cried as she felt the vampire pull her to her in a hug, and she cried against her cool skin. She slid her arms around the small waist and Pam smiled to herself as she held Celia. "I dreamed about him." Celia said vaguely, and Pam stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Celia." Pam told her, and continued to stroke her hair. Celia started to feel better, and she pressed her lips to Pam's cool shoulder unconsciously. "Feel better?"

Celia nodded as she pressed against Pam, and longed to give herself to her. She slid her hands up Pam's smooth skin under the shirt that she wore and heard the vampire hiss softly. Why could she not be normal again? Her hand slid around to her stomach and up to her hard nipple, and she felt Pam's grip tighten in her hair. She was so beautiful, and Celia cautiously pinched her fingertips over it. "Pam." Celia murmured as the vampire lifted her face to look at her, her hand frozen. Pam's eyes were hungry and full of lust, and she drew Celia's face to hers for slow kiss. "Pam, I'm scared." Celia murmured against her lips, despite the way her body was reacting. Her hand moved again on it's own, and she felt Pam's tongue slip between her lips eagerly. She had turned down Yvetta's advances tonight, and her body was still tight from the idea of a release as she kissed Celia. Her center dampened and she slid her free hand down to the small of her back to pull Celia closer. She didn't touch any other part of her, but Celia's hand still stroked her and heightened her desire. Pam's fangs extended, and Celia gasped against her lips. Pam had not fed from her since the attack, and Celia felt the fear at the idea of another bite as she pushed away from her. "Don't bite me." Celia pleaded, and Pam's thirst raged within her. She had been drinking True Blood for a week now, and it disgusted her. The taste of Celia's blood called to her, and she fought to get out of her blood lust. "Pam. Stop." Celia's voice was pleading down, and Pam blinked. She stepped off of the bed, stumbling out of the room before she did anything drastic. She could not handle being near the human without wanting to take her, and she vowed to stay away from her until she could control herself. "Don't leave me." Celia whispered, rolling over to cry into the pillow. Pam heard her but she needed to be away, and she closed the door to her room and sat on her bed as she closed her eyes. Lust was pumping through her body and she fought it as she rocked back and forth, her thirst threatening to take her over. They could not continue this way, and Pam wondered helplessly what to do.

Celia woke up the next day, choosing to stay in bed until she needed to get ready for work. She looked exhausted and pale, and she pulled her hair back and put on some make up to try to improve it. It didn't. she pulled on a loose brown dress and brown heels that were suitable for work, and grabbed a salad to eat for breakfast, dinner, and lunch in her office. She left when the sun was going down and Pam would be waking, since she didn't know what to do or say anymore. Ginger and the other day worker greeted her as she grabbed a soda and chatted with them, and she could see the look on Ginger's face. She was not fooling anybody right now. Celia ducked into her office and played a game on the computer as she ate slowly, starting to work when she heard the music playing loud outside in the club. She was in the middle of sorting records on the computer tonight to be up to date, and it was tedious work. She reached into the big drawer for some lotion for her dry hands, feeling a small box next to it. She sighed and pulled it out, seeing a dark blue jewelry box in her hand. Celia knew the tears were coming, and she let them slide down her cheek as she opened it to see a pair of delicate and shimmering diamond earrings. They were beautiful, and she choked back a sob. "I love you, Pam." Celia whispered, knowing that saying the words to her were futile. She tucked them away into a back drawer after staring at them for a long time, and went back to work after she used her lotion.

This became a nightly habit for her, just hiding from everyone at work and at Pam's house. She threw herself into her job and didn't exist otherwise. She had nightmares every night, usually waking up in a cold sweat and gasping. Celia didn't want to draw Pam to her with her screams, so she tried to control them. They got more detailed by the night, and a week later she was screaming as she dreamed of the blood pouring from her body and not stopping as he raped her over and over. She threw the covers off and thrashed as she tried to fight him off, and screamed Pam's name. The name echoed off of the walls in her room and she tried to calm herself as she waited, but Pam never came. Celia sobbed as she rolled onto her stomach, hating the loneliness of the dark room. She fell asleep eventually, moving restlessly in the bed as her lover sat in a bed in another room with her eyes wide. She had felt Celia's terror and pain, but could not go to her. She glanced at the sleeping woman next to her, exhausted from Pam's tongue and lips, and felt revulsion pass through her. She was full of human blood again and had forced the woman to give her a few orgasms to match the several that she had given her. It was in the bed that Celia had slept in the first night at Fangtasia, and she looked around as she remembered the night. It lacked the compassionate fascination that she had felt that night, and the orgasms she had that night were nothing compared to a single one that Celia had ever given her. Pam glanced at the clock and shook the human awake to make sure that she was glamoured and gone by the time she needed to rest. Pam drove home and walked past Celia's room, hearing the labored breathing behind the door. She closed her eyes sadly and walked to her own room, shutting the door just as the sun started to peek over the horizon and sleep took her over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hate short chapters, but this was a good stopping point. Forgive me? I'll do better next time. Review…please? How am I doing? Review!


	16. Glimmer

I do not own Pam, though I do take great delight in using and abusing her in my little story. Thanks as usual for the reviews and adds on this. I will try to improve upon the situation, I promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There's some things you can't speak of_

_But tonight you'll live them all again_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia woke up the following morning, with a throbbing headache and a queasy stomach. She hadn't slept well at all, with dreams waking her up constantly. None had been as horrible as the first, and the good ones had mingled with the bad, leaving her more confused than she already was. She was thankful that it was Monday. She would normally go in to get some work done, but she didn't feel like leaving the bed today. She pulled her knees up, and stared at the ceiling as she remembered last night. She had finally admitted to herself that she needed someone-needed Pam-when she had screamed for her. Celia wanted things back to the way they were more than anything, and she wanted Pam to know that she loved her underneath all of the pain, but she didn't know how to ask. Of course it would happen after a terrifying nightmare and Pam would not come. Celia's imagination wandered as to why she hadn't and where she was, and she blinked as her eyes watered. "You push someone away enough, and expect them to just wait for you." Celia murmured, remembering the times they had began to get close and she had freaked out. She didn't want to freak out, but it controlled her more than she could control it. She gave in to the tears and cried, closing her eyes as she felt her head pound harder. She sighed as she stopped, having no more left at that moment, and rolled onto her side. She told herself that she needed to get over it and find a way to move on, with or without the woman that she loved. Celia closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep, waking up throughout the day to turn on the TV to watch before she dozed again, never getting out of the comfortable bed other then to tend to her needs. She only drank water, due to her stomach, and just lay there. She was a little worried about when Pam rose for he day, seeing her door closed and realizing that she was probably there, but she could not find the energy to leave. Celia wanted to go in there and just snuggle up to her, but closeness had not been kind to them. Pam was likely with somebody else now anyway, given that she had not responded to Celia, and the thought hurt her. She wanted to give herself to Pam again, but the very idea of anyone touching her like he had made her tremble. Pam would never hurt her like Drake had, and she knew that deep down, but she could not get past the fear.

Pam woke up in the early evening, and listened for a long moment. She heard the faint talking of a TV probably, and she took it to mean that Celia was home. Pam remembered the night before and frowned, realizing that her human had finally called out for her on her own and that she was not there. The sex with the fangbanger has not been worth it in the long run, and she felt an odd feeling inside that she turned over to get away from uncomfortably. Pam had never loved, not like this, and sex was just sex. Feeding was just feeding. It had never mattered who or when before, but last night had been wrong on many levels. Her body wanted Celia, and she longed for her to be next to her again. The replacement had only served to potentially hurt Celia, and made her feel like she was giving up on her on some level. She felt thirst surge through her, and she sat up in bed as her eyes widened with it. Pam stood up and went to the fridge with a look of disgust on her face, glancing at Celia's rarely open door. She got the bottle of True Blood, cursing it in a low hiss, and sipped it with a grimace. Human blood was so much better, but not at the price she had paid last night. Pam's curiosity got the best of her, and she set it down to tighten her silk robe around her before she walked to Celia's door.

The girl was asleep, her thick hair spread out around her in a mass of messy curls. The blanket was pulled down to her small waist, and Pam took in the thin and tight tank with an appreciative gaze, as she threw an arm above her head. Pam assumed that she had been in bed all day, and she worried that she was ill. She looked sweaty and a little pale, and she stirred in her sleep as she whimpered a little. Pam was at her side in an instant, the True Blood on the night stand as she sat gingerly next to the restless girl. She unconsciously reached out to take a strand of her soft hair between her fingers, as regret washed over her further over the night before. She memorized the feeling of it as she closed her eyes, and her hand automatically stroked her hair back as she heard the girl cry out in her dream. Pam opened her eyes just as Celia jumped awake, and she looked at the vampire. She reached up to cover her hand with hers, lacing their fingers together as she held it. Pam felt warmth surge through her at the simple touch and stared down at Celia. "Bad dream again?" Pam asked gently, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"The good always mingle with the bad right now." Celia admitted, and blinked. Confusion crossed her pretty face and she held Pam's hand tighter. "Why is Eric in some of them?"

Pam looked at her sympathetically, and stroked her cheek with the other hand. "Just a reaction to your having some of his blood. You were not attracted to him then, nor are you now, so they should not be too frequent."

"When did I have his blood?" Celia asked, and Pam hesitated. Understanding passed through her eyes, and she met Pam's bravely. "The night you rescued me?" Celia had not spoken of it, and Pam would have held her breath if she had any. She nodded gently, and Celia smiled wanly. "I would really be dead if it weren't for the both of you."

"He wanted to move along your recovery, and he is much older than I am as a vampire." Pam explained gently, continuing the gentle touches. "I fear I would have lost you had it been much longer." Pam felt the moisture pool in the corner of her blue eyes as she spoke, remembering the way she had looked, and Celia stared at the red blood the slid down her face slowly.

"What is that?" Celia whispered, reaching out to wipe her face for her gently, staring at her fingers.

"It is how I cry. I have never cried for a human, and barely for any vampire other than Eric." Pam admitted softly, looking at the wall for a moment. She hated admitting what she saw as a weakness, but her love made her turn to look again at Celia. "I cried that night here when we brought you back, holding you. I woke up that day feeling what you went through, and I could not help you. I almost burned myself alive with my need to get to you, but I knew that would not help anything. You needed me strong and I came there and destroyed him, but now I see you so torn apart. I cannot fix that." Pam said, shaking her head. "I cannot make you better."

"Can I hug you?" Celia asked, hating seeing Pam cry. She had tears sliding down her cheeks herself, and Pam looked at her with an ashamed expression. "Can I comfort you?"

"I have never asked a human for comfort." Pam said dryly, leaning into Celia's arms with a wry smile as she sat up.

"I am trying hard to fix myself, Pam. I took that time alone, but I need you now." Celia said slowly, trying to sort her thoughts. "I cannot be everything I was to you, not yet. I am having so many issues…"

"Can I take you to dinner and we can talk about it?" Pam asked, sliding her hands down to Celia's shrinking waist. "You are getting too skinny for me these days."

"Dinner?" Celia asked, blinking in surprise. Pam's hands triggered desires in her that she could not fulfill right now, and she enjoyed the fingertips tracing her through her shirt despite that. Celia slid her hands through Pam's sleek hair, and inhaled her sweet scent as she pressed her face into it. She felt her body responding to her, and she pressed against her as Pam slid one hand around her lower back to bring her closer.

"I would like to see you eat good food tonight. I have been in the fridge myself a lot lately, and noticed the lack of food in there for you." Pam told her in concern, holding her lover close to her. "I have seen how pale you are and how wan, despite your avoiding me. I don't like it. I am worried about you, sweetie."

"I am not avoiding you anymore. I need you too much." Celia told her, and Pam smiled at the words. She remained there for several moments, as they enjoyed the feel of one another, and both wanted more than they were willing to try at that moment. Celia finally pulled away slowly and excused herself to clean up, and Pam heard the shower in the guest bathroom start. She wanted Celia in hers with her, but all in good time. They would be back there. Pam got up and showered herself, wearing her favorite pink skirt and a feminine white silk blouse for the night. She slid her feet into high heels and ran a hand through her hair with one last glance at the mirror. Celia emerged from her room in a deep green dress that Pam had picked carefully, and the vampire admired the deep scoop neck and skirt that swung around her lower thighs with appreciative eyes. She wore black heels that made the skirt seem shorter and her legs seem longer, and she glanced up at Pam as she shook out her curls. She had done her eyes in the new green shadow that Pam had bought for her, and Pam realized how much she had missed her at that moment. "You look beautiful, Pam." Celia told her, with the look in her eyes as if she was seeing Pam for the first time. Pam could never tire of the look on her face at those moments, when Celia's eyes shimmered with some childlike innocence whenever she looked at her. There was always a hint of something not so childlike in them as well, and it made Pam ache between her legs as she gazed at her.

"As do you." Pam complimented her back, stepping forward. They left in Pam's sleek car, and she drove them into the main part of Shreveport to a very nice place, and Celia blushed as she looked at it.

"You do so much for me, Pam." Celia told her, smiling a genuine smile. She shot her a coy sideways glance and Pam looked curiously at her as she shut the car off. "I found the earrings, by the way. Thank you. They're so pretty."

"When?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked down.

"A few days ago." Celia admitted, and bit her lip. "They are still in my desk."

"I want you to put them on tomorrow, darlin. The moment you walk through that door, and I will check on you." Pam teased her, slightly bothered that Celia didn't even take them home. She reminded herself that things were very different when she did that, as opposed to now. She felt Celia's regret at not thanking her, and the shame, and she reached for Celia's hand. "You're all mine, Celia. I am not leaving you alone again."

Celia smiled at her, and Pam resisted the urge to kiss her glossy lips. They went inside and Pam watched her as she enjoyed the dinner, happy to see her eating and taking care of herself again. She had been so withdrawn the last couple of weeks, though Eric said she was doing an excellent job at the bar. Pam worried that was the only reason he was keeping her at times, and she told herself that Eric had saved her alongside Pam, and that he seemed to care about her well being. He had given her his own blood without seemingly a second thought. Pam felt Celia's eyes on her and she glanced at her. They talked about casual things and what they might do after dinner, and Celia mentioned going to see Sookie again. They had been forming a good friendship, and Celia felt that she needed that in her life again. Pam wanted to tell her to never leave the house again, and that she could not bear coming anywhere close to losing her again, but she tried to smile approvingly. It brought Celia to life just a little to talk about small tings like that, and to plan ahead. The couple went home afterwards, since it was late and Celia was tired again, and just lit a fire in Pam's room and watched a movie. Pam donned a robe and Celia a pair of cami pajamas before coming in, and settled on the bed next to her.

"It can be your bed again as well. Just to sleep, and to have you beside me." Pam said softly, and Celia looked at her with thoughtful eyes. She missed the nights beside Pam, but she knew that she missed more about them than she could do anything about.

"Being close to me made you run away too." Celia reminded her, and Pam nodded in acknowledgement.

"It did. I regret that." Pam said, remembering the night. "I am not running anywhere now, Celia. I know what I missed."

"Do you?" Celia asked, a glimmer of accusation in her eyes. It was small, but Pam saw and felt it.

"I care about you too much to do so." Pam assured her, and Celia still stared at her. Pam felt uncomfortable, as though she knew about the night before. She tried to think of what to do or say, and she looked away. "I know that you needed me last night, and I was not there for you. I was so used to us clashing when we tried."

"I know I was pushing you away, Pam. I know that I was not any kind of a partner to you." Celia told her, longing to know more yet wanting to be blissfully innocent at the same time. "I am glad you are here now." She reached for Pam's hand, and the vampire met her eyes.

"I only allowed myself a mistake one time, Celia. I wish that I never had, but I gave in to my true nature and I thought it was better for both of us. I learned right away that I was wrong." Pam admitted, and Celia widened her eyes slightly. "I love you, as human as that is. I love you, as much as I never thought I would anybody." Celia's eyes shimmered slightly with unshed tears, and Pam pressed against her gently and stroked her cheek. "I am so very sorry." Her blue eyes showed every emotion behind her words, and Celia found her gaze locked on them. She leaned in to kiss Pam, their lips meeting gently, and Pam slid her hand into her hair to hold her there. Celia should be angry and want to leave, but she only wanted to stay and grow close to her again. Everything that was happening was the direct result of him, and she longed to move past it and be where she was. She pressed her lips to Pam's again, and her body heated up as she moved to face her. Pam was all to aware of the girl's reaction, sensing her heat and smelling her pooling desire, and she slid the hand that held Celia's around her back to pull her closer. Celia gasped and pulled away before the kiss deepened too much, and gazed at Pam. She saw the hunger in Pam's eyes, and she gently touched the fangs with her finger as she stared at them, and then she surprised Pam by shaking her head to one side.

"I want to be yours." Celia told her, and tilted her head to bare her pale neck. Pam stroked the hair to the side slowly, and Celia sighed as she closed her eyes. Pam knew that she was scared, and she understood since she had seen his vicious bite mark on Celia's body, and she was careful not to latch right on. Pam was starving for Celia's blood, and she blinked slowly as she tugged gently on the curls as Celia moaned. She moved forward, kissing her lips and jaw before moving down to her neck with her lips. She felt the girl relax and she slid the fangs into her skin gently. Celia whimpered, and Pam drank hungrily as she felt the emotions Celia was feeling. She wanted Pam, so badly, but her body and mind were holding her back. She allowed the vampire to drink what she needed, and then met her eyes as she pulled away after licking the wounds slowly a few times to heal it.

"Thank you." Pam told her, and searched her face. "Take some of mine. I would like to see some color in your face." She started to lift her wrist to her lips, but Celia smiled and slid closer to her. "What is it?"

"I want it from your neck." Celia said, her craving getting out of control at the moment. She leaned in to bite the cool skin of her neck, and Pam moaned as she broke the skin. Celia had done this a few times, and was now an expert. Pam slid her hands around Celia's back, pulling her close as the girl sucked the blood from her neck. She let her hands start to slide down past her lower back, longing to pull them closer together, to press into her as she ached further. Celia pulled away and watched the wound heal, as she always did, and then looked at Pam.

"You still have it in you." Pam complimented her, and Celia's blush returned to her cheeks.

"I got caught up in the moment." Celia said, and looked down at Pam's hands that were close to cupping her ass over the capris. "I do feel better."

"Good. So do I, gorgeous." Pam said, and watched as Celia slid down and relaxed against the pillows. "Thank you for tonight. It was good to spend time with you again."

"You too." Celia said, meeting her eyes for a long moment. "I love you, Pam. I will be normal again soon. I will try." Her eyes grew sad, and Pam stroked her hair back. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the vampire's leg, and fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

Pam went to the computer to online shop, and she glanced back a few times at Celia's sleeping form. The desire was tough to battle during the moments they were close, but Pam had to override her lusts right now. The feel of Celia's body close to hers as she drank her blood had been tempting, so warm and sweet. Her nipples had been hard against Pam's robe, and she had smelled the arousal that Celia wanted to ignore for now. She turned back to the jewelry on the screen and shopped for awhile, and then heard Celia whimpering. Pam stood and was by her side in an instant, and saw the girl gasping and struggling with someone invisible on the mattress. Sweat rolled down her face and just as she started to scream out for them to stop, Pam gathered her into her arms and started to soothe her with whispers and the soft stroking of her hair. Celia blinked her eyes and started to cry against Pam's chest, the sobs finally taking her over. Pam listened helplessly, letting her get it out, and continued to stroke her. She felt Celia go limp in her arms and gazed at her face. "I want to make you forget all of this pain, Celia. Let me."

Celia looked at her with weary eyes and Pam stared at her. "Then what?"

"You would wake up a new person. You would not dream like this, and suffer like this." Pam told her gently, and fear crossed Celia's eyes. "You would have no memory of him and what he did, and this painful healing that you are going through."

"I would forget you?" Celia asked quietly, and Pam considered that for a long moment. She never wanted to forget the way Celia had looked at her that first night, and the way it felt falling in love with her. Pam would not forget, but Celia likely would.

"We would see each other right when you start to live again, but no. You would not remember the night when you were left with me or much afterwards."

"I don't want to forget that. I never want to forget the first time that I saw you, Pam. You were like a beautiful angel, and I could not take my eyes off of you." Celia told her, and Pam's eyes warmed on her. "I never want to forget how you cared for me, or falling in love with you."

"What do we do about this then?" Pam asked, and Celia sat up slowly. She met Pam's eyes and swallowed.

"What is it called that you do?" Celia asked, and Pam stroked her hair back.

"It is called glamouring." Pam explained, and Celia's eyes flashed something. "Vampires use it to make humans forget things like feeding."

"Eric did that in a dream." Celia said slowly, and Pam looked curiously at her.

"For what reason?" Pam asked, and Celia blushed,

"I offered myself to him to get over my fear, and he said that would make it easier." Celia admitted, and looked at Pam with narrowed eyes. "What does that mean?"

"That you had his blood and your mind is just doing strange things right now." Pam explained, jealousy in her voice as she kept it even.

"Is it true?" Celia asked, and stared at Pam. "Not with him, since I don't want that. But is it true with you?"

"It could be." Pam replied, not wanting to hope too hard.

"I want that. Not to forget anything that happens, but not to be scared." Celia said, and Pam stroked her cheek. "I just want to be yours again."

Pam looked into her eyes for a long moment and saw her determination. "Are you sure?" Celia nodded and slid her arms around Pam's neck, and the vampire locked gazes with her. She murmured softly but firmly to Celia, and saw the fear slowly fade from the dark eyes. It was replaced by love and wanting, and Pam felt her hands slide down to the tie on her robe. Pam closed her eyes for a moment, realizing that some would call this a subtle form of rape, or at least forcing Celia in some way. She had sworn that she would never do this for her own gain, sworn that she would only have Celia when she was truly willing. She felt warm lips against hers, and opened her eyes as Celia slid open the silk and ran her hands up her tight stomach. The lips were greedy and Celia kissed her hard as she found Pam's nipples with her eager fingers. Pam moaned as their tongues met, and she felt their combined desire through the bond as she arched her back slightly. She had missed this, and she gripped Celia's ass tightly and brought her closer. The robe had been pushed off by now and Celia's groin was pressed against Pam's bare body, and she moaned for the first time. Pam lifted the shirt off of her body and looked at the pink nipples that had been straining against the thin material. She touched them with one cool hand, and Celia looked at her with wanton desire in her dark eyes as she slid her hand between Pam's legs and dipped her mouth down to find her nipples. Pam felt her fingers sliding over her throbbing clit as she let out a long hiss, sliding into her. Celia's lips drew her nipple into her mouth and between her teeth, and she moaned as she pulled the girl back against the mattress with her, spreading her legs wide. She flashed back to last night, remembering the sloppy way the girl had tried to please her, so different than this. Celia worked her body with dangerous control, and Pam moaned with every thrust of her fingers into her body. Celia rubbed her clit with her thumb in rhythm, and Pam stared at her. This was not the scared girl that had been in this bed even an hour ago. She bit down on her nipple again, and Pam could not stop her release, crying out as she came against Celia's fingers. "Fuck, Celia. It is your turn now, baby."

Pam turned her over, stripping her of the pajama bottoms as she looked hungrily at the girl. Her body called to Pam, the hard nipples and glistening center an open invitation. Pam moved over her, kissing Celia deeply as their bodies touched. Their tongues danced together in a heated dance, and Pam knew that her fear was gone right now. She was scared of what might happen the next day with Celia's emotions, but she could not pull away,. Not now. Pam moved one hand over Celia's breast, playing with her nipple slowly as it hardened further. She hungrily moved to kiss it, staring at Celia to see if there was any fear, but her eyes were dark with desire as her lips parted. Pam knew her fangs were out and ready, and she sucked it inside of her mouth and teased it with small nips. Celia only moaned and whimpered, and Pam bit to draw the sweet blood from her lover. She slowly moved her body against Celia's, and brought out another moan. Pam looked at her to see that her eyes were closed, and she lifted her mouth and brought her finger to it and sliced it against the tip of her fang quickly. She slid her hand between Celia's parted leg, letting the blood pool over her before sliding the finger inside of her. Pam sensed the remaining pain through the bond and Celia's different moan, but she swirled it around until she felt the girl thrusting against her slowly. She added one finger and Celia moaned loudly, and Pam returned to her breast and sucked and kissed the other nipple. This was the nipple he had tried to bite off, and Pam soothed the invisible scar with her tongue as Celia moaned again. She would never bite her here again after seeing that violent sight. Celia began to move in earnest against her hand and soon Pam felt her tightening around her as she cried out Pam's name. She came with a strangled cry and slid her hand into Pam's hair.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked, and Celia laughed.

"I finally had an orgasm. I have been trying for a couple of weeks now, but I could never quite finish." Celia told her, and Pam moved her fingers to her lips to taste them as she pondered that. "I knew that you could do it for me."

"Who were you trying with?" Pam asked, dark envy in her voice.

"Myself." Celia shot back, hearing it. "I would wake up from a dream about you, and try so hard. I came when you watched me, but I could not after the rape. I was so scared that I never would again, and so frustrated that I might never please you again." She took a deep breath and smiled, looking at Pam. "I love you."

"I love you, baby." Pam told her, sliding down between her legs to gently tongue her clit as Celia moaned again. She lapped up all of Celia's juices eagerly, and the girl spread her legs wider. Another orgasm soon followed, and Celia screeched as she came against Pam's tongue deep inside of her. She was still afterwards, and Pam loved up to rest on her stomach as Celia stroked her messy hair.

"I'm going to be OK, Pam." Celia said with hope in her voice, and Pam smiled.

"I hope so." Pam told her sincerely. "I truly hope so."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did this LONG chapter make up for the last short one? I think I was having a bit too much fun to stop! Review…please? Did Pam do right by you, M?


	17. All I've Got is a Photograph

I do not own Pam, though I want to a lot sometimes. I do own Celia. That little mess is all mine. So I am not sure if you guys liked that last chapter? The reviews just were not clear enough to me. Ha ha ha! Thanks so much for the good words. I hope I can hold this together!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia woke up in the dark room , smiling as she felt the hand that was draped over her bare hip. She stretched her arms and legs, and stayed on her stomach as she turned her head to see Pam sleeping on her side close to her. Her hair was spread out on the pillow in silky pale strands, and Celia looked at her peaceful face. She didn't dare touch her, remembering the incident in which she did all too well, but her eyes raked over her naked body with pleasure as she flashed back to last night in her head. Celia knew that it had been partially due to Pam's willingness to glamour her, but she wanted to believe that she was able to move on. The truth of what Pam had told her had hurt deep inside, and she understood with everything going on with herself, but she wanted to please her and be what she had been before. Celia had never felt love or wanting like she did with Pam, and it was on such a deep level that it made her stomach jump when she thought about it too hard. The idea of her with anyone else or not in Celia's life was something that she could not focus on, and she chose to think about the hope that was shimmering in her heart. She had healed once and she could do it again, couldn't she? Celia's mind went back to the first night at Fangtasia when she had first seen the vampire, and how she could not take her eyes off of her. Pam was stunning, and despite her fear that night, she had been drawn towards her. Falling in love with her had seemed so natural, but the intensity of it still caught Celia off guard. Every touch and look got to her, and she smiled to herself as she closed her eyes again. She took in the feeling of the possessive hand on her hip, and the way her cool skin felt against Celia's warmer skin. She took in the scent of Pam, sweet in a way that was hard to describe. Her mouth watered at the thought of her taste, and she pressed her legs together as she felt her body respond to the idea.

"What is that smile for?" Pam's voice rang softly out in the room, and Celia blushed a little as the vampire moved closer and stroked a finger up her spine slowly, making Celia shiver. "Are you thinking indecent thoughts about me?" Her touch was so light, and the slight pressure Pam applied made Celia suck in her breath.

"I am thinking a variety of thoughts about you." Celia admitted, feeling the dampness between her legs. "Mostly that I love you, but there might be some indecency in there as well."

"I can smell it." Pam told her, and she slid her hand back to Celia's hip and rolled the girl back gently so that she was wrapped in Pam's embrace. Every part of their bodies was touching, and Celia almost whimpered as she felt Pam stroking her stomach as she held her close to her. "I am glad that you are back in my bed. I missed you, and this warm body of yours. I never knew that I would miss sleeping with a human beside me that much."

"I missed you as well. It was so lonely in there, but I was so out of sorts and I needed some time. I always woke up after my dreams and wanted to run in here like a child, but I held back."

"Aside from the one night I was not here. You called to me and I was not there for you." Pam said, her voice regretful. "I was wrong in doing that."

"What made you give in?" Celia asked, and Pam sighed slowly.

"I meant only to feed. I was not going to ask if I could bite you after….after that night, and I just wanted to feel something more than I was. I was lonely, and I despise that word, and I wanted you. I know now that one person does not simply replace another, though I have never cared enough about anyone to have to try. I was always moving along from humans to get my needs filled before. But you…..nobody can do what you do for me. Nobody can make me feel the way you do." Pam smiled and shook her head. "Feel. It is almost comical that I say that."

"Do you mind that?" Celia asked curiously, pressing closer to Pam as she slid her hand over the vampire's.

"Not with you. Never with you, aside from the moments that really make those feelings painful for me." Pam replied, and waited a long moment. "Moments like finding you tied to that bed the way you were, and when you were dropped off to me that first night, though I had no idea what I was in for at that time."

"I never wanted you to see me like that. I hoped so much that you would save me and you were all I thought about during his attack, but the idea of being found like that by you makes me sick. I felt like I was not worthy to be loved by you anymore, maybe not good enough." Celia had been so close mouthed about it up until now, and Pam stayed still and quiet as her words sunk in. "I don't know what happened. He was not kind to me before, but the rage in is eyes was so scary. He just started hitting me, and then he kicked me all of those times. It was like he went insane or something." Celia closed her eyes to try and erase the memory of his eyes, and Pam kissed her hair gently.

"He was a cruel bastard. I don't think he even knew what he was doing. I made him bring me to the room before I killed him, and he looked visibly stunned." Pam admitted to her, and felt Celia freeze in her arms.

"Why?" Celia asked, and Pam thought for a moment. "You could have found me on your own."

"I could have, but I felt your suffering the entire time and I needed to save your life. Even I was a bit stunned seeing you, but I incapacitated him and gave you my blood before finishing." Pam admitted, and Celia felt her stomach twist inside.

"What did you do?" Celia asked quietly, her body limp as she struggled with herself. Part of her longed to know what pain he suffered, while another part of her felt sick at that same longing. She remembered a few distant screams, but that was it. Her body had been too battered to want to be too aware of anything.

"I won't tell you the details, Celia. It's so much to take in." Pam said, stroking her skin gently with her fingertips as the human shivered. She would never reveal that much of her true nature to her lover, and only the people she killed would be the ones to see it. Never Celia, and Pam was relieved that she had been passed out that night. "I killed both him and the one that brought you there to be tortured. I don't understand why he didn't walk away and let you live, sweetie. You are so young and beautiful, and you were just starting to live again."

"He had his orders." Celia spoke in a hollow voice, and pressed even closer to Pam. "He wanted me back for his own sick reasons."

"It's over, Celia. You're here and you're safe with me." Pam allowed the human to turn and hide her face in her breast, and she stroked Celia's hair. "I am going to help you get better, baby."

"I want you to. I don't want to be away from you." Celia said in a muffled voice, and Pam could feel the wetness of her tears against her skin. They felt warm and she enjoyed that sensation as she held her lover close. They snuggled for a long time, and then Pam looked at the clock.

"I need to be at the bar, darling. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Pam asked the girl, who was so relaxed now that she looked asleep.

"No, I will go. I enjoy it there. I like being busy." Celia replied softly, lifting her face to look at Pam. She smiled weakly, but Pam still found it to be beautiful to her. "Can I use your shower tonight?"

Pam smiled widely and stood up, holding out her hand. The women showered together and then Celia darted to her room to pull on a dark plum dress that dipped just enough in the front and swung around her lower thighs, matching it to her eye shadow for the night. She slipped her feet into heels after pulling on her typical thigh highs, and walked into Pam's room to see her in her favorite short black leather dress. Pam looked her over, and her eyes rested on Celia's legs for a moment. "You look good enough to eat." Pam approached her and asked her to turn around for her. Celia felt something around her neck, and she waited until Pam had turned her back around before she traced the necklace with her finger slowly. She went to the mirror and looked at the delicate single diamond that shimmered brilliantly in the light of the bathroom. "It will match your earrings."

"It's beautiful." Celia said, tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve all of this."

"You deserve much more." Pam assured her, and Celia met her blue eyes in the mirror. She leaned over, and bared her neck to Pam.

"I want you to drink from me, Pam." Celia told her, and Pam stared at her. Celia pulled her hair over to the side and looked at her again. "I'm yours, Pam. I want to be yours again." Pam stepped forward and kissed her neck gently, and Celia breathed out gently. She soothed the girl with her lips, feeling her hesitation and feeling her heart beat faster, and she knew what a hard offer this was to make for Celia. Especially when she was not glamoured, and Pam felt guilty for a moment. She smelled Celia's blood and her hunger flared, and she looked at Celia's face to see her willing eyes. Pam sank her teeth gently into Celia's soft skin, hearing the girl whimper as she did. She stroked Celia's bare arms to calm her, and picked up on Celia's desire as she picked up on her feelings. Pam's own desire flared, but she knew that they had to be at the bar soon. It was a special night tonight. She finished drinking reluctantly and pulled away, licking the bite with her tongue slowly and teasingly. "I want you, Pam." Celia told her, leaning her head back against her as Pam inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"I want you as well, gorgeous. Believe me. Later, I promise. Maybe we will even break in that desk of yours tonight." Pam murmured, kissing her neck gently as she reached the edge of her jaw. It would be so easy to strip her and caress her breasts, teasing her nipples as they hardened between her fingers, and then slide her hand down to stroke her clit. She could feel Celia's wetness and hear her moans now, and she struggled to focus. "We really have to be there. Eric wanted to go over inventory with you and Ginger tonight."

"Oh, well I suppose we should be there then." Celia agreed at the mention of her boss. He still intimidated her a bit, and now the few dreams she had about him made it worse somehow. It was unsettling though she understood the reason. The women slowly parted and stared at each other, and Celia sighed. Pam wondered if she could handle it when the time came, and she saw the disappointment in Celia's eyes. The girl went to grab her purse and Pam held back the smile she had been hiding. They walked to Pam's car, and Celia played with her Ipod as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Celia." Pam offered, and the girl smiled at her.

"I know. We always have later." Celia replied, and Pam watched as she looked down again. "I love you, Pam."

"I love you, baby." Pam told her, and grew thoughtful as she drove. She wondered how much Celia would be able to handle, and she knew it might be a long road ahead. Last night had been good for both of them, but Celia would have been too scared without the glamour. She pulled into the bar and parked, and they got out. Eric was surveying the bar and Pam glanced at him as he met her gaze. She smiled a small smile, and he nodded at her so subtly that she expected Celia didn't even notice.

"Good evening Pam. Celia. I hope that you are well." Eric said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes. Very well." Celia answered, meeting his eyes for a moment before she looked away.

"Should we get started on inventory?" Pam said in her usual bored work tone, and Eric met her gaze.

"Yes. Let's go into the office to get the forms." Eric agreed, and the women followed him. Celia ducked into hers to get her purse put away and she stared at the large box on her desk wrapped in shimmering pink paper and a huge bow.

"What is that?" Celia asked, and Pam and Eric looked at each other. "Pam, what did you do?"

"I have not even seen what is inside yet." Pam claimed her innocence, and Celia looked at Eric.

"I will give you some privacy." Eric offered after a moment, stepping into the hallway and closing his own office door.

"Want me to stay?" Pam asked, and Celia shrugged. "Open it, sweetie." Celia stepped forward and slowly touched the box with one hand as Pam closed the office door. She tore the paper slowly, and revealed a shipping box with Eric's name on it. Pam watched her slowly, anticipating the moment when she would pull open the lid. Celia loosened the tape and pulled up the lid, and pulled out a tissue wrapped object. She pulled it loose to reveal a photo of her family, and Pam held onto her as her legs trembled. "Sit down, Celia. Do you want me here?"

"Yes." Celia said, tears in her eyes as Pam helped her to the couch. She set the box in front of her and sat down, stroking the girl's shoulder gently. Celia lifted one photo after another from the box, and the tears slid down her cheeks. She started explaining to Pam where some were taken, and what holiday it was, and Pam listened intently as her lover spoke. She gazed at the smiling faces, and realized how much Celia and her older sister Danielle looked alike, sort of the sister's deep green eyes. She could see the resemblance to the happy looking parents, and it was obvious what Celia had been ripped away from. Celia spoke slowly and carefully, trying to capture the feelings the photos brought her, even though Pam felt all of her emotions. She relived the sadness of being taken away and the happiness at having the memories, and she wiped another tear away. "How did this happen?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled and stroked her hair.

"Eric had to call for information to get you this job, and got connected to the lawyers handling your parent's small estate. There was not much left, and you do have a small check in there, but he did ask for anything that remained of your family for you. We wanted you to have the memories, baby."

"I don't know how to thank you." Celia blubbered, and Pam pulled her into her arms. "It makes me so sad to see these, but I am so grateful. I am so glad to have anything that I can."

"I am glad to see where you came from, Celia. I know that you were happy once, and I want you to be again. I do love you, sweetie. I want you to have the good parts of your past." Pam assured her, and Celia wiped her eyes again.

"They were driving to an aunt's for the holidays, I think. We never left the house and always celebrated together, since the grandparents were all dead and gone. It was so special. That was the first year I was…..gone…..and I think they probably just wanted to get away. They weren't that close to anybody else, and it was always just the four of us. They might still be here if they had stayed home." Celia started to cry again, and buried her face in Pam's neck. "He killed my family, in a way. He tried to ruin me and he took away my family."

"I'm sorry, Celia." Pam said, holding her and stroking her skin. "I am here for you, darling. I will be your family as best I can." Celia smiled weakly and relaxed in the vampire's arms, and Pam felt her lips on her neck.

"I need your strength. I need your blood." Celia murmured, craving Pam with an intensity that she could not fight.

"I am all yours." Pam told her, closing her eyes as she felt Celia move over her and bite her skin. She tried not to think about how much of a turn on it was, and that Celia just needed the strength it gave her, but she moaned as the girl bit her hard enough to break her cool skin. She felt the hard sucking of Celia's mouth and she slid her hands over the girl's hips as she moaned softly. She felt the energy that Celia felt, and her hands slipped down to cup Celia's ass as she felt desire pooling between her legs. It was so wrong at that moment, but they were both feeling it together, and Celia pulled away with a sharp gasp. Pam slid her hands back up to her lower back and stared at the girl with burning blue eyes.

"Kiss me, Pam." Celia told her, and Pam leaned in to brush her lips against hers. She tasted her own blood and she deepened the kiss immediately as it spiked her desire again. Their tongues met eagerly, and Celia pressed closer to Pam. Her dress was pushed up to allow her to spread her legs enough to straddle the vampire, and she felt the fingertips brushing her upper thighs. Grief and pain turned to desire, and she slid her hand between them and up Pam's skirt. She preferred wearing nothing and Celia found her wet folds easily. Pam moaned and Celia teased her further, sliding away slightly to allow her more freedom. She watched as the vampire's face contorted with her orgasm and smiled as Pam's lips parted with her release, leaning in to kiss them again. "Thank you for this." Celia said, glancing again at the pile of photos.

"I cannot take too much credit, but don't thank Eric in this same manner." Pam told her, her eyes warm on Celia as she looked at her. "He wanted to do something for you, and this seemed very fitting for the occasion."

"It was amazing." Celia agreed, kissing her lover again. "I am going to tell him thank you, Pam. I'll be back." Celia pulled her dress down as she stood up, glancing at the clock to realize that a couple of hours had passed. She stepped into her bathroom and cleaned up, and walked out of the door. The music was loud and she walked out into the main room for the first time when it was open. It was crowded with vampires and humans, and the atmosphere of lust was heavy in the air and they moved together. They were close and intimate, and she stared as she paused at the end of the hallway. There was a stripper dancing around a pole and she recognized her from that first night with Pam in the office, and she blushed a little. The woman glanced at her with irritated eyes, and Celia looked away and saw Eric on a throne that was set on a platform slightly above the crowd. He beckoned to her with one finger and she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I wanted to thank you for that." Celia told him, and glanced at the crowd in front of him staring at them. They seemed so desperate. "It means so much to me."

"I asked them to send me everything they could." Eric told her, and she nodded. "There was not much else left. Furniture went in the house sale, but a relative did remove the personal photos with some hope that you would be found, I have some numbers if you want to call anybody from your family."

"I am with my family here." Celia assured him, and smiled at him. She leaned awkwardly over to hug him, and he frowned in surprise as he returned it. "You and Pam have been amazing to me."

"Well, she has worked hard on that." Eric said, a smile on his face. Celia nodded with a wide smile and glanced down the hallway.

"I should get to work sometime tonight. I don't want to make my boss angry." Celia said, and stood up. She grinned and shook her head. "Inventory?"

"Just a ruse to get you here faster." Eric admitted, and she laughed softly as she shook her head and walked away. He watched her curiously, pressing his hands together as he thought. Celia returned to her office and went behind the desk, sliding the drawer open to pull out the earrings with a warm smile at Pam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thoughts please?


	18. Wanting

I do not own any True Blood characters, just Celia. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! It was nice to write a sweet and heartwarming bit as opposed to things I feel I need to warn you about reading, but darkness will still be lurking about. It is Celia, and her past is her past. She will hopefully have a mostly smooth ride from now on, or will she?

OK, enough. On with the show!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Towards the end of the night, Celia heard a tap at her office door, and told them to come in. The offices were not in the main part of the building, so she did not worry too much back there. Besides, very few people knew she was back there anyway. "Hello, Celia." Sookie said, peeking in with a smile. There was a warm glow to her skin, and Celia eyed her from behind the desk. Sookie stepped in and closed the door, sitting down as she smoothed her red dress down. She glanced at the pictures that Celia had chosen to set out around the room, and her smile remained on her face as her eyes grew curious. "So how did you like your surprise?"

"You had something to do with it?" Celia asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, Pam would not look at anything without you there. It was so sweet how she felt like she wanted to share it with you at the same moment, and I offered to wrap it. I tucked paper around every individual frame and then chose the wrapping for the box." Sookie told her, and Celia blinked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"It was…..wonderful. I was so surprised, but it is so bittersweet to have these memories around me now. I feel like crying, but at the same time I feel like they are here with me. It is hard to describe." Celia said slowly, touching a frame that held a picture of her and her sister on Christmas.

"I lost my Gran a few months ago, and had to clean her room when I decided to stay in there. I understand. I kept more out than I thought I would, but I do feel like she is there." Sookie sympathized with the girl, and they shared small smiles. "So when are you coming to visit me?"

"Soon, Sookie. I have wanted to somewhere deep inside, but I just needed time." Celia said weakly, and Sookie reached across the desk and took Celia's hand as she twisted them.

"Everybody understands that, sweetie. Well, maybe not your vampire, since she has been something of a mess, but I am sure she understood deep down." Sookie said, and Celia bit her lip and looked at the desk. "Y'all are doing better now, right? Eric said she was in here looking at the pictures with you."

"Oh, she was and we are. It is just a process that I feel like we are beginning all over again." Celia assured her, and Sookie's eyes darted to her ears and her neck.

"She has good taste in jewelry. That certainly means something." Sookie smiled warmly, and Celia blushed as she touched the necklace with her fingertips.

"This is new, and the earrings are from…before. I only just found them in my desk and began wearing them tonight." Celia said, and Sookie heard the discomfort in her voice. "I still think that she does too much for me."

"I think Eric is pleased to see her spending some money on you, as opposed to some of her personal shopping sprees. They have the money, so don't worry. He keeps bugging me about what he thinks I need now." Sookie looked at Celia's face, now a bit pale, and frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Eric." Celia said, blushing uncontrollably. "I am so appreciative of what he has done for me, and the pictures are even better. It's just that…..since that night and I had his blood…"

"You have been having dreams?" Sookie guessed, and Celia nodded and peeked up at her.

"Yes." Celia whispered, shifting uncomfortably in her plush seat.

"That is normal. Imagine the ones I have had, being his…girlfriend? I don't know what I am. I am sure yours don't go nearly as far as they do." Sookie assured her, giggling and blushing. Her face softened and she looked closer at the girl. "He isn't hurting you in them, is he?"

"No, no. I thought that might happen, with all of the threats I got about him, but that isn't it." Celia paused and sipped the water that sat near her. "Drake does it night after night though."

"You'll get through that, Celia. You have Pam and she will be there for you. I know she wants to." Sookie said, and smiled. "He is all gone now and nothing but a bad dream."

"Yes. He is." Celia agreed, glancing at the clock. "I guess I will never feel good enough for her or something."

"You were from the start. I have never seen her like that before with anybody." Sookie promised her, and Celia could tell that she was being sincere. There was more that Celia could say, but she led the conversation to lighter topics. She was still trying to form her thoughts about her self esteem and her place in life in her own head, and her mind only allowed her to travel so far right now. There were too many things she didn't want to think about, though Pam had been open to talking to her. They chatted a few moments longer and Sookie excused herself as she went back to Eric with a glow to her cheeks. Celia finished her document and saved it, sipping her water and stretching. She glanced at Danielle's face and went back to the day they ad last had lunch, and how much she had laughed at her. Danielle had the best sense of humor and her voice still echoed in Celia's head.

"Remembering?" Pam asked her from the doorway, and Celia looked at her with a smile. "You were a million miles away."

"I suppose I was." Celia admitted, and blushed a little. "I am planning on storing this box in the garage, but would you mind if I put just a few out? I know it is your house, so….."

"It is our house." Pam told her firmly, and Celia met her serious blue eyes. "I am not asking you to leave anytime soon, lover. Stop thinking and talking like I am." She stepped forward, and stroked Celia's cheek with one cool hand. "I want you to have some out. I want you to remember them, and tell me much more as you want to. "

"Thanks." Celia told her, her eyes locked with Pam's. "I love you so much, Pam."

"I do as well." Pam replied, regrets flowing through her mind regarding her actions as Celia's pure love flowed through their bond. "Want to get home? We can decorate the house and watch a movie."

"Sure." Celia agreed with a warm smile, turning off her computer. She grabbed her purse and stood, leaning in to kiss Pam softly. The vampire picked up the box like it weighed nothing, and Celia shook her head as she watched. Pam seemed to small to her sometimes, but her strength was amazing. They bid farewell to Eric and Sookie in his office as Sookie sat in front of him on the desk, and Celia frowned slightly as she walked away. It was going to take some getting used to, growing closer to Eric. Her appreciation for him was huge right then, but she needed to move past the remaining discomfort that she still had. The women headed to the car and Pam put the box in the trunk, and Celia smiled her thanks and got into the car. She remembered opening the box as she slid into the seat, and the intense emotional reaction that had flooded her as she did, and she met Pam's gaze as the vampire gracefully slid into the car. Her shimmering eyes rested curiously on Pam, wondering how much of that she had felt.

"What is it?" Pam asked her gently, tilting her head at her so that her straightened hair fell smoothly over one shoulder.

"I am just still so surprised by what you did for me." Celia told her, trying to hold back the tears. She was unsuccessful, and she blinked as they slid down her cheeks. "I am an emotional wreck. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Celia. You were just handed a part of the past that you loved, and one that you miss. For the record, I didn't do that as much as Eric. Once he was in touch with someone about the information you needed to legitimately work for us, he chose to ask for any personal belongings for you. I was happy for you, but I wanted to look with you and did nothing to prepare it." Pam's brows furrowed, and she looked into Celia's face with searching eyes. "He has numbers of relatives. Are you going to contact anyone?"

Celia's smile faltered and she shook her head. "I miss my parents and my sister, but nobody living. I have a new family now." She stared at Pam as she took her hand, and the vampire felt emotion deep inside from both herself and Celia. She felt the love that she had been carefully avoiding for decades, and she squeezed Celia's hand as their eyes locked. "I told Eric the same thing."

"I felt his surprise, as well as yours for even speaking the words." Pam told her, and Celia smiled. Pam leaned in to kiss her, and Celia closed her eyes and returned it with slow eagerness. They pulled apart when Celia heard Sookie and Eric coming, blushing as she straightened up in the seat. Pam chuckled and started the car, and Celia waved goodbye to the others as they pulled out. She walked inside ahead of Pam with the box, asking her to leave it in the garage and she would get what she needed. She didn't want to make her keep carrying it all over the place. Celia went into the bathroom to wash her face, realizing that the make up she had applied that night had been a waste. She pulled on a cotton dress, leaving herself bare underneath, and went to the kitchen to heat up some curry chicken that she had made the previous day. Her salad had gone uneaten at work that night due to her high emotions and she was starving now. Celia glanced around, wondering where Pam was as she sat down to eat. She sipped a soda as she nibbled, checking stuff in her Ipod as she ate and enjoyed the quiet house. The night had been so crazy, and being out in the main part was so loud and intimidating. She thought about all of the pretty girls she had seen, humans and vampires alike, and wondered why Pam was with her. Even the dancer was exotic looking and Pam had walked away from her in lieu of Celia. She realized that both Pam and Eric had probably both slept with more people than she could imagine, and she painfully wondered how her numbers compared to Pam's. Not that any of hers were consensual, but they were there and not going anywhere.

"I wish you were my first." Celia whispered to herself, and looked up to see Pam standing at the end of the hallway.

"As far as I am concerned, I am." Pam assured her, stepping forward to stand by her. "Don't think about any of that. I have always seen you as innocent, and I enjoy being the one to give you pleasure now. I enjoy the look in your eyes, lover."

"But it is so filled with fear now." Celia said, and Pam smiled.

"You came around once and you will again." Pam assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Finish eating and we will watch a movie and relax." Celia did, smiling at Pam's words as she walked away and down to the bedroom. She cleaned up the already tidy kitchen and brushed her teeth before walking into the bedroom. Pam had lit some pink candles that smelled sweet and Celia inhaled as she looked around the soft lit room. She set her water down on the night stand and sat on the bed as she glanced at Pam.

"Are you trying to make it romantic for me?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled seductively at her with a wink.

"Always." Pam glanced at the diamonds and touched them with her fingertips, smiling at the human. "These look beautiful on you."

"Thank you so much again. I love them." Celia told her, and scooted closer to the vampire. Pam was loosely clad in a pink silk robe tonight, and it flowed around her legs and over the plum silk comforter.

"It does not stop there." Pam assured her, looking intently at Celia.

"How many others have you spoiled like me?" Celia asked shyly, glancing down at the material of her robe.

"None like you, gorgeous. I told you, I have only had a few pets over the years."

"Am I a…..pet?" Celia asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"You are a bonded mate. You are a lover that shares my home for as long as you want to stay." Pam told her, and Celia smiled. "Do you want to watch something? "

The two turned on a movie and Pam placed Celia in front of her and ran her fingers through her hair. She loved Celia's thick hair. Celia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, distracted by the touch as she pulled her knees to her chest. A strap from her dress slipped off of one shoulder and she felt Pam's hand trace her skin. Her lips followed and Celia sighed happily as they caressed her skin gently. One hand tugged her hair back just enough to bare her neck and she kissed up to Celia's jaw. "Bite, Pam." Celia urged her in a soft whisper, and moaned as she felt Pam's fangs slide into her skin. She took Pam's hand that was resting on her shoulder and brought it down her arm and around to her breast. Pam pulled her back slightly, and slid her hand under the hanging material of the dress, taking the hardening nipple between her fingers as Celia moaned again. Her desire mingled with her natural fear, and her breath caught in her throat as Pam sucked and massaged her harder.

"I don't want to push you, darling." Pam told her after she had pulled away just enough to clean the marks on her neck. She didn't move her hand away from Celia's body, moving over to the other breast as the girl whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't stay away from you, Pam." Celia admitted, and was suddenly turned to face the vampire as she blinked. "I want to touch you."

"I will go slowly. Let me know what bothers you, love." Pam urged her, and Celia nodded. Pam kissed her softly, allowing Celia to be the one to part their lips and meet Pam's tongue with her own. They kissed slowly and passionately for several moments, moving closer together as Pam slid one hand into Celia's hair and the other around her waist to draw her closer. Pam moved back to her neck and slid down the other strap of the dress, allowing it to fall to her waist once Celia lowered her arms. "I am going to kiss your delicious nipples now, lover. Do you want me to?"

"Yes." Celia told her watching as Pam's full lips dipped down to capture one of her waiting breasts. She licked it slowly at first, soothing it as well as making it harden against her, and then she drew it between her lips and teeth. Celia could only slide her hands into her hair and pull on her, and she heard the vampire hiss. Celia moaned with every suckle, and she dropped her hands to loosen the robe further and pull it away from Pam's body. "You're so beautiful, Pam." She found herself pushed back onto the bed, as Pam moved her body gracefully between her legs to kiss her again. It was not soft or gentle this time, but rough and demanding. Celia kept up and met her tongue with the same energy, and felt Pam's bare skin against hers as her dress slid up, and she met her eyes. Once upon a time, they had continued this. Pam's eyes held the question for Celia, and the girl stared at her. Celia slid her hands around Pam to cup her taut ass, and pull. Pam thrust against her gently, drawing a moan and a wide eyed look from her. Their clits rubbed together, and Celia closed her eyes as she felt the throbbing. She told herself not to be scared, and that this was Pam, and she met the vampire thrust for thrust. Pam came hard, but Celia just could not peak. She was at the edge and she thrust even harder, and tears slid down her face. "I can't."

"Your mind is merely holding you back." Pam told her, her face tense with the unsuccessful release. "Let me try something else. Perhaps that was too much for you." She slid away and kissed Celia's sweaty nipple again, sliding her hand between the girl's wet thighs with a groan. "You're certainly wet enough." She stroked Celia's lips, focusing on her little clit as the girl moaned. Celia grew wetter and Pam slid her fingers back and over her folds again to draw it to her clit again, and Celia dropped her head on the bed and moaned. Celia bucked against her, trying so hard to cum, but it was not happening. She let out a small sob and Pam looked up at her.

"I can't. It's hopeless, Pam." Celia said through her tears, and she pushed the surprised vampire up and off of her. "At least I am not afraid to please you." Pam gasped as Celia moved over her while pushing her down, and kissed her deeply. Pam moaned hard as Celia sucked and bit her nipples, holding her head closer as she tried to fight what Celia was doing. She knew that Celia was devastated, but her frustration felt good as she used her mouth to take it out on her lover. The small hand over her wet center made her gasp, and she felt Celia's talented fingers stroking her from front to back. Pam felt them slide inside of her, quickly becoming a hand, and Celia pumped in and out as the vampire heard her own howling against the walls. She came so hard that she rocked forward against Celia, and she closed her blue eyes as she dropped to the mattress.

"You just rocked me to my very core, Celia. Well done." Pam told her, finally opening her eyes to see the girl looking dejected. "Lay back. We can try something else."

"What?" Celia asked in a sullen voice, and Pam watched as she complied and relaxed against the pillows.

"Touch yourself. That was very successful before." Pam suggested, and Celia looked doubtfully at her. "You trust your own hand more than anything else. You know your body."

Celia took a slow breath and tried to free her mind of her torment. She softly stroked her breast, circling her nipple idly with her fingers, and felt herself relaxing. She heard Pam's soothing voice both encouraging her as well as making her body throb painfully. Celia gasped and slid one hand between her legs as she spread them, giving Pam an open view to the act. She was wet and desperate for an orgasm, and she stroked herself eagerly as she sucked in several hard breaths. Celia stroked harder, sliding fingers inside of herself in an effort to get over the inner fear of penetration, and she heard Pam's soft moan. She returned to her clit, focusing on it as she circled it hurriedly, gasping as she felt the pressure building and building inside of her. She opened her eyes to see Pam's hand between her own legs and she watched in fascination as the vampire stroked herself. Celia continued to touch herself and heard the vampire moan as she started to cum, and Celia felt her own body release, though weakly. She started to laugh, and threw her head back and took a deep breath. "I need so much more than that, but it is a start."

"Did you succeed?" Pam asked her, nuzzling her lips between Celia's legs. She licked in one long stroke and Celia moaned. "Mmmmmmm." Pam started to suck, lick, and bite gently as her lover moaned beneath her. Celia cried out as Pam teased her burning clit again and slid her hands roughly into her silky blond hair as she begged her to make her have a better orgasm, and Pam slid her tongue deep inside of Celia. Celia rocked against it and cried out in pleasure as she felt the pressure release and flow through her, crying out as she came against Pam's lips. "I knew that you had it in you, Celia. You needed to train yourself."

"What if it happens again? What if I am never normal again?" Celia asked, and Pam kissed her way up her stomach and between her breasts, finally finding her mouth. They kissed clumsily and Pam rested against Celia when she realized the human needed to breathe.

"Then we deal with it as it happens. We can work on this together." Pam assured her, and met Celia's doubting brown eyes. "That was very promising."

"You need to do that a lot more. It was sexy." Celia teased Pam, smiling at her as she remembered it.

"If it brings those results again, I will. How could I help it watching you?" Pam replied, and Celia blushed. Pam moved her face up to kiss her again, and Celia slid her arms around her neck to pull her closer.

"I love you." Celia murmured against Pam's mouth, and kissed her again.

"I love you." Pam murmured back, and slid between Celia's legs again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What do you think? It is good right now for the ladies, but we shall see what happens.


	19. Always Dirty, I am Never Clean

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam reminded Celia the next evening that it was Monday and their day off, assuming that Celia was not going in as she normally did. Celia was eating a sandwich at the table, and Pam walked up to stroke her hair gently. "I am pretty caught up. I think I can stay away for a night, and handle the quarterly taxes and all next week."

"Good. We are going out, and it is your choice." Pam said smugly, and Celia glanced back at her. "I see you won't need any dinner for awhile, but there are other options."

"Yes, I suppose there are. How about a movie? I would love to see something that lets me escape for awhile." Celia said, and looked down.

"You were distracted last night." Pam noted, and Celia nodded slowly. "You managed to orgasm for me."

"I did, but it was not the same. I want to be who I was before, and to be as passionate as I was before. He took that away from me." Celia said regretfully, and Pam slid her arms around Celia's waist. "I worry that I may never get any of me fully back, and that is such a waste for you."

"A waste?" Pam repeated, feeling just how much Celia meant those words.

"Yes, a waste. You are a very sexual vampire, Pam. I am all too aware of that right now." Celia said in a terse voice, and Pam kissed her head.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am willing to wait? I am not planning on going anywhere." Pam told her, and Celia sighed.

"I really hope not. I hate to say it like this, but you and my job are all that I have right now. I do not resent that fact, but I feel like I cling too much to it." Celia told her, and shook her head. "I am not doing this tonight. I am going to clean up and we are going to shower and go out. We are going to have fun."

"Yes, we are. Worry not about me, but making yourself better." Pam assured her, stepping back as Celia washed her plate in the sink and cleaned up her small mess. They went back to take a shower, and Pam held back her affections as she sensed Celia's discomfort. The shower was rushed and they dressed afterwards, Celia in a jeans and a deep green tee and Pam in one of her classic skirts and a cardigan sweater over a silk shirt. Celia put on a small amount of make up to match her shirt, and finished with a light pink gloss. She looked in the mirror and took in her pale skin and dark features. Celia thought she looked wan and a little dull, and she stared at her make up with a frown that was scattered on the counter. Nothing felt right at that moment and she took a deep breath. She had never thought she was stunning by any means, but now she just felt ugly. "You are beautiful, Celia. You are merely worn out." Pam told her from the doorway, and Celia cursed the bond that they shared.

"It'll do." Celia grumbled, and put the make up away. She glanced at Pam, who looked flawless as always, and felt annoyed. "You always look good. You dress better than anybody, your hair is never out of place, and your skin is always so perfect."

"I am also immortal. Nothing bothers me like it does a human. Eric changed me at a good time in my life." Pam mused, and eyed Celia. "You would make a stunning vampire as well."

"I hardly think that will solve any of my problems right now." Celia said hesitantly, seeing the hunger in Pam's eyes.

"No, it would not. A struggling human makes for a struggling vampire, though you would surely be able to handle anything that comes your way." Pam spoke thoughtfully, and Celia shook her head.

"Let's just go." Celia said, sliding past the vampire to get her purse. Pam shook her head and followed her, grabbing her own purse as they walked into the garage. They took Pam's car, and Celia stared out of the window as they drove. She checked the movies on her phone and read them to Pam, who told Celia to choose. She didn't keep up with the modern movies of today, preferring an old classic to anything else. She had opened Celia's eyes to them as well, but tonight she was willing to do nearly anything to pull her lover out of the funk that she was in. Celia settled on a new thriller halfheartedly, and they drove to the theatre.

Pam walked up and glanced at the time, and then at Celia. "We have about an hour before it starts. Do you want to go get something to eat or some of that coffee everybody seems to love these days?"

"Coffee, I guess." Celia said, glancing around to see a café nearby. She looked over at Pam as they walked, and the vampire met her dark eyes. "I love you, Pam." Her voice was soft, and she smiled a small smile. She felt the looks that they got, knowing how Pam seemed to make people want to look at her. She was certain that nobody was looking at her.

"Are you certain of that?" Pam asked gently, and Celia bit her lip. They went into the café where she ordered something blended, and found a corner table in the back. "So, Celia. Tell me about your family a little. If you are comfortable.

"My family." Celia repeated, her eyes growing reflective. "I can do that. My sister Danielle was amazing. She was outgoing one, with a lot of friends and guys all over wanting her. She was so pretty too. You would have chosen her over me had it worked out that way."

"I would not be too sure of that." Pam argued, and smiled. "She liked men anyway. Have you always been into women, or was it both?"

"Well, you know I had never been with anyone before Drake. I guess I liked both in a crush sort of way, but In was far too shy to do a thing about it. I let my sister be the social butterfly, and I hung around her friends a little here and there."

"How old was she?" Pam asked, sliding her hand across the table to cover Celia's.

"She was a week shy of her twenty first when the accident happened. She had been looking forward to it for so long." Celia said, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I am sure that they had a big party planned and it just never happened."

"Do you think they moved on after you disappeared?" Pam asked, feeling like Celia could handle the question.

"Not completely. We were too close." Celia replied, her face down now. Pam wondered if her assumption was wrong. "I visited Danielle's facebook page a few times. There were so many messages from friends that loved her. She is missed. My messages are few and stopped quickly. She actually left some."

"Have you let on that you are back?" Pam didn't fully understand facebook, but she had seen it on the computer a time or two.

"Oh, no. I want to stay away. I don't need anyone right now. I have you, and I am going to go see Sookie soon. I don't have to worry now, so it is time."

"Speaking of time, the movie starts soon." Pam said, and Celia seemed to come out of her thoughtful daze. She sipped her drink as they walked out, and tossed it into the trash at the theatre. Pam bought tickets and popcorn for Celia and they took seats in the right corner of the large room. Pam watched the trailers for new movies and the trivia curiously, and Celia nibbled on small pieces of popcorn. She did slide her hand over to take Pam's, and there were a few soft kisses shared between them during the movie. Celia did find herself jumpy during the movie and a near rape scene definitely got to her, and Pam looked closely at her as they left. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, darling."

"It's fine. I have seen that stuff in movies before, but now it makes me cringe." Celia admitted, and sighed. "A sex scene makes me cringe, because I know how weird I am about them now. I think everything is going to get to me for awhile."

"That does not make you weak, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia nodded. This was going to be harder this time around. They were quiet as they went to the car, and Celia turned to Pam once they were both inside.

"Can we not have sex tonight, Pam? It was all so forced on my part last night and I don't want it like that. I liked it when you glamoured me, and I felt no fear."

"I would not feel right doing that all of the time. It felt forced on my part." Pam admitted, and they gazed at each other. "You did just fine on your own."

"I wasn't into it like I should have been. I struggled when I was making love to you as well, and I want you more than anything." Celia replied, confirming what Pam had thought she was feeling. "I don't want to fake it, Pam. I remember how it was when I didn't have to." They did not make love that night. Celia wore a night gown to bed and slept in Pam's arms, but made no effort to touch her other than a few kisses. That went on for a couple of weeks, while they still worked together and drove together to work. Celia still talked to her a lot about her feelings, and seemed to be working it all out in her mind, but she could not move past the physical barriers. Celia did call Sookie one night from the office and told her that she wanted to see her the next night. They made arrangements for Celia to come after Sookie got off work, but Celia insisted on returning to Merlotte's.

She drove that next morning, late enough to almost call it afternoon. The sun was out and the weather was cooling a bit as it approached fall. Celia had put on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and tried to look as good as she could. She turned up the great sound system in her car and sang along. She acted like it was a normal day, but she froze as she pulled into Merlotte's. She thought that going back was a good idea to move on, but it chilled her as she parked and sat in her car. The day looked as innocent as the one during which she had been taken, and she took a deep breath. "I can do this." Celia said, and grabbed her purse and moved to get out. She could not have sex with Pam, but she could surely walk into a restaurant. Celia got out and was met by a whistle across the lot, and she glanced up with wide eyes towards the sound. "Well, if that isn't a fine ass vehicle that matches a fine ass driver., I don't know what is." LaFayette called over to her, and she laughed as her tension was broken a little. "How are you, baby girl?" Celia walked towards him, and he hugged her tightly. "I have been worried about you, you pretty little thing."

"I am doing okay, LaFayette." Celia told him, feeling relieved to have seen him first.

"I do not know what happened to you that day, but I saw Sookie and I see the pain in your eyes. If you want to talk, I am here for you."

"I know. Thank you." Celia said, and he smiled at her. He looked at her car one last time as they passed it, and whistled. They walked in together, and she felt the eyes of those that knew her for a long moment before anybody said a word. She knew that there must have been a lot of talk and she felt as little pale at that moment.

"Celia." Sookie said, coming up to hug her tightly. Celia imagined how she must have come off that day after she knew. "It is so good to see you."

"Yes, it is." Sam said, hugging her after Sookie was done. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Sam." Celia said, and his eyes searched hers. He knew something, and she blinked.

"Lunch is on the house, beautiful." Sam said, and she nodded and thanked him. Sookie took her to a seat, and others greeted her. Jason walked up and sat with her, flirting as always. He certainly didn't know as he shamelessly used his charm to make her laugh. Sookie chided him when she brought Celia a sweet tea, shooing him back to his friends. Celia ordered a salad and chicken, and stared out of the window as she was left alone for awhile. She could almost see herself walking out that day, thinking nothing until that hand had covered her mouth and everything went black. She remembered waking up tied to the bed and knowing that she was going to get hurt.

"Here you go." Sam said, setting down her salad as she visibly jumped. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking too much, Sam." Celia replied, and he sat down across from her. She took a tiny bite of her salad and chewed slowly.

"Sookie told me what happened, Celia. Just me. She was losing it and needed to talk." Sam said softly, and she nodded. She was aware that Sookie trusted him and she sort of did as well. "I am so sorry."

"It is over now. I am trying to move on." Celia told him, and he nodded and looked closely at her.

"Are you really with Pam?" Sam asked her, his brow raised curiously.

"As much as I can be, yes. She saved my life that night, Sam. I would have died there otherwise." Celia told him, and he shook his head.

"She is one scary woman." Sam muttered, and Celia smiled.

"I find Eric more intimidating." Celia relied, and he nodded. "I know that he played a part in it as well, but he is really intimidating."

"Sookie does not seem to mind." Sam grumbled, and his feelings for the waitress showed on his face and in his eyes.

The blond walked up then with Celia's chicken, and glanced between them. She looked radiant and healthy, and Celia knew that is was the blood. She was letting Pam feed from her, but she linked her own drinking of Pam's blood to sex and could not right now. "What are you two discussing so seriously over here?"

"Just our girl here." Sam said lightly, and stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I will leave you to your food now."

"He is in love with you, Sook." Celia teased her friend, and Sookie shook her head and smiled.

"I have Eric. He is enough!" Sookie said, smiling. She saw the lost look in Celia's eyes and frowned. "You and Pam didn't break up, did you?"

"No. It is just different right now. I….." Celia's voice drifted off, and she took a small bite of salad to make herself unable to speak.

"I think I know. " Sookie said softly, and Celia looked at her.

"She won't glamour me because she feels bad, and I can't because I feel bad ."

"Pam had glamoured so many for so much. That sounds so unlike her, but you are different. Eric can't glamour me, but I am sure he would want my true reaction too." Sookie said, and smiled at Celia. "You'll get there. You did before."

"I think it has to do with Pam finding me. I don't know why, but being seen the way I was just turns my stomach. I felt so dirty and used up that night. I never wanted to be seen like that in her eyes." Celia admitted, and blinked.

"You would be dead otherwise. I know it affected her so much, Celia, but she would rather have you back any way that she can." Sookie told her, and smiled. Her smile faltered and she looked down. "Eric told me about that night. It is so awful what he did to you. Pam killed him for you, Celia. More than that."

"She would not tell me." Celia said, and lowered her eyes to the table. She glanced around to make sure they were alone and looked at Sookie. The waitress headed back to finish her shift after an uncomfortable silence, and Celia ate what she could. She left with Sookie, saying goodbye to everybody, and followed her to her house. The girls sat outside and talked some more, and Celia found herself opening up to Sookie more. She was comfortable with it until Sookie mentioned Pam possibly killing another vampire for Celia.

"What are you talking about?" Celia asked, and Sookie stared at her.

"There was a vampire that tried to hurt you one night. I accidentally overheard Eric and Pam discussing him one night, but they don't know. I think she killed him."

Celia thought about that, driving home. She dressed for work and found Pam in the master bedroom getting ready herself. She looked stunning in her black leather corset and tight pants, and Celia eyed her as she slipped her feet into heels. She was so beautiful and so good to Celia, so passionately good, but she was so quick to kill. If it was for her, did that make it okay? Pam smiled at her and they kissed briefly, and Celia hugged her tightly. Pam told her that she loved her, but even with the smile Celia could see the need in her eyes.

A week later, Celia was at the bar by the merch booth. She was marking down inventory on a clip board as the music played and the people gathered, but she had learned not to pay them any mind. Eric was on the throne and Pam at the door, and Ginger was helping her. Celia felt eyes on her, and she glanced up very briefly to see a human looking her way. She looked away, not knowing him, and continued to work. She finished what she needed, and headed to the bar for a soda before she went back to the office. She still had not been with Pam, and it was starting to affect them both. She hated that she could not get over the unreasonable mental block that stopped her, and while she tried to stay close to Pam, she also felt herself slipping away. A hand grabbing her waist ceased her thoughts, and she was pulled to a table to face a few leering men as fear kicked in. "This one here, she was one of Drake girl's. Took me awhile, but I remember her good." Celia shuddered at the mention of his name, and felt his hands tighten around her hips. "She made Emily scream when she came, and her tight little pussy felt great when I fucked her. Still working honey?"

"I suggest you leave my employee alone, as well as getting out of my bar." Eric's voice was low and menacing, and Celia took a deep breath.

"Employee? Whoring for bloodsuckers now?" the man's voice asked in her ear, and she blinked as her body went cold.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Pam's anger was clear, and she felt the hands drop of her body. She stumbled backwards as Pam pulled her away from the table of now scared men. "Let's take him downstairs." Pam's voice was low and disgusted, and Celia shook her hand away and stared at her.

"Just let him go." Celia said, tears in her eyes as she hurried back to her office. She fell on to the couch and cried, curling up into a ball. She heard her office door open and she felt someone looking at her, but she didn't open her eyes. She could feel that it was Pam. The vampire sat beside Celia and touched her hair gently, and they both remained quiet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So I would love your thoughts as always.


	20. Breaking Down The Wall

"I do not own Pam, or Eric. I do not own Sookie. But Celia is mine and I will claim her. Thanks again for the adds and the reviews. You guys are amazing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia lifted her head to stare accusingly at Pam after several moments, and the vampire was uncomfortable with it as she shifted in the seat. Celia only looked at her with love in her eyes usually, and her disdain was heavy in the air as well as her eyes. "Where is he?" Celia asked, her voice cracking from her tears.

"Eric told him to leave and never return." Pam replied, her own voice filled with disappointment. She had wanted nothing more than to torture him for treating Celia that way. She didn't understand why Celia had insisted on setting him free. "He and his friends left quickly and quietly."

"Why did you want to kill him, Pam?" Celia asked, and Pam shot a confused look at her. "He only spoke the truth."

"He had his hands all over you. He was saying things that were hurting you." Pam told her, not understanding.

"He spoke of things that really happened. I did fuck his girlfriend until she came, probably very well, since I was such a well trained whore. I was taught to please everybody, Pam. I am sure he fucked me as well, since it was my job to let him. I probably faked it so well that he was convinced that I liked it too. Don't you realize how many of him there has been over the last couple of years?" Pam winced, not used to any kind of harsh language from her lover. She was normally soft and careful with her words. Celia stood and walked to her desk, and rubbed her head at her temples. "I was foolish to think I would never deal with it like that again. I could run into any of them at any time.." She sighed and stared at Pam again. "But why kill him for that? Why are you so quick to turn to that solution?"

"I am protective of you, Celia. Do you wish I had kept Drake alive?" Pam demanded, her anger mixing with bewilderment, knowing that she did simply so she could torture him every time she felt the need.

"Of course not. His death was deserved, but the vampire that night? Was his just as deserved?" Celia asked, and Pam stared at her. That had never been spoken of, and the vampires eyes narrowed as her mind focused on one name.

"He tried to hurt you, Celia. He wanted to kill you. Don't you remember that?" Pam asked her, and Celia's eyes filled with tears again. "I never wanted you to know." Pam's voice softened and she looked down. "Did she tell you? "

"Does that matter?" Celia asked, and stared at Pam. The loving Pam that she knew blended with a frightening vengeful one before her eyes as she looked at her, and she shivered a little bit. Pam was a vampire, and Celia had to let the entire reality of that sink in. "You cannot kill everyone that makes me hurt, Pam. I am what I am, and that will always be a possibility."

"I only want to make it stop, and protecting you is what I know. That is what I know." Pam told her, her eyes bright with her belief in her words.

"You want to protect a girl that whored herself out to others? Why?" Celia's humorless laugh filled the air. "What makes me so special? Why waste your time when there are so many possibilities out in that room right now?"

"I fell in love with you, and you are not a whore." Pam said, standing close to her in one fluid movement. "You never would have chosen that life if you had not been forced. Don't talk about yourself like that."

"It is who I was, Pam. Have you ever thought about it?" Celia asked, staring into Pam's eyes.

"No, not other than it being something that haunts you. I have never judged you." Pam told her, aware of the closeness of their bodies. She smelled Celia's blood flowing through her veins, and her mouth watered as the thirst hit her. "I have never thought badly of you." Her voice was shaking with her need for Celia, and the girl stared at her. "I think badly of them. All of them that hurt you are the ones I hate. They are the ones making you stay away from me now."

"I could stop being to stubborn about that as well." Celia admitted, and lowered her eyes to Pam's fangs. "You'll never hurt me, will you?"

"I could never live with myself if I did." Pam told her, and Celia pressed her lips together and tilted her head to bare her neck. "I just want to taste you so badly right now."

"I'm yours." Celia murmured, trying not to shake as Pam kissed her skin before sinking her fangs in. She imagined the same gentle lips at the moment of another's death, and she realized how cruel Pam's life could be. But she was not cruel to Celia, and she felt the gentle hands on her hips as the vampire fed from her. It stirred something deep inside of her body, a wanting that Celia had been denying herself and Pam. "I am certainly not acting like I would have then. I have not touched you in weeks. I really should remember how well I was trained."

"Stop talking like that." Pam told her, finishing and licking the bite with her gentle tongue. Her eyes were harsh as she stared at Celia, but softened when she saw the need in Celia's eyes. There had been hurt and fear for weeks now, but she could see that Celia needed her in the look she was giving her now.

"Oh, come on now. Surely you will let me please you." Celia murmured, leaning in to kiss Pam. It was not the short ones that Pam had grown used to, but a soft and promising one. Celia's curious tongue traced against Pam's lower lip and the vampire eagerly parted her lips for her. The kiss deepened as Celia's tongue danced against Pam's, and the vampire pulled her mate close with her hands. Celia's hands slid up to the front of Pam's corset, slipping inside to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. Pam moaned against her mouth, desire pooling between her legs at the small touch. She had not so much as considered bedding anyone else, even through the harder moments of her longing. She gripped Celia's hips, not wanting to ruin the moment even as she longed to touch her body. Her skirt was short tonight, and it would be so easy to just slide her hands under it. Celia kissed her again, and the heat between them escaped in that kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Celia traced her fangs with the tip of hers, breaking the skin as Pam groaned against her. Her hands cupped Celia's ass as she sucked the trickle of blood, and the girl moaned as she felt her vampire's hands so hard against her. "Couch." Celia whispered, and Pam moved them there easily. They kissed there again, and Celia reached around to unhook the corset that she had so stiffly assisted her with earlier that night. She slid it off and took a long look at Pam's perfection before lowering her mouth to the skin between her full breasts slowly. Her fingers pinched the nipples gently, and pushed Pam back onto the couch. Pam felt her torn emotions, and she knew that Celia feared her, if only just a little. She was uncertain of Pam and her line when it came to violence, and Pam felt the regret that she knew anything about the vampire that night. Celia's want for Pam was stronger, and she moaned as Celia drew her nipple between her lips. Celia asked her if she wanted her to bite her in a seductive voice, and Pam heard the tone that she assumed she had used with her clients, and she felt disgust wash over her. It vibrated through her and she found herself responding despite that, and she hissed as Celia complied. She knew that Celia drew a little blood, and she moaned as the human sucked on it slowly and teasingly. The brief pain turned Pam on more, and she growled when Celia moved down her stomach and slid her hands slowly up the outside of her thighs. Her skirt was pushed quickly up to her slim hips and Celia kissed just below her naval as she let one hand drift between Pam's legs to tease her dripping folds. The vampire had been missing Celia's touch badly, and she threw her head back and moaned as her body tingled at the touch. She heard Celia murmuring dirty things to her as she teased and stroked her, making her wetter and hotter. She felt Celia's fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly as she pushed them deeply inside of her. Pam had to admit it. Celia was very good at pleasing her, and she bucked against the fingers as she felt the pressure building and then exploding as she came.

Celia didn't miss a beat as she moved her lips to stroke Pam's throbbing center with her tongue and drink her juices eagerly. Pam groaned as she spread her legs wide apart for her lover, coming again hard as the talented tongue brought her again. She gripped Celia's hair and cried out her name as the human sucked her clit inside of her mouth the prolong her pleasure. She gasped as she finally felt her body calming down, and felt Celia lay her head on her flat stomach as she took a deep breath. "You are very talented, Celia. I have missed you."

"Show me how much." Celia suggested in a soft voice, and Pam looked down at her dark hair. "I want you to make love to me."

"I am glad you didn't say that you want me to fuck you, though it is a very sexy word when you use it in regards to what you are doing to me." Pam told her, and Celia rested her chin on Pam's body and looked at her. "You talk dirty pretty well, my little lover."

"I wanted to make you want me more." Celia told her honestly, sliding her hand slowly up and over Pam's nipple. "I liked your reaction."

"Just do it in the way you would my confident lover, and not when you feel down on yourself and coin yourself as a whore. You are not. You are the woman that I love." Pam assured her, their eyes locking. "I don't need anything like that to make me want you more."

"Don't kill anyone else, Pam." Celia asked her, and Pam shook her head slowly.

"If someone hurts you, I will make damn sure that I hurt them." Pam came back, gently, seeing the young girl in front of her widen her eyes. "I will try to define the word hurt a bit better than I have been, though that man tonight was a fucking asshole."

"He was, but he is no longer a part of my life. None of them are, only you. You and those few that I hold close to me." Celia assured her, and Pam looked at her dim certainty as she spoke. "I will get better about myself, Pam. I will. I need to move past it just a little bit more."

"Good." Pam said, and stared at her. "Want to head home?"

"Is that OK? Will Eric be mad at me?"

"No. You have worked very hard and you had something of a traumatic night, Celia. He will be just fine with it." Pam assured her, and Celia nodded slightly. She moved off of Pam and glanced down at light pink button up shirt with a rueful smile. "I will just have to get that off of you, won't I?" Pam purred, seeing the stains from their tryst all over the front. The idea of Celia's body underneath made her throb again, and she imagined her breasts in her mind with their hard pink nipples. Celia stood, straightening her flowing black skirt, and Pam sat up and put her clothing back on to leave. She texted Eric from her lavender blackberry and smiled when it chimed beautifully back at her. "We are out of here, lover."

The women left through the back door, and Celia caught the nasty glare of the dancer as she was walking by. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"She just feels slighted since I chose you, and Eric chose Sookie. She had the best of both worlds, that little whore did." Pam said, and Celia looked at her.

"So what makes her one when I am not?" Celia asked curiously, and Pam tilted her head at her at her poor choice of words.

"She has willingly slept with everything that she could. Very different." Pam told her, her tone heavy on the word willingly. Celia nodded and got into the car, looking uncertainly at Pam. "You know how I feel about you. "

They got home quickly, and Celia walked into the house and into the bedroom. Pam followed her, eager to get her hands on her young lover again. Celia started to unbutton her shirt, but stopped as she sensed Pam behind her. "Should I let you do this?" She turned to face with vampire, whose eyes were bright blue with her anticipation. Pam hurriedly removed her corset and skirt, and stood in front of Celia naked.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Pam asked, staring at her curiously. The nightmares had not stopped, though they had lessened in frequency. Celia slept closely with Pam every night, ready for her comfort when they did happen. Even in Pam's heavy resting time, it helped to have her there. She idly touched the small black buttons on the shirt, and looked down at it. "I really did get all over you."

"I should have taken it off there. It is such an expensive shirt, Pam." Celia fussed, and Pam smirked at her.

"Nonsense. I have an excellent dry cleaner, sweetie. That or I can buy you one in every colour, because it does look stunning on you." Pam assured her, and Celia looked at her with warm eyes. "Tell me, lover."

"Tell you what?" Celia asked, and Pam looked at her curiously again.

"Are you ready to be touched?" Pam asked her gently, and Celia blushed.

"Yes. I am. I have missed you, Pam."

"I sensed that in your enthusiasm this evening." Pam told her, with a glint in her eyes that made Celia blush again. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt, eyeing that cream satin bra underneath that pushed her breasts up enough to show most of her cleavage. "Did you wear that on purpose?"

"I have been thinking that every day would be the day I was ready, and then I would wear the stuff I though you would like the best. " Celia murmured, staring into Pam's eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Pam said, tracing the soft skin over the cup with her fingers gently as looked down. "I think it will even leave it on for just a little while." She took Celia by the hand and led her to the bed, pushing her down gently as Celia giggled. Pam slid down her skirt and licked her lips at the sight of the matching underwear, and she took Celia in with eyes that conveyed her desire. She slid her hand into Celia's hair and pulled her close to kiss her deeply, and Celia moaned happily against her lips. Their tongues met carefully and slowly, and Celia slid her hands down Pam's side as she felt her body heating up. Celia took one hand and guided the hand that was on her hip between her legs, where Pam teased her slowly over the material of her underwear. The kiss became heated and they both moaned together as their tongues danced a frenzied dance. Pam brought her hand up to unhook the front of Celia's bra, and Celia shivered as cool fingers brushed her nipples gently. The sensation went right to her wet center and she whimpered against Pam's lips.

"I want you so badly." Celia whispered, and felt herself being pushed onto the mattress as Pam pushed between her legs and began to ravage her body with her mouth. Her tongue caressed her jaw and neck, as her lips kissed down her body. The tip of her tongue against her firm nipple made her gasp and she arched her back to offer more to her lover. Pam drew it gently but firmly between her teeth, and Celia could feel desire pooling between her legs. Pam's thigh nudged her as she moved to the other breast, and the pressure made Celia groan as she spread her legs further.

"You smell good." Pam purred against her soft skin, inhaling deeply. "Your desire is strong tonight." Pam moved her hand to massage Celia's nipple as she kissed the other one again, and Celia felt sweat building up on her face and in her hair.

"Touch me, Pam. I need you." Celia begged, and met Pam's hungry gaze. "I am ready."

Celia felt her underwear being slid off and then lips on her thigh. She gasped as Pam's mouth found her and her tongue slid along her dripping folds. She balanced firm with gentle, and Celia moaned as her legs were moved further apart and she felt herself getting close to her orgasm. It took just another few short moments before she exploded and let out a primal cry as she closed her eyes. Pam waited only a second before moving up to kiss Celia, her juices covering her lips, as she fingered Celia's sensitive clit. Celia tried to return it, but she started to moan again and Pam watched her face contort with her pleasure. There was no fear in her face and none through the bond, and Pam pushed her to another orgasm that made Celia tremble with the force. "You're mine again, lover." Pam said, her face content as she let Celia collapse onto the bed. "You're not scared of me."

"It was never you, Pam. It was always me." Celia said, looking at the vampire with heavy eyes.

"But my touch did frighten you. I felt it through our bond, as well as hearing your heart increase. I saw it in your wide eyes. I have felt all of your fear and pain this entire time, and it was hard on me." Pam said softly, and Celia frowned a little.

"I would prefer to hide it from you." Celia said, wincing as she spoke. "At least some of it."

"That was the reason I let you heal at your own pace. Intruding would have been something to merely push you away further, so I just chose to let you know I was there for you. I cannot help what the bond does for me, Celia, nor what it does for you."

"What does that mean?" Celia asked, turning her eyes back to Pam.

"I just hope it does not feel as if you are forced to be with me later. I do expect that sooner or later you will want to move on. You are young and you may want to experience new lovers and new surroundings." Pam told her vaguely, turning her head away and pretending to fuss with one of her perfect red nails. She felt her own pain at the words and blinked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why?" Celia asked, and stared at her for a moment with a stricken gaze. "What is going to be better?" Pam remained quiet, and Celia bit her lip. "What are our options together, Pam?"

"It would have to be relatively long term for any of them to play out." Pam replied, relaxing against the pile of pillows as Celia continued to look at her.

"I just spent weeks sleeping next to you, completely wanting you but too scared to give in to my own desire. Now I am yours again and there is nowhere else I want to be." Celia assured her, and rested her head on Pam's shoulder gently. "There is nobody else that I want." She kissed Pam's skin and the vampire reacted as she arched her back slightly. "Surely you aren't done for the night? I spent too many nights next to you to stop now, Pam." The vampire's face shot up to meet Celia's firm gaze, and the human placed herself over Pam's body. Their lips met in a long kiss, and they made love until dawn when they both fell into a deep sleep. Neither had spoken of what subject had begun, but it was on Pam's mind as she held the girl close to her and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, Mo…..sorry this did not pan out the way you asked for it to. I am! I love your input. But I am certain that there IS one more person that Celia might hate over her past that could easily be found. Anyone know who that could be? She is not totally done hating yet, and there will always be protective Pam to keep things interesting.

Let me know what you thought, as always. I had a slight case of writer's block with this one. Not a good sign at all….


	21. Walking Contradiction

I do not own Pam or Eric, or anything you might recognize from True Blood. Thanks to Mel and Mo for your regular reviews and all of your love for my little story. You guys rock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia woke up the next morning starving, and she smiled as she felt the cool arm wrapped around her waist and felt long silky hair resting over her shoulder. She had not been this hungry in a few weeks, only eating to survive and not for any kind of personal satisfaction. She turned her head as she opened her eyes, seeing Pam pressed closely to her in a very deep sleep. Her face looked peaceful again, having been tense during her rest lately. She looked so beautiful, and Celia smiled as she gazed at her. She thought back to the night before and how responsive she had been, and realized that a huge weight had been lifted from her, both mentally and physically. She wanted to jump up and down and scream to the world that she was getting better, but she remained in bed with her vampire and just grinned widely. Celia heard her stomach growl and slipped out quietly, and grabbed one of the robes to pull on to wear to the kitchen. She had a couple of hours before Pam would wake up for the night and they would eventually go to work for the evening. Celia opened the fridge and realized how little there was to work with, and she decided to order some groceries after she ate. She grabbed a small salmon filet that she had been meaning to cook as well as some frozen veggies and worked on grilling the fish and steaming the vegetables as she sipped a cold soda. It tasted so good to her as she ate slowly, really wanting to actually inhale it instead of the small bites that she was taking. She found a chocolate bar in the pantry afterwards and nibbled on that as she grabbed the laptop and sat on the couch to make a list. She could just as easily go to the store, but Pam had spoiled her by setting the account up. She made a generous list of food and beverages, and ordered it to be brought the next afternoon. She sighed happily as she finished, looking around the spacious living room appreciatively. Some of her pictures were set up around the room, and she looked at each one slowly as she reflected on everything that had happened. It had hurt so much for the longest time, so much so that she could not stand it. Now she felt like she could move past all of it and focus on what she did have, while allowing herself room to miss them and allow some emotion to her past.

She glanced down at the screen of the computer, and bit her lip. It had been quite some time since she had done it, but she found her sister's facebook page. It had never been removed, and she smiled sadly when she read some fairly recent comments from Danielle's closest friends regarding special dates. They still missed her so much, and Celia wiped a tear away from her eye. She grew brave and scrolled down and found herself reading the post about her disappearance. Danielle was frantic in her words and Celia took a deep breath as she glanced painfully at the comments. Her friends were supportive and comforting, and she blinked as tears filled her eyes. Celia had to look away and she closed the computer and took a deep breath. She realized that it was darkening and she set it down on the table and walked back to the bedroom and slid into bed next to Pam as the vampire stirred. "Hey, lover." Celia greeted Pam with a slow smile as the vampire pulled her close.

"I do believe that is my line, Celia." Pam told her, brushing her lips with hers. "You cooked."

"Does it bother you?" Celia asked, realizing how strong salmon could be and how well Pam could smell.

"Not nearly as much as you're not eating at all." Pam said, to her, her eyes concerned as she looked at Celia.

"I cooked a real meal." Celia said, kissing Pam softly. "I ordered a lot of groceries to be delivered tomorrow." She kissed her again. "I woke up happy today, Pam. I woke up hopeful."

"Did you?" Pam asked her, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I did." Celia replied, smiling at Pam as she leaned in for a longer kiss. "Now I think I want you." Celia hastily removed the robe and slid over Pam as she pushed the vampire to her back. She leaned over her, kissing her as their breasts pressed together closely. Pam slid a hand into her hair and deepened the kiss as she slid the other hand down her back slowly. Celia slid her legs over Pam's thigh and applied pressure to her so the vampire hissed lightly. She could feel how wet Pam was and she moved a bit so that she could thrust against her as she pulled up and closed her eyes. Pam moaned as she positioned Celia with her eager hands and met her thrust for thrust as the women moaned and cried out together. Celia cried out Pam's name as she came, flooding the vampire with her juices as she exploded all over her.

"That was unbelievably hot, Celia. I wish I could eat my own pussy at this moment." Pam said, her eyes full of lust as she looked at the human.

"I can." Celia assured her, sliding down to lick Pam's throbbing folds and drinking their combined juices. She rose to meet Pam's lips, and the vampire's tongue eagerly searched for the sweetness that coated Celia's lips. She growled as she kissed her hard, and Celia felt her flip her onto her back in one movement. "I was not done." Celia protested, and Pam hushed her.

"My turn." Pam told her fiercely and lowered her lips to Celia's nipples hungrily. Celia felt her hand pinned and she struggled even as she arched her back to meet Pam's lips. The vampire slid down between her legs and Celia let out a strong cry as her tongue stroked her. "You taste so fucking good." Pam purred at her, and Celia giggled.

"Now who is talking dirty?" Celia asked in a breathy whisper, bucking against her lover. "Oh, Pam. Oh, that feels so good."

"Ride it out." Pam urged her, and Celia moaned as the pressure built. Celia slid her hands into Pam's hair and gripped it as she came again, crying out Pam's name. Pam watched her face as she sucked her into her mouth, loving the way Celia looked in the midst of her greatest pleasure. Her pale face contorted as she bucked, her lips parted and her head thrown back. She relaxed as she fell flat against the mattress, and Pam kissed her thighs before sinking her fangs gently in. Normally she would have combined that with the orgasm, but she had been so distracted by Celia's taste. It really was like what she remembered thick and sweet honey tasting like when she was human, and she stared at Celia. She had enjoyed sex before this, but Celia was so different. Her scent beckoned her, her blood had become the only kind Pam wanted, and her body aroused Pam every time she was near her. She lifted her head and stroked Celia's thighs slowly, and the human smiled at her. "You have returned to me, my sweet lover."

"I have." Celia agreed, and stroked Pam's hair.

They snuck into Fangtasia at the last minute after finally tearing themselves out of each other's arms, and Eric glanced up as Pam walked into his office to set her purse away in the closet. Celia ducked into her office with a faint blush and he raised an eyebrow curiously. Her hair was damp and pulled back, and Pam's was in careless curls tonight. He shook his head as Celia smiled dreamily at Pam and closed her door and Pam pressed her lips together. The two vampires walked to the front and he glanced at his child. ""Things are well?"

"I finally fucked her properly. It has been weeks, Eric." Pam said, and he chuckled.

"Do you think that she is going to be alright after this?" Eric asked seriously, and Pam looked down.

"It would seem so." Pam replied after a moment, and they looked at each other for a moment before going to their places. Celia snuck out for a soda to bring her out of her daze a bit, and she felt eyes on her as she leaned on the bar. She glanced towards the stage and saw the cold eyes of the dancer focused on her as she slid half naked around the pole. The eyes were narrowed as she looked, and Celia looked up as the bartender slid her soda to her. Celia thanked him and walked back to her office, curious about what was on her mind. She worked in her office the rest of the night, and Pam came to get her when they were closed. "Baby? Are you coming home?"

"Of course." Celia replied, turning off her computer and looking around. She seemed and was distracted.

"What is it?" Pam asked her, and Celia blinked.

"Nothing. I am just tired, I guess." She grabbed her purse and shut off the light as they left and she locked the door. She looked around as they walked out, glad to see an empty building. She wanted to see as little of that dancer as possible, and Pam looked curiously at her. They got into Celia's car and she went to get a late dinner on the way home, busying herself with it in the kitchen when they arrived home. Pam watched her, going to change out of the latex dress into a silk negligee after a long moment. She sat on the bed thinking about what was wrong with her lover, when Celia walked in. She looked at Pam with interested eyes and sat down next to her. She took the vampire's arm and stared at her wrist, and Pam ripped it open for her to drink. Celia suckled seedily, and Pam felt her need through the bond as she moaned softly. "I needed that." Celia said as she pulled away, and sighed. She stood and removed her clingy silk tee and skirt, and looked at Pam. She sat down, removing her cranberry bra and leaned close to kiss Pam. The vampire responded with her lips and body, and soon she was watching Celia's face again, transfixed as always. They took a long bath and made love again before Celia's eyes finally could not stay open, and Pam stroked her bare back as she watched her sleep. She vowed to figure out what it was that was bothering her.

Celia went to Bon Temps the next day to have lunch with Skokie and visit for the afternoon. Pam woke up alone but had a text from Celia saying that she would meet her at work. She showered and dressed in a leather mini skirt and a crimson corset with heeled boots and flowing curls. She certainly had the time tonight. She was very thirsty for Celia's blood, and vowed to get some time with her mate at the bar. Pam left and got there early, talking in Eric's office with him before they opened. They both glanced up at the open door as the sound of heels clicked down the hallway, and Yvetta strolled by in a tiny leather bra and matching thong with stilettos on. She looked at them with her smoky eyes, and they returned to their conversation as her face fell and she kept walking.

Celia pulled up and straightened her button up red dress quickly, glossing her lips with a dab of silver before going inside. She heard music and glanced at the main room to see the dancer practicing her routine and the woman glared daggers at her as her eyes widened. She mouthed a word as she hung low on the pole and Celia looked down and walked down the hall. She unlocked her door and felt arms around her waist as she jumped. "Good evening, my mate." Pam whispered into her ear, and Celia shivered as the sound tickled her entire body. She pushed open the door and pulled Pam in with her, and Pam closed it with her boot.

"What exactly is it that you are so hungry for?" Celia asked breathlessly, seeing the look in Pam's blue eyes. It made her dizzy and she held onto her desk, gasping as Pam moved forward and lifted her up on it. She remembered that night she had opened Eric's office door and she stared at Pam.

"Your thigh, for starters. I woke up oddly hungry tonight." Pam told her, sliding into her chair and gently positioning Celia. She leaned in between her legs and Celia spread them, taking a deep breath as she felt her lips on her skin. She moaned as Pam kissed her and ran her tongue along her skin, feeling her body tighten. Celia felt the prick and then the addictive sucking, and she bit her lip as she let her head roll back. Pam's fingers circled slowly over her soft skin, moving up her thighs and eventually reaching the lace of her boy shorts as Celia let out a small groan. Pam was finished feeding soon and the shorts were off, and Celia was trying to control her response to Pam's fingers and her tongue as she rested on her back on the desk. "How was your human day?"

Celia blinked and tried to focus as her body slowly stopped shaking, and licked her lips. "It was good." Her voice sounded weak, and she cleared her throat. "We just had lunch and talked. I found a piercing studio down the street too I might visit."

"For what? Dare I ask?" Pam's voice was slightly displeased, and Celia smiled as she slowly sat up.

"I was going to get a clit piercing, Pam. Think that would be sexy?" Celia teased her, and Pam stared at her with eyes that displayed her lack of humor on the subject.

"Those take time to heal, time in which I am not allowed to touch you. So no. Been there, done that." Pam shot back in a tone that said she was not into the idea. "It really is over rated." She slid her hand between Celia's legs again and stroked her. "Your delicious little clit is just fine." Celia sighed as she closed her eyes, and Pam smiled. "Don't touch those nipples either. I don't want metal in the way when I suck on them. I really am an old fashioned girl, Celia." Celia was too busy moaning to answer her, and Pam smiled in satisfaction as her lover's lips parted in that familiar way.

It was time to open soon, and Celia stood on jelly legs as she slid down from the top of the desk. "How am I supposed to work after that?" Celia asked Pam, who was fixing her lipstick. She slipped into her chair that Pam had just been in and took a deep breath.

"I will get you something to drink, darling. Soda or water?" Pam asked, and Celia smiled at the warmth in her voice.

"Soda, thank you. You know what, Pam?" Celia asked, and Pam looked at her curiously as she fluffed her curls.

"I love you." Celia told her, and Pam smiled at her. The vampire walked over to kiss her mouth softly after telling her the same and went to get the drink. Celia sighed and opened her drawer to see a red box inside, and she shook her head and picked it up. She slipped her purse inside a large drawer and opened the box to see a ring that had a delicate row of sparkling diamonds on it, and her eyes widened. It was beautiful. She heard a knock and said to come in, and she glanced up to see Eric standing there. "Oh. Eric."

He stepped inside, aware of the heavy scent in the air and sat across from her. "I was hoping to look over numbers soon, Celia. We have to have taxes done soon, and I just want to make sure things look good. I trust you implicitly, but I am still something of a control freak." His voice was soft and warm, and she nodded blankly. "What is it?"

"You found it." Pam said from the door, and Celia looked at her. Pam set her soda down and looked into Celia's face. "It is just a token for now, Celia. I just want you to know what you mean to me."

"I do." Celia said, and Pam looked at her maker as she reached over and removed the ring from the box. Celia remembered that he was there and glanced over at him with blushing cheeks.

"I know that, but I like to see you sparkle. Which finger, Celia?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked up at her. She looked down at her hands and held out her left ring finger, and Pam smiled approvingly. "Maybe I should just start calling you my wife." She slid it on and kissed Celia gently again before turning to leave. "I will be at the door with the vermin if anyone needs me." Pam winked at them, and Celia blinked again as she glanced down at the ring as she disappeared.

"Does a ring mean anything to vampires? Anything like it means to humans?" Celia asked Eric, and he gazed back at her with curious blue eyes.

"Legally it is not the same, but the meaning is on the same level." Eric noted, and leaned forward to look at it. "You have captured my child, Celia. I probably didn't understand it at first completely, but watching you grow into a confident young woman after all you have been through impresses me as well." Eric told her, and she smiled as she glanced down. "You are good for her."

"Are you jealous at all? She said that you and her were lovers." Celia asked, her boldness marred by the blush on her cheeks.

"We were never meant to be more than lovers. I am not jealous at all, Celia. We have both moved on from those days." Eric assured her, even though the fact that Pam responded to Celia so well sexually did take a slight hit on his confidence. He always thought of himself as the best at sexual talent, but Pam was in love now and he could allow that reason. "She really set her mind to being there for you, and she saw it through."

"She did." Celia agreed, and smiled. "I hope I am worth so much time spent waiting. I hope I remain good for her. She does not talk about how our future can be too long term." Her eyes looked curiously at him, and he remained quiet. "What is your future with Sookie?"

"I am not certain, Celia. Just as Pam is not certain long term. It can work for a good while as is, though. Do not be concerned." Eric assured her, leaning back as she looked at him. He was a very good looking vampire, and she could see why the girls out front gathered around him. The way his eyes darkened when he said Sookie's name made it clear that he was taken though. Celia wondered for a moment how different things would be now if it had been Eric who had found her.

"Want to work on those numbers tonight?" Celia asked, giving up on the conversation. She played with her ring and decided to not worry about it now. He came around and they went over all of the data needed, and he complimented her on her good detail and hard work. He told her that she would be receiving a bonus for it, and she stared at him as he began to leave. "I don't need a bonus, Eric. I make so much now, and she still does not let me contribute."

"Don't question your employer." Eric told her with a small smile, and she shook her head. She sat down and started on last night's numbers and turned on her itouch. Celia was thirsty again and went out to get some more soda, pushing through the crowd as she wondered why it was so popular tonight. She glanced around once she was at the bar, seeing Eric and the dancer on the stage but nothing else different. She let her eyes wander over the humans and the vampires together on the dance floor grinding to the slow beat of the music, and then around to the tables as she waited for her refill. One vampire looked back, and she noticed the interest in his familiar brown gaze as she shuddered. It was more than a casual interest. Celia looked up, imploring the bartender to hurry with her eyes and he glanced up at her. He gave her the drink and she turned to go back to the office, glad to see him at the same table. She knew those eyes. The last time she had seen them was the night she chose to go against Drake's orders. Celia locked her door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. There was a knock and she jumped, and asked who it was. She let Pam in, who stared at her.

"Why did your emotions just spike up so high?" Pam asked her, and Celia moved to lean against the desk.

"I recognized the vampire from Drake's." Celia replied, looking at the ground.

"The one that raped and bit you?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded.

"I don't know how I even remember him, but his eyes reminded me." Celia said in a shaking voice, as Pam walked up to her. She pulled Pam to her and rested her face in her hair, and Pam held her close.

"Allow me to take care of him the proper way." Pam implored her, and Celia took a deep breath. "Are you certain it is the same one?"

Celia remembered the way he had looked at her that night, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust as he leaned down. She could never forget his eyes, or his fangs that had ripped into her skin. "Make it hurt, Pam." Celia replied, and closed her eyes. Pam held her for a long moment before she left to talk to Eric, and Celia locked the door and sat on her couch and stared at the floor. She had just told her lover to hurt and kill somebody just a mere few days after a fight about it, but it felt good this time. What was happening to her?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That idea literally just popped into my head and was not at all what I had planned. Like?


	22. Where Her Lines Overlap

I had a few scary days of writer's block there, and I was not happy! I even erased half of this chapter and wrote it again. I NEVER do that. I think I am back and ready for more. Thanks as always for the support and the love for this story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia had been sitting on the couch for what seemed like hours resting her head in her hands, struggling with her emotions. How could she defend one and ask for harm to another? As guilty as she felt for asking for the vampire to be killed, the need for it burned deeply inside of her and spread through her veins as she sat quietly. "What exactly is your line, Celia?" Eric's smooth and curious voice broke the silence, and she jumped and lowered her knees to the couch as she kept her head down. "One moment you are defending someone and asking for their life to be spared, and now I have an anxious child ready to avenge you yet again."

Celia remained silent, only raising her head to meet his cool gaze. She didn't know just what he knew, but forming the words seemed too difficult. "What has she told you?" Celia asked him, her voice controlled and low. Emotions played through her painfully, and she took a deep breath. She knew that Pam could feel them.

"I would guess the basics. I am not certain just what a vampire has to do with your being here." Eric told her honestly, and he sat down a few feet away from her on the couch. He could see the strain in her face and her discomfort, and he watched her quietly. "Pam says you asked for this one. I want you to realize what is really going to happen, and how deeply involved you will be emotionally. I prefer for humans never to know this much about vampires and how we handle things, but she has chosen you for hers. It is bound to happen, but it is yours to live with." She looked at him for a long moment, and he could see a mixture of pleasure and fear in her eyes. He could smell her slight arousal and she shifted her legs as if to prove that, biting her lip. Perhaps she did have a bit of vengeance in her, and the thought made him think about how much his child would enjoy that,

"The night I was brought here, I disobeyed my orders with Drake. I was then punished by being raped and violated, and I thought I was done. I thought I could rest." Celia paused and blinked for a moment, having trouble forming the words. "I heard voices and looked up to see Drake with that vampire. I was out of it and didn't know at first what he was, until he was over me with his fangs. I was so scared, but weak and exhausted, as well as drugged. He bit me, and he raped me. He did that the way a vampire would another vampire." Her eyes met Eric's, and he saw the horror in her eyes and the fear, and he knew what she meant. "He held back nothing, and I was already hurting badly." Celia took a long breath and wiped away a tear. "The way he looked at me tonight was the same way as that night. He would do it again if he had the chance. He would do it tonight if he had the chance. I want him gone. I want him to hurt like I did." Her voice was cold and low, and her eyes portrayed her hatred for him. "I was so scared of being here that night. I thought you were all like that, and that I was going to die a more painful way than anything I had been through already. Drake had threatened me so much with it, and he only proved how savage you could have been to me." Tears slid down her cheeks at the memory, and she sniffed and blinked. "It is so hard thinking about that, being so happy here now. I feel so torn in how I need to feel."

"It is hard to accept that part of you that wants revenge. Humans don't want to give in to it, but it is so natural for us. It is natural for Pam, and that is what I need you to understand. She enjoys killing for you. She will protect you at all costs, and she has needed to curb that part of her until now." Eric explained slowly, remembering his pride as she killed the vampire before. "She looks stunning doing it, and I see her joy. I know she plays it down for you, but it is there. She is probably pacing below now waiting for me, imagining what she is going to do." Celia looked at him, and he held her gaze. "Can you live with that? Can you sleep at night knowing that? This is a permanent choice for you, unless you choose to be glamoured and forget."

"No. I don't want to forget anything of Pam." Celia said instantly, and he nodded. "No glamour."

"So you want this to be done?"

"Yes." Celia said, her eyes flickering in the dim light with her many emotions again.

"Very well. Pam said that you may go home if you would like and relax, rather than waiting here. We close in one hour and it is up to you." Eric said, standing and looking down at her. He could see the change in her. He could see the darkness in her eyes, and he wondered if it had always been there or if her experience had placed it there. "You do know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

"Yes, of course." Celia replied, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know that you have dreamt things due to my blood, Celia. I didn't want that part of it, but you were dying." Eric told her, and she blushed as she glanced at him. "I hope that it has not been painful. I do not intend for it to be that way, and I do use the control that I have with it."

"No. They have never gotten very far." Celia said, blushing further. "I dream of Pam more." Those dreams did get far and matched reality, and she often woke up very wet and turned on. Eric had been there as comfort mostly, though it has appeared as though it would become sexual comfort if she kept dreaming.

"I will join Pam now. Good night, Celia." Eric told her, and leaned down to kiss her head gently. She watched as he left, and shivered. The room seemed empty and cold, and she sat in front of the computer and stared blankly at a show as she tried to imagine what was happening. Celia heard the music stop out front and she waited awhile before she took her purse and the keys to leave. She didn't know where they were, and she glanced around as she left her office slowly. A person walked abruptly into her, and she glanced up to see Yvetta glaring at her.

"Where is Pam? Fucking someone else?"

"What is your problem with me?" Celia asked, her temper short as she thought about what was going on.

"I was with her the night you showed up here, you know. I was fucking her and watching her as she had an orgasm up until that stupid waitress ran in screaming about the body outside. I wish you had been a body. I was going to have everything. What is so special about you?" Yvetta said in a cruel voice, eyeing her with cold eyes.

"I don't fucking know. I ask her that myself, but you need to get over it. Pam has chosen me." Celia said, glaring at the dancer as she spoke.

"For now. She will need a real woman sooner or later. You are nothing but a child." Yvetta dismissed her, and started to walk away.

"Did she ever buy you one of these?" Celia demanded, holding up her hand to show Yvetta her ring finger. Yvetta glanced at the sparkling ring and her eyes narrowed again. "She wants me now, Yvetta. I am hers."

Yvetta slapped her then, and Celia gasped. "Stupid whore."

Celia took her hands and shoved the dancer down with every bit of strength and anger that she had inside of her. The woman fell onto her hip and stared at Celia in surprise. "Get the fuck out of here. I don't want you to speak to me ever again, if you even continue to work here. You are nothing but a greedy whore." Celia turned on her heel and left, tears sliding down her cheeks angrily as she stomped to the car. She knew that Pam had felt some of that, but she just wanted to go home and take a shower, and she figured that Pam could still be busy. She started the car and drove home in a hurry, dropping her clothes as she walked into the bedroom. The combination of the vampire and Yvetta was making her shake, and she let out a long sob as she leaned against the bathroom counter. Celia removed her ring and necklace, afraid to lose them in the shower, and started the hot water. She stood under it and took several deep breaths, hugging her arms to her side.

\Pam and Eric leaned against the wall of the basement, surveying the body parts spread about. Pam's eyes glowed with the thrill of her kill, and Eric looked at her with a proud gleam. The vampire had not been kind with his words about Celia, calling her a slut and telling Pam how her pussy had felt so good as he fucked her hard. She had made it clear just who he was talking about, cruelly hurting and torturing him. He had finally died as Eric had ripped his head off and tossed it towards the back, and Pam had kneeled to the ground. "It is like old times, my child." Eric said, fondly thinking back. "You remind me of that savage newborn vampire I made my own so many years ago."

"I would do that a million times over for her." Pam said slowly, thinking how she had felt a spike in Celia's emotions for a few moments and then it dropped to what it had been. Not that is was better. She was confused about her need for this kill, and what it made her. Pam felt the normal trembling lust that always filled her after a kill, and she fondly remembered the times her and Eric would fiercely make love all night afterward. But now she only longed for her human that was probably at home and anxiously awaiting her. She had felt her leave earlier after an odd emotional spike that Pam had felt and contributed to the events of the night. Pam stood and looked at Eric, leaning against the wall and studying his bloodied hands.

"I spoke to her before I came down here. I wanted to make sure that she wanted this, and she told me what he did." Eric told Pam, and she met his cold gaze. "No human should be subjected to that, Pam. He didn't have the decency to hold back at all and he has filled her with horror. I saw her eyes." Eric forced a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "I suppose I won't be sharing this one. But she certainly was aroused by this act. I sensed it and smelled it. Go to her."

"Things have changed, haven't they? Once upon a time, we would have been fucking on this cold floor by now." Pam said, and she could see the longing in Eric's eyes. "But now we are living in this human world with our own humans."

"I still think you look beautiful when you let yourself go like that." Eric said, and she smiled at him. They began to clean up the mess and Eric arranged for someone to puck up the remains the next night, and they walked back upstairs. The bar was now empty and Pam checked Celia's office for her, finding it locked and empty. She smelled blood and inhaled deeply, looking down as she kneeled to the floor. There was one small spot on the floor, and she knew that it was not Celia's. She did know it though. Yvetta. Pam frowned and walked to the door after she washed the blood off of her hands, getting into Eric's car so they could go to their homes and their humans.

Celia washed her hair slowly in the shower, taking calming breaths. She knew he was likely dead by now, and she searched her heart for any remorse over that. She could not find it, and the vengeance in her heart overwhelmed her. She had been a nice person before that only wanted the best for everybody. Celia closed her eyes and leaned her head back under the water to rinse it, almost wanting the old her back. This new one was raw and unforgiving, and she felt the sting of her skin from the hard slap earlier. Hatred filled her as she thought of the dancer and how she had made her bleed on the floor, if only a little. She turned to reach for the soft cloth to soap up, when she felt hands on her hips. She was pulled close to a cool body, and Celia smiled and leaned her head back, "You're here."

"Why the hatred, Celia?" Pam asked, stroking her sides soothingly as she kissed Celia's neck hungrily. She sensed Celia's permission and sank her fangs in deeply, drinking the blood that she craved and loved as she picked up on the desire Eric had mentioned.

"I had a fight with your dancer tonight." Celia admitted after a few moments, when Pam had pulled away. She turned to look at Pam, whose eyes darkened at the reddened skin.

"She had the nerve to hit you?" Pam asked in a low voice, and Celia nodded.

"After she said that you would need a real woman soon and called me a stupid whore. I pushed her down and watched her teeter on those heels right onto her ass." Celia said with a gleam in her eyes. "I do hope you'll fire her now."

"You have a bit of spirit in you, lover. I find that to be very alluring, and you are every bit the woman that I need." Pam assured her, feeling her body tighten. "Consider it done."

"Mmmm. Show me." Celia said, taking Pam's hand and bringing it from her cheek to her breast. "Is he gone?"

"He is in pieces." Pam told her, massaging her breast and nipple slowly as she watched the lust in Celia's eyes. "He displayed just who he was that night to you with us, and he paid the price. I ripped his limbs off of him after I tortured him for a time. " Celia moaned and Pam smelled her arousal amidst the steam of the shower. Her eyes were glimmering with it, and she pushed her hips forward as Pam stroked her outer thigh slowly. "Does that turn you on, my dark little human?" Pam moved her hand up to Celia's stomach and stroked gently down as Celia whimpered. "You smell so good." Pam touched her folds, and Celia felt the need for her shoot through her. Pam was taken by surprise at how wet she was, and she watched Celia's eyes flutter as she pinched her clit gently between her fingers. Pam leaned down to suck the damp nipple into her mouth and she stroked Celia firmly with her finger as she girl moaned. Celia slid her hands around Pam's neck and pulled as she slid down to the shower floor and out of the direct spray of the hot water. Celia spread her legs as she landed and Pam's fingers slid right inside of her with the force of the fall. Celia moaned loudly at the penetration, and Pam watched as she bucked forward against all four of her fingers with a raw need. Her walls tightened around the vampires hand, and her wet desire spurred her to thrust it in and out as she watched for Celia's reaction. Celia cried out and moaned, begging Pam for more, and the vampire felt her own desire pooling out of her as she stretched Celia slowly with her fingers, spreading them apart. When Pam slid her hand inside of her lover, Celia raised her hips for better access, and Pam stared in awe.

"Fuck me." Celia whispered, and Pam felt annoyance at the words even as she complied. Celia moved with every thrust and soon her screams echoed in the room as she came hard for several moments. Her face was contorted and her lips wide in her release, and Pam stared at her as she felt her juices coating her hand. She had changed before Pam's very eyes that night, into a vengeful human that was not afraid to ask for what she wanted, and she became the woman that Yvetta had told her she could never be for Pam. Celia finally lay limp, her hair twisted against the floor as she took deep breaths and clutched Pam's hand. "I want to get out of here and go to our bed." Celia told her breathlessly, and looked at Pam.

"Let me wash off a bit." Pam said, standing eagerly and soaping off her body as Celia watched from the floor. She wanted a lot more from her lover, but the massacre had been a bit messy. Celia watched as the water slid down Pam's body, removing all traces of it. "So what made you use that particular term?"

"It was what I wanted, and I seemed to get it by phrasing it that way." Celia told her, her eyes focused between Pam's legs as she pressed her lips together. Pam moved her fingers down, stroking her own clit slowly as Celia's mouth parted in desire. She was quite wet as well, and she moaned as she touched on her own desire with the motion. "I want to see you make yourself cum." Celia told her, and Pam leaned against the wall and parted her legs. She moved her fingers faster, leaning her head back as she slid a few inside of herself to get the friction she so desperately needed. She always wanted a good, hard fuck after a kill, and she drove herself deep inside as she moaned. She hoped that Celia was up to it after they got out, knowing how strong her emotions had been that night. She could only sense a low buzz of her pleasure at the night now underneath the overwhelming desire that Pam picked up. Pam knew that she was close and she pushed harder and deeper, not needing to hold back as she exploded and cried out Celia's name. She dropped her hands and felt something move under her, and felt Celia's lips sucking her clit into her mouth slowly and firmly. Pam moaned as she looked down, and felt the teeth against her and then the firm strokes of her tongue as she drank her in.

The two ended up on the bed, their hair damp and messy as they tangled together in a heated passion. Desire and the adrenaline of the night was heavy in the room, and Pam felt any sense of holding back with Celia slipping away as she pulled her into her lap for deep and invasive kiss. The shower had proven that Celia wanted this, and could handle it, and Pam nibbled at her lips hungrily. Celia slid onto her knees onto the bed, giving herself enough leverage to pull Pam up as their lips remained locked. She stroked her firm nipple, pinching it as their tongues battled for dominance, and Pam moaned heavily against her lips. She slid her hand down further between her legs and found her wet and waiting, and she stroked her throbbing clit hard a few times before thrusting a few fingers inside of her. Pam grunted and bucked against her, craving the friction, and slid one hand into Celia's tangled hair. She slid the other down between Celia's parted legs and penetrated her again, finding her wet and ready as the girl moaned. They found a matching rhythm and were soon bucking against each other's fingers eagerly, grunting and moaning in between their kisses. Pam watched the sweat form on her lover's face and in her hair as she rocked, and her eyes slipped to her breasts as they bounced with the motion. Pam felt Celia curl her fingers inside of her and cried out as her nail scratched inside of her walls, and she rode her hand faster. They both approached their orgasm together, and Celia screamed Pam's name as her fluids covered the vampire's hand. Pam followed and she hissed as she came, and Celia felt her fingers grow warm with it as Pam tightened around her. Celia was overwhelmed with her body's reaction as well as Pam's, and she moaned as she let the feelings hit her.

Celia felt her body lowered to the bed, and an eager mouth latched onto her and sucked eagerly as she whimpered uncontrollably. She was still sensitive, and her body twitched as she threw her head back. "Are you always like this after this kind of night?" Celia asked weakly, moaning after she spoke.

"You seem just a turned on as I am." Pam countered, and Celia felt her thumb stroking her firmly. "I like this vengeance, Celia. I was wondering if it was there for awhile." Her tongue plunged inside of the girl, and Celia didn't recognize the sound that came out of her throat. It was so primal and raw, and her eager lover fed off of it and went at her harder. She rode it out, feeling her body release again as Pam moved to her clit to suck it into her mouth and prolong it, crying out as she shuddered and dropped to the mattress. "I love you, Celia." Pam moaned against her body, and Celia felt warmth spread through her. "I hope that you are feeling fine through this, because I am not done."

"It hurt a little before, but it was in a good way. I needed the pain to make me focus on anything but what I was feeling." Celia admitted, and Pam moved up her body to kiss her sweaty nipples.

"How is that?" Pam asked carefully, and drew her nipple into her mouth.

"I liked that you killed him. I was frightened of him and I hated him for before, and I wanted him dead. I never would have wanted that before all of this." Celia said slowly, closing her eyes and feeling Pam's fangs brush her skin as she sucked in her breath. "I love the way you make me feel. I love you. Pam, so much."

"I think that is normal for a girl that has been through what you have." Pam assured her, kissing her neck as Celia moaned again. "I am relieved that you do feel it." Pam kissed her again and Celia welcomed her tongue between her lips as they kissed deeply again. The vampire moved over her and slid her body over Celia's, straddling her thigh as Celia moaned. "Do you want me, Celia?"

"Do you want me to tell you just how I want you?" Celia asked her, and Pam met her weakened eyes for a moment before she thrust. "I will get you used to that, you know." Celia said before it turned into a cry.

"If I learned one thing tonight, it is that you want me to fuck you. And fuck you I will." Pam promised, loving the sound of Celia's cries as she thrust harder against her. Celia lifted her body met each thrust with her now swollen clit, knowing that another orgasm was in her future. It was not the last of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that, M? Was it to your liking? Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I see a change in little Celia coming…..


	23. Sweet and Sour

Well, let's get back to the new and much more exciting world of our ladies. Thanks for the support and the love on this one. I do not own any True Blood characters you recognize, nor any of the lyrics that pop up now and then. Not mine!

.

.

.

.

_Crawling_

_Around me_

_Sleepless eyes_

_Your hands…..they haunt me_

_Finger tipping down my spine_

.

.

.

.

.Celia woke up with a hand sliding down her back slowly, and she blinked her eyes. "You slept hard. I suppose I wore you out last night." Pam said slowly, and Celia smiled.

"I was hoping I wore you out at least a little." Celia replied, moving closer to Pam. "If I had not had your blood, I might be a little sore today." She had drank a little before falling asleep at Pam's suggestion, and then fallen right to sleep in the vampire's arms.

"You did things that even surprised me last night. What got into you?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked over to see a pale face looking at her in the dark room.

"I was feeling so many things last night. I still don't know what to do with this feeling of wanting to get back at people. It feels so wrong to me, Pam. I was always so shy and nice, and I did so much that contradicts that last night." Celia told her, and turned to face her and slide her arms up her stomach. "I also just wanted you completely. I wanted to feel you hurt me, but in a good way. I am tired of holding back, Pam. I want to be the woman that you need me to be." Celia leaned in to brush her lips against Pam's. "How did I do?"

"Very well. I just might want to ravage you all over again now." Pam said, and pushed Celia onto her back as she straddled her. She kissed her and Celia eagerly responded, moaning as the vampire moved down to kiss her breasts. Her nipples were sensitive after the night before, and Celia made a noise with every suckle as she closed her eyes.

"Drink from me." Celia told her, and Pam paused. She had been determined to not hurt her lover there, but Celia had never mentioned that injury. She might not remember it well. Pam sucked her nipple into her mouth and them released it as she used her teeth gently to brush the skin. Celia moaned and cried out, arching her back to offer her more as she bit her own lip hard. Pam slid her fangs into the hot skin, sucking the blood and the nipple at the same time, and it was only her strength that kept the girl from bucking off of the bed as the pleasure filled her body. She cried out as she felt the liquid pooling between her thighs, and Pam sucked a little harder as she held Celia in place. Pam let her go as Celia gasped and collapsed back against the mattress, and smiled as she settled back a bit further.

"How did that feel?" Pam asked, parting Celia's weakened legs around her own body as she looked her over. Her body was so pale and so hers as she allowed the movement. Celia looked up at her with love in her eyes, as well as heavy desire, and smiled.

"Amazing. I wonder if you will ever stop surprising me with how you please me." Celia admitted, and felt a light touch sliding up her inner thighs. She sighed as fingers stroked her wet folds and over her throbbing clit, lifting her hips for more.

"I hope not. I have a few years of experience." Pam told her, and Celia thought for a moment that she did as well. But when you are not truly in the moment, you never fully enjoy it nor want to remember it. You want to push it to the deepest depths of your mind and forget it. She felt the pressure building in her and moaned as she moved against Pam's fingers for a firmer touch. Pam began to circle her clit harder, and Celia spread her legs further as she whimpered. "Do you want me inside of you?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded breathlessly. Pam slipped a few fingers inside of Celia's hot core and they moved together thrust for thrust. Celia felt her scratch against her sweet spot and she cried out as she pushed harder for more. Celia's vision blurred as she came, and she gripped the sheets as she moaned Pam's name for several seconds. She opened her eyes and stared at the blond vampire who looked hungry for her own orgasm, and Celia sat up slowly as she regained her composure. She pushed Pam down aggressively and stared at her wet desire as she spread her legs. She leaned over her and kissed her stomach and spread them further as she slid a finger between her legs slowly. She was more than ready for her and Celia moved to draw her nipple into her mouth as she slid four fingers inside of Pam. The vampire moaned and Celia bit down on her a little and smiled as she heard a hiss. Pam pushed her up and Celia blinked as she found herself in her lap. Pam smiled and slid her hand back between Celia's legs and the girl moaned as she felt herself being penetrated again. They bucked against each other, thrust for thrust, until they both came seconds apart. Celia fell into Pam, taking deep breaths, and she felt Pam lift her head to kiss her. It was gentle after the heated session, and Celia returned it with a slow moan. "I love you, Celia." Pam murmured against her lips, and Celia slid her arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

"I love you. " Celia told her, and they remained close together until Pam looked at the clock with a regretful look.

"We should get ready, but there is always later." Pam told her, her lips still brushing Celia's as she didn't pull away.

"Yes." Celia agreed, and pulled her even closer. They waited until the last minute to shower and Celia put on minimal make up and pulled on a short dark purple skirt and a black silk tee with black heels. She shook out her curls and took one last look before taking Pam's hand and walking to the car. They pulled into the parking lot of the bar shortly and Pam kissed Celia in the car before she fixed her lipstick. Celia smiled and fixed her own, and eyed her girlfriend as she stepped out of the car in latex black pants that left nothing to imagine and a black latex corset that showed off her assets well, with high heeled boots to bring it all together. "You look so good tonight. I might be a little jealous that you wear this sort of thing."

"It is worn for your benefit, gorgeous. Trust me." Pam said in a seductive voice, giving Celia a smoldering look over her shoulder as she reached the back door. Celia felt her body tighten and she bit her purple lip as she let her eyes drop down over Pam's perfect figure. "I hope your ever growing collection of short skirts is for me as well. So easy to slide up your creamy little thighs on your desk." She smiled as she felt Celia's desire spike, and wished for the night to end quickly. They entered and heard raised voices from Eric's office. "It seems Eric is acting on the situation. I phoned him last night to inform him."

Celia heard Yvette's shrill voice from the open door and it grated on her nerves as she slowly followed Pam. "I suppose you are fucking that little slut too. You both wanted me at one time."

"Now we don't. Take your belongings and go." Eric told her coldly, and glanced up as Pam stepped into the room with a cold glare in her eyes.

"Yes, Yvetta. Get out before you leave with more than just a paycheck." Pam told her, folding her arms over her chest as she clenched her fists together. Just looking at the dancer filled her with rage as she remembered the mark on Celia's face. "I do not take kindly to anyone assaulting my mate, and I would happily rip your head off right now."

"You won't want her forever, Pam. I made you feel better than she did. Both of you." Yvetta insisted, her dignity faltering as she glared uselessly at the two vampires.

"Oh please. You were just a cunt on a desk." Pam said, pulling Celia into the office an sliding her hand through her hair. "This is a real woman who makes me feel real things. She gets my tongue and my hands and anything else her little heart desires. You never got anything other than a quick fuck."

"I hate you, you stupid slut." Yvetta hissed to Celia. "This is not over." She was suddenly against a wall with Pam's hand around her throat as her stilettos fell off of her feet. She could not breath and her face paled as she struggled in Pam's firm grasp. Celia stared at the sight, not sure what to do, and she glanced at Eric. He wore an amused smirk on his face, and he looked at her with reassuring blue eyes.

"I am going to drop your slutty little ass on the floor much like you were last night, and you are going to get the fuck out of this building. You will not bother anyone here again. Do you understand?" Pam asked slowly and carefully, and the woman nodded as she attempted to gasp for breath. She fell to the floor as Pam let go, looking pathetic in her tiny lace camisole and tiny thong, and she clutched at her reddening neck. Pam picked up an envelope and dropped it in front of her. "This is all you will be needing from us. Now do me a favour and go." Yvetta picked up the envelope and struggled to stand as the vampires looked coldly at her. She slid her feet into her heels and walked out after glaring at Celia for a quick second, and stumbled down the hallway, and Celia let her breath out. She looked down at the floor for a moment, and bit her lip. Watching that had been exhilarating and frightening, and she jumped slightly as Pam stepped forward and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

"You're so….." Celia's voice trailed off, and she felt Pam tilt her chin up. Celia met her now warm and curious blue eyes, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I am a vampire, Celia. I used my strength to control her just now, and she walked out of here alive." Pam told her in a soft voice, and Celia nodded.

"I cannot imagine what it must have been like with the vampires." Celia murmured, and Pam looked at Eric for a quick moment. She pulled the girl into her own office and closed the door slowly, and Celia went to put her purse on the desk. Celia closed her eyes for a moment and tried to sort through her feelings. Pam was kind and passionate with her, but cold and deadly as well. What if…she refused to finish the thought. She felt Pam step up behind her and slide her hands up the sides of her hips.

"What is troubling you, my love?" Pam asked her, a demand in her voice.

"What made her think she deserved so much? Did you promise her something?" Celia asked, tackling her first curiosity.

"I fucked her on a desk. Nothing more. She knew who she was working for and wanted a little something for herself." Pam answered honestly, and Celia winced though she was used to Pam's truthfulness in things. "I didn't bring her to my home, take her to dinner, or take her shopping." Her hands gripped Celia slightly harder, and the girl shivered in response. "I never bought her gifts, so anxious to see her face when she saw them. I never wanted to make her smile and her eyes shine, or anyone's for that matter, they way I do you. I wanted to rip her apart seeing her tonight for hitting you and speaking to you like that. I hate her." Pam's voice was filled with venom, and Celia took a deep breath.

"What if you hate me someday?" Celia asked, her voice slow and controlled as she shook a little. "What is you want to pin me to a wall like that and kill me?"

"Never, lover. I could not hate you. My feelings run too deep for you." Pam assured her, as she slid her arms around Celia's waist and pulled her closer. "I always want you safe and sound, and I am willing to…to let you go if you ever choose to. No fight and no harm."

"You frighten me a little." Celia admitted, and smiled. "But I liked seeing her against the wall like that too. I liked seeing her scared."

"I know. I felt that from you." Pam told her, and Celia slid her hands over hers. "Don't fear me ever."

"I will try not to." Celia promised, and slowly turned to face Pam. She slid her arms around her neck and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you." Pam said, and their lips met.

"What do you do about a dancer now?" Celia asked, and Pam shook her head.

"Auditions for a new one. We will advertise soon." Pam replied, and Celia arched an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you like those?"

"I used to. We used to see who could seduce them first." Pam said, chuckling as Celia frowned a little. "I only want you, Celia. I love you."

"Good." Celia said, seeing the look pass through Pam's eyes. "What?"

"That little incident got me a little worked up, as a little violence will do." Pam admitted, and looked down over Celia's body. "I really want to slide my fingers inside of you and hear you at the very least moan my name. I really need your warmth on my hands right now."

Celia's muscles tightened and she pressed her lips together. She felt her mouth water at the thought of Pam spread before her, responding to her tongue and teeth as her eyes darkened. "Allow me to tend to you first. I want your warmth on my lips." Pam backed up to the couch and watched Celia peel her pants off to find her lover bare, and she kissed up her thighs. They ended up making love until just before the club opened, and then Pam was sliding her pants on after cleaning up a bit. Celia dressed and fussed with her appearance and kissed Pam deeply as she went to the door. They discovered each other heavily the next few weeks, both passionately as well as working through Celia's new acceptance of herself. They fell more in love, and Celia felt very comfortable with her as time went on. She accepted Pam's intimidating side and her tender side, happy that she saw that the most.

One Monday, they were there alone since Sookie had the night off and Eric was with her. Celia only stopped in to get some things together for a meeting with the accountant and walked out to see Pam sitting on the throne in her pink skirt and cardigan with her legs crossed, displaying her perfect legs and heels. They had a new dancer now, and Celia had immediately complained that the blond was too pretty. Pam reassured her of her love and loyalty night after night, and Celia looked around as she stepped up into the stage. She had watched the dancers slide around the pole and move the way they do, and she admired it in a way. It was so sensual in some form, and she smiled as a thought crossed her mind. She didn't really like that Pam saw it every night too much, but she could replace that with another image in her mind. She glanced at her vampire, with her curious eyes and furrowed brow. "What is on your mind?" Pam asked her, and Celia giggled a little.

"Well, we are alone here tonight, and I thought I could try something. Where is the music in this room?" Celia asked, and she saw Pam's eyes darken immediately.

"By the bar." Pam replied, sitting stiffly as she watched Celia walk over and turn it on. She fussed with it for a moment and found an end to one song, and waited for another. Celia grinned and turned back to walk over to the stage again, her eyes locked on Pam's. They had gone out to dinner before stopping by, so Celia was dressed on a short shirt that would move well and heels. She slid her cardigan off and listened to the song for a moment before she began to move to it. She held the pole with her hand above her head and gyrated against the pole, first facing Pam and then turning her back to her. Celia whispered the words as she moved , sliding her body up and down the pole before sliding her legs around it and managing a graceful turn. Her tank top clung to her body as she moved and she faced Pam again as she very slowly slid it up, still moving her hips as Pam's eyes nearly glazed over. She wore a cream bra underneath and left it on as she slid up and down the pole again and caressed her breasts over the lace slowly, before she pinched them and moaned at the sensation. She was hot with desire with the way Pam was looking at her, and her whole body began to throb slowly. The beat of the song pounded through her and she took her hands and slid them down over her skirt and up to her thighs as she moved closer to Pam. She slid down the skirt slowly again, hooking her thumbs in the stretchy waist band and dancing slowly with every tug. Her thong matched her bra, and she tossed the skirt Pam's way and moved to the pole again. Celia managed another good spin around, ending it facing Pam as she spread her legs for her. She was whimpering with the need then, and she slid a hand up her stomach and released the closure to her bra as well as her breasts. Celia stared into Pam's eyes as she slid it off and threw it right at her, and then slid her hand over the hard nipples and pinched them hard as the vampire's lips parted. Celia touched and squeezed and moved her back against the pole as she arched it, and she watched Pam inhale deeply. Celia slid one hand down her stomach and over the thong, gently stroking as she felt her body respond. She could not deny herself the need, and she rubbed harder as her breath caught in her throat. She stood and walked over to Pam, sliding just over her lap and moving her breasts close to her mouth as she moved. Pam eagerly took one in her mouth and sucked as she watched Celia moan, and slid her hand back to the thong. Pam left Celia's hand there and their eyes met, desire and lust plain in their heavy gazes. Celia slid her fingers under the strip of material, touching her wet folds as she moaned and focused on the sensations that were flowing through her. Pam slid her hand up to Celia's free nipple and teased and pinched as Celia whimpered, moving her hips even as she stroked her throbbing clit and threw her head back. "I know I am not supposed to touch, but I simply cannot resist." Pam murmured closely to her ear, and Celia took a deep breath. "Wet your pussy for me with your cum , and then you are all mine. I am going to lick you and fuck you until you scream my name through this building."

"Oh, Pam. So close." Celia replied breathlessly, and increased her speed before sliding her fingers inside of herself. She would have never done this before, never allowed herself to feel this vulnerable intentionally before she met Pam. She came and moaned as she felt her body explode, and then felt Pam hold her on her lap with her legs spread around her. She took several deep breaths and felt herself held firmly by one hand around her lower back and the other sliding over her thighs and then between her legs. Celia cried out as Pam touched the sensitive area, moaning as strong fingers penetrated her and began to move in earnest as Celia began to buck against her.

"That was very erotic and sensual." Pam told her as she watched Celia lose it in front of her, nearly ready to fall onto the floor. "I would say you should dance here, but that was for my eyes only as well as my tongue and fingers." One deep thrust of her curled hand sent Celia straight into the sky again, and she squealed as she bucked up and came again. She felt tears in her eyes as it rocked her, and she gasped as she fell againt Pam. Somehow she was against bare skin, though she did not remember Pam taking clothing off. She felt Pam move and set her into a seat and found herself in the throne as Pam slowly scooted her forward and slid down her underwear.. She was facing the vampire and she watched as Pam moved her face between her legs and she stroked the blond hair as she moaned again. She had always hated this, but Pam turned it into an art form and knew just how to bring her so close and then drop, only to do it again.

"Oh, so close. Please Pam." Celia begged her, her voice raw with desperation. She felt so open there, but she needed the completion. Pam tongued her clit rapidly and without stopping, and soon Celia shuddered and released into her eager mouth. She screamed Pam's name, unable to contain it or any control, and she breathed deeply. Celia fell back into the seat, breathing deeply as her body continued to pulse and tingle. She closed her eyes and held Pam as she slid over her body, kissing her skin gently. She was so exhausted from all of it, but she wanted to crawl over Pam and taste her skin so badly even still.

They both heard a sound in the room, and then a throat cleared. "Nice show."


	24. Dangerous Rhyme

I do not own any True Blood characters, Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy, I hope that you like this chapter. I have had a week of hell and could not write much, but I made up for it tonight when I posted this and another story. Go me! Review if you would, as always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia froze at the voice, closing her eyes and struggling to breath. There was a part of her that wanted to push Pam away and run to the office, but she was all too aware that the vampire was covering her naked body and that she needed to keep her there. She whimpered softly in embarrassment and clutched Pam's hair tightly until she turned her head, and then dropped them to her sides uselessly. "Hello, Dara." Pam greeted the dancer, her voice completely unaffected by the situation. "What brings you here on this night?"

"I was told I could practice on the nights we were closed. I didn't realize you two were here when I arrived. Sorry." Eric kept the place secure enough to where she could come in alone, with no access to the money in his office. The room was silent, since Dara had turned the music off to talk. "How did you like the pole? I am guessing that this started as a dance." Celia's clothes were laying around, and the girl shrunk further behind Pam and tried to hide her face,

"She was fabulous." Pam purred, and looked back at her. "Give us a moment, if you would. We will be out of your hair in no time. "

"Of course. I have to change anyway." Dara said, and Celia heard her footsteps as she left the room.

"Is she gone?" Celia whispered, and Pam stroked her hair.

"Yes, my sweet love. " Pam told her, and moved back as Celia slowly opened her eyes. "You are really embarrassed?"

"Of course." Celia told her, frowning as she stood and gathered her clothes. She pulled them on hastily, not feeling sexy or at all turned on at that point. "How are you not?" Celia looked before she walked down the hall to use the bathroom and fix herself up, and came back to find Pam waiting for them with their purses. "Let's go." Pam had to walk fast to catch up to her, and Celia found her standing in front of her at the car.

"It is not that big of an issue, Celia." Pam assured her, kissing her gently. Celia could taste herself on her lips, and she slid her hands over her hips as she started to return it.

"How long was she there?" Celia asked, holding Pam close.

"She only caught the tail end of it." Pam replied, and Celia winced visibly.

"You heard her coming. You knew that she was there, and you didn't stop it." Celia realized slowly as she turned her head away. "You just left me there for her to see."

"You looked beautiful on that chair, Celia. Your were in the moment as much as I was, and I didn't want to stop that. I think you created a new memory for me to fantasize about again and again with tonight's display. I don't think anything was seen that was all that awful." Pam assured her, moving her lips to her neck as Celia's anger lessened. "Why does it bother you?"

"I suppose from what I have done in the past in front of people." Celia said slowly, and Pam frowned as she realized just why it bothered Celia. "I just feel kind of exposed knowing that she saw me like that, as well as hearing me."

"I didn't take that into consideration, Celia. I am sorry." Pam told her, stroking her cheek gently as she pulled away slightly.

"It's OK." Celia replied, moving her hands away from Pam and letting them fall to her side. Pam sighed and went around to the driver's side after Celia got in quietly, and glanced over at the girl that had her head leaned forward so that her fair fell in front of it. Pam could sense her emotions and feelings a lot of the time, yet she could not fathom a guess as to how one simple thing could affect her. She knew that Celia was still feeling humiliated right now, and she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Home?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded. They drove in silence and Celia was out of the car before Pam once they got there. She went inside and grabbed a bottle of water and bit her lip as she thought about what to do. She had not wanted to go out anymore that night, yet she felt restless now after what had just happened. Celia sighed and walked back into the bedroom, slipping into some shorts and a tank top and washing her face. She set the water down and curled up on the bed, turning on the TV and trying to find something on. She settled on a movie she had seen a thousand times, and didn't look at Pam as she walked into the room. Pam sat by her on the bed on her own side and looked at the movie briefly as she slid off her shoes. "Are you okay?" Pam asked, and Celia stared forward.

"I just have these moments sometimes." Celia replied, after considering her answer. "I will be fine Pam."

"I hope so." Celia crawled under the covers and slumped against the pillows, and Pam got up to take off her outfit and slip into a robe. She glanced at the human in her bed, and clicked on the laptop that was at the desk in the room. Pam shopped, or tried to look like she was, but her mind was on Celia. There were times this human and vampire relationship was unnerving to her. She glanced over about an hour later to see Celia sound asleep in bed, and she finally allowed herself to take in her face for several moments. Pam turned to the computer and clicked on something to add to her cart, deciding that shopping was just what she needed. She crawled into bed at dawn, wanting to hold Celia close but deciding against it as she turned her back to her.

Celia woke up before Pam the next day, having gone to sleep earlier than normal. She slipped out of bed and headed to the living room after using the bathroom to make some coffee. She went out onto the back patio to drink it, taking in the cool late afternoon air as she stared at the small but lush backyard. She frowned as she thought back to the night before, alternating between enjoying the memories of the passion and the humiliation of being caught. She really wished Pam had stopped what was happening when she heard Dara coming in. Obviously, Pam had no qualms about public sex with her years of experience as a vampire and possibly a human before that, but Celia did. She had done so much in front of others before that and always felt so open and vulnerable, and had sworn against doing it again. Celia wondered what other boundaries she would cross that she had set for herself after leaving Drake's being with Pam, and she took a large sip of her coffee. "Do you still hate me, my love?" Pam asked from the door to the kitchen, and Celia jumped. She had not noticed it getting dark.

"I never hated you." Celia replied, taking in Pam's voice, so smooth and silky. It always managed to trace over her skin when she spoke, and Celia watched as tiny bumps appeared at the thought. "I love you too much.."

"That is good to hear." Pam told her, stepping outside and looking around "I never come out here."

"You should. We both should. I could plant some flowers and set up a little bistro table, and a little BBQ." Celia thought aloud, and blushed. She was going on like it was her own home.

"Do whatever your little heart desires, lover." Pam urged her, and Celia glanced back at her. "I know what you are thinking, and this is your home as well." Pam stepped out, testing Celia as she came closer. She slipped her hands around her waist slowly and pulled the girl towards her. "I will never put you in that position again, Celia. I didn't think it would make you feel that way."

"I know you won't, Pam. You are very good at protecting me once you know what hurts." Celia told her, and smiled as Pam kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head over, urging Pam to feed. She turned to face her afterwards and looked into Pam's eyes. Celia slid her hands over the robe, gripping Pam's hips as she leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and a little tentative, and Pam smiled at that after the passion that they had shared lately. Celia pulled away and looked at Pam with shy eyes. "I know it seems stupid, but I want to make love with you."

"How would that sound that way?"

"I don't want to seem so choosy about it." Celia admitted, blushing a little. "I just like the idea of our room and our bed."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Pam agreed with her, and took her hand and led her back into the house. Celia untied her robe in the room and fell onto the bed as they kissed again, sliding it back off of her body. Their lips met eagerly, and their tongues danced hungrily together as it progressed. Celia could not keep her hands off of Pam, and she was rewarded with Pam's strong reactions to her. Celia's fingertips grazed Pam's hard nipples and she kissed them as she slid her fingers over her wet folds. Pam moaned at the slowly emerging hunger from Celia, and spread her legs as the girl slid her fingers inside of her. It was rough and hard, and Pam watched as Celia drew her nipple into her mouth and between her teeth. She hissed as Celia bit her, and began to meet her thrusts as she craved her orgasm.

"I want you to scream my name." Celia told her, as her hand disappeared inside of the vampire. Pam

groaned with the penetration, and they moved together harder and faster. Pam did cry out Celia's name in a uncontrollable scream as she exploded and the girl smiled as she watched her. Celia slid her hand out and moved between her legs slowly. "Let me kiss you all better." Kisses quickly turned to hard licks, which turned to rough sucking as the vampire rocked her body slowly against Celia. Celia felt Pam's second orgasm after several moments, and drank it in before moving her head to her stomach and resting it there. "You taste so good. So sweet and wet." Celia murmured, as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you lie down so I can remove those clothes? I would like to see that lovely body of yours as well." Pam told her, and Celia giggled as she slowly moved off of her. She was quickly reminded of the pleasure Pam loved to give her as her bare legs were spread, and she moaned and slid her hands roughly into Pam's hair.

They got up and showered for work, and Celia watched Pam dress as she usually did. Celia chose a longer brown dress that was fairly conservative, and Pam wondered if it had to do with the night at the bar. Celia did a smoky eye look with her make up, using deep burgundy and brown as Pam watched. "You look beautiful. I like to see you being this kind of girl. You used to think you weren't pretty at all.:

"I still do not always think it." Celia told her, and Pam smiled. Celia glossed her lips with a light brown and fluffed her curly hair. "I think you are much more beautiful than I am."

"Just different. Not more." Pam argued, and their eyes met. Celia touched her cheek and smiled as her ring sparkled in the light.

"I love you, Pam. I am going to love you forever." Celia promised her, and smiled as she kissed her deep red lips softly. "I do know what that entails too."

"Do you?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded. "That will be discussed at some point. Not now though. You need to be as strong as you can possibly be." She kissed her one more time and they left in Celia's car, and walked in to see Dara practicing in skimpy work out clothes as Ginger cleaned up. Celia looked away immediately and blushed, and Pam looked at her with a small shake of her head. She headed to her office and ducked inside rapidly as she unlocked the door, and Pam looked at Dara for a moment as the dancer winked at her. She was so much nicer than Yvetta, and didn't seem to have any agenda, unless she saw what she was missing and perhaps wanted a night with Pam now that would never happen. Pam walked back, greeting Eric as he gave her a curious glance.

"Something wrong with Celia this evening?"

"She is just being shy," Pam replied, and he raised one eyebrow. "Long story."

The night moved quickly and soon they were in their places as Celia worked with the tax accountant in her office. Her records were impeccable and he complimented her on them as she smiled. He prepared the paperwork and Eric stepped in to look it over carefully and sign it. He wrote a check to the man before he left, and looked at Celia. "Good job." Eric told her honestly, and she glanced at him. He pulled out another check and handed it to her. "Here is that bonus."

Celia looked at it and her eyes widened. "Eric!"

"I have never had such good records and it saves me a lot of misery. Take it and do something for yourself." Eric told her, and she shook her head.

"Pam does everything nice for me. I don't need anything." Celia said, and bit her lip. Her face grew thoughtful, and she blushed a little.

"I am certain you will find something." Eric told her, and smiled as he returned to the front. Celia sat down and went onto the internet for a few moments as he closed her door, and her face grew serious as she let her eyes roam the screen. She closed the screen as she finished her shopping, and spun in her chair with a nervous smile. She went to the bathroom as it closed, and came out to see Dara walking towards her. Celia tried to avoid her, but the dancer smiled at her.

"Hi. Celia right?" Dara asked, and Celia nodded nervously. "You can talk to me. I won't bite."

"I know." Celia stammered and blushed further.

"Is this because of last night? That was hot." Dara told her, and Celia blinked rapidly. "Look, I can see that Pam is really into you. I heard I was going to come here and fight her and Eric off, but they have been nothing but great to me. I might be a bit jealous after your reaction to her, but it is no big deal." She laughed as Celia smiled as she turned red even more. "She seems to really care for you, and that sparkler on your finger is amazing."

"Thanks. I love it." Celia replied, touching it with her thumb.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's cool." Dara said, and started back to her dressing room in the back. Celia looked down the other way to see Pam smiling at her as she stepper forward.

"Feeling better?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded slowly.

"I do not want to get caught again though." Celia reminded her, and Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't I know it." Pam said her, and Celia slid her arms around her waist slowly. Pam pulled her closer and they kissed slowly as Pam pressed her against the wall. Celia did not seem to mind the deepening kiss until she heard footsteps and jumped away from Pam, and glanced over to see Sookie.

"Well, hello you two." Sookie said, smiling as Celia blinked and blushed. "I am making Eric take me out to eat now, and I wanted to know if you would come along." Pam and Celia did join them, and the vampires watched as the humans giggled and chatted as they ate their food. Pam could not help but join in a little when it turned to shopping, and Eric merely shook his head. His child was enough most times, but now there were three women to contend with. What was he going to do now? Sookie leaned against him as she laughed at something Celia said, and Eric stroked her hair lovingly as Pam looked at him. Her own hand was circling Celia's waist and they smirked at one another for a moment. Their eyes conveyed their thoughts to another, and they both chuckled as the girls looked at them. "What?" Sookie asked, and Eric kissed her gently.

"Just vampire things." Eric told her, and she leaned in to kiss him again. Pam looked at Celia and curious eyes were turned to her and smiled as she traced her lips with one finger. They spent another hour talking and went their separate ways, and Celia looked in the fridge for some water. It was getting pretty empty and she groaned as she realized she should make an order up. Celia grabbed the living room laptop and sat down on the couch and tried to remember what she wanted. She looked at the page that came up and her face fell as she realized it was still Danielle's facebook page. Her eyes looked it over slowly where she had left off, and she felt tears in her eyes as she did.

"What is that?" Pam asked her softly, leaning over her to take a peek.

Celia's body froze and she stared at it with hatred in her eyes. "I don't believe it." Pam picked up on her mood and moved quickly beside her.

"What is it?"

"Tara." Celia said simply, unable to form any more words.


	25. This is the Pain That Rips Inside

Thanks for the reviews, ladies! Always appreciated! I do not own any True Blood characters, but Celia is all mine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam looked closely at Celia's face as she watched it break and crumble. She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart came apart, and Pam slid her arm protectively around Celia's trembling shoulder as she leaned her head forward. Drake hurt her, but Tara was the one that she had initially trusted . Pam's eyes darted to the screen rapidly, seeing the messages sent to Danielle regarding Celia and how concerned Tara was about her. "She kept in touch with my sister after I was gone, pretending that she was worried. She knew where I fucking was. She knew what was happening to me." Celia's voice was cracking, and Pam pulled her against her. Tears slid down Celia's cheeks as she cried, sliding her arms around Pam and nudging her face into her chest as she cried. Pam remained quiet as she stared at the blonde's face with narrowed eyes, blaming her for every ounce of Celia's pain at that moment. There was no one more to blame. She stroked Celia's hair as the girl cried, and kissed her head gently as she silently soothed her. Pam thought that if none of this had happened to Celia, they would never have known each other and Pam's life would have remained the way it had been for so many years. She felt empty for a moment at the thought, and pulled Celia even closer. "Ssshhhh." Pam murmured to her, and Celia moved her face up to nuzzled the vampire's neck. Celia had calmed down, but she still clutched Pam tightly as she brushed her lips against her neck.

"You are all I have now, Pam. You are my family, my love, and my hope." Pam smiled and met Celia's eyes as the girl moved in front of her with her tortured and red rimmed eyes. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Pam said, warmed at the words as she felt their love mingle between them. She also felt Celia's raw pain and stroked her cheek. "Will you be alright?"

"I am just stunned that she did that. Dani liked her and she would have trusted in her. They probably talked about me and…." Celia's voice drifted off, and she blinked. "That hurts so much."

"I want to see this bitch better." Pam said, looking at her carefully.

Celia turned in her lap and her eyes drifted down the page as she sighed. She clicked on the photo of Tara and her page opened up, with everything clearly on display. Pam's leaned forward, still holding Celia, and her blue eyes searched eagerly. "She lives here." Celia breathed out the words, and Pam smiled an evil smile. The blond was young and fairly pretty, yet looked rough and torn up. "She must have came when we did, but I never saw her." Pam imagined ripping her neck out savagely with her fangs as she screamed for her life.

"I can make it a point to get her to Fangtasia." Pam suggested, and Celia's eyes froze on Tara's green eyes. She had trusted them so much at one time. They had pulled her in and made her trust her, and then they had looked blankly at her as she was raped again and again. Tara's eyes looked like Celia knew her own had at one time, before Pam had saved her.

"How?" Celia asked softly, and Pam raised her eyebrow.

"A simple flyer on her car. She lives in Shreveport, and while it is bigger than Bon Temps or somewhere similar, I have my ways of finding people I need to. I could draw her in and be very nice to her, and you could face her."

"What do I do? What do I say?" Celia asked breathlessly, and Pam stroked her hair.

"Exactly what is on your mind when you see her again. It would be cleansing for you, love." Pam assured her, and Celia took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Then what?" Celia asked, and slid her arms around Pam's neck. She stared at her lover with wide eyes that reflected her need for revenge and raw pain at the new discovery, and Pam slid her over her lap and smiled reassuringly at her.

"We don't have to decide any of that right now, darling. We can get to that later, but I do think it would be good for you to talk to her about this. I think this is it for you as far as having that part of your life past you, and then we can move on together." Pam leaned in to kiss her lightly, and Celia pressed closely to her. Their lips parted together, and Celia let herself focus on the moment as it grew heated between the women. She wanted to be as close to Pam as possible, needing her at that moment in the most intimate way that she could have her. Pam made an effort to break the embrace, concerned for where Celia was at with her pain, but Celia stared at her with a deep hunger in her gaze.

"Don't stop." Celia told her, a low plea to her voice. Pam lifted her and carried her to their room, where her dress was soon ripped to shreds on the floor and her own clothes were thrown around. They rolled around together on the bed as they kissed hungrily, both moaning as Pam's teeth cut Celia's lip a little. They both tasted the blood together, and Pam yanked her up into her lap to suck on the small wound before she lowered her lips to Celia's nipple to draw more blood from her. She nibbled down on Celia's thigh as well, sliding her teeth into her skin as her lover arched her back and cried out. They pressed together for another kiss and their hands each slid inside of each other deeply as they both moaned into the kiss. They made love hard and long, and Celia came a few times with Pam's talented thrusts as Pam experienced her own orgasms that would explode inside of her and drag out as Celia relentlessly continued. Pam slid down her body as she removed her hand to give her a break, and pulled Celia over her mouth. Celia rode her tongue, moaning low and closing her eyes as she felt the sweat covering her body. She came again, whimpering as she felt Pam draw her clit into her mouth as suck on all of the juices while drawing out the orgasm. Celia finally collapsed onto the bed, and Pam stroked her damp skin slowly with one hand as the girl smiled. "You really rock my world, Pam." Celia said breathlessly, and felt lips brush against her nipple. She sighed as her body responded through her exhaustion and the vampire sucked gently.

"You are my world." Pam told her seriously, and Celia looked down at her as she met blue eyes. They were filled with the sincerity of her words, and Celia blinked as tears filled her eyes. They slid down her cheeks and Celia watched as Pam wiped them away. "Don't cry on my account."

"I never thought I would find this." Celia whispered, and watched as Pam stretched out beside her and stroked her stomach.

"Did you love her?" Pam asked her, and Celia met her eyes for a moment.

"Tara." Celia spoke slowly, more of a statement than a question. "I thought I could or I was going to, but the abduction was so fast. It was never like this and nothing ever happened with us, but I was so ready to trust her." Celia sighed and closed her eyes. "I never could have imagined what was going to happen."

"It will all be taken care of. Then we will move on to me continuing to spoil you and love you as much as you will let me." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled.

"Will you?" Celia asked, staring at Pam.

"Yes. I do keep my promises too, Celia." Pam told her, and raised an eyebrow. "You were going to buy food, correct?"

"I guess I was." Celia admitted, and went to get the laptop that was on the desk in the bedroom. She turned it on and sat naked against the pillows to place the order. Pam watched her intently as she did, and Celia glanced up. "What?"

"You look so good like that."

"Naked with a computer?" Celia asked, and smiled.

"Naked in general." Pam replied, and Celia shook her head as she decided what she wanted. "Do you ever with you were there rather than here with me?"

"Do you mean home with my family?" Celia asked, and Pam nodded slowly.

"That is tough to answer, Pam." Celia explained to her, and the vampire frowned. "If I were there with them, I never would have even known you. You never would have known me. I am so grateful to have you, and I love you so much, so I do not want to be anywhere other than with you now. I hate what I went through to get here, but being in your arms made it almost worth it." Celia stared at the vampire with wide eyes. "I would never heal the way I am with you if I were anywhere else. Do you miss what you were before me?"

"I feel more human every day with you. I miss being cold and uncaring consistently sometimes, but I still save that for others. You bring something out in me and I could never be either to you. " Pam said, and they gazed at each other.

"Would this ever work in the long run with my being human?" Celia asked, and Pam seemed to consider the question.

"For a time." Pam replied finally, and Celia looked back at the screen.

"Does that make me a pet as opposed to a mate?" Celia's voice was softly curious, and Pam reached out to stroke her calf.

"Nothing like that." Pam assured her, and Celia looked at her as she chose something. She finished her order and they took a long bath together, as Celia snuggled in Pam's arms while she let the stress of the night leave her body. Pam kissed her neck as she slid her hands over her skin under the water, not saying anything as she sensed Celia's thoughts. When they got out, Celia relaxed on the bed and turned on a movie. She was spent for the night, and Pam sat beside her and took in the romantic comedy with Celia before the human fell fast asleep against her chest.

The next night at work, Pam made a beeline for Eric's office as Celia watched her. She walked in and closed the door, and he glanced up with curious eyes. "What is it, Pamela?" Eric asked her, having sensed her emotions long before her actual entrance.

"We are aware that the girl that caused Celia's abduction and rapes is living in the area as of last night. Her name is Tara Lewis and she lives here in Shreveport." Pam wasted no time in getting to business.

"Is this another mission of revenge?" Eric questioned her, and her blue eyes burned as she stared at him from his seat across the desk.

"What if it were Sookie?" Pam shot at him, and he narrowed his eyes as he leaned back. "She befriended Celia and gained her trust, and that was when she was taken for his sick purposes. I would like to lure her here somehow."

"Then kill for her again, Pam? How many times until it stops?" Eric asked, and she tossed her hair back angrily. "You do realize that she liked it, don't you? You might only bring out this dark side further."

"I am not planning on killing her, Eric. Not necessarily anyway. I want to give Celia some closure from all of this, and that would the reason to bring her here." Pam explained, knowing that she wanted her dead. She just felt the need to sugar coat what might really happen, which was unusual.

"So Celia wants to kill her?" Eric asked, and Pam frowned. Did she? She was deeply hurt by Tara and wanted some sort of revenge, but the image of Celia killing someone was a different thing. Pam felt her center tighten as she sat there thinking of it, and she blinked as Eric raised his eyebrow at her. "I don't know if the two of you are good or bad for each other sometimes."

"I want to offer her closure. Can we find out something about her?" Pam finally just asked, and he stared at her. Pam looked vulnerable at that moment, and he kept looking at her. She would do anything for this human.

"I will try." Eric responded, and she nodded curtly and left the office. She was annoyed with him and his questions, when he would likely slaughter a town for Sookie. Celia was talking to Dara as she practiced some pole moves, and the dancer smiled at her warmly. Pam let her gaze move to Dara, knowing that once upon a time she would be hers. But the way Dara was looking at Celia suggested that Pam might have a little competition, and her eyes burned a bright blue as the women looked at each other and talked. She felt the jealousy flare and crossed her arms as she stared at them accusingly. Celia sensed her and glanced over, and her face fell when she saw Pam's face. She murmured goodbye to Dara and walked by, staring into Pam's eyes as she passed. She looked sad and dropped her face as she walked down the hallway and Pam watched her walk away.

"Look, I don't want to mess up my job here. We're becoming friends, Pam. That's all." Dara spoke from the stage, and Pam looked at her. "I would really not like to see that look in your eyes again, and I am thinking she feels the same way."

"I have some things on my mind." Pam told her in an even tone, careful to keep it that way.

"I know that she is yours. Everything about her speaks that fact, and she is obviously in love with you." Dara continued, and looked at the vampire.

"I got it." Pam said, her hands clenched.

"Talk to her. Don't let her fret all night back there." Dara said, as she started to slide around the pole again. "She does have great tits though."

"What?" Pam asked, staring in surprise as the girl smiled.

"I could not help but to see. I am certain that you could have stopped that part of the festivities." Dara said, and Pam thought to herself how brave she was to say that to her.

"I doubt that will ever happen again." Pam said, just letting the anger at the comment go. She had let it go on in the moment of extreme pleasure and Celia had been very easy to see. She did have great tits too. Pam could not argue that. She shook her head and walked down the hallway, tapping on Celia's office door. She clearly heard the soft voice tell her to enter above the music playing, and Pam stepped inside. Celia looked at her and then back down as she pretended to focus on some papers, but Pam could see that her eyes were a little red. "Did I upset you that much, Celia? I'm sorry."

"I like Dara. She is not a bitch like the last dancer, and I enjoy talking to her." Celia said, looking at her desk. "Why did you look at me that way?"

"I was tense about something else, love. It was not all because of that, but I was envious of the way that she was looking at you." Pam admitted, hating the sound of it. She had never even considered feeling envy as an emotion before as a vampire, or even a human. It seemed so low to her, but then she looked at Celia and it all made sense. Pam stepped forward and Celia glanced up. "I know that she saw your body that night, and now it bothers me."

"You knew that she was coming. Blame yourself for that." Celia snapped, and Pam stared at her in surprise. "I was only trying to do something different and fun for you. I depend on your senses otherwise."

"I will never forget that night." Pam told her, and stared at her. "I loved that."

"I would never do it for anybody else. Don't you get that?" Celia asked her, and her eyes were filled with tears. Pam dropped to her knees and pulled Celia close to her, sliding her arms around her waist as she held her. She pressed between the girl's parted legs and breathed in her scent as she pressed her face into her soft breasts, holding her tightly.

"I know. I just reacted to something in there." Pam said, not wanting to go into detail about Tara quite yet. She had reacted to badly last night and Pam wanted to drop it for now. "Forgive me, Celia." She looked up at the girl, and found Celia looking down at her.

"Don't worry like that again. I am yours." Celia told her, and leaned down to kiss her. Emotions flared between them, and she gasped as Pam pushed close to her and lifted her face to hers. Celia felt herself being moved and was slid onto the desk as Pam claimed her lips hungrily. Fighting with Eric and jealousy was a rough combination, and Pam felt Celia shiver as her nails scratched her hips slowly as she slid her hands up her skirt. Celia was flooded with fresh desire as she felt it, and she heard herself moan as Pam continued to slide her hands up her body. Their tongues met hungrily and Celia's hands slid down the corset that Pam had worn that night, feeling her nipples as she pushed it down as best she could. The vampire removed it with the flick of her hand and Celia pulled away and lifted her weakly to kiss them, sucking one at a time into her mouth as Pam hissed. Pam stroked her soft inner thighs, sliding up further to stroke the lace that covered her heat as Celia whimpered. Celia parted her legs as far as she could and was rewarded with a firm penetration of Pam's fingers inside of her, and she bit down as she welcomed it. One hand massaged her free breast as she sucked the other, and her free hand slid under Pam's skirt seeking her heat. The vampire parted her legs enough for Celia to slide her hand inside of her, and Pam grunted as she felt it. She stood firm as her lover thrust deeply, matching her rhythm as Celia whimpered and moaned. Pam's hands scraped against her slick walls and against her sweet spot and the girl trembled as she felt her climax approaching. She bit her lip as it hit her, breathing through the explosion of heat, and worked on Pam to bring hers. The vampire slid her hands up Celia's shirt swiftly, unhooking her bra and teasing her nipples with cool fingers and Celia pumped in and out, curling and spreading her fingers. Pam felt herself explode all over Celia's hand, moaning low in her throat as she bucked forward. Celia drew her hand out and tasted the juices that coated it, as Pam's eyes deepened with more lust. "Is there any part of you that thinks I could share myself with anybody like that?" Celia reminded Pam, and the vampire blinked as her body continued to pulse deep inside.

"You have a fine way of showing me that is not the case, love. I see we both find a way out of uncomfortable situations, and I am so glad it is the same one." Pam told her, watching Celia lick her fingers with the tip of her tongue. A furtive glance at the clock caused her to frown, and she looked at her lover. "Damn this job. I just want to ravage you over and over in here."

"There is always later." Celia promised her with a curious smile. "I have a little surprise for you later as well." She touched Pam's lips with her finger, then leaned in to kiss the vampire. "Go to work like a good girl and you will be rewarded later."

"I will not doubt your love again. Not now." Pam told her, reaching for the tossed aside corset and putting it back on. Celia eyed her body slowly and hungrily, taking in the full breasts and curvy hips as she felt longing again. Later. She could have more later. Celia wondered what it was about Pam that always made her forget that she was upset with her, that caused her to give in every time. She met blue eyes before Pam walked away, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Celia was watching.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had to erase and write over in THIS chapter as well. That is starting to bother me! Tell me if you like it, please. Pretty please. I would love your thoughts.


	26. Baby Steps

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my Celia. She haunts my mind! I was going to wait to post this, but it was finished, so…..I know there is at least one person will be happy. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You turned a page inside my heart_

_Brought the light when my world was so dark_

_I feel something I can't explain_

_You consumed me and took on my shame_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia was starving after work, since she had taken to keeping Pam's hours lately and had not been eating well. Pam insisted that she eat, and they ended up going out with Sookie and Eric again since the woman had arrived late that night. They had another good time, laughing and talking, as the vampires looked on. The humans got along well and were becoming fast friends. Pam stroked Celia's hair as she ate her chicken salad eagerly, looking with disapproval at her too skinny body. She made a note to herself to tell Celia to wake up and eat properly from now on, since she still remembered how bad she had looked before. She was happy though, as she acted like any other human girl with her friend, and that made Pam smile as she dropped her face forward. That made Pam feel a strong sense of relief after all they had been through, but Tara weighed heavily on her mind. Celia had not mentioned it, but she had expressed desire to find her. She felt a heavy gaze on her, and raised her head to see Eric staring at her. He knew her thoughts. He knew her concerns. Pam looked back and tightened her grip in Celia's hair, making the girl look curiously at her. Pam smiled at Celia and returned to just stroking the thick hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingertips. She could not wait to bury her face into that hair at home and inhale Celia's scent as she touched her again, and she crossed her legs slowly. She saw Eric's knowing smile as he leaned forward to kiss his human, and she smirked back at him. They got home a couple of hours later, and Celia yawned as she walked inside. Pam watched her slip off her heels and bend down to pick them up, and stepped forward to slide her hands over her hips. Celia held the shoes in her hand and slowly stood back up, and Pam did bury her face in her hair. Celia smelled sweet and made her long for her blood, and she made her way to her neck through the mass of dark hair as Celia moaned. One hand slid up Celia's stomach and held her as Pam sank her fangs into her neck. She cupped Celia's breast over the shirt as she drank, massaging it as the girl trembled in her arms. Pam took the hand that was on her hip and moved it between her legs. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and smelled her desire as she touched her over her clothes, and remembered Celia's words that night.

"So what is this big surprise?" Pam asked her as she drew away, and felt panic spike through Celia.

"Ummm….it is in the bedroom." Celia answered after a moment, and Pam sensed her hesitation. Celia pulled away and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and stood there uncertainly. She was not the girl that had teased her with a surprise now, and Pam looked at her curiously.

"Are you leaving me or something?" Pam asked her teasingly, to lighten the mood. "Running off with your dancer friend?"

Celia paled and stared at her. "No, Pam. Of course not." Pam was surprised at her forceful reaction, and stepped forward.

"I was teasing you, love." Pam assured her, and Celia looked at her. Pam hugged her and felt the girl slide her arms around her waist. "Whatever it may be, I can wait until you are ready for it."

"I am ready, but just a little nervous." Celia said slowly, and slid her hand up and down Pam's back. "Come with me and help me?" She pulled away and took Pam by the hand, leading her to their room. Celia shivered a little, and Pam went over and lit the leftover firewood left in the fireplace that took up one whole wall. It was a bit colder out now with the fall season upon them, and she was so tiny.

"Want to take a shower and warm up?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked at her and nodded. She stepped forward to undress the vampire, and Pam watched her small hands as she deftly did the job. Celia's eyes swept over Pam's rounded breasts and smaller waist, and lower as she slipped the underwear off of her body. She met Pam's eyes as she slid a hand up her thigh and brushed her between her legs. "I must have a turn." Pam said, and found the hem of Celia's shirt with her hands. She lifted it and eyed the black satin bra that held her full breasts with hungry eyes, tossing the shirt onto the bed. She slid down the skirt, revealing the close fitting lace thong that Celia wore and looked into her eyes. "I don't care how many times I do this, you are still breathtaking. I don't even breathe and I find that to be true. What a pretty little package on the outside and a sensuous beauty underneath." Pam reached around to unhook the bra and revealed her hard pink nipples as Celia took a deep breath. Pam dropped to her knees to slide down the thong, looking at her lover as she did. She kissed the soft, bare skin between her legs as she cupped her perfect cheeks, and felt Celia's desire replace her fear of what was currently unknown to Pam. She didn't want Celia to be scared anymore. "Let's take that shower." Pam stood and looked into Celia's startled eyes, and took her hand. She massaged Celia in the shower under the hot water, and the girl closed her eyes and relaxed. She loved Pam's strong hands that never tired of pleasing her one way or the other, and she reflected upon her appreciation of the vampire that she loved. She felt Pam start to wash her, and the talented fingers cupped her breasts as she cleaned her with the soft washcloth in the shower. Celia returned the favour when she was done and then pressed Pam to the wall as she kissed her lovingly. They dried off and Celia sat on the bed and stared at Pam.

"Come here, Pam." Celia said, scooting back against the pillows and positioning herself so Pam had a very clear view of her. She pinched her nipple slowly and tightly, and Pam moved to the edge of the bed. She slid her other hand between her legs and stroked herself slowly, getting wetter with every stroke and finally penetrating herself. Pam crawled slowly towards the human, her eyes growing predatory and hungry as she gazed at Celia's glistening folds. Celia moaned and closed her eyes and spread her legs further as she bit her lip. "It is in the drawer beside me. The surprise." Celia said, her voice soft as she opened her eyes to look at Pam.

Pam raised an eyebrow and over to open the nightstand drawer, and pulled out a small dildo that was wrapped with a little pink bow. She gazed at it slowly, realizing that to some this would be nothing at all, including herself before she met Celia. She had used much more over the many years she had been a vampire. But what she held in her hand was a huge step for her lover. Celia had endured the worst forms of this, and she was asking Pam to take the step with her. Pam looked into Celia's face, seeing scared brown eyes. "Are you certain of this?"

"I want to be everything for you, Pam. I want to know what it is like to enjoy it and be in love with the person I am enjoying it with." Celia told Pam, and tried to smile. She could not hide her shaking hands, and Pam moved towards her slowly. She set the dildo down beside her as she moved between her legs, and looked down at Celia's hand that was resting on her thigh.

"Finish what you were doing, lover. I like to watch." Pam told her, and saw Celia look beside her nervously. "We'll get to that. Don't fret." She took Celia's hand and placed it back between her legs, sliding her own finger over Celia's swollen clit. "I will use it properly." Celia whimpered and their hands moved together to please the human. Pam watched her carefully to see when she was close, and she moved her hand to pick up the dildo. She traced Celia's folds with it gently, and Celia gasped at the cool touch. Pam got her used to the gentle touch and turned it on to a very low hum, and focused on Celia's clit. Celia cried out as her hands flopped uselessly on the mattress, then gripped the sheets as the slowly increasing vibration against her brought her quickly to a hard release. Celia moaned through it as her legs trembled violently, and Pam watched her closely. "Did that feel good?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded as tears slid down her cheeks. "Do you want more ?"

"Oh, yes." Celia replied, and Pam smiled at her. Pam slid a finger inside of her to prepare her, stretching her despite the small size of the toy. She then inserted the tip into Celia's wet pussy, and the girl moaned as she bit her lip. She was obviously nervous through the initial thrust, and Celia longed for the horrible memories to leave her mind. She opened her eyes to look into Pam's eyes, and Pam stared back as she slowly pulled it out and slid it back in. Celia spread her legs wider and told Pam to do it harder, and let out a cry as she did. Celia moaned with every thrust by Pam's expert hand, finally realizing the true purpose of it all. It was not about force or punishment like she had only known before, but for pleasure. The vibrations made her whole body shake and she bucked forward and harder over the dildo that was pumping in and out of her. Her walls closed around it as she felt another release coming, and she cried out hoarsely as it hit her hard. "Pam, oh god, Pam." She let her head rest on it's side as she took several deep breaths, and then turned to look at Pam. "Thank you. Thank you for taking my fear away, as well as his remaining control." Tears slid down her cheeks and she sat up and pressed herself against Pam. She pulled her close to her, and Pam felt her tears on her skin. "I love you so much, Pam." Celia lifted her face to kiss Pam, and it conveyed every bit of her emotion.

"I love you, Celia. I am so honoured to be the one you share this with." Pam whispered, , before their lips met again. It was heated and careless, and they were soon thrusting against each other in an uncontrolled passion that brought both of them to a violent orgasm, and Pam gripped her body tightly as she screamed Celia's name. Celia heard a sound come from her lips, but not one that she recognized. It was primal and deep, and she moaned as her body continued to twitch.

"Can I try?" Celia asked, as she recovered pressed against Pam. She was so sweaty and could collapse on the spot, but she wanted more.

"I would love it." Pam told her, falling back onto the bed and spreading her legs as she looked at Celia. Celia licked her raw lips and smiled as she knelt down close to Pam. She must have learned a thing or two along the way, because soon Pam was screaming again as Celia thrust deeply into her with it turned all the way up. Pam was having images of Celia below her as she took her with her strap on, and bent over as she slammed into her as she came, and she howled as she released for her lover. Celia yanked it out and bent forward to drink up her juices and Pam clutched her hair tightly. Celia could not get enough of Pam's taste and she sucked for a moment and lapped at her with her eager tongue the next, making Pam moan wildly. They both collapsed on the bed and Celia took Pam's hand tightly as she looked at her. "You're growing up on me, sweet girl." Pam told her lovingly, and Celia smiled. "I will always see you as innocent on some level, but you become more curious and sensual every day."

"It's you. I want to for you." Celia said, and Pam smiled. Celia showered again to rinse off the sweat the covered her body, and Pam was eager to join her again. She washed Celia's sore and throbbing body gently, and Celia drank from her neck as she pressed Pam against the wall. She rested in her lover's arms, content and fulfilled as they kissed slowly, wondering what was ahead for them. She knew that Pam probably had a lot of ideas, and she blushed as she thought about them. For now, she just wanted to love Pam and be in her arms. Pam drank gently from her neck as Celia drifted off to sleep, and watched the girl smile in her sleep.

Celia started to live a little more after that. She visited Sookie more often, taking her out shopping and to lunch as they laughed together. She even spent time with Dara away from the bar, now that Pam understood that she was hers and only hers. One night before work, she slipped into the bedroom as Pam was sitting up for the night. Pam looked at her lover, and her eyes rested on the diamond in her nose with a raised eyebrow. "What is that?"

"I wanted it in high school, but my parents always said no." Celia said, smiling. "Just think how fast it will heal, being with you." She looked at Pam and frowned. "Tell me that you like it, at least a little bit. I do."

"I do like the sparkle of it." Pam acknowledged, and stroked her face next to it.

"Do you like this sparkle?" Celia asked, and Pam looked down to see a box in her hand. "Open it, Pam."

Pam slid the black box open and looked at the ring inside. It was a diamond band that had a good sized center stone, and it picked up the dim light from the lamp Celia had turned on with a defined brilliance. "It is beautiful, my love."

"I want you to wear it as my mate. I don't know if it works for your day to day life, but I saw it and I wanted it for you." Celia said, and stared into Pam's eyes. "I suppose a sexy vampire like you that works at a bar should not look so spoken for."

"Fuck that theory. I am spoken for." Pam said, and smiled. "Put it on me."

Celia giggled nervously and took it from the box, and looked at Pam. "Is this the part that I propose to you? I would, you know."

"I would say yes." Pam told her, and Celia slid it on Pam's graceful hand. It shimmered beautifully, and she smiled.

"You are mine, Pam. I love you more than I have anybody." Celia told her, and Pam pulled her lover closer to her.

"I love you." Pam told her, staring at her as she slid one hand over her lower back and one into her hair. "You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you." She kissed the human hard, and Celia moaned against her lips as she felt herself being pushed back. She allowed Pam to remove her clothes in between kisses and nibbles, and soon they were making love in the time they had before work. It felt different to both of them, knowing that they were both getting more and more involved with one another. Celia smiled as she walked into the bar that night, her hair loose down her back and wearing a pair of Pam's favorite shoes with one of her favorite black dresses. Eric was at the bar speaking to the bartender, and he looked back curiously at the women as they held hands tightly. They looked happy, and he allowed his eyes to slide down to the shimmering diamond on Pam's finger. He mentioned it in the office later when they were alone, and she gazed at him.

"Getting serious, isn't it? When is the wedding?" Eric asked her, and Pam looked at her ring. "You can still be the seductive yet bitchy partner, I trust?"

"Of course. I have been playing the role for a long time." Pam said, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the wall in a tight leather dress that showed off every asset.

"It used to be you, not merely a role." Eric said, and she gazed at him.

"I was always more than that to you. I always showed more to you." Pam told him, and he stared at her. "I always cared for you."

"Now you care for her." Eric mused, looking up at Pam. "I have seen you with pets here and there, Pam, but never like this. You have handed her a whole new life."

"You care for Sookie as well. Is she changing you like Celia is changing me?" Pam asked, and Eric looked at his desk.

"I do feel a bit human in my caring of her." Eric admitted, and she looked at him. "What is the future there? Do we turn them when the time is right or just go on as is?"

"I have not decided that yet." Pam replied, thinking of the other night with Celia and how much growth it had shown on her part. She was turning back into a normal person more and more as time went on, and so strong, but there was the still unmentioned Tara looming in the back of her mind. Celia's need for revenge had been clear in her eyes behind her pain, and the image haunted Pam from time to time. "She is doing so well now though."

"I see she is getting a bit edgy on us. Should I enforce a rule about body piercing?" Eric teased, and Pam looked at him.

"You didn't seem to mind when that dancer awhile back had one. You had quite a time with it, as I remember." Pam told him, and he grinned at her.

"So did you, if I remember. In fact, I remember not minding together a night or two." Eric shot back, and she rolled her eyes.

"I could not stand her sensitivity level. She was always saying it felt too good and to stop. I actually had to hold back with a dancer, of all things! Celia won't be continuing with that practice, and she has been told as much."

"Did she ask about this one?" Eric asked, and she looked away for a moment.

"We discussed it some time ago, and I was somewhat accepting of the idea." Pam admitted, and then glanced at him as his gaze pulled her. "She did just come home with it today though, and this ring."

"Somebody knows hot to butter you up." Eric said softly, and Pam glared at him. He looked at her for a long moment, and pulled a piece of paper from his desk. "This is what you wanted some time back."

Pam took it and read the name on the sheet, followed by a lot of personal information. Things were good now for Celia, and for them. She could pretend she never saw any of this, and just move on. She could give her mate this last chance for revenge and be done with it. She gazed at the paper for a long time, and raised her eyes to his curious ones. "I think you know what I would suggest."

"Leave it alone?" Pam asked, and he leaned back and nodded.

"For now. She is looking happy and recovering well. That could only be another setback for her." Eric still remembered the dark look about Celia the night the vampire had been killed, and her desire over it. She was beginning to mirror Pamela in a few ways, and he frowned as he thought about it. "What would she really do given the chance?"

"I'm not sure. She feels very betrayed by this girl." Pam said, remembering that confused look on her face when she had asked if she loved her. She felt a hint of jealousy and looked down at the paper again.

"It is different seeing you envious of others." Eric noted, and she looked at him. "Before this, you never would have been concerned."

"Things were a lot different before Celia." Pam agreed, folding the paper and hiding it in her hand as there was a soft knock at the door. She smiled as her lover walked in at Eric's command, and asked her a question. They went into Celia's office briefly as Pam dropped the paper on Eric's desk, making sure the girl left before her. He slid it into a drawer and smiled at Pam's good sense, and stood to go and survey the bar before it opened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review, review, and review! A certain reader has been subjected to my constant agonizing over this story, and I think she would like to see me get an ego boost. I hope that you like it.


	27. Blur

So I had some things go down on my end, and skipped some major writing time. There are times when I ACTUALLY think about my subject matter and do indeed feel guilty about it and this was one of them. But I am back and I thank you all for the support that you continue to give me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam stared down at Celia as her lover writhed before her, her face contorted with pleasure. Celia had prodded Pam awake the evening after the night they spent with the toy with warm hands and eager lips and tongue, and had not stopped since that day three weeks ago. She was eager to learn more and try more, and Pam reveled in the pleasure of it. Celia was a giver as much as she was a taker, and they found a good balance of their hunger and need of each other. Tonight Pam was using a clever little toy that stimulated her clit as well as being buried deep inside of her, and Celia was loving it. The vibration was high and constant, and Celia moaned loudly as she pushed herself against the small tip that pressed into her. Pam eyed her wet center hungrily, remembering the way Celia's juices had flooded her lips just a little while earlier as the vampire ate her out eagerly. She let her eyes slide up her stomach that was trembling with the movements she was making, and Pam looked at her stiff nipples with deepening blue eyes. Celia let out a strangled cry and then a scream as she exploded. She nearly bucked up off of the bed and her breasts shook as she flopped down again. "Oh, god. Oh, Pam." Celia moaned, and threw her hands above her head. "I can't take it anymore. You feel too good."

"You have taken it very well lately. I have noticed." Pam purred at her as Celia smiled. She removed the tip from Celia and tasted it with a slow lick of her tongue, and she made a soft moaning noise as she did. "I could taste this all night."

Celia laughed softly and looked at Pam. "I want to taste you. I want you to ride my tongue." Pam smiled and moved beside her as Celia touched her body slowly, and placed her wet pussy right above Celia's waiting mouth. She groaned as she felt the first stroke and leaned her head back, moving slowly with her lover's strokes and movements.

Celia had also grown as a person, living her life and enjoying it without fear. She was always aware that she could be recognized on some small chance, and she wondered about Tara. The more time passed by, the more she assumed that she had not been found. She also knew that time would make those that she serviced forget her face and her memory, if they paid any attention in the first place. She spent time with Sookie during the daylight hours, going to lunch and shopping. They spent time at her house watching movies and talking, and Pam joined them for that. The women were falling more in love than ever, and Sookie would watch them as they stared at each other and got lost in the moment with a smile on her face. She was falling more and more for Eric herself, and it was exciting for her and seeing them encouraged her to trust it. They looked so happy and even Eric would watch them every now and then at the bar with a curious smile.

He walked back to his office one evening just before close and stopped when he same them pressed against Celia's door kissing deeply. Celia was cupping Pam's ass in her tight latex pants and totally unaware of her surroundings, but Pam pulled back and smiled at her. Celia glanced at Eric and blushed and ducked inside of the door as she quickly opened it, and Pam laughed as she shook her head. "I thought you two were going to fuck right here in the hallway." Eric said, as he went into his own office.

"Might as well. We have a few other places in here." Pam said, her voice filled with pride.

"Do I sit in one of them on a near nightly basis?" Eric asked, and Pam crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"As if you have not soiled that chair yourself . I know for a fact that you have it cleaned very regularly. My girlfriend does the books here." Pam said, and he gazed at her.

"It will be lowering, that bill. Sookie does not come here enough and is not into public sex." Eric said, and looked at her. "Is yours?"

"We were caught and she was upset. She got over it though." Pam replied, and he raised an eyebrow. "Who knew the dancer practiced on Monday nights?"

"Was it her idea or yours? You are corrupting that poor girl." Eric teased her, and she smirked.

"She started the lap dance and we both started the rest." Pam said, and he stared at her. "It was gorgeous." She smiled at the memory and turned to leave the office, sneaking into Celia's for another long kiss before they opened. Celia was understandably embarrassed and Pam assured her it was fine as she pulled her close and claimed her lips over and over. She fell into her chair and took a few deep breaths after Pam left, and stared at her computer screen. This was so overwhelming at times for her, but she smiled as she touched her lips with her fingertips.

Celia walked out to the bat to get a huge glass of ice water later that night, and glanced at Eric on the stage. She walked up, past his large gathering of fans, and sat down beside him. "I had a question, Eric." Celia started slowly, blushing as she remembered the night she and Pam had shared on his seat.

He figured that was what it was, and he smirked as he kept quiet. "What is it, Celia?"

"I know that you were looking for information on Tara, and I was curious as to how that was going." Eric knew that her voice sounded innocent enough, but that her thirst for revenge ran much deeper than her mildly curious tone. He could nearly hear it if he listened closely.

Eric considered his answer for a long moment. Pam seemingly had not told her of their findings. "It seems as though she has moved several times and we cannot track her down." His answer was simple and he felt her eyes on him. He met hers when he could empty his of the concern for her wanting the information, and she nodded slowly.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks." Celia said, smiling a small smile and walking slowly back to her office. He watched her, seeing the defeat in her posture and he wondered again what she would do if he did. Would she leave it in the hands of her eager to please vampire that had her own deep lust for revenge, our would the small girl take it upon herself? He shook his head slowly and let his eyes pass over the crowd in front of him with a bored expression.

Celia sat down at her desk, sighing for a long moment. She had wanted to find Tara, if only to confront her, but it seemed she would not. Could she deal with her being out there, so close to her? She glanced up to see Pam entering, and smiled at the sight of her breathtaking vampire. Celia stood as she always did to greet her, subconsciously aware that Pam lit up a room as she entered it. She demanded attention and Celia was eager to show it to her. "What are you doing here?" Celia asked, smiling as Pam slid her hands down around her hips slowly.

"It is a slow night. Eric suggested that I take you out to dinner and enjoy some time together." Pam said, her eyes heavy as she eyed Celia in her clingy shirt and shorter linen skirt. "After I get my own, of course." Celia felt Pam tighten her grip and lift her to the desk, and she felt her own legs part eagerly as she anticipated the vampires touch. Pam kissed her slowly, her lips lingering as Celia reached around her neck and pulled her closer. It grew deep and long as Celia moaned, and Pam traced circles on Celia's skin as she slid her hand down her outer thigh slowly. Pam left her breathless as she moved her lips to her neck and Celia whimpered as her lips and teeth brushed over her skin. This woman would always get to her this way, and she closed her eyes as she felt cool fingertips against her bare skin as she moved under her skirt. The simplest touch from Pam sent her body into a heated fire, and she begged Pam to touch her in a whisper as the fingers got closer to her throbbing center. Pam obliged Celia, stroking her slowly at first and then increasing her pace and bringing Celia close as she moaned and parted her legs further. Pam bit as she found Celia's opening with three fingers as she left her thumb on her clit, so she could feel her release, as she knew very well she would with the combination. Celia cried out Pam's name as she did, shaking from the force. Pam drank deeply of the sweet blood as she felt Celia tighten around her fingers and the warm juices coating them, and her own body tightened with desire. "I wanted this so badly when I first found you and got to know you, lover. I craved your body, your blood, and your desire to cover my hands and now I have it. You are mine."

"I am." Celia assured her, watching as Pam brought her fingers to her full lips to taste them. She found the hem to Pam's tight pants and slid her hand down them to please her vampire, pleased to find them damp as she found what she was looking for. Pam came easily, worked up from her moments with Celia. They left together, sated for the time being, and Pam made Celia eat a good dinner. They were so caught up in each other that Celia was not consistent enough for her about eating better, and Pam watched carefully as Celia took hungry bites of her chicken and rice as they stared at each other. Pam bought a new movie on the way home that Celia wanted to see, and they did manage to make it through it before attacking each other again.

That weekend, Dara asked Celia if she wanted to go to the movies one day and do lunch. They had become friends over time, and Pam was assured enough of Celia's devotion to not be too jealous, though she would never forget the comment made about her lover. They went to the newest chick flick and picked up food to take to Dara's apartment so they could relax after too much popcorn. They ate salad and Dara mixed up some margaritas as Celia shook her head. "I am only nineteen." Celia protested, as Dara placed a large glass of the sweet red drink in front of her. It smelled delicious and Celia inhaled appreciatively.

"You're not at a bar. I think you'll be safe." Dara laughed at her, as she sipped her own and sat down. "You can have Pam pick you up and go home and fuck her senseless. Lucky girl." Dara winked at Celia as she blushed furiously. "It is so sweet how you blush when you know how passionate you are with her. Anyone that is in a room with you can feel it."

"Thanks, I think." Celia said softly, and they turned on another movie as they ate and drank. The fresh strawberry margaritas were sweet and refreshing, and Celia soon found herself a little tipsy and Dara getting drunk. They both worked that night, and they started to giggle about it as they realized it was late afternoon.

"Think Eric will be mad?" Dara asked, as she slid from the couch to the floor laughing.

"He does have a strict policy about drinking and working." Celia murmured, laying on the couch and closing her eyes. Dara leaned her head back and Celia felt her curly blond hair on her calf. "He'll probably not be happy with me either. Or Pam. Let's just call in."

"She can't be mad at you too long. Just distract her. I'll bet she's good at everything, judging from what I witnessed. " Dara mused, and Celia blushed. "You looked good enough to be a dancer yourself up there."

"Oh, hardly." Celia argued, and felt Dara turn and rest her head on her legs. The sweet taste of strawberries filled her mouth, but she felt dizzy and unsettled. It reminded her of being drugged at Drake's.

"No, you looked great. I was jealous of the way you were screaming her name. I didn't have that good of a time when I was with a girl." Dara said, and Celia felt her fingers brush her upper leg. "It was a bit forced for me."

"What do you mean?" Celia asked, her stomach twisting at her words. She knew all about forced.

"Well, I was not really raped or anything. It was just weird and uncomfortable." Dara explained, and Celia struggled to open her tired eyes. "I went to what I thought was a party with an old boyfriend. Tim. He worked at the last place I danced, and I didn't realize what a tool he was for a few months. He took me to this house, left me drinking with some people downstairs, and disappeared for awhile. I was into partying, so I was cool with it for a little while. I went to look for him upstairs, just wandering around the big hallway, and he stumbled out of one of the rooms with just his pants on. He looked kind of startled and he grabbed me and pulled me inside of the room. It was dark and I had trouble seeing for a moment, but then I saw a girl in the light that was on by the bed, and I knew what kind of place I was in. I knew he had fucked her in there while he was gone, and I was so mad. I tried to leave but he pulled me onto the bed, and I felt him take off my shirt and ask her to fuck me. I struggled until I felt him pull away and softer hands take the remainder of my clothes off. Her hands were everywhere and she had a fabulous mouth. I think she looked a little like you, but it was dark. I just remember someone exotic." Dara sighed and Celia heard her voice shake as she felt the nausea in her stomach. "She made me have two of the greatest orgasms I have every had, but then I had to watch him with her again. I left him shortly thereafter, and just wish it would not have been like that. Everything else was fantastic about it. That whore was talented and I'll bet she rivaled Pam." Celia felt a definite twist of her stomach and the repulsion filled her. She stared at the soft green walls of Dara's apartment as they began to spin, and sat up quickly. She pulled her legs from under Dara, who sat up and looked at her curiously as she ran to the bathroom. Celia ran in and closed the door as she threw herself over the toilet to vomit. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as reality hit her, and she threw up again. She had more or less forced herself upon her now friend because Dara's boyfriend had paid for her to. How many others? Celia could not stand it, and she collapsed to the floor as her stomach churned violently.

"Celia? Are you okay?" Dara asked, tapping at the door. Celia peeked at the window in the apartment and saw that it was getting dark outside.

"Just sick. Can you grab my phone and call Pam?" Celia choked out, and closed her eyes.

"Sure thing." Dara said, sounding so much better then Celia even though she had had two more big drinks. A few minutes passed and then there was another tap. "She is coming here. She sounds fucking pissed so we might both be dead."

Celia knew that Pam had picked up on her emotions, and she sighed softly. "It won't be pretty." Celia agreed, and heard the knob twisting open slowly.

"Can I come in?" Dara asked, and Celia moaned. "You didn't drink that much, sweetie. I'm sorry you're so sick."

Celia wanted to tell her that she was sorry about what she did as well, but she forced the idea out of her head. It sickened her that she didn't remember any of that night. The faces all blurred together in her mind, and she choked on a small sob. "I am just not that used to it." She felt Dara sit next to her and stroke her hair until there was a sharp and loud knock at the door. Celia cried as Dara went to answer it, knowing that Pam would be angry. The shrill voice of her vampire proved that fact as she demanded to know what was wrong, and Celia heard the click of her heels in the entry way. The two women reached the bathroom, and Celia refused to look up.

"You got her drunk. You stupid fucking girl. What were you thinking?" Pam asked Dara sharply, and Celia longed to defend her. She wanted to scream that was not the issue, and she hoped that Pam had picked up on more so she did not murder Dara in her apartment. She felt a cool hand in her hair, and she reached up to grab it tightly. "We are going home now. I highly suggest you pull your shit together and get your ass to work tonight. I will pick you up myself. Eric would be irate if his dancer was not there on a busy weekend." Pam said as she easily lifted Celia. She sniffed and sighed, and Celia moaned with the movement. She felt herself being carried across the apartment and down the stairs, and was finally placed into the car. Dara had followed full of apologies and concern, but Pam sent her back to her apartment in a clipped tone that left no room for argument. She was really terrifying when she was provoked, and Celia shivered at having upset her.

"I'm sorry, Pam." Celia said through the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"She served you alcohol, knowing your age. What a stupid fucking girl! I suppose she assumed you would just hop in your car and come home before work." Pam went off, and Celia winced. "You look horrible, Celia. I might have to tell Eric that you are taking the night off."

"No." Celia said, not wanting him angry as well. "I need a shower and some water. I'll be fine."

"A shower I agree upon, but I don't think water will fix that." Pam said, and gave Celia a curious look. "What got you so upset over there?" Celia looked down at her hands as she thought about it again, and blinked. Pam reached over to stroke the tears from her cheek, and Celia looked at her. The caring was clear in her eyes and Celia knew that her love for Pam was in her own gaze. "Talk to me, my love."

"I….." Celia's voice trailed off, and she took a deep breath. Pam was staring boldly at her, and she looked at her. "I apparently fucked Dara."

"What?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked over to see her concern turn to anger.

"Not tonight." Celia insisted, sighing. Pam should know better with her excellent sense of smell. "When I was with Drake. Her then boyfriend forced her to let me." Celia cried a little more. "I didn't know what to say. I don't remember anything of it, but she said the whore looked like me and it was at a two story house. It had to be me." Celia was crying harder, and Pam pulled into their driveway. "I never want to see her face again. I cannot stand it." Pam parked and Celia heard her car door open, and slid her arms around Pam's neck as she helped her into the house.

"You're not a whore." Pam told her, and Celia heard the emotion in your voice.

"Even she said I am." Celia whimpered, and felt their bed under her.

"She was speaking of a nameless and faceless woman that was in a bad situation. She does not know." Pam assured her, and Celia heard the shower start. "Can you stand? Can you shower?"

"I can try." Celia said, and Pam started pulling her clothes off tenderly. She frowned in distaste at the traces of Celia's being sick on her shirt, and tossed everything to the floor. She gazed deeply into Celia's eyes and stroked her cheek. "How did this even come up?"

"She was drunker than I was and started talking. It was somewhere in a conversation about us, though nothing too detailed." Celia hastily said, and Pam smiled slightly as she looked at her. "She does not know anything. I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"That is best." Pam said, and pulled her up slowly. Celia walked into the shower and right under the hot water, and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She felt Pam's hands rubbing her tight muscles and smiled wanly at the pressure "All of that is behind you. I am sorry that it keeps rearing it's ugly head with you, but it is a part of your past."

"I know, Pam. I was just so shocked." Celia said, and slid back against her. "I love you."

"I love you." Pam assured her, moving her damp hair to the side and kissing her neck. Her hands caressed Celia soothingly, and then she washed her body carefully. Celia brushed her hair and her teeth afterwards, and turned to look at Pam on the bed in a robe. She was still naked, and she sat next to her mate. "Yes, my love?"

"I want to make love with you." Celia said, and Pam looked into her eyes. "I want to feel you." Pam leaned in to kiss her, and Celia parted her lips eagerly. They were closer together within moments, and Celia lay between Pam's legs as they kissed deeply. Her hands pulled at the robe and then wandered Pam's body as their tongues danced together. She loved Pam's curves and the she moved to kiss the skin between her breasts. Her knees parted Pam's legs as she slid her hand between them, testing her slick desire and making the vampire moan. She was soon thrusting into Pam as she watched the blond moan, and smiled as she caught Pam looking up at her. It felt good to see her reacting, and her stress slowly seeped out of her body as Pam came and flipped Celia over for her turn.

"No more drinking like that, Celia. I am sure she understands that now as well." Pam warned her, before lowering her lips to her neck. She bit into her soft skin eagerly, and Celia cried out as she closed her eyes. She loved Pam and let herself get lost in that as Pam moved her hand over her nipple eagerly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So? Thoughts?


	28. It Was All Just A Distant Memory

I had a spot of writer's block, but I think I am back. I hated every moment of it! I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam busied herself getting ready for work after they finished with their tryst, but her mind was on Celia and her situation. Every time she seemed to be moving on and finding something in her life, she was knocked down again. Pam felt her useless rage against Drake rise again, and once again wished that she had just kept him half alive in the basement at the bar to torture time and time again. Celia was quiet, and Pam assumed that she was sleeping in the bed near her as she made herself up into the token vampire and pulled on her red latex pants with a corset style black shirt. She shook out her silky hair and went to pull on her high heels, glancing at the bed to see it empty. Celia walked into the room dressed in her more casual business attire, pulling her messy hair back as she blinked a few times. "What are you doing?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked curiously at her.

"Going to work. I can't take the night off because I drank the afternoon away." Celia answered, and Pam raised a sculpted eyebrow at her. "You told her to go to work, didn't you?"

"Of course. But she didn't suffer the stress that you did today quite as much, and I was livid." Pam responded, and saw the pain in Celia's eyes.

"I cannot sit here alone tonight and dwell on this." Celia told her, as a tear slid down her smooth cheek. Pam stroked it away with a gentle touch of her thumb, and Celia looked at her gratefully. "I just want to keep busy there and be distracted, Pam. Please don't make me stay here without you."

"I cannot keep you here against your will, Celia. I do think you need to rest though." Pam lightly argued with her, and saw the apparent pain in the brown eyes that stared back at her.

"I will sleep tonight in your arms. I need you right now, and I don't want to sleep alone." Celia agreed, and Pam had a vague thought cross her mind. She mulled it over as Celia ran a careless hand through her ponytail, and looked away. She found some heels to put on and went to the kitchen to make a salad to bring to work to eat for dinner. She grabbed a huge bottle of water as well as a Gatorade to add to her big bag and followed Pam quietly to the car. Pam drove to the bar quietly herself, glancing at Celia every now and then as the girl gazed out of the window. She could sense the inner turmoil in her emotions as well as seeing it on her wan face, and she wished that she would have insisted that she stay home. This was absurd. Pam parked the car, slamming on the brakes hared than intended, and Celia took several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." Pam apologized, stroking her cheek as she watched Celia's face pale further. "I am just concerned about you."

"I have bounced back fine thus far." Celia said with dim hope in her voice, sipping the red liquid from her sports drink as she got out of the car. Pam sighed heavily and unnecessarily as she followed suit, and unlocked the back door. They could hear Dara's music, and Celia glanced uncomfortably that way as they walked down the hallway. Pam continued to check on the front's appearance, and Celia cursed the fact that she had promised Ginger she would help clean up for tonight as a waitress was out sick. She set her things in her office, barely glancing at Eric through the open door of his office as she walked silently by, taking her Gatorade with her. She only looked towards Ginger as she entered the main room, and Pam watched as Dara and Celia both displayed their discomfort. Dara looked more concerned that Pam would drain her as she looked pensively at the vampire for a moment, and Pam looked away and back at Celia. She would not even meet Dara's glance as she slowly wiped down the tables, looking like it was taking every ounce of energy from her. Dara sighed and practiced her routine, and Pam looked at her to see that she looked tired as well. Pam was far less sympathetic towards her however, since she was foolish enough to drink like that. She gave Celia one last look and surveyed the bar quickly, not knowing what to do for her lover.

Eric came out after a few moments, dressed for the night, and looked around. He saw that Celia looked like death warmed over just by looking into her face, and had taken note of it earlier. He glanced at the blonde dancer, and she matched that condition. The two girls were not talking, and he raised his eyebrow at Pam. He normally had to send Celia to her office to get the dancer dressed and ready. Pam seemed tense and distracted, and she looked absently his way. He indicated quickly for her to follow him, and she did with one last look at Celia. "What is going on out there? Did someone die?" Eric asked, his voice displeased. He didn't want Dara to ruin the vibe that night with clumsiness or a lack ion her performance.

Pam sighed audibly, and focused on her manicure as she remained silent for a moment. He said her name in a low voice and she glanced up at him with a hesitant expression. "The girls had a few drinks with lunch today. I was called by the dim witted dancer to come and get Celia after she threw up in the bathroom."

"Fucking incompetent humans. How much clearer could I make the rules? They are not to come to work drunk or do it here." Eric muttered, and Pam stared at him. She didn't want to hear Celia attacked for this verbally, though she knew she deserved it a little. "Can she dance? I expect a large crowd tonight and need her to perform for them properly."

"She was ordered to show up and do just that." Pam told him quietly, and he nodded briskly.

"What does Celia have to say for herself?" Eric asked Pam, his voice slightly softer. "That does not seem like her."

"She only had a couple of drinks." Pam defended her, remembering the sight of her on the bathroom floor painfully. She knew that she needed to tell him so he would understand. "She….she found out that Dara was a customer at the house after they had started drinking. Dara is not aware that it was her, at least Celia does not think so. It hit her pretty hard and she ended up throwing up several times in the bathroom. I went and got her and took her home and into the shower."

"Why is she here?" Eric asked after a moment, his voice concerned.

"Because she is fucking Celia. She does not want to upset us, she does not want to be alone, and she wants to hide it all tonight and distract herself with work. " Pam replied, clenching her fists as she spoke. "I am damn near ready to glamour her and make her forget that was ever brought up."

"She who said she never wants to glamour her." Eric noted, and she glared at him,

"She looked so broken when I got there. Of course, I took it out on the dancer and blamed her, but Celia looked like she was right back in that bad place all over again. I hated seeing her that way, Eric. I hate seeing her repeatedly knocked down."

"You knew taking this on that it would not be easy. Taking a human so seriously is hard on it's own, much less a troubled one such as Celia." Eric chided her lightly, and she nodded slowly. "Use your talents to help her, Pamela. She need not suffer so hard when you can make it all go away." Pam looked at him for a long moment, and felt his dissatisfaction at her dilemma. She looked down and left his office, seeing Celia's door cracked. She was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the screen with a glum face. She saw Pam at the door and started typing slowly, and Pam left her to go take her spot at the door. Celia sighed and let the tears slide down her face again, feeling the pain hit her all over again. Perhaps she should have stayed home like Pam suggested. She had closed her door earlier to give herself some privacy, but she heard a tap at the door. "Celia?"

"Come in, Eric." Celia said softly, wiping her eyes with her hands. It was a good thing that she wore no make up that night. He stepped inside ready for the stage and glanced at her for a long moment. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping for the sales for last weekend? It is typically one of our biggest." Eric murmured, and she found it quickly on the computer and printed it. Celia handed it to him without looking directly at him, feeling guilty. He glanced at it and then at her. "Should you be here? I would understand if you wanted to go home and rest."

"For drinking today? I don't think so, Eric. That is my own fault." Celia sighed, meeting his eyes. He had been strict about the rules, and she had broken them. His eyes were surprisingly sympathetic, and she wondered if Pam had told him as she blushed in embarrassment. Celia could not really be angry with her mate, but she was not entirely comfortable with him knowing everything.

"Just don't let it happen again and we can forget all about it." Eric suggested, and she nodded with big eyes. He took the report to his own office and stared at his door for a long time, thinking about the pain in her eyes. Pam needed to glamour her and soon. The setbacks she kept suffering were damaging and needed to be put out of her mind. He focused on the numbers on the report before going out to make his appearance to the crowd. He watched Dara carefully, but her performance seemed to be up to par. She took her break and walked back to the dressing room for some water and quiet, and passed Celia's door. She saw that it was cracked and paused as she pushed it open slightly.

"She does not know it was you, love. It can all be forgotten." Pam was telling her, sitting in front of Celia on the desk. Pam sensed that someone was there, but was preoccupied by the woman she was staring at with concern.

"I don't even feel like I can look at her. I don't know what to say." Celia murmured, and Dara frowned. Pam glanced back with an irritated gaze and Dara stared at her as she thought back to their day. She remembered telling Celia about her time with a woman, and her eyes widened as she remembered the dark hair and eyes of the pretty girl.

"What is it, Dara?" Pam snapped, and Dara gasped.

"It was you. How, Celia?" Dara asked, and Pam hissed with anger. She rushed Dara and pressed her into the now closed door, and the girl gasped for air. Pam stared at her with her mesmerizing blue eyes and Dara began to blank out as she took deep breaths, unable to look away.

"You will never mention this to Celia again. You will forget all about it. Dara, I don't want you to ever bring it up again." Pam spoke slowly and soothingly, stroking Dara's cheek as Celia stared at her with a shocked gaze. "You are going to continue to your dressing room and then finish your night here." Pam dropped her hand and Dara blinked as the vampire stepped away from her. She tightened the small robe around her body and shook her head as she looked at the women. She excused herself with a smile and Celia let out the breath that she had been holding.

"You glamoured her." Celia said, and Pam nodded.

"It was that or have her ask a lot of questions that you do not want to answer." Pam told her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Pam stepped close to Celia, her eyes penetrating the girl's brown eyes as she brushed her lips against Celia's. Celia whimpered as she locked gazes, and felt herself getting lost in Pam's bright blue eyes. "You are going to forget all about the talk you had this afternoon. You just had some drinks and some lunch, and you are tired." Pam's voice cracked as she did what she swore that she never would do, staring into Celia's blank face. "You will be happy Celia again with your friend, and not hurt so much." Pam kissed Celia gently, and cupped her face with her hands. She pulled away and Celia blinked at her as she smiled slowly. "I love you, Celia."

"I love you, Pam." Celia told her, and slid her arms around her neck to kiss her again. Pam gave in to her desires, and pressed Celia back into the desk hard as their tongues met, trying not to feel guilty. It was best. She listened to Celia's moan as she slid her hand up her thigh slowly, and then her begging for her to touch her, which she did.

Eric watched as Celia and Dara talked as they normally would after work, and gave Pam a quick look of approval. It was obvious that at least Celia had been glamoured by the smile on her face and the way she was laughing with the dancer. Celia took Pam's hand as they walked to the car, and yawned. "I want to go home and get into bed with you." Celia told Pam softly in the car, and Pam kissed her. "I want you to strip me down and fuck me tonight, Pam." The last words were whispered against Pam's lips and the vampire felt the liquid pool in her center. They made out for a few moments and then Pam drove them home quickly, watching as Celia walked quickly to the bedroom. She pulled her hair down as she turned to look at her vampire, and Pam stared into her beautiful face as she stepped forward and unbuttoned her slacks, letting them drop as she looked at the deep red thong that barely covered her lover. Pam unbuttoned the shirt that she wore and peeled it back to find the matching bra. She looked into Celia's eyes again, seeing no trace of the previous pain and only lost and love combined in them.

"You are stunning." Pam told her, and Celia smiled slowly. Pam pulled off her bra and Celia fumbled with her clothes, and they ended up positioned at each other's lips after a heated make out session. Pam slowly licked her lover's wet pussy as she marveled in the feeling of Celia sucking her clit into her mouth as she moved her lips over her. The women moaned in unison as they sucked and teased each other to near orgasm, moving into a position where their legs were splayed and they grinded together hard and fast as they both cried out. Pam pressed her hand over Celia's folds, pushing harder against her clit as her lover moaned loudly. Celia came as she cried out Pam's name, and slid her own fingers into Pam as she bucked against her to make her do the same. "I am never going to get enough of you." Pam assured her as she pushed her back onto the bed, sucking hard on her tempting nipples as she straddled her and played with her swollen clit with her fingertips. She brought Celia again with a long moan, and slid her fingers inside Celia's wet walls as they tightened around her. She bit into Celia's breast gently as the girl tensed further around her digits and bucked up against her. Pam sucked her sweet blood into her mouth as Celia closed her eyes and bit her lip, finally at ease with her choice. She pulled away to kiss Celia, who was breathless at this point and pulled Pam weakly over her.

"I love you, Pam." Celia whispered, and pulled the vampire close. Pam kissed her gently as she stroked her damp hair back, and Celia sighed happily. Pam opened her eyes to look at her, thinking about the past day quietly as Celia closed her eyes wearily. She watched her fall asleep as Pam rested her head on her warm chest and held her close, wondering about their future.

Celia woke up the next day in time to eat for a change, and fixed a sandwich as she sat outside in the cool weather. She felt happy inside, living in this house with Pam, but she also felt like a piece was missing. She thought about it as she sipped her water and decided that it was just the lingering memories of her situation and that the feeling probably meant nothing. Celia contemplated the day before when she had been drinking at Dara's and gone to work a bit sick, and she felt angry at herself. Eric had given her a great job when she had nothing, and Pam had done so much more, and Celia had acted like an irresponsible child. She was young and probably didn't let loose enough, but her life had not allowed it and now she just wanted to settle down with Pam. Pam. The very name made Celia smile. The vampire was exciting, loving, alluring, and everything Celia had ever wanted. Celia didn't know that in her horrible situation at the time, but she had fallen in love with Pam so fast even as she pretended that she wasn't. She thought that she probably fell in love with her on sight in some ways, since she had thought that Pam was the most stunning woman she had ever seen. That feeling had increased every time that Celia saw her, and when they had finally given in to their desire for each other, Celia was hooked. She took another sip of her water and smiled dreamily as she thought back to the months they had shared, and heard the sliding door open. "Good evening." Celia said, turning her head with a smile as she looked at Pam in her short robe.

"What are you doing with yourself out here, love?" Pam asked, walking over and wrapping her arms around Celia tightly. She smiled approvingly at the empty plate in front of Celia as she waited for her answer.

"Thinking about you." Celia replied, leaning back against Pam as she rested her head against her. "I love you so much. I never thought I would find this."

Pam inhaled her scent for a long moment as she took in the words. "I didn't either. I fell in love with you rather quickly, faster than I would have ever guessed it to happen." She nudged Celia's hair to the side and kissed her neck, and the human whimpered softly in her arms. Celia was wearing a short dress with straps that were thin on her shoulders, so Pam had plenty of space to kiss and nibble as her human giggled and moaned.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Celia whispered, and Pam paused in her ministrations for a second.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked, and Celia sighed.

"I was stupid to drink before work like that. The margaritas tasted so good and sweet, and I think I enjoyed letting go for a moment. I felt yucky all night." Celia told Pam, and she smiled bitterly. That was not the half of it.

"It's fine, Celia. You're a young girl that has a lot of living to do. Just be careful on work nights. Always have me come and get you if you are too drunk. You know the drill." Pam told her, returning her lips to her neck. "For the record, I do like your blood not tainted with alcohol." She slid her fangs into Celia's soft neck and the girl grunted in response as she relaxed in Pam's arms. She drank eagerly from her lover, and pulled away to heal the wound with her tongue. "Let's go to the bedroom before we have to get ready. I would like to show you just how much I do love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So it was not all that long for an update right? Was it worth the wait? Do I still have the vibe? Let your thoughts be known! Your review pushed me over the edge, Rainbow Lies! ;-)


	29. Impermanent Stability

I do not own any True Blood characters or lyrics in this one, but I do own and claim my Celia. Thanks again for all of the support and everything that comes with it. You guys rock! XOXO

.

.

.

.

.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Celia had been calm outside in the evening wind, but she heated up quickly in the bedroom as her and Pam kissed their way across the room and to the bed. They fell together onto the mattress, their limbs tangled and moving as their lips parted and Celia ate Pam's full lips hungrily. She felt lightheaded as she pressed closely to her vampire, feeling like she could never get enough of her as she traced her lips and fangs with her tongue. It frightened Celia at times, when she tried to imagine being without Pam, and she would wake up some nights and make sure that Pam was beside her. There were many nights that she called out to Pam, still afraid of the dark and needing comfort. The nightmares had all but stopped, but Celia felt like she would always need someone by her side, and that someone was Pam. She hoped that she was not crazy and one of those girls that would cling to Pam if they ever ended, obsessed and never being able to accept being over. Celia felt Pam tear at something and the cool air of the house hit her skin, so she pressed even closer. Pam slid her hands over Celia's back as she slid her tongue forward, and the women had a battle for dominance as Celia rolled her onto her back. "You're all mine, vampire." Celia warned her, opening the robe roughly and sliding her legs wide apart as she slid down her body. She nestled between them as she inhaled the sweet scent of Pam's desire and looked at how wet She was already. She leaned in for a long lick, and the sweetness was assaulting her senses as she heard her lover moan. She dug her hands into Pam's thighs and began to ravage her, losing control of her own desire and need. She licked and prodded, and fingered and penetrated. Pam was moaning and grunting with every move, and Celia shoved her tongue as deep inside of her as she could and thrust a few times as she teased her with her thumb, loving it as Pam writhed before her. Celia had lost all shyness in the bedroom over time, and she softly spoke dirty to Pam as she continued with the near assault on her body. Pam groaned as she did, never letting go of her hatred for Drake even as she silently acknowledged that Celia was very good at what she did. She knew in this case that it was sincere, but the girl could do seductive like a pro. Celia went in for the kill as she pulled out and sucked Pam's clit in her mouth and rolled it between her teeth as she inserted two fingers inside of her. She sucked hard and nibbled as she felt Pam tighten around her, knowing what her lover liked and well. Pam's savage howl echoed in he room as she came violently, and Celia stayed right where she was as she sucked every drop into her mouth and drew out her pleasure. For a fleeting second Pam did wonder if she had pleased Dara this much, and felt a hint of jealousy even through her long release.

Pam forgot her thought as she felt Celia pull away and move up to kiss the soft skin between her breasts gently while continuing the insertion of her fingers, and she moaned as Celia stretched her. Pam knew what was coming, and she gripped Celia's hair tightly as she slid her hand inside of her. Celia suckled on one of Pam's hard nipples hard as she thrust her hand inside of her sensitive walls as the vampire rocked against her. Celia lifted her eyes to watch as Pam's face contorted with the pain and pleasure, and she bit down on the nipple in her mouth just enough to make Pam scream her name as she released again. Celia felt Pam attempt to flip her over for her turn, but she managed to pull away and tumble off of the bed gracefully. "Get over here." Pam called to her, and Celia giggled as she crawled across the floor to the cedar chest against the wall. It contained all of Pam's toys and now Celia's, and she sat in front of it and opened it to search inside. She glanced back and tossed Pam a smile before turning back around to her task, and Pam heated up at the dark gaze. Celia dug to the bottom and pulled out a leather case, eyeing it curiously.

"What is this?" Celia asked, never having actually chosen herself before.

"Open it, my lover." Pam told her, and Celia brought it to the bed and set it down. She opened the clasp carefully and slid the lid open with the raise of an eyebrow. A strap on. She had some horrific experiences with them in her past, but she knew that Pam could do it justice. She lifted her eyes to meet Pam's blazing blue ones and moistened her lips slowly. "Does that interest you?" Pam asked her, a hint of wariness in her eyes.

"Yes. I want you to use it on me." Celia answered her honestly as she looked at her with lust filled eyes, and Pam gazed at Celia's near naked form. She pulled it out of the case and moved over to Pam, leaning in for long and deep kiss. She then moved back against the pillows and removed her underwear, and eyed Pam seductively. "Put it on for me, Pam." Celia urged her, spreading her legs wide and staring at the vampire. There was love and trust in her heated eyes, and Pam took it in as she moved to her knees and buckled it around her. She had longed for a deep trust like this from Celia, dreamed about it, and here she was with the dark eyes pleading with her. Celia slid one hand up over her right breast and teased the nipple slowly as Pam watched her, and then slid it between her legs. She was already swollen and wet, and she stroked herself as she craved a release so badly watching Pam kneel before her with the impending contraption around her waist. Celia wanted to be as wet as possible for that, and she stroked herself harder as she felt her body pulsing underneath her fingers. She closed her eyes and bucked forward as she came easily, and then felt lips against her and sucking her juices from her. She moaned as the sucking grew harder and slid her hands in Pam's hair as she spread her legs further apart. "I love you, Pam. I want to be yours forever." Celia whimpered as Pam teased her with he cool tip of her tongue. "Please make me yours."

Pam stared up at her, wondering how much she meant those words. Would she really be immortal for Pam and be happy? Celia begged Pam to be inside of her, and the vampire lifted herself and positioned herself before the small girl as she stared at her. Pam pulled Celia's legs up and placed them around her, and rubbed the tip along her clit as she moaned. She slowly slid inside of her, and Celia moaned softly as she felt herself stretching for Pam. Celia wrapped her legs around her and lifted her hips as Pam moved harder and deeper, watching every expression on Celia's face and every movement of her body. She had fantasized about this very moment many times, and her hand had brought her own release to it most of them. Celia moved with Pam eagerly, and Pam looked down and watched as she buried the entire shaft inside of Celia with hungry eyes. She started to drive it harder inside of the girl as she begged and moaned, finally seeing Celia tremble as she released. Celia screamed hoarsely as she bucked forward, and gripped the sheets next to her tightly as it rocked her body. "I love you, Celia." Pam murmured softly, mesmerized by the sight before her. She had enjoyed sex with many women and even some men, but she knew that she would be happy if the never touched anyone other than Celia again. This was it for her, and she watched as Celia met her gaze warmly. They shared a long look and Celia smiled at her.

"That was kind of awesome." Celia told her, and raised an eyebrow. "Can I try?"

The women switched positions, but Pam was on all fours before Celia. Celia admired her taut ass before her, and finished putting it on. Unpleasant memories filled her mind of doing this, but Pam welcomed her and she moved forward eagerly. Pam grunted as she was impaled and moaned as Celia fucked her hard and deep, and Pam moved back for more as she closed her eyes. She came and it was another mind blowing orgasm, and she moaned uncontrollably through it. "You are the best I have ever had." Pam muttered as she tried to regain control of her functions, and Celia stared at her.

"I am?" Celia asked, and Pam nodded slowly. "I would think that…with my past….maybe I would not be." Celia's voice drifted off, and she pulled away from Pam as the vampire fought the moan that longed to escape her lips. She turned and cupped Celia's face in her hands and stared into her eyes.

"You are everything I want, Celia. I love everything about you. " Pam began, and Celia's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I don't care about anything before me. I have watched you grow the last few months and have seen you turn into a woman from a scared girl. I have seen you go from shy to very bold in our bed, and it arouses me like nobody else ever has. I have seen your confidence grow so much in every part of your life. I want you for my own forever."

"Do you mean that?" Celia asked, as Pam undid the straps slowly.

"Yes." Pam replied, meeting her eyes.

"Will you turn me? Will you make me truly yours?" Celia asked, and Pam stared at her.

"I want to, my love. I want to so much, but are you ready?" Pam asked her, and Celia bit her lip.

"I think so." Celia said slowly, and Pam stroked her damp hair back.

"Let's wait just a little while, Celia." Pam suggested, and it broke her for a moment to see the look on Celia's face. "Don't do that. I love you."

"I love you." Celia said, her eyes filled with tears. She leaned in to Pam's arms and the vampire held her tightly as Celia cried, feeling bad. She could not take Celia's immortality lightly, and she could not give in to her desires selfishly. She murmured soothing words to her mate, and calmed her slowly with soft touches and gentle lips, and soon they were showering for work. Celia was quiet and her eyes a bit red as she went to get clothes, but she smiled at Pam as they walked out to the car. She said hello to Dara and Ginger, and Pam watched her with worried eyes as she walked back to her office slowly. She heard Eric call her from his office and walked back, entering and closing the door. He started to talk about the bar and the busy night ahead, and she nodded and tried to look like she was listening.

"Pamela, what is it?" Eric asked her, and she sighed.

"She asked me to turn her." Pam just said it, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yet you are here and she is human." Eric noted, his voice tense and low.

"I have doubts. I could not do it right now." Pam admitted, and he looked at her with a curious understanding.

"She knows that you care deeply for her. She knows that you want to be with her. Did you tell her why?" Eric asked her, and she nodded. "Then things will be fine."

Pam noticed something in his eyes and stared at him. She had been too distracted to pick upon it before, and she crossed her legs slowly as she leaned back into the chair. "What is troubling you?"

"Sookie and I argued." Eric admitted and Pam raised an eyebrow at him. He had certainly been more taken with Sookie than any other human she had seen him with in quite some time. "She asked for a break."

"Are you content with that?" Pam asked him, and he looked at the wall and shrugged.

"I will allow her some time." Eric said, and Pam knew that he was hiding some pain behind his bored expression. Pam sensed that he was finished discussing it, and she went to survey the bar and take her place at the door. The crowds surged into the bar, and she casually eyed them as they passed her, thinking about her and Eric and their human dilemmas. Celia stayed in her office for the night, trying to work as she focused on Pam's rejection of her. Celia wanted to be with Pam forever more than anything, and she stared at the computer screen as she remembered Pam's face at her pleading request. She had been reassuring as Celia cried, but the truth was that Pam did not want her he same way. Celia was young and some would consider her as starting over in life, but she knew that she loved Pam. She wanted nothing more than to be with her. Celia blinked as she heard a knock at her door, and she said to come in as she faced it with a long sigh.

"Hello." Dara greeted her, gliding in wearing a skimpy scarlet bra and a tiny matching skirt under her thin robe. Her cleavage was ample, and Celia wondered how she was comfortable like that again. She sat down and took a long swig of her water from the bottle that she carried, and Celia looked at the sparkle in her eyes curiously as it set in. "Everything OK? You look a little pale." Celia knew that her cheeks looked splotchy when she was upset, and she lowered her face to hide them.

"Fine. Just tired. What's up with you? You look kind of giddy tonight." Celia asked, jealous of her friend as she glanced up and saw the blush and the smile that crossed her face.

"It's weird, but Eric has actually been paying attention to me tonight. He normally looks so bored up there, but he has been watching me all night. He looks so sexy when he does that. I never realized." Dara said nervously, and Celia frowned. He was with Sookie and happily, as far as she knew. Ordinarily, she would go and ask Pam, but not tonight. Not here. "Have you been with him? I'll bet he's amazing."

"No. Just Pam." Celia replied, remembering the dreams that she had been having that still happened from time to time. She felt no need to mention that he had intimidated her so much before and why.

"I would love to find out. It has been forever." Dara said, giggling as she sipped her water again. Celia looked at her, and Dara smiled at her with a giddy look in her eyes. They chatted about other things during her break and then she went back out to dance, and Celia rested her head in her hands. She was Sookie's friend and Eric was her boss, and that could be complicated. Eric could see whoever he wanted if they had broken up, but Celia didn't like being in the middle at all. She was due to have lunch with Sookie in a couple of days, and she felt the room spin as she thought about it. She was lucky that her and Pam were not complicated like that, but then she remembered the rejection. Were they? Did Pam want someone else like Eric did? She heard the door open and she peeked through her hands to see the vampire stroll in wearing Celia's favourite black leather dress, and she silently groaned.

"What is it?" Pam asked her, her blue eyes intent on her splotchy face as she sat down.

"Is Eric not with Sook anymore?" Celia asked her, and Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you ask?" Pam questioned her curiously, and Celia looked at her to see something pass in her eyes.

"Dara was in here acting like a giddy school girl awhile ago over him." Celia answered simply, and Pam nodded thoughtfully.

"The dancer is always the go to. It is easy and convenient. She will enjoy herself." Pam noted casually, and Celia stared at her. "Eric is fabulous."

"Is she your go to?" Celia muttered softly, and Pam raised an eyebrow angrily at her.

"Is this about earlier, Celia? I don't want to leave you, lover. I just don't want to take away your life this second." Pam assured her, and Celia nodded absently. "Eric and Sookie are taking a break. He is rebounding, and it is nothing more."

"Great. She is my friend." Celia said, and Pam reached over to take her hand in hers. Her fingers laced with Celia's as she pulled it to the desk and looked lovingly at her.

"He is not going to pretend that he wants anything. Eric is nothing if not honest with his casual trysts." Pam told her, and Celia looked darkly at her.

"I have lunch with Sookie this week." Celia said, and Pam shook her head at her.

"Say as little as possible." Pam advised her, and Celia nodded. Pam stared at her and Celia met her gaze. "Celia, I love you. Don't doubt me."

"I'll be fine." Celia told her, and Pam sensed her unhappiness strongly through their bond.

"We had a wonderful night tonight before all of that." Pam reminded her, and Celia could not help but blush. "You looked so beautiful tonight spread out before me, moaning and with your face responding to my every thrust. You tasted so good after you came for me, darling. I want to taste you again when we get home, and make you forget all of this." Celia felt her body tighten at the words despite her emotions, and she pressed her legs closer together. "Do you want that?"

"You know I do." Celia whispered, lifting her eyes to meet Pam's hungry eyes.

"Good. Think about everything you want me to do until we leave tonight." Pam said, and Celia swallowed the lump in her throat. Pam stood and walked slowly out of he door, swaying her curvy hips gracefully so Celia would watch her. Lust filled Celia's body and she wiped away the thin layer of sweat that was forming on her forehead slowly as she took a deep breath. It seemed like hours before it was time to go, and she walked out to help Ginger clean to pass the time after closing. She saw Eric still on the throne, and Dara was in his lap sitting closely to him as they talked softly. Celia watched as he slid a hand slowly up her flat stomach as he held her gaze, slowly passing over the satin of her bra. Dara leaned closer and their lips met slowly as Celia looked away. Pam's words still ran through her mind and she was still feeling the dim throbbing inside of her body, and she took a cloth and wiped the tables. She still didn't know what to say to Sookie. "Ready to go home and let me have that taste?" Pam asked her in a low voice, and Celia jumped. Pam's eyes trailed to the throne and she shook her head. "They'll be in his office or on that bed soon enough."

Celia glanced over to see his lips on Dara's neck, and she heard the moan that left her friend's lips. Celia frowned as the sound entered into her mind and triggered something. It was not an unusual sound at all, but she felt like she had heard that one before. She shook her head and Pam glanced at her curiously. "Let me get my purse." Celia said softly, and walked back to the office. She bumped into Eric and Dara on the way out as they walked to his office, and a blush covered her cheeks as she apologized and rushed past them.

"What is wrong?" Pam asked her, and Celia blinked.

"Nothing." Celia told her, and Pam took her hand and led her to the car. They drove to the house and Celia searched her memory as she sat quietly in the seat next to Pam. Pam picked up on her panicked emotions and stared ahead with tense eyes, trying to determine through the bond if it was the earlier incident or not. Was it the Eric and Sookie situation? Pam sighed and glanced at Celia, who stared out of the window.

"Darling, what is it?" Pam asked, and Celia glanced over at her. "Do not feel bad for Sookie, Celia. Eric is a vampire and acting like he thinks he should act right now, and Dara is an adult. He cares for Sookie, but they need to work this out on their own."

"I know that." Celia said, and Pam smiled at her. "I just feel bad and caught in the middle a little. I can't help it." Pam heard her words but knew there was more. They pulled into the garage and Celia headed into the house first for a small dinner. Pam turned on a movie on the big screen TV in the living room and settled on the couch., sneaking glances at her lover as she pretended to watch it. She was still tense. Celia stared out of the window at the bright moon, going over so many things. Pam would not change her into a vampire and let her stay with her, and Eric had just broken up with Sookie for unknown reasons to her. They had been nothing but happy and in love last time they had been together. Now she had to watch him with Dara, and pretend that it was not happening when she saw Sookie in a couple of days. It made her head throb, and she sighed. At least Sookie had a life away from Eric, and a house and a job. She could go on and be comfortable in it. Celia had Pam's house and Eric as a boss. She had saved her earnings and could get a place and start over if she broke up with Pam, but she would be without Pam. She would still work with her. Then there was Dara and the possibility of a past with her. Celia lost her appetite and got up to throw the rest of the salad away. She washed the plate and fork and closed her eyes as the throbbing in her head increased. She walked past Pam towards the bedroom as she rubbed her temples and bumped into her. "Shit, Pam! Stop doing that." Celia said, always slightly annoyed by her lover's ability to move so fast.

"Take some blood, Celia. You're in pain and it has been awhile." Pam suggested, taking her hand and leading her to their room. "Then a warm bath to relax. I will rub you down and make the ache go away."

"Will it change me?" Celia could not help but ask darkly, and Pam shook her head slowly at her.

"I think you know better than that." Pam started the bath as Celia removed her slacks and shirt reluctantly, just wanting to curl up alone and get into bed. She didn't want to think anymore. "It's all ready."

"OK." Celia said, walking in to smell the sweet vanilla of the candles that surrounded the large tub. She slid into the hot water and sighed despite herself, already feeling a bit more relaxed. Pam slipped in in front of her, and Celia frowned. She was normally in front of her.

"Where do you want to drink from?" Pam asked her softly, and Celia was almost angry at how she could make anything alluring. "I am all yours." The need for it hit Celia suddenly, and she was parched and weak as the stared at Pam just a mere few feet away. She blinked and moved forward, pushing her all the way to the other end of the tub. She encircled Pam into her arms and found the cool skin of her neck with her mouth eagerly, kissing before she bit hard into it. She craved the healing, the strength, and the feeling of having so much of her vampire inside of her. Pam pulled her close, and their bodies slipped together in the heated water as Celia drank eagerly. Pam pushed her away gently after a few moment, and Celia sucked in her breath as she gave in to her greater strength. "Not too much, lover."

"I want more." Celia said, and her gaze moved to Pam's full lips slowly. She kissed her slowly, tasting her and drawing her lip into her mouth as she enjoyed the moment, and Pam pulled her against her more and into her lap. Their kiss deepened and Celia moaned against her. None of it mattered as her headache disappeared and desire replaced it, and she leaned her head back as Pam ghosted her lips over her neck. She cried out as her fangs sank into her skin, and closed her eyes as she longed for it never to stop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So there it is. Another chapter! Reviews always welcome! Hit that little button below or else I might think you don't like it. ;-)


	30. Degenerating Agony

I do not own Pam or Eric, or anybody else you might recognize from a certain show. Thanks for the continued love and support for my story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia clung tightly to Pam as she drank, longing for it to not stop. Pam slowly and carefully shifted, and made her way between their bodies with one eager hand. She slid it over Celia's wet nipple and smiled inwardly at the human's low moan. Pam massaged and pinched her tightly, bringing further noises from the girl as she slowly stopped drinking. The hand then slid down between her parted legs, and the distraction was successful as she pulled her lips away and stroked Celia's slick folds. The heat of the water combined with her strong arousal made Pam long to shove her hand inside of her and take advantage of how wet she was, but she held back and focused on her clit as she stroked her hard and fast. Celia whimpered and moaned, and Pam held her securely with her other arm as she watched Celia lean her head limply back. Celia closed her dark eyes and moved against Pam's hand, and the vampire found her way inside with a couple of fingers as she moved her thumb into place to continue her ministrations. Distraction quickly turned into desire and Pam thrust her fingers rhythmically into Celia's tight center as the girl weakly moved along with her. Celia was crying out her name as she tightened around her, and Pam fit two more fingers inside as the girl screamed her name, echoing in the large bathroom. Pam worked her hand inside of her, drawing out the long orgasm and enjoying how tightly she was inside of Celia and how her juices felt running down her fingers. Celia slowly stopped rocking against her and fell forward against her neck. "You did that on purpose to distract me." The accusation was low and breathy, and Pam smiled to herself. She lazily stroked Celia's swollen clit as she held her, and Celia kissed her damp skin with a firm press of her lips.

"Originally, yes. After that I just wanted you to scream my name in our bathroom." Pam admitted, and heard Celia grunt in response. "Don't fret, my sweet love. You will be mine."

"Why do you wait?" Celia asked, her hand slipping under the water to cup Pam's full breasts and tease her languidly. Pam's nipple hardened instantly and she curved her fingertips against Celia for a long moment.

"I want you at your strongest. You slipped along the way tonight and I am not certain why. I know that you feel badly for your two friends, but it seems as though there is more." Pam said gently, hissing softly as Celia scratched her nails down her wet stomach. Her lover found her throbbing center, and stroked it as Pam closed her eyes.

"I am just being human." Celia assured her, and Pam still sensed that there was more. Firm fingers over her clit made her lose her train of thought and she moved up slightly to allow Celia full access. Pam was the master of distraction, but Celia could play as well. She watched as Pam parted her lips to moan and Celia brushed her lips against Pam's as she slid her hands back and inside of Pam. She could have her every night and still dream of her as she continued to do, and it would not be enough. Her emotions and need were so tightly connected to Pam, and her heart soared as she brought her lover closer to release. Pam found her way inside of Celia again as it got heated, and they fucked each other with their hands harder. Celia came again first and Pam followed with a savage cry as she came against Celia's whole hand. "I never want another anything to touch me again. All I need is you."

"All I need is you as well." Pam told her, and Celia looked at her as their lips met.

"You have been with so many. What makes me so great?" Celia asked slowly, and Pam gazed at her with clouded blue eyes.

"Your strength." Pam kissed her again. "Your ability to match my desire night for night, and your growth as you do that." Another kiss, this time a little longer. "The fact that I wanted you so very much the first time I saw you. I wanted to pick you up and fix you, and I did, and you have turned out to be very impressive." This kiss was longer and deeper, and left Celia breathless. "I never felt for any human as I do you, and I am not losing that for anything."

"I may be young and you may be the first person I have ever loved like this, but I want it forever. I don't need to try anything else, since I have and I was not happy for a second. I am happy with you. I love you." Celia told her, kissing her as she moved closer.

"That was not trying. That was rape, pure and simple." Pam reminded her sternly, and Celia nodded.

"They tried to please me as much as themselves at times. It just never worked. I was meant for you." Celia told her, and Pam met her gaze. She could see how sincere Celia was, as well as the strength in her her eyes that took months to get there. There was still a hint of hesitation, but Pam brushed it off as the girl relaxed in her arms. They relaxed together and dried off as the water cooled, making their way too the bed for a brief but heated session together before Celia fell asleep snuggled close to Pam. Pam watched her sleep naked beside her, stroking her skin gently as she did and thinking. Her eyes took in her lover's curves and skin that would only become even more pale and cooler someday. She looked at her matted hair and took a strand in her fingers slowly, wondering how it would look as well. Pam stared quietly at her all night as she slept and dreamed, finally falling asleep herself at dawn.

Celia woke up with time to prepare a veggie omelet and drink some juice before she would greet Pam for the day. Her lunch with Sookie was the following day, and she thought about it nervously. Just as she finished her meal, her phone rang and she glanced at it to see her friend's name. She answered to a sullen Sookie, telling her that she was covering for someone and suggesting that they eat at Merlotte's. Sookie assured Celia that if she didn't want to, they could figure something out. "That's just fine, Sook. I will be there at noon." Celia assured her, feeling like it was too quickly and would arouse suspicion. "I like the food there anyway, and it'll be great to see everybody."

"Thanks, Celia." Sookie told her, sounding low and tired. Celia said her goodbyes and hung up, feeling incredibly guilty. She knew Sookie could read her mind and she felt a moment of panic. What was she supposed to do? She brought it up to Pam later, who assured her she could glamour her if she felt better about it. Celia nodded as she looked at Pam in their bed, stretched out and bare for her. She could not help but to crawl between her legs to taste her, and Pam parted her legs eagerly as Celia pushed her thighs apart. She was wet and ready for her, and Celia inhaled her scent deeply before she sucked her clit into her mouth. She listened to the vampire's reactions and then her wants, and Celia eagerly complied to every one of them. She pinched, penetrated, and sucked in between long lickings. She made Pam have a row of orgasms as she cried out Celia's name and praised her talents, and yanked the human to her for a deep kiss before flipping her over. She nibbled down Celia's jaw line and neck slowly as Celia felt her pin her arms down. Celia was dripping after the time spent between Pam's thighs, and she moaned gently as Pam's knees parted her legs. She fingered the girl eagerly as she bit and nipped, watching her chest heave as Celia began to shudder. She thrust her fingers inside of her and Celia came immediately with a small scream, and Pam smiled at her as Celia gripped the sheets tightly.

Will you ever get bored of me? I mean, you said you were Eric's lover and that part is over for you guys." Celia asked, and Pam considered the answer.

"Turning you will not change my level of desire for you at all, Celia. It will put me in the position as your maker, which could be difficult. You do what I tell you as I see fit, and that will trouble you. You are learning to live again and be free and independent. Eric and I were not lovers in love, but merely partners in sex. You and I are together and it could cause some friction."

"Eric is fair with you, isn't he?" Celia asked curiously, and Pam thought about the way she had seen him looking at Celia a time or two. He had never demanded her from Pam.

"For the most part, he is. He lets me lead the life I choose." Pam agreed, and Celia stared at her.

"What is you turn me and we end up not staying together?" Celia asked and Pam frowned at the words.

"You would be free to go on with your immortality anywhere you wish. You would want for nothing ad I would wish you well." Pam told her, and Celia frowned as well. "That shall not happen/"

"I don't want it to. I don't want to be alone for an eternity." Celia told her, and Pam held her as she settled closer to the vampire. "I love you, Pam."

"I love you." Pam assured her, stroking her bare back as she inhaled her scent. She tried to imagine Celia's future as a vampire, and teaching her the proper ways of it. She imagined Celia's first feeding, and her thighs dampened at the image of it in her mind. Celia drifted off into a light sleep as she rested and Pam woke her to get ready for work with kisses along her neck and shoulder. That led to a brief lovemaking session, as Pam thrust her clit against Celia's as the girl moaned and matched her thrust for thrust. They showered with Celia looking tired all over again, and she made a rare espresso on the way out in the shiny new machine that Pam had bought her. Pam was in red leather hot pants and a tight matching corset with boots, and Celia had chosen a simple red dress and heels. They drove to the bar, seeing Eric's car next to Dara's. Celia rolled her eyes and followed Pam inside of the building, finding the stage empty when usually her friend would be practicing. Pam smirked ahead of her and walked inside of Celia's office as the girl glanced at Eric's closed office door. The sound of the couch slamming against the wall was plain, as well as the degree of Dara's pleasure. She was moaning and crying out and Celia frowned as she started to turn into her office to follow Pam. She heard a harder slam and then Dara let out a squeal that froze Celia in her tracks. It took her right back to the dim room at Drake, where she had entertained a faceless couple. The girl had been dragged into the room by her over heated boyfriend, and Celia had gone ahead with his plan and calmed her down as she undressed her and soothed with her lips on her body. She had seduced the woman easily and soon had her at her mercy as she thought ahead to the end of that night and being alone. She had heard the squeal that the woman uttered as she came against Celia's tongue, and it had been unlike anything that she had heard before. It was the same one that Dara had just released from her lips, and it confirmed Celia's fears. She had participated in sex with Dara and her then boyfriend. It was bad enough recognizing a man that had paid Drake for the use of her body, but Dara really was just an innocent victim in it and she could not bear to think about the way Dara had felt that night watching Celia with her partner. Celia stood in the doorway hearing Dara's cries of ecstasy and stared forward blankly. "Celia?" Pam asked, standing in front of her and staring at her in concern. The pain that she had felt had been harsh and painful, and Pam needed too know what it was. Even as she stood there, Celia's pain radiated through her and she clenched one fist. "What is it?" The noises of the dancer irritated her, and she pulled Celia into the office and closed the door, walking her to the couch.

Celia sank down and rested her head in her hands slowly. Pam stroked her hair and her back with one hand and Celia felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I remember something of what happened at Drake's. I remember meeting Dara."

Pam stared at her in shocked confusion. Had she not just glamoured Celia into forgetting about that? "What do you mean?" Pam asked, her voice even and low.

"I recognize her…her reaction." Celia answered, and Pam thought back to the glamouring. She had only glamoured Celia and Dara into forgetting the conversation, though she had persuaded Dara never to speak of it again as well. She had not erased the entire event from Celia's mind. "I feel sick, Pam. She didn't want it, not at first. She was dragged into the room by a boyfriend and he urged me on."

"The past, my sweet love. It is all in the past." Pam told her soothingly, as her anger rose steadily inside of her. It was combined with a slight hint of envy, envy that Dara had enjoyed the many pleasures that Celia had to offer. She saw herself having to erase a large part of Celia's life from her memory now, and it pained her. Would it take away parts of them that the girl seemed to cherish? Would it change the way that they were together? Pam didn't want to lose any of their passion and she looked at Celia for a long moment. "I can make you forget all of it in a moment."

"I thought you liked my strength." Celia said weakly, and Pam could not help but to smile at the reference to their earlier conversation.

"I do, but not when the pain is so fresh. I only want to fix that the fastest way that I know how." Pam answered, and heard Eric's door open and close. She made a note to herself to let him know what damage he had done as soon as possible, but she knew that he could feel something of her emotions.

"This too shall pass. I will find a way through it, as well as this bizarre love triangle with my friends." Celia said, sitting up slowly. "I can do this on my own." Pam remembered her shattered on Dara's bathroom floor, pale and smelling of her own vomit. She looked better now, but the vampire wondered just how well she would handle it on her own. The bar was set to open all too soon, and Pam headed into her maker's office and glared at him as she closed the door firmly. He leaned back in his desk, looking as though he had never done anything at all in there. His clothes were neat and there was not a hair out of place.

"Thanks a fucking lot for what you have caused." Pam snapped, and he sat up and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Pamela, I would suggest you control your anger." Eric told her, and she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him further. "Whatever did I do now?"

"Your blatant display earlier has set her back again, Eric. Do you think that she needs that?" Pam demanded, and he sighed and leaned back again.

"I will assume you are referring to the fucking of our dancer tonight. The girl is something of a whore and enjoys it rough, as I learned last night. Was your pet jealous?" Eric asked her coldly, and Pam felt her body heat up with her anger.

"Yes, that is just what you wants from you after being repeatedly raped." Pam shot back, and his eyes showed a hint of emotion before settling coldly on her again. Her anger subsided and changed to concern and regret. "She remembers it all over again. She remembers the night with Dara again."

"I thought you glamoured her." Eric said, and she sank down on the couch.

"I glamoured the memory of the afternoon at Dara's house out of her mind. I seem to have forgotten there are other triggers." Pam replied, staring at the floor. They both heard the soft crying across the hall, and Pam looked up at him. "She recognized that annoying squeal your new piece of ass has."

"Yes, that was something." Eric noted, and looked closely at Pam. "Are you ready to throw in to towel yet, Pamela? Is this enough already for you?" She didn't want to hear those words, and she blinked her blue eyes a few times.

"Is it so easy?" Pam asked him, looking at him to see emotion in his eyes. "You don't miss Sookie, Eric? You don't wish that is was her instead of some random dancer we hired tonight?"

"It is ridiculous and exhausting." Eric snapped, starting at his desk as he picked up his phone and stared at it. "Don't you just want to fuck someone again, Pam? Don't you crave simplicity?"

"I suppose at times I could say yes. But then I look into her eyes, or I taste her. I don't want anything else now. " Pam told him, and watched him look at anything but her. "Perhaps you feel the same way about Sookie, Eric."

"I seem to be making Dara very happy right now." Eric said, and she smirked.

"That will end. It always does." Pam said, standing up as she realized it was time to go to the door.

"I am a vampire. We do just fine when it does, and there is always a willing participant." Eric said, and she looked at him for a moment before closing his door. He was such a liar. She paused by Celia's door, still hearing soft crying, and considered going in.

"Do you need anything, darling?" Pam asked through the door, and she heard something get knocked down.

"I'm good. Thanks, baby." Celia replied, and Pam continued to the door as she knew it was a lie.

Celia sat at her desk, her spreadsheets open before her but not seeing them. She could only remember Drake and the life she had led with him, and she felt tears slipping down her cheeks. She had been OK with them being faceless people, and even fine with the man that had recognized her previously. But Dara was a friend and she remembered the way she had been pushed into the situation all too well. She remembered the way the man had urged her to let the whore fuck her, and Celia remembered having a sick sense of guilt even as she persuaded Dara to allow it. There were a handful of occasions such as that and she sighed as she closed her eyes. Her stomach hurt and her head was filled with a dull throbbing. She looked at her coffee with distaste and pushed it away, and heard a knock at the door. She wiped her eyes with her hands and blinked as she sat up straighter. "Come in."

"I brought you some water." Eric said, walking in and setting down a large bottle of ice cold water in front of her.

"Thanks." Celia said, not knowing what else to say. She avoided his gaze and looked at the screen again, and he cleared his throat.

"I was probably a bit rude in my timing this evening, Celia. I forget that I have an assistant now that I should have some respect for." Eric said, and she could not help but stare at him. He could see the redness of her eyes and her blotchy skin, and felt bad right away.

"I work with vampires. I don't think that anything should surprise me." Celia told him after a moment, and he nodded slowly.

"That is probably true, but I will pay closer attention to the time in the future." Eric acknowledged, and she nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, but thanks for the water." Celia said, and he turned to leave slowly. "I am seeing her tomorrow at lunch. Do you want me to tell her anything?"

Eric paused and Sookie's face filled his mind. "I think it has all been said." Eric replied slowly and walked out, closing her door firmly.

Celia looked at it, sensing that she would get an earful the next day. She sighed and glanced at the picture of her sister and longed to talk to her so badly. They could make things right and she could make Celia laugh again. She would be horrified at so many things, but she could make Celia feel better. Celia turned up the radio on the computer and tried to work as she focused on the song, opening the water and taking a long sip. She knew that she could get through this, and move on yet again, but the tears still slid down her cheeks.

Pam stood at the door, checking the ID's automatically and feeding the clients what they wanted from her, but her body was filled with Celia's emotions. The air was cool tonight and the line was getting longer, and she looked them over. Once upon a time, she would have picked one or two or even more for her playthings. Now they all paled next to her lover, not nearly as beautiful or alluring. She took the next one offered to her, and longed for the night to end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Show me the love! What will happen next for poor little Celia?


	31. Time and Time Again

I do not own any True Blood characters, but all of you know that. Thanks for the support! Oh and Rainbow Lies, I am keeping my word and this one is for you. ;-) Just for fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam drove them home later, after she had watched Celia make a very conscious effort to leave without speaking to Dara. She had not talked to anybody, staying in her office until it was time to walk out of the door. She sensed her exhaustion, both physical and mental. She remained quiet, partially unsure of what to say other than to offer her glamour, and partially to give her a break from the torment Celia had surely put herself through. Celia leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, and Pam glanced over at her in the dim light of the street lights. She looked beautiful even in her emotional state, and Pam's eyes traced the strong lines of her face and down her jaw line to her creamy neck slowly. She looked ahead slowly and pulled into the neighbourhood and then their garage, shutting off the engine as she door slid down behind the car. Celia blinked and looked at her, and Pam smiled. "We're home, sweet girl."

"Good." Celia muttered, and got out as she glanced away. She beat the vampire inside and went to the bedroom to remove her clothes and turn on the shower, longing to wash the night off of her. She stepped inside and closed her eyes as she washed her face, rinsing off whatever was left of her make up. She didn't know if Pam would join her, since she was well aware of her emotions. She scrubbed her body hard, and sank down to the floor of the shower as she let the hot water hit her body. She drew her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them slowly. She thought back to the night and the next day. Celia could have Pam make her forget all about it and smile at Sookie the next day without a care. She could use her vampire for her talents and make her life so much easier. Celia lifted her head and looked towards the glass door and pressed her lips together. She stood up and rinsed off her body and leaned her head back to rinse her hair of any remaining soap, and turned off the water. She wrapped herself in one of the thick towels and opened the still closed door, walking to the part of the room where the mirror was. Celia picked up a smaller towel and dried her hair slowly, sensing Pam nearby. She felt hands over hers, and dropped them to allow Pam to finish drying the dark tendrils slowly as she met her blue eyes in the mirror. "You stayed out of the shower."

"You seemed to need the time alone." Pam replied, and Celia nodded slowly. "Feel better?"

Celia let the vampire brush her hair gently and turned to face her as she slid onto the counter. She stared into her blue eyes, and held them with her gaze. "Make me forget it, Pam."

"Are you sure? You seem to fight me on this issue." Pam told her, moving closer.

"I don't want to forget everything. Just make me forget Dara as anything other than my friend, at least for one day. I cannot go see Sookie like this. She will read everything I am thinking." Celia said, and Pam nodded. "I will consider the everything part."

"Good, darling." Pam told her, and pressed her forehead against Celia's as she held her gaze. Her eyes glazed over blankly and Pam took a deep breath, despite not needing it. She spoke to her softly, making all of pain go away as she did, and she felt Celia's emotions evening out as she finished. She stroked her cheek with her thumb and pulled away as Celia smiled beautifully. Pam loved that moment when it was over and the girl only felt love. She knew that if and when Celia chose to have herself turned, it would not happen anymore, and she vowed to erase all of the pain before that day. Celia leaned in closer to her for a soft kiss, and Pam slid her hand into her damp hair.

"You're so beautiful, Pam." Celia told her, before she kissed her again. "I love you."

"As I do you." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled. "Come to bed and get some rest."

"Hold me?" Celia asked, and Pam watched as she stood and removed the towel, drying herself. Celia went to the bed and slid under the covers, looking invitingly at Pam. "Come here and lay with me." Pam slid off her own clothes and Celia watched her as she slid into the bed and slid her arm around Celia to pull her close. Celia gasped and pressed against her closer as she found Pam's lips again. They kissed heatedly as their bodies molded together, rolling slowly over the mattress. Celia touched Pam's cool skin with curious fingertips, and moved over the vampire and spread her legs with her knees.

"You're supposed to rest. You have a human day tomorrow." Pam reminded her, and Celia turned a dark gaze to her. She could not remind Celia that she had a bad night that had exhausted her, and the look in her eyes showed nothing of it.

"After." Celia said briefly, as she slid her hand up Pam's thigh slowly. Pam moaned as her fingers found her heat and pressed against her, arching her back as her body pulsed with desire. Celia watched her with a growing smile as she saw Pam's fangs extend, and she slid her hand over her folds and then inside of her. She was rewarded with a long moan and she pumped in and out of Pam slowly, teasing her with curled fingers as Pam thrust back. Celia moved her thumb over her clit and thrust deeper as she felt Pam tighten around her, and she found herself flipped onto her back with her hand still between Pam's legs. Pam held it as she pressed her pussy against Celia's and thrust hard against her, making Celia cry out with the pressure. She teased Celia's clit with the tips of her fingers as she pulled back, and then thrust again as she flattened her hand. Celia begged for more, and Pam obliged as she moved faster against the girl. Celia screamed with relief as she came, shaking as it flooded her body. Pam leaned down and Celia felt her lips on her hard nipple and then her fangs. She bit and Celia heard her grunt against her skin as she released and drank at the same time. Celia whimpered as her body shook still, and Pam lifted her head to look at her.

"Feel good?" Pam's voice was a low purr, and Celia bit her lip as she nodded. She felt herself alone for a moment, and Pam returned with something from the toy chest quickly. She slid it inside of Celia as she girl moaned, pulling it out to taste her juices. Pam smiled at her and Celia spread her legs further, begging for her to touch her. Pam replaced the small dildo inside of Celia, pumping slowly as she watched her lover grow closer to another release. She increased the depth and pace and soon Celia was shaking and crying out again, clutching the sheets.

It felt so good as the orgasm ripped through her body. Celia could hear the noises she was making and she felt her legs trembling as it flooded her, and she had to close her eyes and grip anything that she could. She really had meant to just go to sleep in Pam's arms since she had to get up, but the way Pam had pulled her against her body had triggered the desire that was always there. Just her nipple pressed against Celia's had made her wet, and she had to kiss her. She had to touch her. She had to have her fingers inside of her and soon her lips would be on her, if she ever stopped trembling before her. She moaned as she felt a tongue flick her pulsing clit, and her hand slid into the vampire's hair. Pam moved her lips to Celia's and she could taste herself on them, and she kissed her hungrily. "Lick me more. Please, Pam. I want you to taste me." Celia whispered, and in an instant there was a firm sucking on her folds. Pam was skilled and perfect, and the dislike of anyone's mouth on her had faded as they made love more. Celia craved her now, and knew that she always would. She would never fear again, and she moaned as her body heatedly gave in to the lips that teased her and exploded again.

"I love the taste of you sliding into my lips." Pam murmured as she licked the remaining juices.

"I want yours. Come up here." Celia told her, her voice low and visibly shaking.

"You want me on your face?" Pam teased, stroking her thighs.

"Yes. Now." Celia demanded, and it sent a shiver through the vampire. She complied easily, facing the headboard so she could meet Celia's eyes just over the line of her body again. The girl stared at her as she inhaled the musky and sweet scent of Pam's desire, and slid her hands around the firm ass and pulled her down over her. Her tongue slid over Pam's folds, circling her clit, and the vampire hissed. Pam looked at her as their eyes locked, and saw the desire in Celia's as she tasted her lover. She found herself begging Celia to taste her here, and suck her there. She told her that she wanted to fuck her tongue, and Celia filled her as Pam moved over it. The vampire felt a finger stroking her clit as she did, and another stroking her just between her cheeks, and she came hard as Celia penetrated her there. She met the eyes again and saw the carnal desire in them, and felt the lips sucking on her as she shot fluids into Celia's mouth. She moved beside her after her body finally relaxed, and stroked back Celia's hair as she stared at her.

"Do you want to touch me there, lover?" Pam asked her, and Celia leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you like it?" Celia whispered to her, and Pam gazed at her.

"I think you felt that I did. I think that you tasted that I did." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled. "We shall pursue that another time, Celia. You need rest."

"I am tired." Celia admitted, and they kissed each other again. Pam had never kissed a lover she had taken like this, not for years. It was intimate for her, and she had never longed to be that close. She could not resist Celia, and she found the kisses as addictive as the sex. She loved it when Celia's full lips parted and their tongues met, and she could vividly remember the first time they had kissed as they were now. Pam had been surprised at the way it had made her feel, and the love the flowed through it even then. She pulled back as she sensed Celia growing more tired, and watched as her lover smiled at her and then closed her eyes slowly. She stilled in her sleep and Pam watched her quietly, thinking about the night and even all of the time they had spent together. She thought about the day Celia would remember nothing at all about her pain, and always be the happy and not scared. Pam imagined the moment she would open her eyes as a vampire, forever Pam's, and then other thoughts plagued her mind. She herself had been content to give up on the idea of having children and being married as a human, but would Celia? She was so young and had lived such a lonely and tragic life for a few years. Pam knew that she had a happy family before that, and had loved them, and she wondered if Celia wanted that for herself underneath all of her desire to hold onto Pam. Would she resent her if she took it away? Pam looked at her, stroking her dark hair gently and looking at everything that was beautiful about her. She did this until it was her resting time, and she held Celia close to her as she drifted into her own slumber.

Celia's phone sounded beside her, and she reached over to push the snooze feature and snuggled closer to Pam. She stroked the cool arms and thought about her day. She was soon meeting Sookie at Merlotte's, and she knew that Sookie was down about Eric. She would be the friend that Sookie needed if she had to be, but she didn't know what to say. He didn't say much to Celia about it. She slid out from under Pam's arms and went to take a shower and brush her hair out good. She left it flowing down over her shoulders and pulled on a red plaid dress and heels she could wear to work if their time ran long. She put on a coat of deep red lipstick and lined her eyes with a black gel liner and applied a coat of mascara. Celia blew Pam a kiss as she walked out and smoothed the dress as she got into her car. She started it and turned up the music as she pulled out of the driveway, smiling as she thought about the previous night with her lover. The road was empty that day and she sped smoothly along with her windows down and her worries low, at least until she got to Merlotte's. The fall sun sparkled on her ring as she drove, and she smiled as she glanced at it.

The parking lot was halfway full when Celia pulled in, and she parked close to the building. She ran a hand through her hair and got out of the car, hearing a shout from her left. LaFayette was throwing a bag of trash away, and she grinned and walked over to him. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi there." Celia greeted him, giving him a big hug. "How are you?"

"I am doing fabulous, baby girl. You are looking very good these days." He told her, and she grinned. Her dress had a slightly plunging neckline and was well above her knees but not obscene. Pam had fawned all over it when she had seen it at the store.

"Thanks, sir." Celia giggled, and glanced at the building. She walked with him and went into the front door, looking around to see Sookie helping customers. She met her friend's eyes and they did seem a bit dull, and she tried to smile at her brightly. Sookie managed a small one, and Celia walked up to the bar to chat with the staff as she waited. It had been awhile and she laughed with Sam and Tara as she caught up with them. Sam slid a glass of cold sweet tea to her, and she sipped it as she saw him look at someone with a solemn expression. She glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Sookie, and she looked curiously at him. "How is she doing?" Celia asked him in a low voice, and he shook his head slowly.

"She has been pretty down in the dumps lately. I know you are seeing a vampire, but I don't think that she should have. At least, not him. He only seems to have hurt her." Sam told her, and his dislike of her boss was clear by the cold look in his eyes. She glanced at her drink, unsure of what to say. She knew that she should defend her boss, but she could not find the words.

"Want to get a table and order some food?" Sookie asked behind her, and Celia jumped a little.

"Sure." Celia walked over to a table far away from the bar that Sookie led her to, and her friend wrote up their orders and took it to LaFayette. She came back and slid in across from Celia with her own drink, and glanced at her. "Oh, sweetie. You don't look so good."

"It's been hard. I mean….it seemed like he was moving fast to me and I was not certain, so I asked for some space. I was not sure about the vampire thing, and where it fit into my life." Sookie began, and shrugged. "But I miss him. I miss everything about him." Sookie looked at Celia with pained blue eyes. "Does he miss me like this?" Celia could practically feel Sookie searching her mind, and she shrugged.

"He has not said a lot to me. I just work alone in my office mostly and spend all the other time with…with Pam." Celia did not want to hurt Sookie with the reminder of her successful relationship.

"You seem so content. I wonder if I was over reacting at times." Sookie said, and looked curiously at Celia. "Is it because of your….experience that you warmed to Pam so quickly? You lived with her from the start and you guys have just fallen in love so hard. Do you ever long for marriage and kids? Are you content with your future with her?"

"It was not easy, Sookie. You have seen so much of the hard part. It took me a long time to allow the simplest touch from her, and then there were the setbacks with that. It has been so hard on me, and even harder on her." Celia explained, and stared at her friend. "I envy you with Eric, being so self sufficient from the get go. I never had anything when I met Pam. I feel like I am using her at times and not contributing to our life like I should be."

"She loves you, Celia. I see it radiating from her, and that is not like her. I thought I saw it with Eric when he looked at me, but he let me walk away so easily." Sookie said, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Why did you let him walk away?" Celia asked her, and Sookie glanced up as Sam brought their food to them. They thanked him and Sookie looked at her as they were left alone again.

"He wanted everything from me."

"He wanted to turn you?" Celia asked, and Sookie looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, not that. He wanted me to move in with him though. I have barely dated anybody before, and I have my house and my life here in Bon Temps. I could not agree to that, and it made him upset." Sookie explained, and Celia nodded. "He wants to do everything for me, and asked me to quit my job. I like it here so much. I don't want to not work. I might not have a lot of money or much to show for myself, but I have always taken care of myself." Sookie shrugged again. "It seemed so fast to me."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I liked you two together." Celia said simply, and gazed at her.

"I guess he is probably already seeing someone. At least having sex." Sookie said bitterly, and glanced at Celia. "I know who he was before me."

"Not that I am aware of, Sookie. I swear. I have seen him only acting a little quiet over it." Celia told her honestly, and Sookie nodded. "Call him. Talk to him. It is obvious that you miss him and I'll bet he feels the same."

"Maybe." Sookie said slowly, and they ate and talked about that and other things. They went to Sookie's house for awhile and watched some movies and snacked, chatting about casual things throughout the time. Celia felt relaxed and happy being with her friend, and she leaned back on the couch cushions as she laughed at something Sookie said. She left for work that evening, hugging Sookie tightly.

"Call him." Celia told her, and looked into Sookie's blue eyes. She walked to her car and got in, staring at Sookie's house as she started it. They needed to talk so bad. She had seen their feelings and their passion with her own eyes. Celia drove down the long driveway and got on the main road to drive to the bar. The sun didn't seem so bright after Sookie's sadness, and she watched it go down through the trees for a moment with a sigh. She pulled into Fangtasia a few moments later, greeting Ginger as she walked to the bar for some water. Dara was nowhere to be seen, when normally she would be practicing, and Celia helped Ginger clean up for the night. She heard heels in the hallway and glanced up to see Pam walking into the bar. She was dressed in tight dark black jeans and a revealing red shirt, and her hair was in big curls that night. "Hey there." Celia said softly, and she felt Pam's eyes skim her body.

"Hello, lover. How was your day?" Pam asked her, walking up to her and sliding her arms around her waist from behind. She pressed her face into Celia's hair and inhaled deeply, and Celia bit her lip.

"It was nice, but she is pretty down." Celia told her honestly, and Pam kissed her hair. "They need to talk."

"I won't disagree with you, but it is their issue to handle." Pam told her, and Celia closed her eyes and leaned back. Pam's lips found her neck and Celia sighed happily. "I missed you tonight. Did you wear this to please me?"

"I did." Celia replied, and smiled. "Are you pleased?"

"I am, and would be so further if I could slide it off if you. I want to touch you." Pam murmured into her ear, and Celia shivered. Pam kissed her skin softly and Celia closed her eyes. She never wanted this to end, never wanted to lose the feeling that Pam gave her. They both heard the slam of the door down the hall, and Celia jumped even as Pam continued to kiss her.

"What was that?" Celia asked, and Pam shrugged behind her.

"Eric's office door." Pam replied flippantly, and they heard someone come into the room. There was a noise on the stage, and Celia turned to see Dara getting ready to practice for a little while. Her face was flushed and her eyes a bit red, and Celia frowned as the dancer shot a jealous look their way.

"What's wrong?" Celia asked, leaving Pam's embrace and walking over to her friend as Pam hissed. She did not need Celia to hear this and she had enjoyed holding her. She had been about ready to take her to the office for a heated quickie when her maker and the dancer had ended their argument. She had told Celia that Eric was nothing if not honest, and he had proven it to be true.

"Nothing." Dara replied, and pulled off the robe she was wearing to reveal the small corset and tiny boy shorts that she had chosen for the night. Celia noticed the distinctive bite mark on her neck and frowned, and Pam sensed her curiosity.

"Let's leave her to practice and spend some time in the office." Pam urged Celia, stepping forward and sliding her hands down the sides of her hips gently.

"I am here if you need me." Celia told Dara, and the dancer looked at her with an angry stare.

"You would just tell me I was stupid to sleep with the boss." Dara shot back, and rolled her eyes. "Though it has worked out perfectly for you, hasn't it?"

Celia flushed as the words struck her, and tears filled her eyes. She still felt deep inside that she was taking advantage of Pam, and Dara hit a nerve. Celia also knew again that Eric was with the dancer, or had been.

"You bitch. Celia has been nothing but kind to you, and that is what she gets. Consider this your last night as our employee." Pam told her, and Celia closed her eyes. Pam took her hand and led her to the office, where Celia burst into tears. "She is just angry and jealous right now." Pam told her as she started to close the door, but they both heard Eric call her name. "Can this wait?" Pam asked softly, and shook her head. "I will be back." Celia watched as she closed the door and sank onto the couch. Knowing that he was sleeping with Dara would kill Sookie, and Celia was relieved that she hadn't. she frowned and thought for a moment.

"She had to of glamoured me." Celia said softly, and her mind continued to consider the possibility.

Pam walked into Eric's office and shut the door firmly, staring angrily at him. "I have damage control to do, Eric. What is it?"

"Did you fire her just now?" Eric asked, and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear what she said to Celia? You know that struck a nerve, and a painful one at that." Pam snapped, and he leaned back in his chair. "I had just glamoured her at her request to not remember about the two of you. Here I am again."

"You need to stop playing around with it and make it count. Take away all of it so this fucking drama can stop." Eric urged her, and she blinked at him. "What is stopping you, Pam?"

"She does not want to forget anything of us. She is worried about that." Pam confessed, and he shook his head.

"I am certain that she will still love you the way that she does now. Please do it soon and spare us some grief." Eric told her, and she stared at him.

"What happened in here anyway?"

"She was getting demanding, like all whores do. I had to set her straight." Eric replied, and shook his head. "A mere few nights together and they think you owe them everything." He closed his eyes. "We will set up an audition this week for a new dancer. Good riddance anyway."

"Can I go now?" Pam asked, and he looked at her with irritated blue eyes and waved her out. She slut his door and walked into Celia's office, seeing her staring forward at the floor. "Are you alright, Celia?"

"You made me forget about Dara and Eric, didn't you? For Sookie's sake and my own?" Celia asked, and Pam sat down beside her. "Do you have to fire her?" Tears slid down her cheeks, and she blinked at the harsh words that echoed in her memory. "She is just upset."

"She disrespected you and well as I. I don't think she will want to dance night after night in front of the vampire that rejected her either." Pam said, and looked closely at Celia. "Nothing of what she said it true. You are mine because I love you and want it that way, and you are not taking advantage of me."

"I will always partly think that I am." Celia admitted, and Pam took her hand. "You're so good to me but I never give anything back."

"You give me your love and the honour of your company in my existence. You give me your body and your heart. I wish you knew how much it meant to me." Pam told her, shaking her head. "I have never taken to anybody in such a way before this, and I always want you there."

"I know, Pam. I tell myself that, but then I still feel bad sometimes." Celia acknowledged, and looked at the vampire. Pam heard Eric's door and looked at the clock. "We need to work, don't we?"

"I will get us out of here early tonight, lover. I promise." Pam told her, and she kissed Celia gently. "Don't worry about anything. I love you." She reluctantly stood and stared down at Celia for a long moment, not wanting to leave. The night ahead of her was going to be busy with a human holiday the following day, and she had to. Eric was displeased enough as it was. Pam walked out of the office as she heard Celia lean back against the cushions, and glared at Eric as she headed towards the door. Dara had fixed her face and looked like the pretty little dancer, only showing what had happened by a brief glare in Eric's direction. Pam decided she would have quit on her own, and took her place at the door. She took countless ID's for a couple of hours, when she heard a distinct name mentioned down the line. She glanced up with shrewd eyes, seeing the group of girls talking and laughing. Her eyes rested on a blond in particular, and she eyed the lines of her worn face carefully. Pam continued to check ID's as the group got closer, and took the license offered to her by the girl with an enticing smile. She read the name and Celia's pain flashed through her mind. She looked again at the girl and her hatred remained behind the smile as she welcomed her to Fangtasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, well, well. Who IS it?


	32. Stranger I Know So Well

Thanks for the good comments on the last chapter. They are MUCH appreciated! Let's move on with this, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric was sitting in his throne staring at the game on his phone when he felt her glide behind him, and he narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Pamela?" He was annoyed with Dara, yet also annoyed that he had to replace her. He made a note to himself to get someone that had their head on straight and not look at the body as much as he had in the past, if there was such a thing. They had all been decent fucks though, so maybe he could consider the body. His thoughts went somewhere else, and he cursed as he lost.

"She's here." Pam said simply, and he raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at her.

"She who?" Eric asked, not paying attention to the rise in her normally calm voice.

"Tara. Remember her?" Pam shot back, and he stared at her.

"Are you certain?" Eric asked, and then tilted his head. "What did you do, Pam?"

"I am very fucking certain. I recognized the whore as well as checked her ID. It is my job, remember?" Pam asked him, and he shot her a look that told her to calm down. "I didn't arrange this in any way. It is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you." He turned his eyes to the crowd and scanned it, and she leaned down. "She is the blond at the bar. She is wearing the black dress." He found her immediately and took her in. She was probably a few years older than Celia, and attractive in a harder way. She looked worn as she laughed with her friends, but her body was acceptable. Her sleeveless dress accented her generous breasts and the length to her lower thighs was good for her somewhat scarred legs. She was not what she should be at her age, but they both knew there was probably a reason for that. He wondered idly if he could play any part in whatever it was Pam had in mind, and smiled an evil smile. Tit for tat. Celia's pain had even gotten to him at the worst times.

"So what are your plans now?" Eric asked, looking up at his progeny.

"There is a big part of me that wants to hurry Celia out of the back door and home. It has been such an emotional night for her and now this." Pam replied softly, and shook her head. "Yet she could also benefit from hurting the one that hurt her the most as well. She deserves that chance."

"How involved are we?" Eric asked, and she looked at him with shrewd blue eyes. Always the opportunist he was. Neither of them paid attention to the crowd below him nor to the brief glares that Dara was shooting Pam as she danced. Time had stopped for the vampires as they silently tried to figure out what to do.

"I am not sure." Pam murmured, reaching for his hand. She was a strong woman and an even stronger vampire, but she needed her maker. "I cannot have her getting hurt in this."

"Physically or mentally?" Eric questioned, and she tightened her grip.

"Perhaps both." Pam stated, and looked down the hall. "I am going to….." Her voice drifted off as she heard the click of the door opening and closing, and she stared at the hall with wide eyes. She willed her lover to be using the restroom, but Celia appeared as she walked out into the main room. She glanced at Pam and Eric very briefly, and headed to the very bar that Tara was at. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Pam muttered, tightening her hand over Eric's. Celia stood at the end and waited for the crowd to be done, and Pam could not help but to scan her body as she leaned forward. Tara was still at the other end in her small group of three talking and laughing, and Pam hoped that their eyes would not cross as much as she wished that they would.

Celia looked at the busy bartender and sighed as she berated herself for forgetting water that night. If she was of age, she would just order a drink. She knew that would not go over well with Eric as the owner as much as with Pam due to the last time. She was lost in her thoughts as she waited, and she saw the bartended approaching her. She started to ask for a bottle of water when she heard her name from behind her. She turned, finding the voice distantly familiar yet not. The face that greeted her rendered her silent, staring and wide eyed. "Celia. What are you doing here? I thought you died in the fire." The blond woman that ruined her life babbled, and Celia barely heard it as she felt the blood rush to her brain and gripped the bar to hold herself up. Her knees had suddenly become so wobbly. She tried to look for Pam on the stage but her eyes were too blurry with the tears that flooded them.

"Fire?" Celia managed, feeling a cool arm around her waist. Pam had felt her shock rush through her body right away, and had hurried over to her struggling mate. Tara stared at both of them, and Celia found some strength from Pam's secure grip on her. "What are you talking about?"

"The house….his house. It burned down awhile back and I assumed you were in it." Tara stammered, intimidated by the vampire.

"I am going to get her to a seat. Perhaps this little reunion can wait." Pam said, trying not to sound like she felt inside. It was difficult now when it had been so effortless with any other human. She shot Eric a look and he nodded one small nod, and she led Celia to her office. "Why did you come out, darling?" Pam asked her, and Celia blinked in her seat.

"I forgot my water and don't have any." Celia replied, watching as Pam sat next to her on the couch and gathered her into her arms. "Oh, god. Tara."

"I was shocked to see her ID. I did not know that she was coming here." Pam admitted, and Celia stared at her.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Celia asked, and her eyes were intent on Pam's. "You know I wanted to find her."

"Is that what you would have wanted me to do?" Pam asked, her face close to Celia's. "I don't know what would hurt you more. You have had a hard night so far." She kissed Celia slowly, and the girl moaned into her lips. "I don't know what you want to do."

"She needs to hurt as much as I have." Celia whispered, and Pam closed her eyes. "She needs to know what she did." Celia kissed Pam hard, and moved her lips to her neck. She kissed and sucked until Pam felt her teeth biting in. Pam hissed as Celia sucked in the blood from the wound, and slid her hand over Pam's leg as she did. She felt Celia's adrenaline rushing through her and she pulled the girl over her roughly, breaking their contact.

"What was that for?" Pam asked, and Celia met her eyes with the steel gaze of her own.

"I needed strength." Celia told her, and Pam took in the fire in her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Eric glamoured her and she is somewhere safe right now. This can wait if you need some time to think." Pam assured her, both afraid of the wild look in her lovers eyes as well as turned on by it.. "It can wait as long as you want it to."

"I have waited two years to confront her. I don't want to wait anymore." Celia told her, and Pam pulled her close for a savage kiss. This woman in her arms excited her and held her interest, and they both moaned together into the passionate kiss. Pam moved her hand under Celia's low shirt to caress her breast, and Celia leaned back a little as their tongues met eagerly. "I want you to make love to me when I am done. I want you to take me harder than you ever have, because I will be so ready for you." Pam was too curious to wait, and her hand skimmed the lace of Celia's thong to feel her damp heat. One slow and hard stroke had Celia shaking with an orgasm, and Pam looked at her. "Take me to her, Pam." Celia pushed back, and Pam stared at her ready crotch with a bit of regret. "Soon, lover. I will be all yours very soon." She stood and held out her hand to Pam, and the vampire looked at her as she walked towards the door. Celia stopped and dropped Pam's hand as she walked back to her desk, clutching a picture of her sister and staring at it before continuing out of the room. The electricity and tension filled the room, and they both took it in as they left it. Pam led Celia down the hallway and to the very end, pulling out a key and unlocking a door in the darkest part of the building. She led her in to what was the top of some stairs and pulled it closed behind them, locking it again. Celia had never seen the basement of the bar before. It was damp and a little cold, and she held back a shiver as she walked down the stairs. She eyed the various torture devices hanging from the stone ceiling, and the neat section with tools set up. She wondered if it was used for merely torture or deviant sex, and she tossed a glance back at Pam. They came to the bottom and found Eric leaning against the wall with the blonde in his arms as he fed from her, blood dripping down her neck. One hand was shoved down her dress, and the other between her legs. She was crying and whimpering in his arms and Celia stared as he violated her.

"Do leave some for me, Eric." Pam told him, and he drew back. His mouth was covered in blood, and he dropped her onto the ground. She moved and slid away from him, and he glanced darkly at her.

"She is indeed a whore. She was ready to spread her legs for me immediately before I told her exactly why Celia was here and how. I didn't even have to glamour her at all." He spoke low and she looked back at him with fear in her eyes as she pushed herself to a sitting position. She looked at Pam and Celia, and Celia could see that she was tightly confined to the space with chains.

"Please help me, Celia." Tara begged, tears in her eyes.

"Like you helped me?" Celia asked slowly, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry." Tara said, sobbing as she stared at her former friend.

Celia leaned down and Eric moved away as she glared at the pathetic girl in front of her. "You knew exactly what you were throwing me into, didn't you?"

"I had to find somebody, Celia. He was after my sister and she was only thirteen. I could not let him touch her, and he saw you at the school and wanted you. I was desperate." Tara rocked back and forth as she spoke through her tears, and Celia felt a rage rush through her. She slapped Tara's face as she fell to her knees, and the blond fell back as she stared at Celia. "I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and she cowered away from Celia.

"You know who I was before him. You knew I was a virgin and waiting, just like she wanted to. You watched them rape me over and over." Celia shoved the girl against the wall behind her, and Tara cried out weakly as she slammed into it. "I fucking trusted you, Tara. I trusted you and you were just using me all along."

Pam clenched her fists, drawing blood from her palms. She watched her lover as she spoke and threw Tara roughly into the concrete wall, and felt Eric's hands on her shoulders. Part of her wanted to rush in and help Celia, while another part was in awe as she watched her. Eric kept her in place firmly with his grip on her, and she felt Celia's emotions bouncing though her as her fangs came out with a hiss. "She is handling herself just fine. I see she prepared herself with your blood, judging from her strength." Eric assured Pam, and she bounced on her heels as she forced herself to stay there.

Celia looked down at the photo of Danielle, feeling the tears on her cheeks. Tara was trying to sit up, but she fell back against the wall. Her neck was bleeding where Eric had bitten her, and she took raspy breaths. Memories of them as small children flowed through her mind, joined by holidays and birthdays. She heard her sister's laughter in her head to this day, and Pam attempted to lurch forward to comfort her pain as Eric wrapped his arms around her. "Celia? Please get me out of here." Tara begged, and Celia glared at her darkly. "I am so sorry. He forced me to do it, and I could not take it and stopped coming around."

"You never told anybody where I was. You just left me there to get raped by all of them. You left me there to die. Do you know what he did to me, Tara? Do you know who he was?"

"I was a favorite before I found you. I know exactly how he was." Tara said in a broken voice, and leaned her head forward as she cried. "I was so desperate to be away from him that I found his perfect replacement."

"So selfish." Celia said, shoving her again. "I lost my family because of you. I will never see them again and they died not knowing I was still alive." She shoved her again, enjoying the moans of pain Tara was emitting as she hit the cold stone. "I know that you still talked to her." Celia held up the picture and Tara tried to look away. "I know you befriended her, Tara. What the fuck did you tell her?"

"I said that I went out for lunch and you were gone when I got back." Tara told her, and was met with a pair of hands around her bloodied throat. Celia held her against the wall, and stared at her as tears slid down her cheeks. "I was too scared to think about what I was doing, and I was released after you. I didn't know they were going to leave you here to die.

"They died because of what you did. How do you live with that?" Celia told her, and Tara shook with fear.

"What do you mean? It was a car accident." Tara defended herself, and Celia laughed without humor. Tara looked at the vampires behind her, offering no help as Celia took out her every emotion on her.

"When I was home, we never traveled for the holidays. Never. They did that to avoid my absence, and that was when they were killed. They are gone forever." Celia shoved her back again into the wall, tightening her hands as she just repeated the motion over and over. "It is all on you. I fucking hate you for what you did to me." Tara was making a keening sound as blood dripped down her back, and fell to the ground as Celia let go. Celia felt for a moment that she should pity Tara for having gone through what she did, but she could only feel hatred. She hated this girl that had pretended to be her friend and made her so happy for a brief time before throwing her into hell. It was hell that would forever haunt Celia, and she screamed as she hit Tara one more time. Celia was jealous that Tara was dying before her and would not have to live with it forever, and she stared at her bloody hands as she sobbed.

Pam clung to Eric as she watched her lover crumple before her, and he turned her to face him. Lust of every kind filled his eyes, and she felt scared for Celia for a moment. Her desire was heavy in the air, mixed with the smell of Tara's blood, and Pam did not what Eric wanted more. "Go to her. Go take her out of here and I will kill Tara off. Take care of your mate, Pam, and cherish her. She reminds me so much of you." He stroked her cheek and she saw the pride in his eyes as he spoke the last words. His eyes showed that he might not have too much control over his lust, and she stepped away from him and rushed to Celia's side and gathered her in her arms. She was still crying, and Pam lifted her carefully as Celia wrapped her arms around her neck. She took her upstairs and heard the sound of the nearly dead girl grunting as she closed the door, and Pam knew that she would suffer his desires before her final moment came. Eric was savage with that much adrenaline flowing inside of him. She took Celia to the bedroom and set her down, going in to start a hot shower. Celia was a bloody mess and Pam knelt down before her, and met her eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Pam suggested gently, and Celia looked at her with wild eyes.

"I just killed Tara." Celia said, almost in disbelief.

"Very close to it." Pam said, and slid her hands over Celia's bruised knees gently. "How do you feel about that?"

"I wanted to pity her for being his victim too. I wanted to feel bad for her, but I hated her." Celia said slowly, staring into Pam's face. "It feels good in a sick way. I feel glad that this is over. Is that okay?"

"I think so. She hurt you and you deserved your moment." Pam assured her, and inhaled as Celia's desire wafted into the air before her. "Take a shower with me and clean up, and we'll talk after." Celia stood slowly on shaking legs, and let Pam undress her, vowing to replace her favourite ruined dress. The few marks she had on her body from the assault on Tara were fading, and she stared at her hands in awe as she stood naked before Pam. Pam was wildly turned on at the sight of the blood that stained Celia's white hands, as well as they way Celia had acquired it. She understood what Eric had felt when he had chosen her that day so long ago. Pam pulled off her own clothes and took Celia into the shower by the hand as she stared at her. Pam took the soap and lathered up a cloth with it, standing behind Celia and washing her gently. It seemed as though she was in a daze for a long time, and then suddenly she was shaking with sobs again.

"Oh, god. I killed her." Celia said, as Pam pulled her close to her. "What's wrong with me? Am I some kind of monster?"

"You're me once upon a time." Pam told her, stroking her stomach and waiting for her to calm down. "You won't always be like that. She triggered it in you with what she forced upon you, and you could not help it. You won't want to kill anybody at random."

"I have asked you to kill for me." Celia reminded her, and Pam turned her to face her.

"Before any of this happened to you, had you ever wanted anything like that?" Pam demanded, and Celia looked at her with wide eyes. "Have you?"

"No." Celia told her, and she blinked as her emotions flooded her.

"You merely have a taste for vengeance now." Pam assured her, and Celia pulled her close to capture her lips in a rough kiss. The vampire snarled as she spun Celia and pressed her into the wall of the shower, her hands sliding up to capture her breasts as their tongues battled for dominance. Apparently Celia's desire mirrored her own, and she gripped Pam's hair tightly as they grinded against each other. She cried out as Pam moved her lips to her neck and over her throbbing nipples, spreading her legs and stroking the pulsing center. She came the first time after a mere few strokes, as easily as she had in the office. It only fueled her desire for more, and she dropped to the floor out of the water spray and pulled Pam with her. She kneeled before the vampire, kissing her damp nipples as she guided Pam's hand between her legs. Her own slid between Pam's legs, and they both moaned as they penetrated each other's dripping entrances eagerly. They both gave in to moans as they pumped relentlessly, finding a rhythm and sticking with it. The sounds of wet fucking and moans and cries drowned out the sounds of the water, and soon screams replaced them as both women released violently. Pam pushed Celia back and darted between her legs to taste every bit of it, hungrily licking and sucking as Celia writhed. She placed herself over Celia's face as the girl begged, and hissed as the tongue centered over her clit. Together they turned moans to screams again, and Pam watched as the last of the blood washed down the drain with deepening eyes. Celia's tongue was shoved inside of her, and she rode it out until juices coated Celia's lips. They both moved up to kiss deeply, tasting themselves as their tongues tangled in a heated kiss.

"How could I be so turned on after that?" Celia mused as Pam sank her teeth into the soft skin above her nipple. She moaned again and arched her back, and wrapped her legs around her vampire.

"Adrenaline is a wonderful thing." Pam murmured into her ear after she had fed. "I was ready to take you right there, and I daresay that my maker got a little hot and bothered as well. Poor Tara. Just wait until you are a vampire. We will feed and fuck all night, and you won't be able to stop."

"Will I be?" Celia asked, and their eyes met as Pam pulled away slightly. "Do you want me to be?"

"More than ever now. I like savage Celia. I like her a lot." Pam replied, and started to grind her pussy against Celia's. The girl spread her legs farther apart and welcomed it, gripping Pam's ass and pulling her closer. "I love her, as a matter of fact."

"I love you." Celia moaned as she felt her body tightening and pulsing again. She stared at Pam as she came again, and leaned her head back and closed her eyes and she screamed again. "Take me home. I want you in our bed, Pam. I want you all over our house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How sweet was that taste of revenge? Too much? Not enough? Please give me your reviews! Pretty please with Pam on top?


	33. Here With Me

Well, the deed has been done and now it is back to regular life after killing for Celia. Or is it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia found some jeans and a fangtasia tee in the bedroom, and pulled her damp and messy hair up into a bun. She checked her face in the mirror, surprised at how stricken she looked as she made sure she was presentable for anyone she saw on the way out. She slid her feet into her shoes, and looked up at Pam who was leaning against the wall watching her. There was a small smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. "What is that for?" Celia asked her, and Pam watched as she walked up to her.

"I remember the first time I killed a victim, and the pleasure that Eric got out of it. I never quite understood until tonight, but there is a certain pride involved. I have never seen anything hotter in my life than your aggression, darling. I see why he was so turned on now, and I know for a fact that I always was as well."

"I killed someone. That should not be okay, Pam." Celia said slowly, even as her family flashed through her mind painfully. Pam took her hand as she felt it, and Celia blinked at her.

"Did it feel good to get revenge for them, Celia? It was in your hands to do so, and you did it as needed. It was hard for me not to step in and help, but he wanted me to leave you alone." Pam told her, and Celia looked at her and nodded,

"He liked it as well?"

"Very much. He was ready to take you right then and there, as was I. He suggested we leave the room and I am certain whatever was left of her was violated repeatedly." Pam replied, and Celia bit her lip. Rape for what she had done seemed so ironic in a cruel way, since she felt it was safe to assume that Tara had been a victim of Drake's as well.

"What fire was she talking about?" Celia asked, and met Pam's eyes.

"After we killed everyone inside of the house, we burned it to the ground." Pam replied, and Celia winced. "They deemed it an unsolved murder and homicide. Nobody knows we were there and he was not a liked person." Pam smiled reassuringly at her, and opened the door. "Home?"

"Yes." Celia replied, following her as she held her hand tightly. Pam halted in the quiet club before Celia's office, and inhaled.

"The dancer is inside." Pam said with disdain, and Celia looked at her silky blonde hair.

"I'll talk to her for a moment. It'll be fine." Celia said, and slipped inside as Pam watched her. Dara was indeed sitting on the couch with her duffel bag stuffed full of her things. "Hey."

"Oh, god. Celia." Dara said, jumping from the surprise of her arrival. "I just wanted to talk before I leave, since I am not coming back. Are you okay? You are in something completely different and it is late." Dara was surveying her appearance, and Celia's heart jumped into her throat.

"I got a little sick earlier. I threw up on my dress and ended up laying in back for awhile." Celia said after some fast thinking, and Dara dropped her head in guilt.

"I'm sorry for any part I played in that. I said some really shitty things to you tonight, when you have been so nice to me." Dara said, and Celia watched her wipe away a tear. "I just thought that I meant something to him, and he tossed me aside. I wanted everyone to suffer like I was and took it out on you. I am just jealous is all."

Celia leaned against her desk as her head started to throb slightly. Dara was jealous of her and Pam, and it seemed absurd in a way. How would she feel if she remembered what part Celia had played in her life, or if she knew that Celia had just pretty much killed her former friend? Dara saw the very sweet side of the couple and not all o the darkness involved. "I know, Dara. I'm sorry that it happened that way, but it is Eric."

"I know. I should have kept that in mind all along, but it was really good. I wanted it to continue and got a little demanding, I guess." Dara said, and sighed. "Now I am out a job."

"Let me talk to Pam. She just got upset that you hurt me. She is a bit protective with me sometimes." Celia said ruefully, and Dara raised an eyebrow at her. "OK, a lot. I will talk to her." Celia didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to be in her house with Pam, where they could do anything but talk.

"Thanks." Dara said, standing and walking to Celia to hug her. Celia hugged her back and closed her eyes as Dara kissed her cheek, wondering if her feelings were blatantly displayed in them. "Call me tomorrow, sweetie." She wiped her eyes as she left the office, scooting out of Pam's way as she passed her without looking at the vampire. Pam dismissed her with a glance, and arched a perfect eyebrow at Celia as she stepped forward. She'd heard every word.

"We don't give second chances." Pam told her, and Celia sighed audibly.

"To whom?" Eric asked, walking towards them from the basement door.

"She told Dara she would ask if we could keep her." Pam responded, and he looked at Celia with curious eyes.

"She's sorry and I really didn't have the energy to discuss it tonight any longer. I had to say something." Celia said in a weary voice, and reached for Pam's hand for comfort. She glanced at Eric, not sure how to ask what was on her mind.

"It is all taken care of." His words were right to the point, and she stared at him. "Impressive, Celia."

"Is it?" Celia asked, needing reassurance in all forms.

"It was. Go and get some rest and we will discuss the dancer tomorrow night." Eric said, and she looked at Pam with pleading eyes. She nodded to Eric and led her lover out to the car, opening the door for Celia and watching as she slid into the SUV. Celia turned her head and smiled as Pam leaned in to brush her lips with hers.

"So what do you have in mind to convince me of this rehire?" Pam asked her softly, and Celia slid her hand into her hair as Pam kissed her again. Celia moved her face to kiss Pam's neck, whispering her desires into Pam's ear between heavy presses of her lips to Pam's cool skin. Pam smiled as she spoke, and moved quickly to her side after their long embrace slowly ended. They drove home, getting Celia something to eat at Pam's insistence. Celia ate the hot sandwich at the small table, sipping the water as she finished in a hurry. Pam had disappeared into the back of the house and Celia was curious. The bedroom was lit with vanilla candles and there were roses on the nightstand for her. Celia smiled and looked at Pam, who was on the bed in her silk thong and matching bra with red roses running along the tops of the cups.

"I love it." Celia said, feeling brighter as she stepped up to the bed. She stripped off her clothing, leaving her pink thong on as she moved onto the bed and crawled towards her vampire. Pam pulled her close as they kissed, and Celia moaned heavily against her lips as their tongues danced together. It was intoxicating to be with Pam, and Celia felt like she could never get enough. She allowed Pam to push her back against the mattress, and lower her lips to her neck as her hands wandered Celia's body. Her nipples throbbed as Pam pinched them between her fingers, and the light nips to her neck in between kisses made her groan. Celia reached around Pam to unhook her bra and slid it down. She cupped hear breasts in her hand, switching back and forth as Pam started to move her hips forward against Celia. Pam moved to fit herself perfectly against Celia, interlocking their legs as she pressed forward hard. "Don't I owe you more than this?" Celia breathed, not disliking the feeling.

"I have not forgotten, but I want you to be nice and wet for me. I want you to be sensitive and tight when I fuck you." Pam told her, and their eyes met as she delivered a hard thrust. "We are far from done." They moved together roughly, and Celia felt the sweat trickling down her hairline as she grew close. She came with a strangled cry, and felt Pam thrust harder until she had her turn, letting out a long cry. Pam slid a hand between Celia's legs, stroking her wet thighs and under the thongs to her swollen folds. Celia felt the mix of exhilaration and lust overtaking her, and she moaned as the vampire stroked her to another release within seconds. Pam lifted her lips to her finger to suck the juices off, and Celia pushed her back onto the bed and slid her thong off eagerly. She parted Pam's legs with her hands and stroked her, feeling how wet she was with her fingertips as she slid them inside of her. Pam bucked her hips up and closed her eyes, feeling Celia's tongue on her needy clit. Pam moaned through the prods of Celia's tongue and the deep thrust of her fingers, and soon her warm release coated Celia.

"Now you are all wet for me." Celia told her, taking one long and intentionally hard swipe with her tongue before abandoning the bed. Pam knew what was coming, and she languidly fingered herself as she waited. She heard the bed creak and looked down to see Celia crawling toward her with the strap on firmly attached. She felt her body tighten as Celia stared hungrily at her, positioning herself as she eyed Pam's naked body. She pushed into her lover deeply, watching as Pam hissed with the force. She knew how much Pam could take and gave it all to her, watching her writhe before her as she came with a cry and continuing her movements so she would again. Pam stared at Celia as her body shook again, and screamed her name.

"Get that off of you now. It is my turn." Pam hissed at her, pressing her feet against Celia's shoulders and pushing her back gently. Celia pulled away and removed it, dropping down to lick Pam slow and hard as the vampire gripped her hair. She pulled away and moved to her knees, and Pam watched with eager eyes as she strapped it to herself. She slid her hand between Celia's legs, finding her slick and ready for her, and she moved back and gripped her hip with one hand while licking the fingers of her other hand. She gripped her other hip and looked at Celia as she raised her ass for her, licking her lips at the sight. She slid the thick rubber tip into her lover, and Celia moaned loudly and gripped the sheets below her. Pam gave her a moment to adjust, and then began to move with slow and deep strokes as Celia pressed back against her, matching her rhythm. Celia moaned and breathed through the pressure as Pam watched her take every inch in with an impressed smile. It was not small by any stretch of the imagination. Celia replayed the basement in her head as she begged Pam to go harder and faster, and she imagined slamming Tara's head into the wall as her body tightened around the dildo. Pam was feeling her emotions and could sense her body getting wetter, and she stared at Celia's back with a frown. Celia moved just as hard as Pam as she craved the pain and the pleasure, and she arched her back as Pam slid her hands around her thighs. Celia could practically smell the blood as she felt her body explode, and she let out a strangled cry. She dipped her head in a strange shame as she slowed her movements, feeling every nerve in her body tingling as she recovered from her massive orgasm. "Punishing yourself much, love?" Pam asked gently, running a hand through Celia's hair as she automatically leaned against her hand. "Are you hurting after that? You are not a vampire yet."

"I'm fine." Celia replied, rolling onto her back as Pam pulled completely out of her. "When I am, nothing will hurt?"

"It will be pure pleasure." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled slightly.

"I like pain a little bit though." Celia teased her, spreading her legs and smiling invitingly.

"Again?" Pam asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I think you need a little recovery time, Celia."

"Denying me much?" Celia shot back slowly, and Pam stared at her. Pam leaned over her, and Celia met her shoulders with her feet as Pam entered her very slowly. Celia breathed heavily and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. Pam moved slowly and carefully, and Celia lifted her hips. "Harder, Pam." Celia's voice was raspy as she spoke, and Pam slid back and forth a bit faster as she watched Celia carefully. Celia demanded it again, and then again, and soon the sound of Pam slapping against her filled the room as Celia grunted and moaned. She came again and gripped the pillows above her as her body shook, and Pam slid her hand between her own legs slowly as she craved release again.

"You're so sexy when you do that." Pam told her, and Celia met her gaze for a long moment before dropping her eyes to Pam's busy hand. "How are you not hurting right now?"

Celia was hurting. She felt bruised inside, but she smiled. "I liked it." Celia wanted the pain to take away some of the guilt that she felt, and relieve the extreme longing she had felt since the killing. "Need some help there, Pam?"

The women rested together on the messy bed after Pam was satiated, and Celia's eyes were dropping. Pam watched her fight sleep as she stroked her back gently up and down, wondering if she should take away one last memory from her. She had enjoyed that night, but Celia could not take that kind of fucking too often. Not yet. Celia's even breathing showed that she was out for the night, and Pam looked at her face that was still wrinkled with tension. She heard her phone ringing in the kitchen where she had left her purse, and she got up quickly to retrieve it. It was Eric. "How is she doing?" His voice was smooth and curious, and she stared at the moonlight out of the window.

"Tense."" Pam replied, and frowned. "I think I just fucked her to death. She wanted to be punished for what she did, and I have her everything she asked."

"I did that to her friend. Celia will be just fine." Eric assured her, and she hoped he was right. "She has basked in her glory for tonight, if we can call it that. Take it away from her tomorrow, and let her be Celia again. It will be better for everybody involved and much less for her to feel she has to lie about. She has friends and a life. She needs to forget that dark side."

"You liked that dark side a lot. So did I." Pam reminded him, and there was a pause.

"So we did, my child. But now we can reminisce together about it fondly, while she moves blissfully on." Eric told her. "Should you decide to change her, she will be a challenging vampire that we will train."

"Fine, Eric. I will do that first thing tomorrow evening." Pam assured him, knowing full well that he was right. "You're so right. She deserves to be happy finally."

"Good, Pam. I will speak to you tomorrow then." Eric said, and she heard his pleased tone. She ended the call and set the pink phone down slowly, staring at the counter. She knew it was best, but part of her didn't want Celia to forget her revenge. She would forget that she had avenged her family's pain and consequently death, but it would overtake her if she continued to relive it. She could not forever punish himself the way that she was, and Pam could not watch her take what she had that night. It was incredibly hot, but her little body was not built for that on a regular basis. Pam knew that it had hurt her even through her smile, and she realized that Celia underestimated just how much Pam felt what she was feeling. She still tried to lie to her. Pam sighed slowly and walked back to the bedroom, staring at her mate in the bed before cleaning up and getting things put away. She shopped idly online until it was time for her rest, and pulled Celia close against her body. The girl was sleeping hard, but Pam heard the whispered "I love you" from her lips as she nestled against Pam's cool skin. She smiled and kissed Celia's neck, sliding her teeth gently into the soft skin. Celia murmured softly in her sleep but didn't move, and Pam longed to keep going until she was drained and needed the vampire's blood to become something new. She wanted it so badly as she drank slowly from her lover, but she forced herself to pull away. Another time. Celia needed to be glamoured and allowed to live her human life a little bit longer before making such a big choice. Pam finally settled for the day, closing her eyes as sleep overtook her.

Celia woke up late the next day, having slept for several hours. She blinked and looked at the clock, realizing that it was evening, and she widened her eyes. "I must have been tired." Celia whispered, and the arm around her tightened slightly.

"You were exhausted." Pam murmured to her, and Celia smiled.

"Good morning. Evening. Whatever." Celia told her, and stroked her arm.

"Look at me, lover." Pam urged her, and Celia raised an eyebrow. "I want to see your beautiful face."

"Alright." Celia agreed, turning in Pam's arms to face her. She pressed their bodies together slowly and kissed Pam, and she vampire slid her arm down her back to pull her closer. "I love you, Pam."

"I love you." Pam murmured back, and Celia met her gaze. Pam's eyes were brilliantly blue, and Celia stared into them as a slow smile crossed her face. She tried to blink but she could not look away, and she slowly realized what was going to happen.

"No, Pam." Celia tried to protest, dread filling her mind. She voided out as Pam stroked her hair and stared into her deep vacant eyes. She spoke slowly and painfully, removing the memory of the revenge that Celia had wanted for so long forever. She took it slowly and carefully, staring into her lover's face and her eyes. Celia stared at her silently, and Pam stroked her cheek gently before kissing her. Celia blinked and kissed back, and Pam felt regret at what she had done. "Hey." Celia greeted her, smiling warmly at Pam as they parted for a moment. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes, baby. I was watching you sleep." Pam lied smoothly, feeling no pain from Celia. She only felt love and warmth, and Celia kissed her again. They made love slowly, with Pam taking it easy as Celia laughed about the wild night before. Pam wondered if that version of her lover would be back, and she gently slid her fingers into her as the girl moaned softly. She came just as quietly, and Pam could still hear the cries and moans from the previous night. She missed them so much, and a part of her felt empty as she looked down at Celia. She wanted savage Celia back, but it would have to wait until she joined Pam in her life truly and completely. Celia giggled and pushed Pam down and slid over her to kiss the skin of her neck as Pam closed her eyes. "I love you, Celia."

"I love you, Pam." Celia told her, poised over her hard nipple with a grin. She moved down over it, making Pam moan and lean her head back.


	34. Ignorance Can Be Bliss

It has been forever, I know. I lost the motivation for everything for a little while, and also started cheating on fanfic with ficpress, but I can feel everything coming back to me slowly but surely. A lovely review really helped to push me over the edge of the cliff on this , and you know who you are and I thank you so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The woman finished making love with an exchange of blood, and slowly rose for the evening. Celia went to get some food, oblivious to what had happened that evening, and Pam watched her with a slow sigh as she left the room. She had not wanted the glamour her for that. She had loved that side of her lover, vengeful and passionate, yet the painful emotion of the event last night had pulled at a softer side of Pam. She had suffered with Celia through all of her memories more than her lover knew. She would have continued to suffer with that and the guilt of killing the one that had introduced her to it, no matter how proper the justice had been. That was not fair to Celia. Pam headed into a long shower, trying not to think as she stepped under the scalding water. She remembered Celia the night she was dropped at Fangtasia, and then the night that she kissed her for the first time. She reflected upon the way Celia had made her feel early on when she wanted her, and then how complete she felt once Celia was completely hers. Pam remembered the night she had been with the other woman and had felt Celia's pain in the other bedroom so deeply that she nearly heard her screams, and tears slid down her cheeks. Pam had never felt guilty for anything before that when it came to sex, and she stared at the red dripping down her face. Celia had given her emotions that she hadn't asked for, or necessarily even wanted, but they were hers. The one that she did welcome was the rage she had felt when she had seen Drake for the first time and was able to kill him, but that one came with the way she felt seeing Celia so brutally violated and left to die. Pam heard the shower door, and she felt arms slide around her wet body. "You didn't wait for me." Celia said softly, and Pam closed her eyes as she felt more tears slide down her cheeks. Celia looked down at the shower floor to see the blood tears, and she gasped. "Pam? Are you hurt?"

"I just love you, Celia." Pam assured her, unable to share her emotional pain over horrible memories that had been erased from Celia's mind.

"Why does that make you sad? I am here. You are crying like I am leaving you. I could not do that, Pam. I love you so much." Celia told her, and stroked her stomach.

"I hope not, Celia." Pam said, as she wiped her eyes and watched the hands soothing her. They washed each other off slowly and quietly, and Celia took many glances at Pam as she did. Her blue eyes were clear now, but she had been so distraught earlier. She dried her hair and did some simple make up, feeling good about herself as she looked in the mirror. Celia pulled on a black pencil skirt that Pam had bought her with a fitted silk tee in a deep pink, and finally heels. She went to the kitchen for a large bottle of water, somehow feeling like she should not forget one as her mind nagged at her about it. And looked up as she senses Pam in the room. Her lips parted as she gazed at her beautiful lover, and Pam ran a hand through her sleek, straightened hair. She wore a red dress that shimmered gently in the light of the kitchen, baring one smooth shoulder while the other was sleeved and sharp on the shoulder, and a tight skirt that ended just at her thigh (Didn't she look HOT in the show in this dress?). Her legs were covered by a deep black pair of nylons and she wore a new pair of red shoes. "God, you're beautiful." She blinked as Pam moved gracefully towards her. "I am not good enough for you." She was so plain in her clothes compared to Pam, and she stared at the vampire.

"Don't ever say that." Pam told her sharply, and Celia started to look down before Pam cupped her cheek and forced her to look into her ice blue eyes. "You are gorgeous and the best thing I have ever had. You are sweet and caring, and above all strong. You are going to be mine forever."

"I am?" Celia asked, and Pam's eyes glinted as she nodded and pressed her perfectly red lips to Celia's.

"I cannot wait to make you immortal." Pam whispered, and a chill went down Celia's spine. They went to work in Pam's car, and Celia walked inside first to hear Eric talking to the staff in the bar. She stepped into the room to hear him telling them that they would be hiring a new dancer within the week, and something tugged at Celia's brain.

"What about Dara?" Celia asked Pam, and the vampire's face darkened. Celia did remember that, though it was fuzzy and isolated with the glamouring. Pam had never wanted her back, and she was certain that Eric probably didn't want the needy human back either. She certainly didn't need Celia having any memories from her either.

"It's his bar." Pam said, and Celia nodded. Eric glanced their way, seeing Celia's face fall and he met Pam's eyes. She shrugged, and he looked around the bar. He finished the brief conversation by telling them to clean up, and walked towards the women. Celia sighed and walked to her office, and he raised an eyebrow at Pam. "She is all human hurt that you won't consider her friend." Pam told him, and they heard a door close.

"How is she?" Eric asked Pam, and the vampire tilted her head.

"She is happy and very oblivious." Pam replied, and narrowed her eyes. "I liked her the other way better."

"You liked her suffering and in pain? You want her guilt for what she did to haunt the both of you?" Eric asked, and Pam rolled her eyes. Eric liked it as well, and he recalled how much he had wanted her at that moment when Tara's head had fallen to he ground for the last time during Celia's assault. He had taken it out on her near dead victim, fucking her mercilessly every way that he could to release the adrenaline.

"It was hot." Pam told him stubbornly, and he smirked.

"You love her and you don't want her in pain." Eric reminded her, as they walked down the hallway to his own office. "I am sure that she will still fuck you very willingly."

"That is very true." Pam said, and glanced at the closed door behind her. "Should we hire her back? She did a good job with the crowd at least."

"She will be spoken to. She is to follow my rules or else she is gone." Eric said, and Pam met his eyes firmly.

"Mine as well. Don't fuck her this time." Pam suggested, and he opened his door.

"I have my human now." Eric said, feeling a twinge of guilt about last night as he said it. The moment of a killing was a different matter for a vampire, and the reactions were very strong. If Sookie had been the one that had taken care of him afterward instead of being at work, she might not be alive today. He thought of the shape Pam said Celia was in last night, though she seemed fine tonight. She must have had some blood.

"I will tell her to call Dara." Pam gave in, and looked at Celia's door for a moment. She could hear the voice of that singer that she was so fond of clearly playing in the room, and the sounds of typing. Pam stepped forward and slowly turned the knob, peeking in as she watched Celia at her desk staring at the computer screen. The lights were low and she seemed focused as she sang along to the slow song, and Pam watched her full lips lovingly, moving to her deep, dark eyes that were barely lit by the screen. She was so beautiful, and Pam smiled in defeat as Celia looked over at her. "Busted. I had to watch you for a moment." Pam murmured, and Celia frowned and looked back at her screen.

"Why is that?" Celia asked, a resigned sound in her voice. She had only asked for her friend to have a second chance, and Pam seemed so against it. Dara had been harsh with her at the bar that night, but she had felt rejected and stressed. It was not completely her fault.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Pam told her walking forward to stand beside her. She slid a hand into Celia's thick hair and through it as Celia moaned softly. "So soft and silky." Pam gripped the ends and pulled Celia's head backwards as she looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her firmly. It heated them both up, and Celia pressed her legs together as both of their tongues seemed to seek the other. Pam pulled away just enough to speak, and Celia groaned disappointedly. "Want to call your friend and tell her the good news?"

"Really?" Celia asked, her eyes lighting up.

"As long as she never speaks to you that way, or anybody else. I would happily drain her next time around." Pam warned her, her eyes darkening with anger as she remembered the stunned look on Celia's face. "She also needs to understand that any involvement with Eric is over and forgotten."

"OK." Celia conceded softly, still smiling. "Thank you, baby." She reached up to pull Pam back down to her for a deeper kiss, prodding her eager lips open again. "Want me to thank you properly?" Celia teased her, and Pam groaned against her lips.

"I will take you up on that later." Pam promised her, and Celia smirked into their kiss. "I am going to deal with some humans." It was time to open.

"I love you so much, Pam." Celia told her, her eyes warm with emotions as she gazed up at her.

"I love you, sweet girl." Pam assured her, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. She replaced her lipstick and smiled at her lover. When Pam had left, Celia pulled out her phone and dialed Dara's number excitedly. They talked for awhile and Dara said that she would call Eric to see if the next night was good to come back. Celia hung up with a smile and returned to her work, turning up her music a but to sing along. The night passed slowly as she longed for her time with Pam, and she smiled warmly as the vampire walked back in. Sookie had stopped by to see Eric, as well as go home with him, and they had talked for awhile. Celia was feeling good about things, and she and Pam said a hurried goodbye to Eric as they went out to the car.

"Can we go out tomorrow? It's Sunday." Celia suggested, and Pam smiled. Fall was soon approaching, and she liked the cool air. She wanted to walk with Pam, holding hands, and talking before they went home to their room to take off their clothes and spend some time in bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Pam asked, glancing at Celia's eager face.

"Dinner for me maybe. A movie…..anything, I just want to spend time with you." Celia said, smiling like a little girl.

"That sounds great." Pam said, hoping that Celia would wear the new clingy burnt orange sweater that she had bought her recently. It would look great with the skinny jeans that clung to her body and the boots that made her ass look fantastic. Pam pulled into their neighbourhood, getting turned on by the image, and parked hurriedly in their driveway. They went into the house and Celia looked at Pam, smiling at her.

"What is with that glint in your eyes?"

"I was picturing you in those jeans again. With the boots that make me crazy." Pam admitted, and Celia laughed softly. "Do you realize how fucking….sensual you are? Do you realize how much you get to me?" She stepped forward and pressed Celia against the kitchen counter, sliding her hands down to the hem of Celia's shirt to lift it over her head. Pam kissed her as she slid her hands up the smooth skin of her stomach to the smaller cups of the black lace bra, cupping her breasts with her hands as she slid her tongue between Celia's lips. She smoothed her thump over Celia's nipple and the girl moaned against her, and Pam pinched it between her fingers as she longed for the Celia she had been with the night of the killing. They kissed their way down the hallway and to the bedroom, where Pam unzipped Celia's skirt and slid it down her body to view the matching boy shorts that she wore. "Look at you." Pam murmured, feeling Celia reach around her back to unzip the deceptively long zipper of the dress. She slid it down the vampires body, getting a delicious view of her bare breasts, and she let it drop to the floor.

"Perfection." Celia said, before Pam tore through her own nylons and shoved her down onto the bed fiercely. She kissed Celia hungrily, moving between her legs with her body as she ravaged her open lips. Pam pulled open her bra with one hand, leaning on the other as she pushed it aside to cop her bare breasts tightly in her hand. Celia cried out with the firm grip that Pam had, and arched her back for more. "Pam….more…..now." Celia stammered as she pulled away to suck in her breath, and slid her hand around Pam to pull her closer. Their legs crashed together and they both moaned at the fierce contact. Pam dropped her lips to Celia's nipple, swirling it with her tongue before drawing it into her mouth and between her lips. She wanted Celia to be screaming very soon, so she bit down and was rewarded by a sharp cry. Pam forced her body harder against Celia, smelling her desire as moisture pooled between her legs in reaction. Pam moved to the other nipple, teasing and biting as she Celia spread her legs for her so she could move better. She lifted her hips and met Pam with every thrust, and they both moaned as they came close. "So close…I'm going to come, Pam." Celia cried out, and Pam thrust just a little harder as her lover shook under her. "Oh, baby. I love you." Celia pinched her eyes closed and came as she screamed Pam's name, and Pam felt her juices flood her body and drip onto Celia slowly as she pressed close to her.

Pam didn't miss a beat and she moved down Celia's body, kissing her slick thighs as she parted her weakened legs. She decided that she had waited long enough to feed, and sank her fangs into the soft skin of Celia's thigh, loving the moan that she got in response. She slid a hand up to stroke her folds and tease her swollen clit as she sucked, and as she pulled away she slid two fingers into Celia's wet core. She watched Celia's head droop down and her swollen lips part as she gave in to her need, and she whimpered for more. Her body was still tingling from the last orgasm, but she wanted another so badly. Pam made it three fingers, then four, spreading them apart as Celia moaned loudly. She thrust deep inside of Celia as she closed her eyes, taking in her desire and her raw need, and she curled her fingers to pass that spot that always made Celia come after just a few times, and was rewarded with a cry and the tightening around her hand as she felt warm juices coating her. She pulled them out gently and sucked on them one by one, meeting Celia's eyes as she did. "I love the sweet taste of your pussy." Pam told her huskily, and Celia's eyes darkened.

"I want to taste yours." Celia said breathlessly, and Pam smiled as she moved her body over Celia's, planting herself right over her lips as she leaned into Celia's wet center. They both licked at the same time, and Celia savagely sucked Pam's folds into her mouth, tonguing her clit as the vampire moaned against her. She released her slowly and focused on her needy nub, teasing it relentlessly with her tongue and then biting down on it. It was not am easy feat as she herself was being teased herself, and she had to fight herself a few times not to stop. Pam moistened above her, and Celia slid her tongue inside of her, content to let Pam rock over her as she sucked her clit and brought on another orgasm. Celia moaned as she felt Pam rock harder against her, and she slid her hand up to replace her tongue with her fingers. She thrust them inside of Pam hard, and soon the vampire was releasing her desire all over Celia as she cried out her name. Pam slumped against her, satiated for the moment, and she slid her hand along Celia's thigh slowly.

They eventually moved side on the bed, naked and close. Celia slept that way, holding tight to Pam. Pam just watched her closely, memorizing her face and swollen lips from the kisses they had shared. She stroked her skin as she memorized her scent, and licked along her neck as Celia moaned softly in her sleep. It had been something like the night Celia was charged from her adrenaline, when she had wanted Pam more than anything, but not quite. Maybe it would never be that way again, but Pam loved her. Pam needed her. She kissed Celia's lips and stroked her hair as she enjoyed the soft feel of it against her fingers. Pam was ready for her own rest a few hours later, after watching Celia, and she closed her eyes as she prepared for the day's rest. Celia let out a small scream as she jumped up slightly, and Pam opened her eyes and moved up to hold her closer. "Baby, it's OK. I am here."

_Celia saw the cold cement walls around her as she looked around, and then stared at the bloodied blonde before her. Her face was in the puddle of blood that surrounded her, more scattered then solid, and she was not moving. Celia stared at the blood on her hands and the photo of her sister, also covered in blood beside them. Wasn't it just in her office, clean and in the same place as it always was? She started to sob, and then the sobs turned to screams_.

"No, no, no!" Celia screamed, and felt an arm holding her.

"I am here, Celia. Wake up." Pam told her, and Celia blinked her eyes. "What happened?"

"A basement…..a body…what was I dreaming about? Who was it?" Celia asked, and Pam felt dread slide coldly through her. "Was it you?"

"I am right here, sweet girl. It was nobody." Pam assured her, stroking her hair back and kissing her gently until she calmed down. Fuck. The glamouring was not working as well, and things were still in her subconscious. She had dreamed about the kidnapping and the rape, but Pam never admitted they were real. Celia had easily brushed it off to be a dream about her previous time, though they still upset her. Pam felt her pain and kissed her lips gently until Celia's eyes dropped closed again. What could she do with her? She didn't want her to hurt, but she had tried what she was capable of doing to help her. Maybe some emotions just ran too deep, and could not be deleted. Pam sighed and closed her own eyes, still holding Celia close.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I have another chapter! Did you guys like it? It was so hard to get back to it, but they deserve a complete story. I am working on another over at that is something of a similar story, if you want to check it out, minus Pam and Celia, of course. I am Jensi over there as well, and it is called As Fate Would Have It. So check it out, and please review this chapter. I would love it and I love you guys for sticking with me and still adding it and the later reviews. You are awesome! XOXO


	35. A Question of Time

Awwwww thanks for sticking around to my regulars. I love it. I missed Pam and Celia. So let's get back to them, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam woke up the next evening anxious, and that was after a restless day's sleep for her. She listened quietly in bed as she lay in the darkened room, and heard Celia sliding the glass door to the patio closed. They had recently decorated it with a mosaic table with deep colours of tile sprinkled on the table top, and matching chairs. Celia was looking forward to the end of the winter so that she could plant, but that was on hold as it as approaching November. No matter that, Celia still spent time outside, sipping coffee as she sat with a blanket wrapped around her. Pam smiled a wan smile as she realized the holidays were coming up. She knew that it would be hard on Celia, but as a vampire she didn't celebrate. She didn't know what to do, but she started to wonder about a Christmas tree done in pinks and purples, surrounded by gifts for her lover. Maybe it would make her forget things. Pam grimaced. How the fuck did she dream that last night? She had been made to forget…..but then, she had been glamoured a few times over now and it could be losing it's effect. There was too much pain for her to recall, and it chilled the already cool vampire. Pam was in way over her head sometimes, and she thought about how different it could be. Eric could have claimed Celia…the idea made her cringe at the thought of her maker touching Celia the way that she did. Pam was not foolish enough to think that he did not want her from time to time, but he respected her relationship with Celia. She could have drained the tiny girl of her remaining blood and moved on, but something had stopped her from the moment that she saw her. That something that had made her give Celia her blood was still very present in her, and she felt desire surge through her as she imagined Celia before her with her legs parted and her dark eyes hungry on Pam. If only Pam could just keep her in her bed and out of the world sometimes, and she stared at the wall. "You look like something is on your mind." The soft, sweet voice interrupted Pam's thoughts, and she lifted herself to one elbow to take in Celia. She looked so young and innocent in her jeans and purple henley, with her hair loose around her shoulders. Just a girl compared to Pam, though technically Pam was around her age when she was turned. Was this really the same girl that had vindicated her family, herself? "Are you okay, baby?" Celia stepped closer to the bed, and Pam stared into her dark eyes. She could lose herself in those depths, but how much pain was hidden deep within them?

"Just waking up, sweet girl. How did you sleep?" Pam asked her, enjoying the way Celia's eyes drifted down her naked body slowly, almost without thought. Celia always thought Pam was so perfect and beautiful, and she often could not believe that she was hers. She could not get enough of the vampire, and she slid onto the bed to lean in close to Pam for a lingering kiss.

"Good, I think. Did I wake up after a dream or something?" Celia murmured, resting her forehead against Pam as her hand slid between her breasts and down her smooth stomach.

"Briefly. Do you remember it at all? You went right back to sleep." Pam lied smoothly, forcing herself to wait calmly for Celia's answer.

"Ummmm, no. I don't. Was I a mess or something?" Celia asked curiously, and Pam sensed it as well as heard it in her tone. She was grateful that Celia could not sense things like she could as she remained still, wanting to continue the lie.

"No. You went right back to sleep. I think I wore you out." Pam said, and Celia smiled as she traced around Pam's hardening nipple with one finger. Celia kissed her again, and Pam sensed her need as the girl's tongue snaked forward slowly into her mouth. They slowly moved onto more heated kisses, and Celia slowly removed her clothes as she asked Pam to make love to her. Pam moved her onto her back as she kissed Celia deeply, teasing her with her hands as the girl whimpered against her lips. Pam knew that Celia loved her deeply, and she watched as Celia responded to the lips moving down her body intently. Pam wanted this to soothe her and take away her painful memories, and she focused on sending the girl into a heated mess as she moved between her legs with her eager tongue. Celia writhed before her as she reached her orgasm easily with Pam's talent, and Pam watched as she gripped the pillow behind her with the force of it. The moisture between her legs coated her own thighs by then, and she sucked the last of Celia's sweet juices from her as she heard her ragged breathing. Celia's hand moved to touch Pam, finding the center of her desire with an eager hand as she stared into her blue eyes. "I love you, Celia."

"I love you." Celia responded, watching as Pam lay beside her and parted her legs so Celia could curl her fingers just right as she spread them apart. "I want you to come for me, Pam." She moved just the way Pam liked it, having worked hard to learn to please her flawless lover. Pam bucked against her as she felt the pressure within her build up, and she came with a cry as she coated Celia's hand with it. It was not enough for Pam, and she moved over the girl, spreading her legs as she pressed forward hard. She wanted them to come together, and she heard the hoarse cries of Celia as she thrust forward hard, harder, almost there. Their breasts pressed together intimately, their nipples damp and hard from the thin sheen of seat that covered Celia's body. Pam knew that she was going to explode as she slid one hand between them against Celia's swollen and sensitive clit, and the girl screamed weakly as she came. Pam followed instantly, staring at Celia as the girl seemed to be having some aftershocks as she shook. "That felt so good, Pam. I never want anyone but you." Celia breathed out, and looked into Pam's eyes. "Am I yours?"

"Yes." Pam responded, kissing her softly as she rested over Celia's body. "All mine." They had to work that night, and Pam promised a night out to Celia as they went to shower with a press of her lips. Pam pulled on one of her latex outfits and boots, making her hair straight and silky as Celia pulled on well fitted slacks and a lower cut blue shirt that Pam loved. She added her necklace lovingly, and ran her hands through her curling hair gently. She glanced down at her ring, and smiled as Pam walked up behind her.

"You look so sexy." Celia teased her, well aware the vampire knew it.

Pam reached around her to cup one of Celia's breasts tightly, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "So are you." They kissed before they left for the bar, and Pam felt her anxiety rising as she pulled in and parked in the back. Eric. She needed Eric. Celia glanced at her face as they walked in, but she was distracted by the dancer practicing on the stage. "Dara!" Celia rushed forward to hug her friend, and Pam glanced back a bit disdainfully as she headed to Eric's office. She had better respect her place there this time. Eric looked up as she walked in, and raised an eyebrow at her. "You did take that whore back for her, didn't you?"

"Just on our stage." Eric replied, and tilted his head at her. "What's wrong? Did she not give it up tonight?"

"Of course she did. I am very convincing." Pam shot back, and he smirked. She frowned as she remembered the dream. "I think I have a problem, Eric."

"What?"

"She dreamed about killing Tara last night. It woke her up out of a deep sleep. I glamoured her." Pam told him, and he leaned back. "It should be out of her mind."

"You have glamoured her several times, Pam. It might be wearing off or something. We don't normally…..use it as much as you have on one person."

"So what the fuck do I do?" Pam asked him, and he tilted his head thoughtfully. "I almost forgot what I have lied about at this point versus the truth." She rested her head in her hands as she closed her dimming blue eyes. "I have worked so hard to get her past all of this shit, and I worry about her remembering all of it. I cannot have her…like that again. I cannot have her unresponsive like she was again."

"Calm down, child. We will keep an eye on her and she will be fine." Eric told her, sitting forward again.

"Will she?" Pam asked, and she frowned as she heard Celia open her door.

"Yes." Eric assured her, staring at Pam. She had never loved like this before. The bar opened and they took their places, and Pam was especially bitchy to the customers that night. They all seemed to be that much more attracted to it, and she grew frustrated with the pick up lines from various blood bags. Sookie walked up and Pam smiled weakly at her as the blonde woman gazed at her.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked her, and Pam nodded briskly. "Is it Celia?"

"She is dreaming about…..things." Pam of course could not go into detail about just what, given the actions of the situation, but she gazed at Sookie. "Read her mind for me? Make me feel better about this." It was risky, but Pam felt distracted and tense, and she was willing to take the chance.

"Sure, Pam." Sookie smiled warmly at her. "Does she realize how much you love her?"

"I show her every night in various ways." Pam could not help but to say, and Sookie shook her head.

"I will find you later." Sookie said, smoothing her red dress and walking inside. She glanced at Eric on the frown, blowing him a kiss as he sat in front of the crowd, and got drinks for her and Celia at the bar. She glanced at the sultry dancer, picking up her thoughts of Eric as she moved around the pole as she frowned. She longed to remember how long she had worked there as they grew cleared, and she shook her head as she focused on the task at hand. Celia could tell her. Sookie tapped on her door, and Celia told her to come in with a warm smile. "Hey, there. How are you?"

"I am good." Sookie searched her mind slowly as she looked at the girl, seeing a happy smile on her face. She did pick up on dim memories, and saw a body lying before Celia on a cement floor and covered in blood. She saw glimpses of the kidnapping and rape. Sookie tried not to frown and she leaned back casually in her chair as she glanced around. "How has work been?"

"The same. I am really blessed to have this job, and I want to thank them every day." It seemed the memories were buried deep down, and Sookie desperately wondered who the dead girl was. She could not ask, and she blinked as she stared at Celia. "What's…wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a headache." Sookie struggled, and Celia frowned. She gazed at Celia again and smiled wanly. She focused on her mind again painfully, and remembered the dancer. There was some tension with Celia and her as well, and Sookie bit her lip. "So do you want to hang out again soon?"

"Yeah. That would be great. I can come over Thursday, since I have plans with Dara tomorrow to go see a movie." Celia said, wrinkling her nose. Pam was not that pleased about the outing, and she kept mostly quiet about it. Celia hated the look on her face when Dara's name was mentioned.

"Dara?" Sookie asked, and Celia glanced at her with wary eyes.

"The dancer. We have become friends." Celia replied, and Sookie focused hard on Celia's mind. She knew that Dara had slept with Eric as she did, and she frowned.

"How long has she worked here?" Sookie asked, her voice low and steady.

"A short time." Celia replied in a small voice, and Sookie stared at her.

"When did they…." Sookie stood and stared at her door. "I'll ask him." She stomped out, shooting a sympathetic glance at Celia before she closed the door. Celia took a deep breath and stared at her desk, feeling guilty. Sookie could read her mind, and she knew about Eric and Dara. Pam picked up on her stress, and she glanced inside the bar to see Sookie staring angrily at Eric as she stood before him. Dara was even glancing over at them with curious eyes, and Pam sighed.

"Fuck. She found out." Pam said, knowing that Sookie worked hard not to read her friend's minds unless asked. "Sorry, Eric." The couple moved it to his office, and Pam heard every word of Sookie's anger. Eric assured her it was when they were broken up, and that it was over, but Sookie was hot under the collar. She ended up slamming his office door and leaving, and Pam caught her eyes.

"Did you realize what I would find out?" Sookie asked her, her eyes flashing angrily. "Who is the dead girl, Pam?"

"How much does she remember things?" Pam whispered, her eyes wide as the woman glared at her.

"It is buried, but there. Aside from the dancer. Celia is well aware of that." Sookie hissed, and Pam watched as Eric stepped out to calm her down. The couple moved to Sookie's car, and Pam sighed audibly. Celia knew somewhere inside. Maybe it would stay a dim memory and come to the surface in the form of a mild dream, but Pam remembered the screaming after the nightmares all too well. She just wanted the night to be over. Eric seemed to calm Sookie down, and Pam watched as they embraced beside her car in the dark. She had no answer for the question about Tara for Sookie, and she stared inside of the bar. Celia was getting some water, and she glanced nervously at Pam as she walked back to her office. Pam blew her a kiss and leaned back as a few late arriving customers walked up to the door, and she let them in with narrowed eyes. The night seemed to drag, and Pam walked back to Celia's office as soon as they were closed.

"Pam." Celia said, looking up with a pale face. "Sookie knows…."

"I know, love." Pam told her, and Celia stared sadly at her. "That is going to…..happen, but they worked it out and went home together. They will find a way to work out each and every frustration, I am sure." Pam pulled her out of her chair and into her arms, feeling bad that she could not save Celia from her memories. The fear that she would become a screaming mess again was prominent in her mind, and she pulled Celia tightly to her. "I love you." Pam whispered to her, closing her eyes tightly as she inhaled the scent of Celia deeply.

"Pam, is there…did you…" Celia stammered hopelessly, and Pam's eyes shot open. "Is there someone else?"

"No, Celia. I am yours, I just…love you." Pam assured her, stroking her hair gently. The things they could never talk about simmered to a boil inside of Pam, and she pulled away with a sigh. "Let's go home."

"OK." Celia said, and stared at her lover as Pam looked away from her. She was not sure if she believed Pam. She followed her silently to the car, and played something on her phone as they drove. Celia went into their room and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and sat down on the bed to continue her game. Pam sat down at the computer and shopped online to her heart's content, picking things for herself and Celia as she put it on a credit card of Eric's. The women glanced at each other, but the strain was there in the room, thick enough to cut with a knife.

"What would you like to do for the holidays?" Pam asked Celia as she walked over to her. She slid off her outfit slowly, and Celia merely glanced at her. "I want it to be special for you."

"I guess maybe I will end up doing something with…Sookie." Celia replied, as her eyes went blank. Did Sookie hate her now? "We can cook and watch movies. Something like that."

"I want to be with you. You're my family now." Pam told her, sitting next to the girl and pressing her lips to her neck gently.

"Am I?" Celia asked, her voice full of doubt.

"Baby, you are it for me. Eric and Sookie are another issue, and it is their issue. Not ours." Pam whispered into Celia's ear, and slid her hand into Celia's hair. She kissed her neck again, moving to her lips as Celia moaned. "You're so beautiful." She slowly calmed Celia with kisses, touching her skin as she slid off her clothing slowly. Pam made love to her gently, feeding from her thigh as she watched Celia roll her head back and close her eyes. She cradled here as she slept, hating that Celia took her feelings the wrong way yet unable to fix it. Pam watched her face for hours before she slept, ready to comfort her if the dreams took over again. Celia did not wake up until Pam was dead beside her, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and remembering a vague image of being tied to a bed. She looked at Pam and blinked, crying softly as she pressed her face into the pillow. She managed to get a little more sleep before getting up for the movie with Dara.

"Hey there." Dara greeted her as she opened her front door, and Celia smiled weakly. She was in jeans and another long sleeved shirt, and she walked inside as she glanced at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Celia replied, and Dara looked compassionately at her. "Want me to drive?"

"Is there more? Are you and….Pam good?" Dara asked her, and Celia looked at her. The doubt was still in Celia's eyes despite Pam's reassurances, and she was focusing on the idea that she had never been enough for Pam. "Hey, let's skip the movie and talk if you need to. I will order some lunch and we can split a bottle of…" Her voice trailed off, remembering Pam's anger when she came to get a very drunk Celia in the past. "We could talk." They did end up going for lunch, and Celia stubbornly sipped a margarita with it as she stared at the table. Dara felt herself tense up at the sight.

"I feel like she is separating from me. She tries to hide it, but something is bothering her, and…I don't know. I love her but she is suffering somehow and does not want to talk." It was all very new for them, and Celia had just noticed it. It really bothered her as she spoke of it though, and Dara stared at her. "How easily did he sleep with you?"

"Easily enough." Dara replied, her eyes sorry as she said the words. "Pam does not look at other girls, Celia. I have seen the way that she looks at you. I wish…someone would look at me like that. He never did when he fucked me." Dara said, and Celia looked up at her. "I saw the way he looked at her and ran after her last night. That girl. He loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yes. They were broken up when….." Celia let her voice trail off, and Dara nodded. "It is awkward for me, since she and I are friends. Everything feels that way now."

"I'm sorry, Celia. I was just caught up with it and I liked him."

"I know. Trust me. I live with a vampire too." Celia said, smiling across the table painfully. The girls finished and drove back to Dara's house, putting on a movie there and settling on the couch. Celia headed home afterward, and Dara kissed her cheek as she hugged her.

"I will gladly have you if she does not want you." Dara whispered to her, and Celia looked at her with wide eyes. Dara smiled ruefully and looked outside. "See you at work." Celia drove home, hoping for some time with Pam, but it was later than expected and she was already showering. Celia sighed as she set down her keys on the counter, and dressed for work slowly. She chose a black dress that hugged her curves, and Pam eyed her as she stepped out of their room in a red leather outfit. She had felt Celia's emotions when she woke up, and she was bitter and uncertain at what to do.

"Hey, sweet girl," Pam said, pulling Celia close and kissing her gently. "Have a good human day?" She smelled Dara on her, and her eyes narrowed with a simmering anger and jealousy as she held her.

"Yeah. Just lunch." Celia replied, and Pam tasted the alcohol on her tongue as she kissed her deeper. She stared at Celia disapprovingly, and Celia rolled her eyes. "I had one fucking margarita, Pam. I was still sober and just fine." Pam raised an eyebrow at Celia's raised voice and looked at her, and Celia stared back.

"Do they even know your age?" Pam asked coldly, and Celia sighed.

"Dara knows a lot of people."

"I could fire her again. I don't want you-" Pam was cut off by a sharp look from Celia, who was not in the mood. They had no time together and now they needed to work.

"I was trying to relax." Celia defended herself, and sighed. "I am going to work." Pam watched as she grabbed her purse and left, wondering what the hell was happening to them in the span of only a few days. She heard Celia mutter that she loved her, and Pam grabbed her own purse and hurried to catch up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trouble in paradise….what next? Review please! Pretty please?


	36. Illusion of a Lie

Thanks so much for the love for these two! I love them too. I will be so sad to see them go when it is all said and done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam ghosted to the garage, opening the closing door with an abrupt push of the button. Celia was in her car with the engine running, and Pam was beside her in an instant. "Wait, Celia." Her girlfriend shot her a look, and rolled down the window.

"I need some time, Pam. I need to…..think or something." Celia told her, and sighed. "Just drive your car tonight." She rolled the window back up and Pam heard the volume of the radio go up instantly, and Celia pulled around and out of the driveway. Pam watched in disbelief, feeling a void fill her as she stood alone in the evening air. Celia rarely raised her voice at Pam, and she vampire was in shock. She walked to her car and started it, pulling out and closing the garage before she pressed hard on the gas pedal to get to Fangtasia. Her thoughts were racing as she did. Celia had been so hurt that day, and angry when they spoke. Pam hated that she smelled so strongly of another, and the idea that it was Dara made her eyes narrow. She never should have agreed to hiring her back, but Pam knew that they likely would have remained friends despite that fact. There was so much history with the dancer and her lover, and it was yet another thing to worry about Celia remembering. There was so much history with everything, it seemed. Pam pulled into the lot, seeing Celia and Eric's cars parked and empty. She walked inside, looking around the main room as she strode inside. Celia was at the bar getting a soda, and Dara was stretching as she looked everywhere but Celia. Pam sensed the uneasiness between the girls, and her cold eyes moved to Dara. What had she done? Celia turned around with the glass in her hand and froze when she saw Pam, and her eyes moved down to the floor as she walked by. Pam took her free hand, and Celia closed her eyes. "Please, Pam."

"I don't like this." Pam told her, and stared at her. "What was bothering you today?"

"A lot of things." Celia shot back, and she met Pam's eyes. "I wanted to…..see you tonight. I wanted to hold you, but I was too late…or you didn't want that. I don't know anymore."

"I wanted to wake up with you." Pam tried to assure her, but Celia only sighed.

"You're hiding things, Pam. You have been for awhile now, but I cannot ignore that anymore." Celia said, and walked to her office as Pam watched her. She used to be so good at hiding things, and at glamouring the bad truths out of humans to ensure that life would be smooth again. Celia was changing all of that, and Pam heard her door close firmly. She wanted to scream and throw something, but she controlled her anger and gazed at Dara with a burning curiosity in her eyes. Pam walked up to the stage with determination, and stared at the dancer.

"What the fuck happened today?" Pam demanded in a low but furious voice, and Dara looked at her with fear in her eyes. "You were with her, you worthless fucking human. Tell me."

"She is confused, Pam. Celia wants all of you, and she is scared that she does not have that." Dara told her, wiping her face with a towel.

"I am sure that you were so comforting to her. I smelled you on her." Pam said, certain of the scent as she stood closer to the dancer now.

"I spent the day with her. What do you expect?" Dara asked her, and Pam raised an eyebrow. "Don't waste your energy on being angry with me, Pam. Fix it."

"Stay out of our business." Pam warned her, and Dara shook her head.

"I am there if she needs me. I have to be." Dara assured her, and Pam's eyes narrowed to slits. She turned and strode to the hallway, muttering expletives as she did. She stared at Celia's closed door, hearing the song behind it that clearly suggested she had a lot on her mind. Pam had gotten used to it during her hard times. She knocked on Eric's door instead, and walked in when he said to enter.

"Pam." Eric said slowly, staring at her as she dropped onto the couch.

"Did she forgive you?" Pam asked slowly, resting her face in her hands.

"You mean Sookie." Eric stated, and she remained quiet. "She was upset for a long time, but we worked it out. She is aware that it was a break when I did what I did." Eric replied, and she closed her eyes. "Why do you ask? Did you fuck someone else?"

"She seems to think I have. I am hiding countless things right now from her, and she noticed. What the fuck else would she think?" Pam responded slowly and painfully, and Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"You had to know this would be difficult that first night when you chose not to drain her. Taking a human on the level that you have…" Eric said, as his voice drifted off. "She had a lot of issues."

"We were making it. She was getting better, and she loved me. She loved me so much, and I loved seeing it in her eyes." Pam lamented, and stared at Eric with wide eyes. "She is losing trust in me now. I have done to much to hide her pain and she knows that I am hiding that truth."

"Fix it, Pam. You love her." Eric told her, and she looked at him for assurance.

"Tell her everything?" Pam asked him, horror crossing her face.

"I don't know, but make things right with the two of you. At least be sure that she knows you are hers." Eric said, and shrugged. "That is a start."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Pam cursed sharply, and stood slowly. She realized the bar was opening soon, and she left Eric's office to stand before Celia's door. She heard her on the phone, and Pam surmised that it was Sookie on the other end. Celia sounded grateful when she said she was relieved that she would see her the next day. She sounded like she needed her. Pam heard the music turn back on, and she tapped at the door. She didn't hear anything, so she just turned the knob slowly and walked inside. Celia was at the computer, and she didn't look at Pam as she walked to the desk. "Celia, look at me." Pam said, and the girl's lower lip trembled as a tear slid down her cheek. "Baby, please."

Celia lifted her gaze to Pam's, and her eyes showed her pain. "I don't know what to do here, Pam. I see that you have something going on inside of your mind, and I don't know what it is. You are there with me, but not all the way." Celia blinked, and Pam stared at her. "I love you more than I have anybody, but I will never feel like I am enough for you….I am just so stressed. I am so tired with these dreams I have been having. Everything is spinning right now. I worried that Sookie would never talk to me again. I guess she read my mind, but I don't know how to not think about stuff. I agonized all day over it, and Dara…..she had to put up with it." The pause when she said Dara's name seemed to be longer, and Celia dropped her eyes again as soon as she said it. Pam felt the change in her emotion, and the confusion set in.

"So you aired our business to her?" Pam asked without thinking, her voice cold. Celia looked up and stared at her. "You discussed our problems that you have in your mind?"

"I have nobody else, Pam. I don't have friends other than her and Sookie, and I feel like that could end at any time. My best friend died that Christmas." Celia said, her eyes filling with tears as she said it. "I wish I could talk to her. She could make it all better." Pam glanced at the photo of her sister, wiped clean of Tara's blood as Celia started to sob softly. She slid her head into her hands and cried, and Pam kneeled on the ground and pulled her into her arms. "I am losing you, aren't I?"

"You're not. I am here for you, and I am your best friend now. I love you." Pam said soothingly, stroking her hair. She hated the pain she felt from her lover, and she blinked as she felt her own eyes tear up. "Let's just get out of here, Celia."

"We have to work." Celia protested weakly, and Pam blinked as she felt the wetness start to slide down her face.

"I know the owner pretty well." Pam said, reaching for a tissue on Celia's desk as she pulled away and tried to turn her face. Celia dropped the hands that had started to embrace her, and stared at the vampire with sad eyes.

"Are you crying?" Celia asked her, and Pam snorted as she dabbed at the blood smeared around her eyes. "Is that blood?"

"It is how I cry." Pam said softly, and Celia tilted her face and stroked Pam's cheek.

"Are those tears for me?" Celia asked hopefully, and Pam tried to glare at her. She couldn't and her eyes burned warm into Celia's gaze.

"I don't want to lose you. I hate feeling all of your emotions sometimes, but I would not change that to keep you in my life." Pam told her, and Celia leaned forward to kiss Pam's face gently. "I don't want anybody but you, silly girl. How many times do I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me?"

"I always feel so inferior around you." Celia whispered, and Pam smiled as the girl brushed her lips against here. "Not good enough for you."

"Just you hush." Pam murmured to her, sliding a hand into her hair to hold her head firmly as she captured her lips again.

"Take the rest of the night off, ladies." They didn't hear the door, but they both heard Eric as they smiled. He pulled it closed and walked into the bar with a smile and shake of his head, replacing Pam with another vampire for the night. Pam and Celia needed some time together.

"Talk to me, Pam. I don't like to see you tense." Celia told her, as she pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes. "You always look worried about me. I am safe because I am with you." Pam looked back, wondering if that was the case or if she was actually bad for her. She longed for Celia to understand every part of herself, good or bad. She hated hiding things more and more now. Pam wanted something deeper than that, but she only closed her eyes as Celia kissed her again. They ended up cleaning up and going to dinner for Celia, where the girl finally felt like she could relax and hope for a good future with her vampire. Pam watched her eat, scrutinizing every movement Celia made as she quietly wondered how she could feel inferior to Pam. Didn't she see the dark eyes that held Pam's blue ones so tightly, and the lush hair that fell over her shoulders tonight and caught the candle light so well? Didn't she understand the childlike innocence that lit up her face when Pam gave her a present just because, or the way they shined with love as she looked at Pam? It was beyond Pam's comprehension until she remembered Celia's past. Pam dropped her eyes to the True Blood in front of her as she remembered all of the pain that Celia had been through. Her eyes drifted back to Celia automatically, and the girl looked back after a moment. "You're doing it again."

"What is it that I am doing?" Pam asked her, her voice low as she stared at Celia.

"You look at me sometimes as if I am going to crumble to pieces right in front of you." Celia replied, and Pam forced a smile to her face. She had seen Celia break apart before, but Celia didn't know that.

"I am a vampire, and you are a fragile human. You could be easily hurt, Celia." Pam said, leaning forward as she slid her hand across the intimately small table to cover Celia's as it rested on the table. "I am always aware of your mortality." Pam stroked her soft hand, taking in the warmth that radiated from it. Celia pressed her lips together as she watched Pam's face, and Pam longed to kiss them. Celia took another bite of her chicken with her free hand, lacing her fingers with Pam's as she did.

"How much of you wants to change that about me?" Celia asked, and Pam's mouth watered as the urge surged through her body to do it right then and there, She would love nothing more than to turn Celia and wake up with both of them immortal, making love as vampires each and every night.

"Do you want that? You would literally be mine forever, if I was your maker." Pam told her softly, and their eyes met in the dim light of the flickering candle.

"Would you be a fair maker? Is Eric?" Celia asked, and Pam thought back to her years with him.

"At times. We have had much harder moments than our existence now, but the connection is very strong between us. He can command me to do whatever he wishes." Pam explained, not saying that he could take Celia to his bed with a mere sentence to Pam. Celia didn't remember how much he wanted her in the basement, but Pam did.

"Anything? Even if you truly do not want to do it?" Celia asked, her eyes wide.

"Absolutely." Pam responded, her voice serious. "It would be a balance, being your mate as well as your maker. You have shown me a certain rebellious side at times, Celia." The girl blushed, thinking to earlier that night at their home. She had been very short and angry with the vampire, and spoke much more harshly than usual. "I do not want to argue with you."

"I don't either. I was just stressed tonight, Pam. I wanted to have some time alone with you before we went to work, and I had a tough day. I took it out on you when I should not have." Celia stammered a little over her words as her face heated up, and Pam watched her struggle with deepening blue eyes. She had wanted Celia more than ever that night as well, and the pink flush to her pale cheeks was making her remember how she had woken up. "I was just running too late."

"Did you argue with the dancer?" Pam asked her directly, and Celia bit her lip.

"No, it wasn't that. She just does not like to see me unhappy, and I had Sookie on my mind. " Celia spoke slowly. and Pam sensed more. "I am learning to have friends. I haven't really had too many people close to me other than my sister. I knew that I could trust her with anything."

"I'm sorry she is not with you, sweetie." Pam said, and Celia forced a smile.

"I just wonder when I won't miss her so much. All of them."

"We should discuss that. You came from a loving family, and if you choose to have me turn you…you are giving up that chance. You are so young, Celia. I don't want you to regret not having babies later on, or a husband." Pam explained to her, saying what she had thought for a long time. Pam had never wanted children. She had embraced the chance to be turned at her own young age, and had loved being with Eric all of those years later. She could not regret any of it, despite the fact they had moved past their physical relationship with one another to what they were now.

"I don't want any man. I want you. My mother was so good to both of us, but I cannot imagine ever filling her shoes. I can barely be your girlfriend without feeling inadequate." Celia smiled and blushed as she called Pam that, and the vampire found it very alluring as the dark eyes peeked at hers. "I don't feel like I would miss it if I did not have children. I just want to be with you." It sounded desperate and clingy, but she did feel that way. Pam was like an addiction to her, and she could not get enough of her touch. She loved the way that Pam looked at her with the combination of lust and love, when she was not looking at her as though she was made of glass that would break at any moment. Pam filled a void in her that surprised Celia, and she stared at the vampire. "It seems so pathetic, doesn't it?"

"I have not loved before you, Celia. Not like this." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled. "I would have drained you had I not had a connection with you." Celia paled at that, and Pam smirked a little. "You were delicious, but I wanted to save you. I wanted the bond with you." The waitress came to take Celia's empty plate and to ask Pam if she wanted another True Blood, and the vampire smiled. "NO, thank you. I am ready for it right from the source." Celia blushed again, and it made Pam smile. "We will take the check."

Pam paid it with a large bill, and stood from the table. She looked stunning in the lavender dress that she had chosen for the night as they had stopped at home to change, and it just brushed her lower thighs. Celia had always thought she had amazing legs. She tossed her hair back, and took Celia's hand to lead her from the building. "What do you want to do now?" Celia asked her, breathing in the cool air.

"Let's go into one of those holiday shops. I would like to look at things for the house for Christmas." Pam suggested, even though she was eager to touch Celia very soon. "I was thinking of a feminine tree in the living room."

"Pink or purple?" Celia asked, and Pam gazed at her with another grin. "I would like that. I think our first Christmas should be special." She leaned up to kiss Pam, and the vampire let go of her hand to pull her close. They kissed for a few minutes, and then strolled to the mall a block across the street. They found everything they needed to decorate the expansive house, and soon Pam was pulling up the car to load the many purchases into the back. She was waiting on a tree, but she smiled as she pictured her gifts to Celia under the it, and the childish look on her face as she smiled happily. Celia asked for ice cream on the way home, and ran into a store as Pam waited in the car. They returned home, and Celia had a few bites of the ice cream on the couch beside Pam as they watched a movie, and then glanced over at the vampire with a gleam in her eye. "Take off your clothes, baby."

"Why, baby?" Pam asked, her, raising her eyebrow as Celia leaned over to kiss her slowly.

"Just do it." Celia ordered her gently, and Pam stood as she pulled away.

"Is this going to be…..messy?" Pam asked her, and Celia giggled as Pam slid down the dress. "Anything else?"

"All of it." Celia said, her eyes darkening as the vampire removed her small lacy bra and matching thong. "It might get a little sticky. Is that a problem?" Pam stared down at her and Celia met her eyes. "Come here." Pam moved to the pretty cream coloured couch and leaned back, and Celia lifted off her own shirt and tossed it to the side. She rook the container of ice cream, and dipped her finger in slowly as she eyed Pam's body. Celia straddled the vampire and traced her nipple with the finger, smiling as Pam arched her cool body up with a hiss. Celia leaned over her to flick her with her tongue, then sucked her into her mouth as Pam moaned. She followed with the other nipple and got a louder moan, dragged her teeth down her stomach as she gripped Pam's hips. "I want you, Pam." Celia whispered, and looked at her. She spread Pam's legs as she lowered her mouth further, not needed the sweet chocolate ice cream any more as she found her wet center. Pam gripped her thick hair as Celia licked and sucked, coming hard for her lover before she flipped Celia over to ravage her. Pam took it up a level and made Celia scream as she came, sinking her fangs deep into her thigh as Celia shook violently before her. She closed her eyes and tasted the sweet blood, wondering if she should stop. She sucked harder, hearing the girl moan before her as her hands dropped to the mattress weakly as she leaned her head back

.

.

.

.

.

.

Show me some love!


	37. Stay

Wow…..lots of reviews and love for that last chapter. Thank you! I hope that it continues…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sweet taste of the blood flowing down her throat was almost enough for Pam to ignore her thoughts, and she heard Celia sigh as she relaxed against the couch gently. Her hair was in Pam's hair, stroking it as the vampire fed, and Pam finally allowed her logic to step into the situation as she slowly pilled away. Celia yanked her hand away and Pam slowly raised her blue eyes to Celia's hurt brown ones as she rested her chin softly on her flat stomach with a long sigh. "You…..you don't want me." Celia said slowly, as tears filled her eyes. She had been so certain that the vampire was finally going to turn her so they could be together forever, and Celia felt her heart breaking as she blinked.

"That is not it, Celia." Pam said, trying to gather her thoughts. "I…..I fear that it is too soon. You're so young and you have just started living this life you have now. I don't want to take away your future-" Pam stared as Celia moved herself back with a firm push of her hands and sat up.

"Why bother talking about it at all?" Celia asked angrily, wiping the tears away that slid down her cheeks. "I told you I don't want a family! I could not have that without…..them around to see it. It would never be what it was supposed to be, Pam. I love you now. You're my family…..but you don't want me to be yours." Celia stood and disappeared down the hallway as Pam felt her pain slice through her.

"Fuck me." Pam said, regretting her choice. She stood to go and get her when Celia appeared again in the pair of jeans Pam knew was folded up on the dressed and a thin henley. "What are you doing?" The girl had her purse and keys, and she slid her feet into a pair of black ballet flats that she dropped onto the floor.

"I am getting the….fuck out of here." Celia said, slowly and forcefully. "I need to take a drive and think. I need to be away from you."

"I still want you, baby. I just got scared." Pam assured her, trying to look into Celia's face as the brown eyes avoided her gaze.

"Don't think you are going to glamour me into staying and pretending everything is fine. You were close, Pam, and you pulled away from me. I was willing to give you all of me." Celia told her, shooting her a quick glare before the turned to go to the front door. "Don't follow me. I will be home…..later."

"Celia….." Pam watched as she left, hearing the slam of the door echo through the all too quiet house. She didn't expect Celia to be that mad. Hurt yes, but Pam had her reasons that Celia did not understand. She did need to be at her strongest and ready, but she was so young. She had just gotten out of hell and Pam didn't want her to regret changing later when she realized what she could have had. Pam was scared to be a maker as well. Celia had displayed a violence and a darkness, and nobody could predict how that would play into her transition into a vampire. Pam could not tell her most of why she didn't change her, and she sank to the ground and closed her eyes. "I love you." Pam whispered, feeling empty as she sat, In her past, she had been happy to see a pet go so she could be on her own and free to do as she wanted. This was different, and she felt ripped apart and vulnerable.

Celia pulled onto the street with the music loud, and she stopped as she decided what to do. She craved a drink to take the edge off, and she knew that no one would serve her. She could go see Sookie, but she was going to the next day anyway. "I have no damn friends." Celia said slowly, and wiped her cheeks again. Pam had hurt her so much when she pulled away. Celia had felt her heart rush as she realized that Pam was not going to stop, and she smiled widely as she felt herself relax completely before the vampire. Pam was all that Celia wanted, and all that she needed. Why was she so reluctant to give Celia the immortality that she loved so much herself? What part of Celia didn't Pam love that much?

"I am just a child to her. She probably just wanted to sleep with me for awhile." Celia said to herself, hearing a horn behind her as she jumped. She looked at the dark street and turned to head towards the bar, realizing they would close soon. Dara always had something to drink, and Celia really wanted to be numb herself at that moment. She drove to the bar as she continued to cry, and parked where Pam had been earlier that night. She got out and waved to the vampire at the door with a wan smile, and entered the crowded room. Dara was dancing, and she raised as eyebrow at Celia as she did some impossible move that made Celia shake her head. Celia felt another pair of eyes on her, and she reluctantly turned her face towards Eric. He was staring at her, and she sighed as he beckoned her. Celia walked up to him, sharing a glance with the dancer as she shrugged slowly. "Eric….."

"Why is my child hurting to badly?" Eric asked her gently, and Celia stared at the floor. "Why are you hurting so badly?" His hand slid under her chin and lifted her eyes to his as she felt more tears. "Let's talk in private." He took her hand and led her to his office, closing the door behind them and gesturing to the couch. Celia sat with a long sigh and he took the seat next to her. He was intimidating, and she frowned as she turned her face slightly away. "I sent you home to spend some time together. What went wrong?"

"She was there….she was drinking from me. I felt her go longer than ever before and I was so happy. I was finally going to be hers." Celia said, and blinked her tear filled eyes. "Then she pulled away from me. She just looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I knew that she didn't want me. I had to get out of there for awhile."

"You think she does not want you?" Eric asked slowly, and she bit her lip and nodded. "Quite the contrary. I have never seen Pam the way…the way that she is with you. She has had pets in the past, but you are much more. I do think that she wants to stay with you. :

"Why did she stop?" Celia asked him, turning to look at him. She faced him on the couch as she pulled her knees up, and he regarded her quietly for a long moment. She looked like the young woman that she was, with her eyes puffy and red. Both Eric and Pam knew what she was capable of, and the idea of her as a vampire both exhilarated him and concerned him. She did need to be stronger and somehow more in control.

"Pam is worried about your youth, and your humanity. I know that to be true, Celia. " Eric began, and she frowned. "There was no question with her. She was young as you are, but more than ready to enter the then brutal world of being immortal. Pam thrived on it, and she still had that part of her. You….are such a wide eyed and innocent girl that needs to live. She is afraid to be your maker in some ways. To go from lover to maker and mother in one transition…..it is a lot to think about. Think about her." Lover indeed. He could smell it all over her, and he sniffed gently as she looked at the floor again.

"Will she ever do it?" Celia asked, and Eric watched as her eyes turned to him. "If it had been you that found me on the steps that night, would you have turned me? Would you have drained me that night?" He had considered it more than once when they met. Would he have taken her as a lover as his child did? Would he have grown to care for her like Pam did now? Would he have just drained her and ended her misery? Eric could not say for sure. Pam had been the one to find her and she was now deeply rooted to this girl. "Will you turn me?" Eric heard the words clearly, and he stared at her with surprised eyes.

"Celia, I cannot. Pam is meant to do it, and she will when you are both ready." Eric answered quickly, not allowing himself to consider the taste of her blood as he took her life. He knew that she would be beautiful in immortality as well as she was in life, and her eyes showed disappointment all over again. "You know we would never hear the end of it."

"That is true." Celia said slowly, and closed her eyes. Had she been hasty with her lover? Either way, she needed to decompress. "Can I have a drink here?"

"What do you think?" Eric asked her with a chuckle, and she sighed.

"Fine then. I am going to hang out with Dara when she is done here. I cannot go home right now…I will call someone for a ride when I want to come home." Celia said, and glanced at his disapproving look. "I know how she feels about her, Eric. She is my only friend aside from Sookie, and I am seeing her tomorrow. I don't want to look into her eyes tonight and see the pain. I only hope tomorrow goes better."

"Sookie and I have talked and we are fine. She understands that it was a break. You have no reason to worry." Eric assured her, and she nodded. They heard the music stop out in the bar, and she looked at him for a long moment.

"I will be fine. I want to be human and have some drinks with a friend. I am not going to sob on her shoulder about what happened, but I do want to loosen up. Tell Pam I will call her later if you speak to her."

"Be careful." Eric warned her, and she smiled and nodded. She headed out to talk to Dare after quickly cleaning herself up and he leaned his head into his hands. If Pam hesitated, he may end up turning Celia. She was a valuable asset to their immortal family, and he knew Pam would feel terrible if she ended up losing her. He hoped that she would get whatever it is out of her system tonight and return to Pam, knowing his child was sitting home tearing herself up over that one reluctant moment. He stood and started to go into the bar, feeling that she should not be leaving with Dara. He saw the front door close and walked outside to see them getting into their cars, and he watched them leave with a feeling of dread.

Dara had agreed with a look of curiosity in her eyes when Celia suggested some drinks. It was not like her, and she seemed to really need to loosen up. They drove to her house with the dancer in the lead, and Celia followed her with a thoughtful frown on her face. She knew that Pam was worried, and it started to eat away at her. Celia was surprised that she was not there to collect her and take her home, as well as the fact that Eric had so easily let her walk out. They pulled into the driveway of Dara's duplex and parked, and Celia grabbed her purse. "So are you okay?" Dara asked as they walked to the door.

"Sure. Just needed some friend time." Celia replied, and Dara stared at her.

"You were crying earlier." Dara said, tucking a strand of Celia's hair behind her ear as she met her gaze. "He…helped? Is it Pam?"

"She can be intense and does not let me drink. I want a drink." Celia said, grinning as Dara opened her door. They walked inside and Celia thumbed through her dvd's as the other woman went to get some wine.

"Are you hungry?" Dara called from the kitchen, and Celia remembered her date with a small smile.

"No, thanks. We did dinner." Celia told her, and Dara emerged with two glasses of wine.

"I am going to change. Will be right back." Dara told her, since she had only pulled on a small dress over the thong and barely there bra that she wore. She went into her bedroom, raising an eyebrow as she chose some cotton shorts and a thin tee shirt. A romantic dinner date and now Celia was here looking to drink some demons away? Dara changed and walked back into the living room slowly to see Celia pouring herself another glass in the kitchen. She glanced at her and then the movies scattered on the table, picking one leisurely and holding it up. "In the mood to laugh?"

"Sure." Celia replied, her cheeks flushed from the wine. She came into the living room holding the bottle, and Dara put the dvd in. They settled on the couch comfortably, and Celia drank steadily as she laughed and commented on the movie.

"You're going to get drunk." Dara noted, remembering how angry Pam was before even as she looked at Celia's shimmering eyes.

"I know. I will get a ride home." Celia told her, taking another sip of wine. "I am allowed to have some fun."

"Of course." Dara agreed, still curious. "Did you fight?"

"A….little. I don't want to talk about it." Celia said, staring at the TV. They watched the movie until it ended and Celia asked Dara if she had anything else.

"More? I guess we could do some shots." Dara said thoughtfully, surprised at the request. They went into the kitchen and she pulled down her good vodka, and Celia tipped the liquor back. She loved the lemon flavour of it, and poured herself another. She was soon very intoxicated, and Dara drank some to catch up. Celia was cute when she was drunk. She was giggly and so childlike and she fell back onto the couch. Dara turned on the TV to a music channel and flopped next to her, letting the vodka take her over. She forgot about the threat of Pam and of losing anything that she had now due to Celia. She only wanted to laugh and when Celia said something ridiculous about the song playing, she did. Dara didn't have a lot of friends herself due to circumstances in her life, and she was enjoying this. She looked over at the girl and saw that Celia had a tear sliding down her cheek. "Are you okay?" Dara asked her, reaching over to brush her cheek gently.

"I'm….fine." Celia replied, and looked into Dara's eyes. Her mind was fuzzy and she thought somewhere in the back of her mind that she should call someone for something. Her eyes fluttered and she felt the hand on her cheek slide into her hair, and then warm breath against her lips. Lips brushed against hers, and she struggled to figure out who it was, where she was. The next kiss was harder, and she tilted her head in confusion at the contact. Where were the cold lips that she was used to? The tongue that slipped between her lips was warm, and she hummed with the touch as she gave in to it.

"You're so beautiful." The voice whispered to her as the lips claimed hers again, and she thought she felt a hand slide down her shoulder as she struggled with what was happening.

"Pam." Celia whispered, and they both jumped as the door was thrown open.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, you useless whore." Pam was staring at Dara as the girls blinked, Celia still very close to her.

"She came here. She drank all on her own." Dara defended herself, as Pam flew across the room and yanked her painfully away from Celia and onto the hard floor as she yelped.

"I warned you about this last time. She is fucking wasted and you wanted to fuck her." Pam accused her, straddling her on the floor as she circled her throat with strong fingers. "She is mine to touch and mine only. I want you out of her life and out of my bar."

"I'm sorry. It just happened…..she was crying." Dara stammered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "What did you do to make her come here like this?"

"Fuck you. You don't know anything about us." Pam glanced up at Celia, crying and shaking on the couch as she watched the scene. "I don't want to see you again." Pam stood and walked over to Celia, meeting her eyes. "Come home with me, sweet girl."

"She didn't want to be with you tonight, Pam. She needed a friend." Dara said, watching as Celia stared up at Pam. "Let her make the choice. Maybe she wants someone else now."

"I allowed her the time she asked for. You are the one that took advantage of her….state that she is in. Such an easy lay, Dara? I don't want to see you again." Pam told her coldly, holding out her hand to Celia. "Come on, Celia."

Celia stood, staring only at Pam as she did. Dara sat up slowly, hurting slightly as she moved. Pam had not hurt her as bad as she could have, but the vampire had used every bit of willpower not to snap her neck right there. "You won't hurt me?" Celia asked her in a whisper, still fuzzy.

"Never again, sweetie. Never again." Pam assured her, looking at her tearful mess of a pet. She was drunk to the point of sloppy, and he face was splotched from crying. Pam would love to blame Dara for it, but she knew that she was the cause. She had wrecked her lover that night. Pam tossed a warning glare at Dara before she collected Celia's purse and led her to her car by the hand. Eric had called to let her know that was where Celia was, and Pam had fought not going after her right away. She thought it might be best to let her have some time, but once her emotions came through as being so jumbled….Pam could not wait. She had suspected what was happening, and seeing Dara so close to her lover had made her rage spike tgo a dangerous level. Pam knew she had to get out of there before someone got hurt, or Celia saw more than she needed to. There had been plenty of vicious revenge that did not haunt her. They got to the car and Pam watched her get in as her phone rang in the pocket of her jeans.

Pam glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes as she answered. "I do hope that we do not have to dispose of any bodies." Eric said dryly, and she smirked. He had felt what she had.

"No, but we need a new dancer for good this time. The bitch was trying to fuck Celia." Pam told him, and narrowed her eyes. "If I see her again, I will drain her whore ass."

"How is Celia?" Eric asked, and Pam heard the genuine concern in his voice.

"Drunk. Crying." Pam said, her own emotions rising again as she remembered what had happened that night. "I wrecked her. I really made her think that I don't want her, didn't I?" She knew basically what had been said earlier that night between Celia and Eric, and it bothered her that Celia would ask him to turn her. She seemed to really want it, but it was between her and Pam. "I am going to take her home and get her to bed. "

"Try to give her some blood. It could help. Take her out tomorrow night, since we are closed. Talk to her." Eric suggested, and she nodded slowly.

"I will. I don't want to lose her." Pam said, and hung up. She had just gotten into the car when Celia opened the passenger door and started to throw up. Pam wrinkled her face as she looked over, and got out to walk around to the other side. She supported Celia with one arm and held back her messy hair with the other, and quietly let the woman empty the contents of her stomach. Once she was done, she started to cry again and Pam smoothed her hair back from her face. "It's OK, Celia. I am going to take you home and run a bath and you'll be fine." Pam felt moisture in her own eyes as she looked at her, hating herself for taking things so far. "Will you be OK getting home?"

"Yes." Celia whispered, and Pam settled her onto the seat before pressing her lips to Celia's hair. "I'm sorry, Pam. I am sorry you had to see me like this."

"I did it to you, baby. I won't take that chance again." Pam assured her, and blinked as a red tear slid down her cheek. "No more doing this to yourself. I love you too much."

"Of course, Pam. I love you." Celia murmured, leaning back in the seat. Pam drove slower than her usual speed, leaving the mess behind for Dara. She pulled into their driveway and parked gently, sliding her hands through Celia's hair to bring the dozing girl back to life.

"I'll help you." Pam told her, and Celia slid out of the car and against the vampire as she slid an arm tightly around her. She walked her to their bed and went to get her some water, and Celia blinked in the room as she sat by herself. The night was fuzzy after getting to Dara's, but she remembered lots of drinking and maybe a movie. She knew there was music and then Pam had shown up. She was angry but the memory faded as Celia took a deep breath. Pam came in with a cold bottle of water, and a damp cloth. She sat down by Celia and held it to her forehead as she lifted her wrist to her fangs. "I want you to drink from me. I think it could help." She tore it open and held it over Celia's lips, and she quietly complied. She wanted to feel better. "Want to take a bath? Relax with me?"

Celia nodded and Pam walked into the bathroom as Celia took a long sip of water. She was feeling more together by the time it was ready, and she eased herself out of her clothes and into the water slowly after brushing her teeth and rinsing off her face. She faced Pam in the warm water and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Pam's shoulder. Tears slid down her cheeks and she draped one arm around Pam's neck and slid the other down her side in the water. "I don't want to lose you." Celia whispered, feeling the discomfort lessen as she relaxed.

"You're not. I am sorry for what happened tonight. I should not have….I do want to turn you. I do. I want to give it some time so you can enjoy what human life has to offer you, aside from nights like tonight." Pam assured her gently, parting her legs so Celia could sink between them. "I don't want you to try to destroy yourself like that."

"I didn't want to feel anymore." Celia admitted, and sighed softly. "I won't do it again. Promise." Celia remembered Pam's angry words. ""Not with her. You told her to stay away." The kiss entered her memory and she cringed against Pam. "Oh, god. I didn't want that from her."

"I know. She did…..she probably has for a long time. I think she understands just how I feel about it. " Pam told Celia dryly, and stroked her back slowly down her spine. "You're beautiful and others will want you, but you are mine."

"I know." Celia said with a smile, pressing her lips against Pam's skin. "I don't want anyone but you." Her lips and hand found Pam's breast at the same time, and she cupped it as she flicked her with her tongue eagerly. She smiled at Pam's low moan and kissed it slowly, drawing her between her lips. Pam slid a hand into her hair as she smiled, and soon she was lifting Celia's face to hers.

"Kiss me." Pam told her, and Celia slid her feet over Pam's thighs as she complied. Pam's mouth captured hers eagerly and they both deepened it at the same time. This was familiar to Celia….this was home. She met Pam's tongue happily with her own, and moaned against her as a hand slipped over her breast. They ended up pressed together with their fingers pumping inside each other as they kissed, and Celia bucked against Pam as she felt herself close to her climax. They both cried out with their joint release, and it echoed through the bathroom as Celia slumped against Pam with a big smile.

"I love you, Pam." Celia said, and Pam kissed her slowly.

"I love you, baby." They pressed together, their lips locked one more time as Celia slid her arms around her neck. She pressed her lower body against Pam, ready for another round as she felt desire surge through her again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So are y'all OK with this chapter? I know I might have led you on in the earlier one, but I had to! I want to go there, but not quite yet. Review for me like you did before. It made my…life, not just my day. Thanks so much for the support. XOXO


	38. Give Me a Little Time

Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are really sticking with me, and I need to apologize for the long delay on this chapter. I gave you a few one after the other and then hid! My muse committed suicide on me, and I fell into a terrible writer's block. It was horrible, but this is one story I will not mess with under such circumstances. I got some great advice from Rainbow Lies on how to handle said writer's block, and I appreciated that and every other kind word that you have for me. This chapter is for you, girl! I love all of you regulars. I will hate ending this story so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia moaned as she woke up slowly, and opened her eyes with a resigned sigh. She felt like she could sleep forever, and she stared at the walls of her bedroom. The bedroom that she shared with Pam. Celia looked over at the sleeping vampire with loving eyes, and bit her lip. She knew that she had walked out on her last night after feeling so hurt that she was not going to yet be turned. Celia had drank so much that she should barely be able to open her eyes, but Pam's blood had regulated her body well and she felt just a hint of what she should be suffering. Celia looked at Pam as she replayed the memories of it inside of her mind, hating herself as she did. Celia had left without listening to Pam's explanation, but she had been too emotional to stay. Pam had not gone into detail on how she felt about that, but her eyes and tone when she did speak had made it clear to Celia that it had hurt. Eric had helped when they had spoken as well, and had given Celia another perspective. "Oh, shit. Sookie!" Celia whispered, and looked at the clock. Her friend would be working now, and they had planned on meeting there and going to a movie after some food. Celia grabbed her robe and phone, tugging it on as she went to the living room to call Sookie. Sam answered and she greeted him before asking for just a second with Sookie. He was not a fan of personal calls.

"Hey, there. How are you feeling today?" Sookie asked, her voice rushed.

"Good. Vampire blood is amazing for hangovers. I was hoping that you still wanted to hang out today." Celia remembered the scene at Dara's house, and she knew that that friendship was over. It was sad in a way. Dara had been nice and seemed to need someone, but she had handled a few things wrong. Celia remembered the kiss with a shudder, and she hated herself for not ending it faster. She didn't want anybody but Pam, but she had allowed Dara to continue.

"Well, sure. Eric said you would probably stay home, but that sounds fine." Sookie said, and Celia smiled.

"I do need to be home for Pam, so we might have to work around that. It was a rough night." Celia admitted, and closed her eyes.

"I hear that." Sookie said, and told Celia she would see her soon before hanging up. Celia went into the bedroom and gathered some clothes, and stared at herself. Her hair was tousled and tangled from their bath last night, and the emotionally charged lovemaking in their bed afterward. Celia had not been able to get enough of Pam, despite the vampire's attempt at insisting that she rest. Celia won, and had enjoyed many orgasms as Pam caved in to her every need. Many nights with Pam had felt like hard fucking intermingled with lovemaking, but last night had been an emotional reconnecting of them. Celia knew that Pam loved her through her actions, and she knew that their talk would come that night. Celia could not keep her eyes open after they finally stopped, and her body was spent. Celia smiled and went into the big shower, taking her time as she enjoyed the hot water and the quiet time. She washed her hair and body carefully, and got out as she towel dried her hair. Celia brushed it out before drying it, and she eyed her skin for a moment as she stared into the mirror. She put on a little eyeliner and mascara, and then pulled on her newest skinny jeans and a comfy long sleeved tee shirt that Pam claimed showed her curves very well. Celia slid her feet into sparkling one stars that matched the black shirt, and glossed her lips with a deep pink colour. She added her necklace and earrings that Pam had given her, and eyed her ring with a smile. There had been a whisper of another last night somewhere in their tryst, and Pam said it would tell the world that she was claimed. Celia personally thought the one that she wore said that pretty clearly, but Pam would try as only Pam could. She would go to any length to keep her happy, and Pam did that with gifts. There had been so many at work and home, and Celia had learned not to feel guilty.

She left a note for Pam should she run a little late, and stared at her for a long moment. She had been broken at the idea of not being with her anymore, though her stubborn ways has prevailed and ended in her running away. She was relieved that Dara was safe and could go on with her life, though she did long for some closure. Pam's anger was easy to remember even drunk, and Celia shivered as she walked out into the garage and to her car. Celia started it, hearing the radio blaring as she frowned. Pam must enjoy music as much as she did, since Celia had no control over anything last night. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove into Bon Temps, thinking and singing along to the radio as she drove. It would always hurt her that Pam had pulled away from her, but Celia understood better why thanks to Eric. He had been so intimidating when they first met, and now she could reflect at how much he had helped her along the way. She knew that he enjoyed doing it too, seeing his smiles under the stern front that he sometimes put on. Eric could surely be angry though, and tell her just what was on his mind. Celia shook her head. Who would have guessed that a pair of vampires like them would become everything to her? She missed her family deeply, but Pam had filled that void, and losing her would have destroyed Celia. She sighed as she pulled into the parking lot, and parked. It was only half full, and she glanced around as she walked inside. "Celia!" She smiled at the small group of acquaintances she had made there, and walked to the small bar to greet them.

"So what happened last night?" Sookie asked, sitting down when her shift was over with two salads.

"I got really wasted with a friend like an idiot after I left the house." Celia admitted, taking a long swallow of her sweet tea. "I was upset with Pam, and I had to leave."

"You two are not ever that upset with each other. What caused you to run away like that?"

"It was not for the night. Just to clear my mind. I thought she was going to turn me, and I fell apart when she pulled away from me. I wanted it so much, Sookie. We had discussed my life and what I want out of it, and she is it. She knew that, but she still pulled away." Celia stared at the bite that she had in her hand and blinked.

"You want to be a vampire?" Sookie asked, staring at her incredulously. "You're so young, Celia."

"I am young, but I have lost everything. My family is gone, as well as any old traces of my former life. I fell into her life somehow, and it seems like I was meant to. We belong together, and that is the best way. Isn't it?" Celia said, and Sookie saw the hope in the girl's eyes. "I know I will never leave her that way, and she will be my maker."

"I can see that being an issue. It is hard to picture Pam as anybody's maker, much less her lover's." Sookie said, having seen her at some weird moments. "You don't want kids…..someday?"

"I would more if my family was here. It would break my heart too much, knowing what they were missing out on. I can't imagine being with any man either." Pam had glamoured a lot of memories away from Celia, but some emotional scars remained. She hated the idea of a man even touching her, and had even taken time to trust Pam with her body. "So, I guess I am fine not having a family."

"She wants to know for sure that you feel that way, I'll bet. Pam does not want you to regret such a choice as becoming immortal."

"Don't you want to be with Eric that way?" Celia asked, and Sookie looked at her with s small smile.

"I….I love him. I know I do, but I don't know if I want to give up having kids for that life. I really do enjoy daylight and human things." Sookie said, and shook her head. "He and I don't have a perfect track record either."

"It is hard being with a vampire." Celia agreed, and Sookie looked at her.

"You seem to fit right in. I have never seen Pam the way that she is with you." Sookie noted, and Celia smiled. "Course, you got right under my skin that first night too. I just wanted to protect you from the world." Sookie said affectionately. She was only a few years older, but Celia felt like a little sister to her. Sookie often worried that Pam would be too much for her-and likely was in the bedroom-but she really seemed to love this girl. Everything said it down to the sparkling ring on her ring finger. Anyone would think that she was soon having a wedding to some lucky guy with just a casual glance. Sookie smiled. Not a guy, but a gorgeous female vampire that nobody should mess with. "So have you thought about what to do now? I think I heard Eric mention college."

"I might go for a business degree. I could use accounting classes to better myself at the bar, and anywhere else that I might end up working. Why not get a degree? I have a job and a boss that fully supports it." Celia grinned. "I might make some friends along the way." Her face dropped, thinking again of Dara. "I guess that won't be too easy with my lifestyle, right?"

"You never know." Sookie said, and smiled at Celia. They finished eating and snuck in a movie at the theatre in Shreveport together, which was a romantic comedy that both had them crying as they left. Celia drove Sookie home and hugged her goodbye, and started on the road back to home. She saw a sign that caught her eye, and smiled as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" The clerk glanced up when she walked in, and she nodded at his greeting. She looked around the shop carefully, and her eyes fell on a bunch of flowers that were laying carefully on a table.

"I want something with those. Make it big." Celia said, smiling as she pictured Pam's face.

"Lucky guy." The young man said, glancing at her finger with a hint of regret. This woman obviously had someone waiting for her at home. He went over and grabbed a vase and started to work, and she walked around. There were some arrangements in a small fridge, and she eyed them slowly. Celia pulled out one with white and yellow flowers, and frowned for a moment. She set them on the counter and glanced up to see the guy placing a pink ribbon around the vase and tying a perfect bow. It made them look that much more elegant. "How's this?" It was a large vase filled to the brim with various pink roses and baby's breath, and she smiled as she looked at it.

"Perfect." Celia said, and he carried them to her carefully. She asked for a card for both and filled them out , one taking much more thought than the other. 

_I love you so much, Pam_.

The second made her bite her lip.

_I am sorry for everything, Dara. Good luck with everything_.

She attached that card to the smaller arrangement and asked for delivery, jotting down the address before paying for both. He helped her to the car with the larger one, and eyed it with impressed eyes as he carefully set the flowers in the front of the back seat.

"Nice wheels. Some man takes great care of you, don't they?" His second attempt at flirting was obvious, and she smiled.

"What makes you think it is a man?" Celia winked at him, and he stared at her with parted lips for a moment. "Have a great day. Thanks a lot." She got into the car and started it, driving carefully home as she laughed at his reaction. She pulled into the driveway as the sun started to slide behind the horizon, and she smiled. Celia got the flowers and carried them inside very carefully, and headed down the hallway to their room. She set them on the table beside Pam, and the vampire stirred.

"What smells so good?" Pam's voice was curious and low, and Celia looked down at her. The vampire pushed herself up onto one elbow and looked the flowers over with a pleased smile. "What are these for?"

"What am I to buy the woman that has everything?" Celia replied, and Pam smiled up at her. "They reminded me of you…..all of the pinks. The beauty."

"I love them." Pam told her, rolling onto her back as she sheet dropped to her waist. "Come here and let me thank you." Celia dropped onto the mattress, straddling the vampire as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips melted together, and Pam slid her hands under the hem of Celia's shirt to slide it off.

"Pam, before that…I want to say something. I might have babbled it last night in my drunken state, but I am sorry. I am sorry for walking out on you, and wrecking myself like that. I am sorry for….kissing her. So many things." Celia murmured, angry with herself. "I have some idea why you pulled away from me. Eric gave me a different perspective, and I understand."

"I will take that step, Celia. I want you forever." Pam assured her, their eyes locked. "I have loved you nearly from the beginning, and you have changed my life in ways you cannot imagine."

"I have?" Celia said, and Pam nodded and brushed their lips together again.

"I have never wanted to keep someone in my life as I do you. I have never felt the pain that I felt as you left me last night, Celia. I was so scared you were not coming back, or that something would happen to you. Eric called me to tell me where you were going and I…it took everything I had not to drag you out of there. I wanted to kill her when I saw her touching you like that, but I had always known that she wanted you." Pam held her gaze. "I didn't kill her because I know you care about her. I do want you to find other friends however. "

"I know, Pam. I knew that last night." Celia said, and smiled. "I need a new start anyway." Pam sensed that Celia was not being completely honest, but she let it slide.

"Let's start by getting these clothes off." Pam suggested huskily, and Celia sat up to remove her shirt. She wore a barely there scarlet bra underneath, and Pam traced the skin above them with her fingertips as her fangs clicked into place. She rolled Celia onto her back, sliding off her jeans with eager hands as she looked at the girl. "Do you think that you can be happy with just me?" Pam's fingers grazed the underwear that matched the bra, and Celia whimpered. "Do I please you enough?"

"Yes…..Pam…..yes." Celia told her, and Pam moved over her to kiss her. The kiss was gentle yet demanding, and Pam's hands slid over the front clasp of the bra to free her breasts with one easy movement. Pam's hands wandered over her nipples curiously, teasing them to the point that they were throbbing. "Pam, please."

"Please what?" Pam asked her teasingly, moving her lips down Celia's body so that her cool breath teased her skin.

"Bite me." Celia begged her, reaching for Pam as she vampire parted her legs with her knees. They looked at each other for a moment, and Pam lowered her fangs to Celia's breast. She bit just below the nipple, and Celia moaned as she arched her back and pressed harder into Pam. Celia remembered back to before, and she closed her eyes as Pam drank from her. Pam's body pressed low against hers, and Celia felt the throbbing deep inside as she moaned. Pam lifted her lips, looking carefully at Celia as she did. Celia stared at her with desire filled eyes, and Pam leaned back down to suck her nipple into her mouth. Pam teased it with her teeth as she sucked harder, and slid her hands down to Celia's ass to lift her closer to her. Pam was eager to hear Celia scream her name, and she smelled the dampness between her legs as she inhaled deeply. Her little human had turned into more than Pam could have ever anticipated, and she slid one hand between Celia's legs.

"I want to bury my hand inside of you tonight. You're so wet." Pam told her, settling for sliding the material aside to stroke her slick folds. "I want to fuck you with it until you scream my name." Her mouth moved back to Celia's nipples in between sentences, and the human moaned beneath her. Celia was blinking as she listened to Pam's words, getting wetter with each sentence. Her hands and lips were everywhere, and Celia felt the heat spreading over her body as she relaxed with it. The emotional bond was strong, as strong as it had been last night. Tonight was a more primal need, and Celia took a long breath as she felt her release building up with the simple touches.

"Fuck me with it, Pam." Celia said in a strong voice, and Pam looked up at her. "I want all of you tonight."

Pam leaned up, and Celia clearly saw her erect nipples and her perfect pale breasts. She thought back to the florist, and smiled as she remembered her words to the clerk. Pam was the perfect woman, and Celia gasped as fingers slid inside of her. Pam eased more into her, stretching with her fingers as Celia parted her legs further. "Can you be happy with this, lover?"

"Fuck, yes." Celia responded strongly, and Pam watched as half of her hand slipped inside with wild eyes. Celia started bucking against her, and she slipped the last little bit past her entrance as Celia screamed. The sweat pooled down her face as she gripped the sheets beside her, and she continued to thrust against Pam. The vampire matched her movements, and soon Celia screamed with her intense orgasm as Pam's fingers stroked everywhere inside. Pam's name echoed against the walls, and Celia closed her eyes as everything went black for a moment. "I love you, Pam." Celia breathed, and Pam smiled down at her.

"Prove it." Pam said, looking down at her body with roving eyes. Pam rolled onto her back, and Celia struggled to breathe for a moment as she looked at her. "You are such a keeper, Celia. Your body is all mine, isn't it?"

"I never wanted her, Pam. Never." Celia said, and Pam stared at her. She spoke the words as if she remembered servicing Dara in the past, and Pam faltered for a moment. "I said your name last night." Celia moved to rest on Pam's stomach as she kneeled in front of her, and kissed her skin. "I said your name because I wanted you to come and take me home. I wanted you to make love to me."

"I did, baby." Pam reminded her gently, and stroked her hair as Celia moved up to kiss between her breasts. "I brought you back and we will never do that again."

"I love you, Pam. I should not have left." Celia sniffled, and Pam looked into her face. "I am so sorry."

"Ssssshhhh." Pam comforted her, watching as Celia dipped down to her nipple and drew it into her mouth. Celia bit down and Pam hissed as her hand tightened in Celia's hair. "I think….a little….emotion…is….good for…..you." Pam told Celia as the girl bit hard enough to make any human scream in pain. Pam knew that she had drawn blood and she felt a trickle between her thighs as Celia drank from the wound. Celia sank down between her legs and slid her fingers over her damp center as Pam moaned. She welcomed the thrust inside of her as Celia stared at her, and Pam kissed her as she moved to her knees. Celia kissed her deeply as she adjusted her hand and made the vampire moan with every thrust. She was all too aware of how much Pam could take, and she gave it to her with the same passion that she had bitten her with.

"Scream my name." Celia told her, as her hand disappeared inside of Pam's heated body. Pam cried out as she moved against her, and Celia watched as she built up to the scream that filled the room. Pam kissed her after she was close to done, and she pulled her face to her for a long kiss.

"To think I have not even tasted you yet." Pam murmured into her ear, as Celia laughed.

"What are you waiting for?" Celia asked, and Pam slid her tongue back into her mouth. They spent another hour pleasing each other, and showered before going out to dinner. Celia ate eagerly, spent from the amazing session that they had shared. Pam watched her with a slight smile on her face, and Celia smiled. "I am so happy to be with you."

"I am happy to be with you as well. I do have a request." Pam said, and Celia looked curiously at her.

"What…..?"

"I want you to spend our first holidays together as a human, Celia. I want you to have a happy memory of them before you change." Pam said, and Celia looked at her. "Can you live with that?"

"I think I can." Celia agreed, and smiled. She could enjoy making her mother's recipes that way with Sookie as they planned, and shopping for Pam as she slept. She had seen a gorgeous amethyst ring that she wanted to buy for her, as well a purse. Celia actually really liked the idea, and she looked at Pam. "I know I can."

"Good." Pam said, smiling as she sipped her true blood. She certainly did not need it, having enjoyed a lot of Celia's blood in their messy tryst that night. It was just for show. "I am going to give you the best Christmas you have ever had, love. "

"I am with you, baby. That is all I need." Celia told her, with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

Does this make up for the wait. Show me some love! You guys are the greatest.


	39. All Grown Up

Thanks for all of the adds and the reviews! I heart you guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia spent the next few weeks preparing for the holidays, as well as looking into some classes. She figured with her job she would take some business classes, and she had a few options. It was too late to start anything right away, but she did find a few courses at a local private college that she could start after the holidays. Eric checked it out when she told him, and was more than willing to pay for it. Deep down, he hoped that she would enjoy it and choose to be human for longer than planned. He felt that she was just starting her life after losing control of it for a few years, and he wanted her to be at her best when she finally became a vampire. Eric had taken a parental outlook on the young girl now, since she was Pam's and he would never try to take her. She was beautiful and had turned him on a time or two, but it was more of a situation than Celia being Celia. He enjoyed watching her with Sookie as well, since they were so human and so girly. He smiled when they discussed the holidays and what they would cook, and what traditions they should follow. It brought a sense of family to himself and to Pam.

Since she did not have school, Celia more or less acclimated to Pam's hours. She enjoyed waking up with the vampire, whether it was her treating Pam to a favour or the other way around.. There had been a shift since their fight, and both were even more giving of their passion. Pam was always trying to make up for disappointing her lover, and Celia was trying to prove to Pam that she was happy with her even after their disagreement. She felt a guilt over what had happened with Dara, even if it was not entirely her fault. Celia had received a text from the former dancer thanking her for the flowers and the sweet thoughts, but they had both left it at that. Celia had deleted the text as soon as she read it. Pam detested her, but Celia could not find it in her heart to do so. She just felt there was a reason that Dara had kissed her and been attracted to her, though she could not pinpoint what it was. It just seemed like there was an odd history there. Celia put it behind her, focusing on her growing friendship with Sookie and some of the others from Merlotte's. She got along well with the staff at the bar, but she could sense an underlying envy from them. It could be her position, or perhaps her relationship with the owners of the establishment. Pam was very clear that Celia was hers, and Eric was protective of her. Sookie had told Celia that there were rumours of her and Eric floating around randomly, but nobody worried about it too much. A vampire like him would always have some based around him, but they all knew the truth, and Celia was very certain that it was Pam's name that she was screaming in the heat of passion.

One evening, she woke up to the feeling of lips drifting down her neck as she smiled. "Hey, baby." Celia said, even though she didn't expect an answer from the busy vampire. She let her fingertips trail over the sheets beneath her as teeth dragged against her skin slowly, shuddering as she arched her bare back. Clothing at night was useless, and she sometimes cursed the drawer full of beautiful lingerie that they had managed to collect, but it often ended up shredded into pieces when Pam got in too much of a hurry. Pam found the spot right near her ear that made her crazy, sucking it as Celia whimpered. Pam's hand slid down Celia's stomach slowly as she sucked harder, and she bit on the gently just as she found her prize. She smiled as she moved down her neck to the mouthwatering vein, and paused as she teased Celia to the point of release before sinking her fangs into her skin. "Oh, Pam. Fuck, that feels good." Celia cried out, bucking her hips against Pam's fingers that were buried inside of her as she came.

"Good, love." Pam purred into her ear, watching as Celia looked at her. She rolled over to face her, and pulled the vampire close for a kiss.

"I love you, Pam." Celia murmured against her lips, her free hand slipping down Pam's neck slowly. She pushed the vampire onto her back, and moved to straddle her slowly without breaking the kiss. Her hair fell forward against the vampire's face, and Pam slid a hand into the silky tresses slowly. Celia moved down her neck, nipping as she made contact with her skin.

"I can't wait for you to have fangs so you can bite me." Pam said slowly, leaning her head back.

"I can do that?" Celia asked, looking at Pam with curious eyes.

"My blood will already be flowing through your veins. Of course." Pam said, smiling slowly at Celia.

"I like that idea." Celia said, moving down to Pam's waiting nipples. She sucked and bit one with her mouth, as she pinched the other. Pam groaned underneath her, and Celia smiled as she looked up at her clenched face. "I'll be back." Celia rolled off of the bed and went to their toy chest, digging around slowly as Pam watched her with interested eyes. Celia had become a fan of Pam's collection, and the vampire smiled as the girl came back holding a pair of fur lined handcuffs and a moderate dildo. "I should be jealous of these. You have used them on others." Celia said, her eyes locked with Pam's as she raised her hands to the black headboard and locking them together and attaching the cuffs to a free spot.

"That was before you." Pam told her, and relaxed as she watched Celia spread her legs. She could easily have pulled out of the cuffs, but she would much rather humour Celia. Celia dipped her tongue just out of sight, and Pam arched her back as she felt the gentle prod of her tongue. Celia brought Pam to the very edge of her release with her mouth slowly, and then finished with the next toy inserted deep into her on the highest speed as she teased her clit into her finger. Pam held onto the headboard to keep from pulling free as she screamed Celia's name, and her lover lapped up her desire after pulling the dildo out slowly as Pam moaned. "I am so glad you have taken a liking to my collection."

"It took some time, but I know it is you that I am sharing them with." Celia admitted, and they shared a look.

"Let's shower and get ready for work, baby. We will go out tomorrow night." Pam promised her, smiling as Celia unlocked the cuffs and released her hands.

"Okay, Pam." Celia agreed, leaning down to kiss her again.

They arrived at the bar a few hours later, and Pam took her by the hand as they walked inside. She looked stunning in a tight black dress and stilettos, and Celia ran a hand through her straight blonde hair as they entered Eric's office. Celia had opted for a black pencil skirt and a fitted white silk tee and heels, and her hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. "Good evening, ladies." Eric greeted them, glancing up from his computer.

"Is it?" Pam asked dryly, and he glanced at Celia.

"Is she okay?" Eric asked her, and Celia giggled.

"She didn't want to get out of bed." Celia replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"I am sure you can make up for any…..lost time tomorrow evening when we are closed, Pamela." Eric told her, and she strolled into Celia's office with an audible sigh.

"She seems happy tonight." Eric remarked, and she smiled at him. "You two are doing well if she is grumbling about leaving the house."

"Yeah, we are." Celia replied, and smiled. They talked about the night's work and the reports that were on a deadline, and she headed into her own office. Pam was on the computer, and Celia just knew that she was shopping. "Baby, what are you up to?"

"I found a new pair of shoes." Pam said, smiling as she stood.

"You don't need any more shoes." Celia told her, walking over to her and sliding her hands firmly over Pam's hips. She leaned up to kiss her, and Pam cupped her hands around her face as she tilted her own to deepen it.

"I'll buy you some." Pam told her, and Celia laughed against her lips.

"You buy me too much." Celia told her, and Pam smiled lovingly at her.

"My….wife can never have too much." Pam assured her, and Celia blushed. They parted for the night and Celia sat down to work on her reports and she nibbled on the salad she had made on the way out of the house. She reflected on the coming holidays as she did, smiling as she remembered calling her aunt to ask for her family's many decorations. Eric had paid well to have them shipped, and they should be arriving at the bar within a week. It had been a bittersweet conversation between the two. Celia had cried buckets being told about her family's reaction to her absence, and how they acted like zombies afterward. The police had nothing to go on to find her, since nobody seemed to know anything, and Celia didn't share the details of her kidnapping. Celia turned down the invitation to visit, feeling bad because her aunt obviously was clinging to the memory of her dead sister. For Celia, there was nothing left there but emptiness and memories. She had no desire to see anybody or anything, and she begged off by saying she would try later. Celia was vague about her life in Shreveport, telling her that she worked numbers for a restaurant and had an apartment. She didn't think that her choice in mate would be easily understood for a few reasons.

Celia focused on an upcoming order as she closed her report, since the bar was having a big Halloween night party. She was even going to dress up and be on the main floor hanging out with Sookie as opposed to being in the office. She was rather excited, and Pam was being mysterious about her own costume, so Celia was very curious. Celia decided to make hers a surprise too, and she shopped when Pam was sleeping. It was just a week away, so she didn't have too much time to wait. She ordered plenty of liquor for the night, as well as some top of the line blood for the extra vampires that would be showing up. Pam was a little nervous about her being around them, but Celia was certain that she was very claimed.

The night of the party, the women made love and then showered together. Celia headed top her bathroom first, doing her make up in the style that would compliment her costume. She darkened up her eyes and added a touch of glitter to them, finishing with shimmering blush and red lipstick. Celia glanced at her closed bedroom door with a smile as she went into he room that she once slept in alone, looking around the walls wistfully. She had been so distant towards Pam then, and had pushed her away repeatedly. Celia sighed and went to the closet to pull out her dress. She had chosen to go as a flapper. Her bold red dress was sleeveless and thigh length, and she slid on garters before pulling it on. It clung to her perfectly, and she smiled at her fishnets peeking underneath the short skirt. She pulled on her black bobbed wig after clipping up her long hair and added the red headband that came with the costume. Celia finished with high black stilettos, and looked in the mirror. It looked great, and she hoped that Pam liked it. She left the room and noticed that their door was open, and she bit her lip as she walked into the living room. Pam was sitting on the couch staring at her, and the lust was clear in her eyes as she took in Celia's appearance. Pam was dressed as a Playboy bunny, and her pink ears sit perfectly over her straight hair. The top was a tight and revealing pink lace bodice that pushed her amazing cleavage up and out, and the attached bottom was close cut and revealing, and it displayed her tight legs well. She wore pink vinyl boots to match that went up to her lower thigh, and Celia's mouth dropped open. "You are so getting laid tonight." Celia assured her, and Pam chuckled.

"You are going to right now. Get over here." Pam told her, and Celia walked over. Pam pulled her down on the couch after her eyes roamed her body hungrily, and moved to the floor in front of her. "Wearing anything underneath this?" Pam asked Celia, meeting her wide gaze.

"If I am, are you going to ruin it?" Celia teased her, knowing Pam's history.

"You bet your hot little ass I am." Pam assured her, sliding her skirt up as she took in the bare thighs that led to a tiny thong. Pam had it ripped off in an instant, and she spread Celia's legs widely as the girl moaned. "You look so fucking delicious in this." Pam leaned forward to slide her tongue along Celia's dripping folds, drawing her clit into her mouth as she waited for Celia's whimper. She smiled as she drew it along her teeth gently, and proceeded to attack her relentlessly with her mouth until Celia was shuddering before her.

"Oh, I feel like Jell-O now." Celia sighed, and Pam smiled as she licked her lips. "I need to get something to wear under this."

"No you don't. I want access to this tonight. I am going to be a little more demanding." Pam said, running a hand over Celia's sensitive center slowly.

"You're all covered up." Celia pouted, and Pam winked at her. In actuality, she was showing a lot.

"It could be easily removed, lover." Pam assured her, and stood to walk back to the bathroom. A little pink bunny tail covered her perfect ass, and Celia smiled widely as she tried to pull herself together. She stood and went to clean herself up and decided she would let Pam have what she wanted. Pam appeared again with her make up once again perfect, and they left for the bar after a long embrace. "I love you, Celia."

"I love you more, Pam." Celia whispered to her, looking into her blue eyes warmly as she stared into them. Pam smiled and took her hand as they walked to her car.

They could hear moaning coming from Eric's office, and Pam smirked. "It is just one of those nights, isn't it?" They headed into Celia's office to get their stuff out away, and Celia looked at Pam again.

"You look beautiful." Celia told her, and Pam smiled.

"So do you." Pam told her, "Watch yourself out there tonight, Celia. There will be a lot of people here tonight."

"I'll be fine. Eric watches me and Sook like a hawk." Celia told her, and Pam smiled. They heard the other door open and then a knock at Celia's door. Sookie walked in dressed as a seductive southern belle with a shorter skirt and plunging neckline to her pink dress, and even Pam eyed her slowly. Sookie's garter belt was white and her heels were white to match. She looked incredible, and Celia grinned at her.

"He must have had fun bending you over in that." Pam noted, and Sookie blushed.

"You guys look great." Sookie told them, looking them over.

"Thanks, Sook." Celia replied, going over to hug her. Eric stepped in dressed as a Viking, and they all looked at him.

"Pam, that is so fitting of you." Eric told her, smiling at his child. Celia frowned at his costume, thinking that it looked old. She idly started to wonder if he had looked like that in his human days, and she smiled as his eyes met hers. "Celia, I do need her to work tonight. Did you have to wear that?" He frowned at her as if she were a teenager leaving the house without his approval, and she smirked.

"I took good care of her before we left. I think she can make it through the night." Celia assured him, as he looked at her stockings. She normally didn't look so…..revealed. He sighed as Pam looked at her. Celia was asking for trouble.

"That's what you think." Pam muttered, and Celia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, but remember this is a business." Eric reminded them, and Celia nodded. She was playing tonight as opposed to working, but Pam was at the door for awhile during her shift. "Celia, you are underage as well. I don't want to see you sharing any drinks." He shot a look at Sookie, and the blonde nodded. "Both of you be cautious as well. You look…..like a meal. I will be keeping an eye on you, if not keeping you with me." Eric left the office after taking Sookie's hand, and Celia walked over to Pam.

"Don't tease too many customers in that." Celia told her, eyeing the well fitted costume again.

"I can handle myself just fine. You be careful." Pam had nearly lost Celia before, and here she was looking tempting to everybody. She was nearly asking to be raped all over again.

"Baby, it is a Halloween party and everyone else will be dressed the same, if not worse. I have seen the women that flock here." Celia reminded her, and Pam stared at her.

"I don't give a fuck about any of them. You are my wife and I care about you more than anybody." Pam assured her, stroking Celia's made up cheek. "You look so beautiful, and grown up. So desirable to anybody out there." Pam was not used to Celia spending too much time in the bar, and it had only been trouble when she had before. Tara, the vampire attacking her, and the former client of Celia's flashed through her mind quickly, and Pam blinked. "Just be careful, and have fun. Stay with Sookie."

"I planned to." Celia smiled, and her eyes shimmered with warmth for the vampire. "You make me feel so loved."

"If you have to question that, Celia….we have a problem." Pam told her, and Celia leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I have been trying to show you for quite awhile now."

"I love you so much." Celia told Pam, and the vampire smiled. They slipped their fingers together as they left, closing the office door.


	40. The Party

I am sorry that these chapters take so long to post, but this is my baby. I need to get it out there properly or not at all. You guys are too good for me to do it any other way. Muah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam reluctantly let go of Celia's hand near the door, and stared at her lover, who seemingly appeared younger by the second. Being out in the crowd had been nothing but dangerous or a cause of despair for Celia, and Pam watched as dark eyes turned her way and deepened. "What is it? You almost look scared."

"I just want you to be careful tonight." Pam told her, and Celia nodded. She remembered enough to know what Pam meant, but nowhere near the worst example. Celia had dreamed about Tara a few times, though it had always been too vague to know who she was or what had happened. Her memories seemed to be trying to come back, but something held them back. Pam hoped that the glamour that she had used was the barrier, and that it would be strong enough.

"I am in a costume, baby. I will be fine. Nobody would know me" Celia assured her, looking into Pam's brilliant blue eyes. She eyed the vampire slowly and smiled at her. "You watch yourself. You look too good tonight for me." She winked at Pam as the vampire narrowed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. "You are going to drive everybody crazy."

"I love you, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia smiled at her.

"I love you, and I am going to peel that off of you later tonight, and show you just how good you look." Celia whispered to her, and Pam raised an eyebrow at her. Celia being happy meant that she felt comfortable, and she had become quite aggressive as of late with said comfort. Pam moistened at the very thought of what Celia was capable of doing, and willed herself not to drag her to the office and ravage her again. Pam had never felt such constant desire with anyone before, short of Eric in their early days.

"I will hold you to that." Pam replied, and saw Eric looking at her expectantly. "Let's get this party started." Pam said dryly, and gazed at her once more. Celia kissed her again quickly, and joined Sookie in the main room. She passed the DJ booth on the way to the bar, and winked at her friend in there preparing for the night. Beck had become one of the vampires there that she had gotten to know in her time being employed by Eric, and they talked about music often.

"Celia?" Beck asked, looking down at her carefully. He was dressed as a traditional vampire with the cape, and she smiled up at him. "Does Pam know that you are wearing that?"

"Does she ever." Celia replied, grinning as she glanced towards the door. "I am the safest human in this room tonight, aside from Sookie. Are you going to play something good for me tonight?"

"I know what you like." Beck replied, and winced slightly as he looked towards the door. "I meant in music, Pam." The words were muttered, and Celia smirked as he shook his head. "I'll find something, Celia. You look great."

"Thanks. You do as well." Celia replied, smiling as she glanced around the bar. It had been decorated for the night, and it resembled a haunted house of sorts. Webs covered parts of the wall, and the lighting had been changed from white to a mix of red and that purple that you only see at Halloween. The regular lighting was dimmer than normal, and each table was covered with a black table cloth with a flickering fake red candle in the center. Candles burned along the walls, and she smiled as she sat next to Sookie at the bar. "It looks great in here."

"They did a good job." Sookie agreed, smiling at her. The dancer came out in a sequined pair of cat ears and the smallest black thong Celia had ever seen, paired with an equally small bikini top. They both sparkled like the ears, and Celia waved at her as she smiled. "He sees that every night?"

"I know. They are so worried about us, but how do they think we feel?" Celia agreed, shaking her head. They heard the music start to fill the room, and watched as the bartenders took their places. Sookie already had a drink in front of her, and Celia smiled as there was one placed in front of her.

"I know the rules. It is completely non alcoholic, but I assure you it is delicious." He winked at her, and she thanked him as she returned to looking at the room. The customers were trickling in, and Celia watched with Sookie quietly for a moment. There was a little bit of everything in the way of a costume, and most of them involved very little clothing. Celia knew that it was not too far off from a normal night, and she watched as Eric sat down on the stage in all of his glory with a small smile. The crowd reacted strongly, pressing forward to get closer as he surveyed them calmly, while the rest of them headed towards the bar. It didn't seem to stop, and soon the dance floor was crowded and the bar was packed. Celia looked around her with a curious smile as she sipped her drink, crossing her legs carefully as she started to feel the eyes on her. She could sense Eric checking on them from time to time, and glanced over at Sookie to see that she wore a lovesick expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Celia teased her, and Sookie blushed as she glanced at her.

"He is just so…..Eric." Sookie said helplessly, smiling at the floor for a moment. "Do you ever just look at her and think that?"

"I thought that she was an angel that first night that I saw her. I was scared and so unsure of anything, but I could only see her blue eyes and how beautiful she was. " Celia replied, remembering it clearly. "She gave me her blood so quickly, and I didn't know that it was not a normal thing to do. She did it so effortlessly." Celia smiled and glanced at the door. "I still see her as that angel every time I am with her."

"It is not normal for her." Sookie said, smiling gently at Celia. "I really think this is it for her."

"Is it bad for me to want that? I tell myself that I am so young, and that people my age are dating different people. I feel like I am not enough for her sometimes. I tell myself that I could easily start over elsewhere, and then I just know that I love her." Celia said, blushing as she glanced at Eric. He was obviously listening as he smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Their conversation was low and between them, and it didn't appear as if anybody else cared about what they were saying.

"That is what your heart is telling you. You are supposed to follow it." Sookie advised her, and Celia glanced at her glistening eyes. "Gran told me that a lot."

"She is right." Celia said, and squeezed her friend's hand. Sookie nodded and smiled as she glanced to Celia's right, and leaned over.

"That little red riding hood is thinking dirty thoughts about Pam." Celia glanced over to see the girl, dressed in a soft velvet red cape that was pushed back over her shoulders and the barest of lingerie underneath. She rivaled Pam with her cleavage that spilled out of the red lace corset and matching bottoms that could only be described as sexy boy shorts that she had paired with a black garter and stockings. A pair of heeled boots completed the outfit, and Celia looked at her with subtle approval before she shook her head at Sookie.

"That bunny was the hottest thing I have ever seen." The girl was saying as she tossed her long blonde bangs back with a smile, and Celia silently agreed. She wore her hair very short otherwise, and she laughed with her small group of friends as they waved for the bartender.

"She is, isn't she?" Celia mused aloud, and the girl glanced at her with big blue eyes as she moved up against the bar next to her.

"I also have a certain thing for that era." Her words were flirty as she eyed Celia slowly, and her smile grew bigger. "You look gorgeous in that."

"Thanks. I am Celia." She reached out to shake the girl's hand, and got a big smile in return.

"My name is Chloe. Do you come here a lot?"

"Actually, yes. I work here." Celia admitted, and Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I help Eric with the books."

"You work with Eric and that gorgeous bunny at the door?" Chloe asked her, her blue eyes narrowing with envy at Celia. Celia merely smiled and nodded. "Lucky girl."

"I have no complaints." Celia said, with a satisfied smile as she glanced at Sookie. The girls continued to chat, and soon Chloe and her friends dragged Sookie and Celia out to the dance floor. Celia winked at Beck as he played one of her favourites, and moved to the beat as she grinned widely at Sookie. She glanced up at Eric as he watched them intently, and Sookie stared at him with a dizzy smile. Celia could see that they were getting fairly serious, and she smiled. They danced for a few songs, and watched as the rest of their small group threw themselves into it. They were there to have a great time, and Celia watched curiously. She assumed that Chloe was a little over her own age, but a normal woman that was enjoying life. She didn't seem to have the weight that Celia had carried for so long, and for that Celia was jealous. She loved her life with Pam, but she would always wonder what it would be like to just live like any other girl when it was meant to be that way. She wondered how much different she would be now. Celia was lost in her thoughts when she noticed that a male vampire had grabbed Chloe for a dance, gripping her arm as he spoke closely to her. The girl was trying to pull away as she rattled off angry words to him, and Celia watched as he pulled her against him with wide eyes. She looked up at Eric, and suddenly felt someone by her side.

"What is it?" Pam asked her as her eyes looked Celia over carefully, and Celia pointed to the vampire and Chloe.

"Make him stop!" Celia told her, and Pam stepped forward to meet his gaze.

"I suggest you take your hands off of her, and get the fuck out of my bar." Pam said coldly, staring him down at he looked angrily at her. Eric had stood, and the vampire looked up at him before leaving quickly. Chloe stared at Celia, and gave her a hug as she started to shake from her fear.

"I thought he was going to take me out of here or something. He was such a fucking asshole." Chloe babbled into her ear, and Celia looked at Pam to see her curiously surveying the scene as she calmed sown. "Thank you."

"I just got help, that's all." Celia said, stroking her cape as she enjoyed the softness of the velvet. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I….you're the bunny from the door." Chloe said nervously, and Pam smiled at the shaking human. Chloe smiled flirtatiously at her, and Pam fought rolling her eyes. She obviously did not know that she was with Celia.

"Yes, I am. You seem to be vampire bait this evening." Pam said, eyeing her outfit slowly. "We need to get you one of those, darling. I like it."

"She is yours?" Chloe asked Celia as Pam smirked. "You work here and you get to fuck her every night? You are such a lucky girl." Her eyes dropped to the more than noticeable ring on Celia's finger, and she shook her head with a smile.

"I am also very lucky." Pam assured Chloe as she shot Celia a smoldering glance, before disappearing to the door again.

"Wow. How did you get her?" Chloe asked, and Celia and Sookie smiled.

"She saved my life." Celia told her, realizing in just how many ways Pam had saved her.

"I guess in a way she saved mine as well. Too bad I don't get to reap the benefits that you do." Chloe said with a warm smile, and she shook off the stress of the situation. "I need a drink. Can I buy one for you?"

"Something non alcoholic would be great. I don't drink." Celia replied, taking Sookie's hand as they headed towards the bar. She wondered what would have happened had Pam not stopped him, and she shivered at the possibility. One glance at Eric assured her that he was keeping a close eye on things, and she pointed that out to the group at the bar to calm them all down. Pam also made her way through the room to check on them, stopping to talk to Celia when she was able to. The group hung out for the remainder of the evening, and it was very safe and a great time for everybody. Chloe and Celia exchanged numbers, agreeing to plan a night out very soon.

Celia took a long sip of water at the bar after they closed, watching Sookie and Eric together on the throne with a smile. She slipped off her heels and walked back to her office, stopping by the bar for a bottle of water. Celia set her heels on her desk and slid her wig off, frowning at the sweat that was pooling in her hair. "I need a shower." Celia muttered, pulling the bobby pins out of her clipped up strands and shaking her hair out into loose curls.

"I liked that look, baby." Pam said from behind her, and Celia jumped a little. "Is everything else still the same?" Pam pressed her against her desk, running her hands up Celia's body slowly as Celia leaned against her. She slid one under her short skirt slowly, and squeezed one of her breasts over the dress as Celia moaned. "Every time I saw you tonight, I wanted you more." Pam told her, sliding her fingers between Celia's legs as she pinched her eyes closed. She teased her relentlessly with her fingers until Celia came with a loud moan, and stroked her thighs gently. "I knew I made you come here bare for a reason. Easy access." Celia took a deep breath as she clung to the desk, and slowly turned her head. Pam chuckled and went to the closet to get their purses, and Celia eyed her costume with suddenly jealous eyes. Pam lifted her eyes from the shelf to Celia, and raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in her mood. "What is it?"

"I don't know…I." Celia stumbled, and then looked at the floor. "How many girls have you done that to in past years on this night?"

"Are you jealous?" Pam asked her in disbelief, and Celia nodded slowly. "Those times don't count any longer to me, and they do not matter. I was only watching you tonight."

"You looked at Chloe." Celia pointed out, remembering how Pam's gaze had trailed slowly over the girl before she commented on the costume.

"I was imagining that outfit on you, Celia. I would love to see your cleavage like that." Pam assured her, and Celia bit her lip. "Your new friend is lovely, but I don't want her."

"Last year, would you?" Celia asked, and Pam cupped her chin to force her to look at her.

"You walked in here tonight knowing that you were it for me. What the fuck happened?" Pam demanded quietly, and Celia stared into her curious eyes.

"They were all so pretty, and there were so many of them. I could not even drink because I am so young, and the women tonight ….." Celia stopped, and tried to shake her head. "I guess I don't always realize what you see night after night being in here."

"I see you every night. They are just customers, and I like that you did not drink. It spoils the blood for me, baby." Pam said firmly, sliding her hands over Celia's hips. "Don't you realize how much you have changed my existence?"

"Sookie asked me about you tonight. I told her that I saw you as an angel that saved my life. I always saw you as that, and I still do." Celia told her, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I am no angel, but I do appreciate the sentiment." Pam told her, wiping her cheek with one thumb. "I didn't scare you at all?"

"I was already scared, and you helped that when you saved me. I wanted to trust you." Celia assured her, and Pam smiled at her. "I thought that you would kill me before I looked into your face."

"I must be losing my touch then." Pam mused, looking closely at her face. She still could not explain meeting Celia clearly, and why she had made the choice to save her. "I knew I wanted to keep you around that night, but I could not be sure why. I never knew how much I would care for you."

"It surprised me as well. I thought I would always be scared and afraid to let anybody in, but you helped me live again. Eric too. I just hold that so close to myself, and I worry that it is more than it really is sometimes." Celia admitted, smiling shyly.

"It is like that for me. How do you even have to ask me that?" Pam asked her, shaking her head slowly. "I will need to work a little harder at proving it, won't I?" Her eyes deepened as Celia brushed a hand across her chest, circling her nipple under the costume. Celia slipped her fingers inside, pinching it as she met Pam's eyes.

"You made a lot of people want you in this." Celia told her, feeling her envy transition into a deep need inside of her.

"How wet were you seeing me in it?" Pam teased her huskily, and Celia flushed as she slid the top down to reveal Pam's full breast. She leaned forward to draw one into her mouth slowly, as the vampire hissed.

"You tasted me earlier." Celia reminded her as she pulled away slightly, and Pam lifted her onto her desk in one fluid movement. The vampire pushed her legs apart, and moved into her chair as her fangs slid out. She slid them deep into Celia's thigh as the girl moaned, and worked her hands over her wet core again. "Home…let's go….home." Celia murmured, before Pam raised her tongue to replace her fingers. "Oh, fuck. Pam." Celia threw her head back and bit her lip as another orgasm ripped through her body, longing to make Pam cry out her name at that moment.

"Don't ever doubt what you mean to me." Pam reminded her, standing and wiping her mouth delicately before licking her fingers clean. "Don't ever doubt my awareness of how people see you as well. Dara is not the only one that wants you."

"I am all yours." Celia told her, dazed as she tried to slide off of the desk. They made a hasty exit past the remaining staff and drove home quietly, as Celia stroked Pam's thigh and stared at her in fascination.

She was soon crying out Pam's name in their room as she clutched their headboard with cramping fingers. Pam was taking her turn sliding the strap on into her lover after Celia had relieved all of her sexual tension, and Celia begged her to go harder. "Please, baby, Fuck me deeper." Celia told her, and Pam obliged with one easy thrust. Celia arched her back and whimpered as it touched her deep inside, and Pam leaned forward to graze her neck with her teeth as she yanked Celia closer to her body. Celia screamed as she came, and Pam only moved faster to make it last longer. Celia slumped forward helplessly in Pam's arms as she recovered, and the vampire rested her gently on the bed. "I.…..I don't know why I doubt you."

"That's my girl." Pam said soothingly, running a hand through her damp hair as she eyed Celia's flushed skin. She had felt every bit of the young girls passion herself as she had been bent over the bed, her costume tossed carelessly to the side along with Celia's. Celia had attacked her with her mouth as she removed each piece, and Pam had let her work through her jealousy that was as she reacted to each and every bit of it. It had been worth the intense orgasm that had flooded her body, and it satisfied the ache she had been suffering with all night long. Pam slid next to her and stroked her hair back from her face as Celia smiled weakly, and leaned in to kiss her gently. "Happy Halloween, Celia."

"Happy Halloween." Celia replied breathlessly, curling against her cool skin with a happy sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So was it worth the wait? Tell me what you guys thought of the party! This chapter goes to all of you faithful readers, and I send a little extra love to my fabulous friend Rainbow Lies. She has a lot to do with this chapter coming to you now!

Show me some love if you liked it.


	41. Bittersweet Bliss

So it has been awhile, and I am so sorry to those of you that actually remember this story after that time. Life kicked my ass, and I needed to do some regrouping. I have done so, and I am back. I hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halloween gave way to normal life for everybody, and Celia returned to her office the following night with a rueful smile. It had been fun seeing the other side of the business for a change, as well as dressing up, but the costumes were tucked away for later use by her and Pam. Something about her lover in a bunny costume had really stirred something up in Celia, and she remembered the previous night with a heated sigh. She shivered as she set her purse on the desk, glancing up as the blonde vampire ghosted into her office behind her. "Back to normal." Pam said dryly, leaning against the edge of the desk as she took Celia in with glittering eyes. She had just bought the clingy burgundy dress for her, and she admired it slowly as she pressed her lips together.

"Yup. I am stuck in my little room again." Celia replied, tucking her purse into the desk as she sighed, and felt Pam's eyes on her.

"I prefer you tucked away in here as opposed to out there with them." Pam informed her, raising one eyebrow as Celia rolled her eyes. "I can always come in and break up your night a bit."

"I think you have already done that tonight, as well as last night." Celia told her, blushing as she remembered Pam's tongue on her clit as she woke up. That was her favourite kind of orgasm, she had learned, especially when Pam sucked it into her mouth as she came to prolong it.

"Like that has ever stopped me before." Pam challenged her, and Celia shook her head as she stepped towards the vampire.

"You are certainly right about that." Celia murmured, leaning in to kiss Pam slowly. "Mmmm…I love you."

"Good. I hear no doubt in your tone tonight." Pam told her approvingly, capturing her lips again.

"I think that you convinced me over the last twenty four hours." Celia giggled as she felt Pam tug her closer with her hands over her hips.

"Can the two of you stand being apart this evening?" Eric asked them in a deadpan voice, and Celia savored the cold flick of Pam's tongue in her mouth for a moment before she pulled away.

"We'll manage." Pam muttered under her non existent breath, and met Celia's dazed eyes.

"I would like to go over the budget tonight, Celia. It comes up so fast, and the taxes will need to be looked over." Eric frowned as he said the words, and Celia caught it as she turned around.

"Is everything okay?" Celia asked, and he nodded as Pam pulled her against her.

"I am glad you are here to handle the bulk of these issues." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I think another bonus might be in order." Celia's eyes widened at his casual words, since her bank account was doing very well already.

"Eric, no. You have done so much for me already." Celia protested, and he gave her a very silencing look.

"You are good at what you do, and you have earned it making my progeny happy alone. She is so much easier these days." Eric said, and Celia laughed softly as Pam stroked her with her stomach with her fingers, slowly starting to move lower before Celia stepped away with another flush of her cheeks.

"As if you are not happy, Eric. I have noticed the lovesick look in your human's eyes and the way that you look at her. We have certainly all heard how you fuck her night after night in there." Pam shot back easily, and Celia shook her head. Pam was nothing if not honest at times.

"It is close to opening. Let's take a quick look and you can take the door." Eric suggested firmly, and Pam smirked as she kissed Celia again longingly. "I will be in shortly, Celia."

"Okay." Celia said as her office door closed, the memory of Pam's short red leather dress burning into her mind. She clicked on her music and pulled up the documents that she needed, and then surreptitiously pulled up the internet. She was placing an order for some holiday decorations for the house, as well as her office, and she added a couple of more candles to it before checking out.

Celia's mother had baked a lot, and the house was always full of the smell of holiday spices. Celia to this day had a fondness for those scents and the memories that came along with them, and she had a good stock of candles coming to mimic that. She smiled as she closed the page, and rested her head against her hand for a moment. She was tackling this holiday with a few family recipes and a lot of reasons to be thankful, but the finality of never seeing her family again bothered her. She sighed and glanced at the computer screen, closing the shopping site and returning to her documents.

Eric returned and they pored over some, her helping him more so than anything, and he seemed satisfied with everything an hour later. He looked closely at her as they finished, and she stared back curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Just the first holiday thing is getting to be a bit." Celia said, refusing to acknowledge the holidays existence during her abduction. "Can you sense my emotions too?"

"I see them written clearly in your eyes, and on your face. I don't have to." Eric replied, and she smiled at him. "I don't fully understand this holiday human thing, since it has been years/ It is clear that you miss them."

"I do. I love my life now, and Pam. I would not know her if they were still here possibly. I don't know where I would be." Celia murmured slowly, staring at the desk. "I am going to have a hard time of this, even with all of the love I feel for her."

"She is aware of that." Eric told Celia, and she looked at him. "Sookie is aware of it, and she is planning on making you feel as welcome in her home as she possibly can."

"I hope that you don't break up with her, Eric." Celia said, and she wiped a random tear from her cheek. "She is too sweet to lose."

"I'll do my best, Celia." Eric assured her, covering her hand with his own large one. He smirked as the door opened, and Pam stepped in.

"What the fuck are you doing to her in here?" Pam demanded, her eyes flashing. "Her emotions are all over the place, Eric."

"Just calm down, Pamela. We were discussing the holidays." Eric told her, and Pam stepped closer and stared at their hands.

"I do hope you don't think you can fuck her into feeling better about the fucking holidays." Pam snapped, and Eric and Celia both stared at her. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Are you suggesting that I would even consider…that?" Celia asked her girlfriend, her voice shaking. "I don't think of him like that, baby."

"I would not risk your relationship with her in that way, Pam. Grow up." Eric snapped, and stood up. "Remember how you came upon her, Pam. Think really hard about what you just accused us of." Eric left the office, closing the door hard behind him, and Celia rested her head in her hands.

"Is this how it is? One night I am jealous, and the next it is your turn?" Celia asked, her head starting to hurt. Pam stepped up to her and bit into her wrist, pressing it to Celia's lips. Celia drank, nearly automatically, and then met Pam's eyes. "You had to have heard everything that we were talking about."

"I sensed your emotions dropping like they were. I didn't focus what was going on in here." Pam said softly as she sat on the desk in front of Celia. "I know that he would take you for his if we were not together, and I know that things would have been different if he found you."

"Possibly so. You found me, Pam. I fell in love with you." Celia said, staring at her. "With him, it would have been rape all over again." She sighed and slid her hands up the sides of Pam's legs. "I really am sad about the holidays. I love you and I am glad that I get to spend them with you, but I will always feel my loss. He was just talking to me about it."

"What can I do for you?" Pam asked her, and Celia pushed her chair forward.

"Don't be jealous. Just love me." Celia said, spreading Pam's legs and pressing her lips to Pam's lower thighs. "Be here for me what I have bad moments, and when I don't." Celia bit the skin of Pam's upper thigh, and the vampire hissed. "Let me bury my face in you and forget about it for right now…the sadness, this fucking jealousy." Celia slid aside the material of Pam's tiny thongs and inhaled the scent of her desire deeply before she slid her tongue along her pussy. "You can fuck me into feeling better about the fucking holidays, Pam. Only you."

Pam watched as her lover focused on her body, and slid her hand into Celia's hair. One slide of her teeth across Pam's clit made the vampire moan, and Pam shoved her face deeper inside of her.

The house was decorated during Celia's days, and Pam woke up every night to the spicy scent of pumpkin or some other holiday spice. Fall colours filled the main rooms, and the vampire stopped to look at a beautiful display of flowers on the table one night. Celia was sipping something outside on the patio, and she looked up as Pam stepped outside in a tiny robe. "I love the flowers." Pam said, sliding her arms around her sweater covered human. "What are you doing out here when there is a fire in there?"

"It feels nice out here. Brisk." Celia replied, smiling at her. "It was like this back home, only colder. I used to love it."

Pam looked at her, aware that Thanksgiving was the next day. She had watched Celia decorate everything to perfection, and plan her menu with extreme detail. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes." Celia replied slowly, sipping her drink. "I might lose myself in nostalgia, but I am thankful that I have you to celebrate." Celia said, snuggling into Pam's neck.

"Get your ass inside, Celia." Pam told her, and Celia giggled. "It's freezing out here."

The women had the night off, and Pam took her to dinner after they made love in front of the fire. Pam had the greatest rug , and they had made good use of it since the cold weather set in. They went to Celia's favourite place and then picked up a few more things for the tree at a nearby store. Pam had ordered a ten foot tall tree for her front room, and it was to be decorated in more vibrant shades of her favourite pastels. She was actually looking forward to decorating the tree, and watching Celia open her gifts. She had so many ideas, and she took Celia's hand as they walked along the sidewalk. "Home?" Celia asked, shivering a little in the cool wind.

"Sure. We can take a bath." Pam suggested, and Celia smiled. "What time do you go to Sookie's tomorrow?"

"Noon. We are going to cook all day and eat closer to when you get there. It will mean more that way." Celia said, squeezing Pam's hand.

"It will be my first. We normally stay open, you know." Pam told her, and Celia looked at her. "Humans seem to love to drown their sorrows after family gatherings."

"Sorry I am cramping your style." Celia told her, and their gazes locked. Their eyes said more than their lips sometimes, and Celia saw that Pam wanted this new tradition as much as she did.

"I would much rather spend it with you." Pam told her, and Celia stopped walking to kiss her. She slid her hands into Pam's hair as she captured her lips again, and walkers glanced curiously at them as they passed. The women were beautiful, complimenting each other so well, and Celia smiled breathlessly when they parted. She giggled as she looked around them, her cheeks reddening, and grabbed Pam's hand to take her to the car. "That was sexy, Celia. I think you turned me on." Pam teased her, and Celia stared at her with a smile.

"I do that when I sleep." Celia responded, and Pam tilted her head

"That is very true." Pam agreed with her, giving Celia a heated look.

They got into the car and headed home, and Pam ran them a bath as Celia lit the candles around the tub. They snuggled together in the hot water, kissing and talking, and Celia looked at Pam as she snuck one more kiss. "You are so beautiful, Pam."

"You're stunning as well." Pam assured her, stroking back her damp hair and meeting her eyes. They kissed again, and Celia slid her tongue inside of Pam's mouth hungrily.

"Did you want me that first night?" Celia asked Pam, and the vampire stilled. Celia did not talk a lot about that night, not in detail.

"I…that carnal part of me did. I wanted to lick you clean, and I knew that it would not take much to drain you on the spot. Something stopped me." Pam told her, and Celia stared at her.

"Did you want to fuck me? Celia asked her, moving to kiss Pam's neck.

"More than anything." Pam admitted, leaning her head back. "I wanted to wait until you were ready for me, Celia, if you ever were. I could easily guess what had happened to you. You looked so broken, baby." Pam said, letting the images of that night as well as the night of her rescue flood her mind. "Remember the night I touched you for the first time?"

"You were so gentle with me, Pam. I was so stunned at how wet I got just from your touch, and it felt so good to come for you." Celia murmured into her ear, and Pam pulled her closer. "I knew that I could trust you that night."

"I have fucked up a time or two since then. I am sorry, Celia." Pam told her, remembering the pain that she felt when she was with the woman as Celia was alone at the house , losing her mind.

"It's okay, Pam. I was a mess, and you are a little new to all of this. I think we both had some adjusting to do." Celia assured her, straddling the vampire slowly as she kissed her jaw line. "I know that you love me."

"More than anything. You have made so much progress, Celia. You are the woman I always knew that you could be now, and Eric and I are so proud of you." Pam told her, knowing that she had a lot to do with that. She had glamoured Celia so much more than she probably should have to make her forget her pain. Without that, Pam was not sure how her lover would be today. She was very grateful for that ability as a vampire when a hand slid over her breast, cupping it firmly as Celia wiggled in her lap.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" Celia asked, and kissed Pam as the vampire's hand made it's way to the apex of her parted legs.

"Just tell me when to stop, baby." Pam suggested to her, sliding three fingers into her as she stroked her ready clit with her thumb.

The next day, Celia surveyed herself in the mirror. She had chosen the burgundy dress with some thigh highs and heels for the occasion, adding a soft cardigan sweater in a deep gray. Her hair was in loose curls, and her make up was a simple brush of dark liner and lipstick that matched her dress. In her mind played the voices of her family on past Thanksgivings, and she felt her eyes water. Celia blinked and looked at herself, letting her eyes drift down to the shimmering diamond on her finger. She slowly looked around the extensive bathroom, and then the bedroom where Pam slept heavily. They had spent a long time in the bath making love and talking, and Celia had felt the vampire's pain regarding Celia's circumstances before meeting Pam. She had felt it deeply, and the knew that Pam had held back so much with her for quite some time. She smiled as she walked into the living room and looked at her family photos slowly, before tucking the recipes that she had placed on the kitchen counter in a neat pile. She had made a large gift bag for Sookie filled with candles and other things that she thought the woman would like, and Pam had approved.

Celia glanced back at the house as she took everything to her car, reassuring herself of all that she was thankful for that day. She started the engine and drove towards Sookie's warm house and all of the food that they had to prepare for Sookie's brother and friends that were coming to spend the holiday with them.

"I love you, Pam." Celia whispered as she drove down the main road, smiling slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What timing! Happy Thanksgiving to you in the States today! I meant to get to the dinner in this chapter, but that gives you guys another chapter of this story, so do you mind that I didn't? I hope this is what you all wanted. It has been hard to get back into the groove for me, and feel the vibe of my stories again.


	42. Giving Thanks

Celia parked in Sookie's long driveway after her drive, and glanced around as she opened her car door. It was crisp and clear out, and she tossed back her hair as she slid her purse onto her shoulder and grabbed Sookie's gift bag. She was feeling mixed emotions now, and feeling the guilt of celebrating without her family. She felt like she shouldn't be happy without them. Sookie opened her front door dressed in a pretty brown dress and flats, and looked right into Celia's now stinging eyes. "Don't think that way, Celia. You're still here, and you have some living to do." Sookie hugged her, and Celia closed her eyes with a shaky breath. "I understand your loss though, to be honest. Cooking Gran's food without her feels so funny, but we are going to talk and laugh while we do it, and then watch our friends enjoy it. " Sookie said the last sentence with confidence, and Celia giggled, despite her sadness. "Now, come in here and help me with this turkey."

The monstrosity of a bird was sitting on the counter, stuffed with the fresh vegetables that Sookie had chopped the previous night. It was seasoned and ready to go, and Celia glanced at the oven curiously. Celia set her purse down on the couch alongside Sookie's gift, and headed back in. "That's your present, Sookie. Open it while I get this in?"

"It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas!" Sookie told her, laughing as Celia gave her a serious smile.

"It's a little thank you from Pam and I. you have helped me so much through this time, and today means everything to me. I wanted to do something for you, sweetie. Pam helped too, quite a lot actually."

"I am not surprised." Sookie said dryly, and shook her head. "Fine. Do you have that?"

"I do." Celia assured her, opening the oven door. She carefully slid it in, following the directions Sookie had jotted down on the counter before walking into the living room. Sookie was looking at everything with a big smile, and she shot a playful glare at Celia.

"It's beautiful! The candles smell so good, Celia! The necklace is simply gorgeous, and…it's so much." Sookie said, wiping a tear away.

"You're not supposed to cry over presents." Celia reminded her, hugging her this time.

"You are such a strong girl, Celia. You have come so far since I first saw you that night, and I am proud of you. I am so happy that you have Pam's love now and Eric watching over you." Sookie blushed at his name as she pulled away and shook her head at Celia. "You're one of my best friends, Celia. I love you."

"Oh, Sook. I love you." Celia told her, and they hugged again. "I love having Pam, but it's nice to have a…sister again." Celia's tears fell down her cheeks, and she blinked as she laughed. "Oh, god. I am going to look a mess come dinnertime."

"I have wine in the kitchen. Let's go chop and cook to our heart's delight, and talk the entire time." Sookie told her, and took her hand as she dragged her to the kitchen. They did just that, preparing their family favourites as they talked comfortably, and Celia found herself laughing several times. She never thought in a million years that she would be here of all places, much less being in love with a vampire. She finished her mother's sweet potatoes, sprinkling the chopped walnuts over them, and smiled as she imagined the many years that she had seen her mom doing it as she smiled over something her family said.

Sookie moved the pies in the fridge that she had made the night before, and pulled out her green beans. She chopped them up and dropped them into a bowl, and Celia watched as she made her own version of the well-known casserole. Everything was put one by one into the second oven that Gran had installed a few years ago, and Sookie and Celia began to chop potatoes for the huge bowl of mashed potatoes they were making. They loaded them up into a couple of pans on the stove, and Sookie tended to the gravy that she had simmering on the stove. Celia looked around, inhaling deeply as she grinned. "It smells so good in here right now."

"It does." Sookie agreed, and wrinkled her nose. "It's a little sad that Pam and Eric will never appreciate this. They'll come here tonight and attack us for dinner, but we can't cook for them." She shook her head, and caught Celia's gaze. "I suppose we can do plenty else for them."

"I was just thinking that." Celia flushed a little before letting out a long sigh "I'll never feel like I do as much for Pam as she has for me, or even Eric for that matter. They took me in and now I have a gorgeous home and a really good job. I could go now and start on my own without any problems. Not that I ever want to! I can't imagine living without her."

"I am certain that she feels the very same way. Any decisions on getting turned being made?" Sookie asked her, and Celia bit her lip.

"I'd do it right after we eat this food, but she wants me to have human holidays. She is happy that I am doing this, and she wants me to have a Christmas too." Celia responded, and smiled. "I suppose she has a point. I didn't do anything the last couple of…years, and I need this. I am not going anywhere, and neither is she. It'll happen."

"It will. I really do enjoy our daylight stuff though." Sookie told Celia, and they smiled at each other. They watched a movie while everything finished up, and then some food was kept warming in the oven while others were put into proper dishes for a meal. Sooke poured the huge pot of gravy into a gravy boat, and set it on the table near the potatoes as there was a loud knock on the door. Celia glanced up as Jason walked in, shaking her head as her eyed her slowly. Jason was always the flirt around her. Sookie shooed him into the living room as they loaded up the table with dishes, and then Sam arrived for the meal. The four sat down, and said grace at Sookie's quiet insistence, which Celia didn't mind. Her family never attended church all that regularly, but her mother had always done it at bigger meals as well. Jason carved the huge turkey, and plates were loaded up with food as they settled into the meal.

Jason flirted with Celia quite obviously, and Sookie rolled her eyes as she told him to leave her be. Celia just grinned and continued to talk, knowing that he was mostly harmless and annoying to Pam. Sam seemed to flirt with Sookie, and Celia wondered if there had ever been something there as Tara and Hoyt arrived for some food. It was fun, and Celia looked around with a subtle smile on her face as she listened to everybody. She helped Sookie pull out the desserts and warm them up, and her eyes rested on a cake that stood out amongst the pies. "What is this?"

"Gran always made it." Sookie said softly, and Celia's mouth watered as she looked at the nuts and the glaze that covered the top of it. "Jason loves it."

"I hope that you made a big one, sis." Jason said, walking up to them as he peered over their shoulders. "That used to hit the spot after dinner, didn't it?"

"It was always my favourite along with her pecan pie." Sookie agreed, and the siblings shared a look that sliced through Celia. She would always share glances with Dani that spoke volumes, and she bit her lip and looked down at the floor. There had been so much laughter and love between the sisters. "Celia?" Sookie spoke gently to her, sliding an arm over her shoulders and leading her outside. "Are you okay?"

"You two remind me of Dani and I." Celia admitted, blinking as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I miss her, nearly more than anybody else."

"I know you do, sweetie." Sookie said, hugging her as Celia cried quietly. "I complain about my brother most of the time, but losing him would be horrible for me."

"Celia?" There was a voice behind her, and she smiled as she recognized it. "Are you okay?"

"This is one of my more emotional moments today." Celia told Pam, turning around as she ended the embrace. Her eyes rested on Pam, who was wearing a black pencil skirt with heels and a gorgeous burnt orange sweater that clung to her curves. Celia pressed her lips together as the familiar reaction coursed through her, and she saw Pam's eyes roving her body slowly. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Pam walked forward as Eric appeared, and it was Sookie's turn to gawk at him. He was dressed in a deep gray suit with a blue shirt and gray that matched his eyes, and even Celia grinned at him.

"I trust dinner went well." Eric said, and Celia pulled him into a hug before he could reach Sookie. "What is that for?"

"I am very thankful that I have you and Pam as my family, and now Sookie. I just want you to know that." Celia said, and he kissed her hair. "Dinner was amazing. Your girl knows how to cook."

"She can do several things well." Eric agreed, making Sookie blush deeply. He pulled away and leaned down to kiss Sookie gently as Pam moved in on Celia.

"Hi." Celia said to Pam, smiling at her as she reached out to take her hands. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Pam said, watching slowly as Eric and Sookie went inside with a long glance at them. She leaned down to capture Celia's lips with her own dark red ones slowly, and Celia breathed softly into the kiss. "Are you thankful for me, Celia?" Pam's voice was husky, and Celia looked at her with wide eyes.

"I tell you every day that I am. You're everything to me." Celia told her, and Pam glanced at the door. She slid her lips to Celia's neck, sliding her teeth into her skin gently. "Oh, god…Pam." Pam's hands stroked her hips gently, and Celia felt herself moisten warmly.

"I really want to make you come right here and now, but I was given rules." Pam murmured to her after she had cleaned Celia up, with a touch of disdain in her voice. Sookie and Celia had made them promise to keep the PDA's to a bare minimum, since their guests would already be uncomfortable. "Later, Celia."

Pam fixed their lipstick with one from her purse, and they walked into the house as Celia tried to smile brightly. People knew about her relationship with Pam, but aside from Sookie, most were not comfortable with it. She noticed the nervous looks they got inside of the living room, and Sookie asked her to help with dessert with a rueful smile. "They're fine. They just don't get it." Sookie whispered, as they cut cake and pie and dished it out. "Let's just hope that everyone can play nicely for a little while."

It seemed like the food settled the humans down, and Eric and Pam observed them fussing over the sweets. Celia lost herself in the sweet and crunchy cake, and begged Sookie for the recipe. She took a small bite of pumpkin pie and smiled at Pam, who was watching her across the room with bright eyes. Celia beamed at her, and Pam returned her love in a simple gaze, making Celia warm up again. She could not help but to get affected with Pam in the room, and Sookie smiled at her before her own eyes rested on Eric beside Pam. They were both all thinking of their own celebrations later on, when the food was forgotten. Eric would be staying with Sookie, while Pam and Celia returned to their own home.

Hugs were exchanged as everybody headed home with covered plates. Jason kissed Celia's cheek as Pam arched one of her amazing eyebrows, and Celia blushed. She turned to her as he was walking confidently to his truck, and Pam watched him. "He really thinks that he is God's fucking gift, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Sadly, many women here agree" Sookie sighed, and shook her head. "Come fix a plate to take home, sweetie." Celia followed her into the kitchen, and Sookie grabbed a sturdy paper plate from the counter. "Thanks so much for all of your help today. I don't know what I would have done without it."

"It was so fun. I didn't mind at all." Celia assured her, watching as Sookie heaped leftovers on it. She made a separate plate of dessert, and Celia's eyes widened.

"Stop it. You're thin and it is for a couple of days. You know that you loved it." Sookie teased her, and Celia giggled. Eric walked into the house with a large bouquet of deep red roses, and she looked up at him with a smile. Sookie had not noticed yet, and Celia looked at her until she looked up at the vampire. "Oh, Eric. They're beautiful."

"Just like you." Eric told her, and Celia saw what it was about him that made women literally shed clothing in front of him. She never had that desire, but she assumed that it was simply based on their circumstances. He was looking at Sookie like she was everything to him.

"OK, Sook. Thanks so much." Celia said, grabbing the foil and covering the plates as the waitress continued to stare at Eric. She hugged her quickly and dashed out front, laughing as she reached Pam on the porch. "It is very romantic in there."

"They have nothing on us." Pam assured her, and Celia smiled curiously at her. She led Celia to the car, with a hand stroking her lower back, and slid into the driver's seat. Celia watched her, awed as always by Pam's endless self-assurance. "Do you ever feel…sloppy? Do you ever feel like you look frumpy?"

"I have had years of practice at putting myself together, Celia. It is crucial to be creative. I lost all of those worries a long time ago, and I know that I look good. You'll see. You'll be a captivating vampire yourself." Pam told her, and Celia said. Pam could tell her that she was beautiful all day long, but she would still feel the sting of the negative words that she had heard too many times forever. She was quiet on the drive home, and Pam looked over at her for a long moment. "I sense your instability all of the time, Celia. You're beautiful, and I love you."

"I love you. I loved today." Celia said, smiling. "It's nice having someone like Sookie."

"Are her sibling's attentions flattering to you?"

"Hmmmm…Jason seems harmless to me. He isn't flattering, but not threatening either." Celia told her, and looked at her. "I never want to be with a man again, Pam. You know that." She had been glamoured many times to forget about her previous life, but some things just stayed. Her distaste for men was a strong one inside of her mouth.

"I do. I suppose that is is…cute to watch him try. I would easily rip his cock off if he ever took it too far." Pam said, and smirked. She pulled into their driveway, and Celia slid out of the car. She walked into the kitchen as Pam followed, and smiled at the roses on the table. "You guys planned this."

"We both wanted the holiday to be special." Pam admitted, and looked Celia up and down. "That isn't all."

Celia looked around the room, and then smiled at Pam before she slipped off her shoes and ran down the hallway. The bedroom was lit up by several scented candles and the bed covered with red rose petals, and Celia stared at them as her hand covered her mouth. "Pam."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Celia replied, turning to Pam with tears in her eyes. "I love you." She hugged Pam tightly, well aware that she could not hurt her as she gripped her with force. She twisted her hair as she kissed the vampire, tilting her head to slide her tongue between her cool lips. Pam moved her to the bed as Celia stumbled, and then fell back onto the mattress on their knees. Their lips never separated, and their kiss turned heated as Pam unzipped her skirt and kicked it off. Celia lowered her hands down so stroke Pam's bare and perfect ass as the vampire moaned, and she felt Pam move her own hands down to her dress to lift it over her head. Celia wore a small scarlet bra and thong set under it, and Pam unhooked the clasp of the bra and let it drop to the floor. Celia's nipples were throbbing painfully as they jutted forward, and she cried out as Pam moved her lips over one eagerly. The throbbing was moving south, and she thrust her hips upward to make Pam touch her as she felt teeth on her skin. Celia was pushed to her back as Pam nipped at her, and she pulled her closer as she arched her back. Pam drank from breast as she sucked on the nipple, biting just above it as Celia moaned loudly. Pam's hand slid down between Celia's legs, forcing her on her back finally. Pam pulled away from her, admiring the fang marks for a moment as she looked at the girl spread out before her. She decided to leave it for now, as she looked hungrily at Celia's glistening folds as she stroked her with one slow finger.

"I smelled you over there." Pam said, as Celia rolled her head back and pushed her hips forward. She always felt a little desperate with Pam, and she cursed her attraction sometimes. She had held back for a long time, and once she slept with her, Celia could not get enough of Pam. She groaned as Pam stroked her harder, and blinked at the vampire. "I had a hard time sitting there and just watching you, though you are very beautiful. I like watching you enjoy life, as much as I want to ravage you."

"Yeah?" Celia asked, and Pam smiled. She loved the human acting like this for her, and she slipped a finger inside of her tight heat. She watched hungrily as Celia bucked forward, and leaned down to look closer. "Pam…harder. Fuck me please."

"Did you want me to outside at her house?" Pam asked, and Celia nodded breathlessly. "I wanted to finger you so bad, Celia." She added a finger, and the girl cried out. Pam finally slid down, and licked her slowly as she continued to thrust inside of her, and Celia started to rock harder against her. Pam timed it well, and as soon as Celia tightened around her, she bit into her thigh hard. Celia screamed her name, flooding Pam's hand as well as her thighs, and the vampire watched with intent eyes as she fed yet again. She watched as the girl shuddered violently before her, breathing heavy, and she pulled away and licked her clean languidly as Celia whimpered. Pam slipped up next to her, removing her sweater before she bit into her wrist and offered it to Celia. "I took more than my normal helping tonight."

Celia opened her eyes and looked at the vampire as she drank, and Pam looked peacefully back at her with bright blue eyes. "You make me feel amazing." Celia told her when she had pulled away.

"Let this take affect and you can show me." Pam said, and lust passed through her eyes as it hit Celia. She breathed deeply, and Pam smiled.

"What is it like with another vampire?" Celia asked her, and Pam smiled hungrily.

"Us times one hundred." Pam told her, and met Celia's eyes. "Imagine every thrust deeper, and every bite harder. Imagine my hand inside of you, giving you only pleasure and no pain. Imagine fucking each other with anything that we could. That is what we are going to be."

"How are you even happy with me?" Celia asked her eyes wide and a bit sad. "I mean…you slept with Eric at one time. He must be like that."

"It was a long time ago." Pam told her, lying a bit. "I am very happy with you now. You're soft and wet, and hot and tight. You flush when I fuck you now, and I love the human in you. I have feelings I never could have imagined before this now, and I will be ready when we turn you. You have come a long way from the scared human that you once were. Remember the first time I kissed you?"

"I'll never forget it. It was the best birthday present I'll ever get." Celia told her, her eyes bright at the memory. "You were gentle with me. I expected…"

"Did you think I was going to force myself on you?" Pam asked her, moving onto her elbow as she slowly stroked Celia's stomach. "I knew from the start that you would be the one to ask me to make love to you."

"Is that what we do?" Celia asked her, staring into Pam's eyes.

"Yes, just some times more roughly than others." Pam smirked at her, and Celia let her legs fall open. "I remember the first time that you touched me."

"I healed you with my blood." Pam recalled, losing herself in the memory of the first time she had been inside of Celia's tight heat. She had known that she was in trouble as Celia's body had grasped her finger, and she slid her hand down slowly to relive it. Celia arched her back, breathing heavily as Pam gently stroked her sensitive clit. "You were wet so fast for me."

"I had never imagined such pleasure before." Celia spoke softly, as she closed her eyes. "I had an orgasm."

"You have had several since." Pam said, watching the sweat pool in her hair as Celia bit her lip. She looked so vulnerable, and Pam knew that she had her for as long as she wanted her, which was forever. It always had been forever for her once she knew that she had feelings for Celia. She slid a long finger into Celia, gently penetrating her as she had that first day and watching her come with a whimper, sucking her juices off as she watched her.

Celia moved Pam to her back, removing her bra and nipping at her body gently. She bit Pam's neck, drawing blood as she sucked on it, and the vampire slid her hand into her hair as her own juices glazed her thighs. "I love you." Celia whispered, pulling back to look at Pam with her lips smeared with blood. The sight made Pam's desire surge, and Celia's eyes widened. She felt her own rise to the surface again, and kissed Pam as she cupped one breast between their bodies, thumbing the nipple firmly. Pam slid her legs apart, and Celia slid between them and started to thrust their bodies together as she hooked one leg over her thigh. She drove herself firmly against Pam, and pulled away as Pam gripped her ass and pulled her harder into her.

"Fuck, Celia. Harder, baby." Pam begged, crying out as Celia scraped her nails down her hip. Pam exploded, coating the both of them thoroughly, and Celia moved to clean her up as Pam watched her hungrily. Celia bit down on her, smiling as Pam hissed at her, and drew her clit between her lips and teeth as Pam arched her back. She came again, and Celia sucked it all out of her before she rested her head on her stomach. "Happy Thanksgiving, Celia."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pam." Celia replied, dizzy with her desire and love for the vampire.

.

.

.

.

So this is just in time to wish you all a Happy Holiday! I probably should have timed theirs a bit better, but next chapter. I hope you guys liked this, and I am going to be working on the next soon. Thanks for ALL of your endless support. It's amazing to me.


	43. It's Christmas Time

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay! I simply don't have the time to marathon my stories anymore. This is a belated Christmas version, and it is quite odd to write on this day! I hope you like it, since it….well, you'll see. Review as always, if I have any readers left. I really suck, no pun intended. Love you guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The bar was packed the following evening, and Celia stared over the crowd as she made a brief appearance in the main room. Eric was surrounded as always, and she glanced at the door to see Pam being blatantly hit on by some college guys as she sighed. The dance floor was packed, the bar surrounded, and she figured they would make some money. When she had woken up before Pam, she had wished that they could just stay home, preferably in bed. She was thinking about a Christmas tree and decorating, and Celia had a hard time sleeping because of it. Something about Sookie's and the feeling of family had sparked something inside of her, and she felt some hope for the holidays again. Celia walked back to her office and closed the door to do some work on the computer, and found herself at the website of Pam's favourite jeweler. She wanted something perfect for her in addition to the few things that she had already picked up, and she stared at their new items thoughtfully. She heard her door open and closed it as she glanced up, seeing Pam roll her eyes as she moved swiftly forward and sat in front of Celia on the desk. "These pathetic humans drive me insane."

"You didn't like those guys?" Celia teased her, and Pam gave her a dark look from her bright blue eyes as she raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing out there?"

Celia rolled her eyes and rested her head on Pam's thighs as she closed her eyes. "I wanted to ask Eric something about this data, but he is way too busy out there." She stroked the cool leather of Pam's hot pants and felt a hand stroking her hair. "I want to be home, Pam."

"Agreed. I could think of several things I'd rather be doing." Pam told her, and Celia blushed. "Stay out of that room tonight, baby. They're all animals, and you look far too good tonight." Celia had worn a deep green dress that Pam had bought her that plunged just enough in the front and barely covered the thigh highs that she wore, and Pam loved to slide it up and bury her face between her legs.

"Between the two of you, nothing would happen." Celia said absently, and felt drowsiness taking her over. She felt her stomach growl and she pictured the plate of food that was waiting for her in her small fridge with a small smile. She lifted her head and stared at Pam, who was gazing down at her with the protective scowl Celia was so familiar with. Celia rolled forward in her chair and pulled Pam's face down for a long kiss, sighing as their tongues moved easily together. Pam moved away and down her neck slowly, sliding her hand into the dress to cup her breast as Celia moaned. When Pam bit into her skin slowly, Celia felt the bit of warm liquid leak into the lacy thong that she wore as she tensed her legs.

"There's a start. Want to trade places?" Pam asked, and Celia looked at her with shimmering eyes. "It smells too good to not taste you."

They made the switch and soon Celia was moaning Pam's name as her tongue and teeth brought her over the edge again, and she kissed her deeply as the vampire stood and prepared to return to the floor. She watched as the door closed and returned to the website, more motivated to find the perfect gift. The night still seemed to drag, and she left the building with Pam with a relieved sigh. She had eaten her leftovers and was very full, Pam had taken care of her current sexual needs at work, and they were headed home for more of that.

Celia walked into the door first, setting her purse on the counter as she slipped out of her heels, and Pam followed her in. Celia didn't notice her smile as she carefully watched what she did, and Celia headed to the bedroom to put the shoes away, stopping suddenly as she walked into the living room. "Pam?"

"Yes, love?" Pam asked, following her to see the massive tree in the corner, lit up by tiny colourful lights with a gorgeous deep pink tree skirt covering the floor around it.

"When…who…how did you do this?" Celia asked in surprise, and Pam smiled as she took in the sight again.

"I had one of my people do it tonight. I knew what kind of tree you liked and I assumed that you would not mind if he strung the lights as well. That part seemed so tricky when I read about it online". Celia smiled as she remembered her father cursing as he did that very job, and it faded slowly." Pam did have one thing right though. Celia's family had always cut down a Douglas fir, though this one towered over any of theirs. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" Celia told her, turning to hug her tightly. "I was just thinking of that tonight."

"I know. I sensed it," Pam told her, and Celia smiled. "You look like a little girl when you smile like that, Celia. I might find you sitting by that tree Christmas night after waiting all day."

"Dani and I used to wake up so early, and we would hang out in our rooms, by the tree…you name it. Some of our best talks were during those nights. Mornings? I miss them. It was just us. There were no friends around, and I got her all to myself." Celia said slowly, and blinked as the tears appeared in her eyes. "They would love this tree."

"We have a lot of ornaments to put on it, if you're not too tired." Pam told her, and Celia slowly pulled away and looked up at her with a blush on her face. Pam loved when her pale cheeks flushed pink, and she knew that she would miss that someday.

"I'm not, but there is something I have never done under a Christmas tree." Celia said, reaching out to unbutton Pam's clingy leather shorts. "I want to see you under the lights, Pam." She slid them down, seeing the vampire's bare skin underneath, and she saw Pam's eyes change to a deeper blue.

Pam took off Celia's dress, tossing it onto the couch before pulling Celia down to the floor. Celia unhooked her corset and tugged it off, moaning as Pam captured her lips in a rough kiss. Celia's pale skin glowed in the colour of the lights, and Pam slid her hands over her smooth skin roughly, pinching her nipples as Celia whimpered. "You're right. You look lovely in this light." Pam moved right to her breasts as she pushed Celia onto her back, biting and teasing the firm nubs as Celia moaned. Celia's memories of family Christmases mingled with her new one as she closed her eyes and archer her back, offering Pam more of her. For a moment, she wondered how much of that little girl really was left as Pam tore off her thong to reveal her slick center. "Fuck me, Pam," Celia begged her, her voice hoarse as she felt fingers dancing between her legs. Pam bit her skin as she slid her fingers inside of Celia, feeling how easily her human spread her legs for her. She penetrated her deeply, adding all of her fingers as Celia rode her hand roughly. Pam relished in the feeling of Celia's wet core tightening around her, and she closed her eyes to the sound of her scream, and the cry of her name in the dimly lit room.

Celia recovered slowly, looking down her body as Pam healed the bite with the gentle tip of her tongue. The vampire's skin had a beautiful sheen to it in the light, and she noted the firm nipples on the perfect full breasts as her mouth watered. Pam finished and sat up, and Celia dropped her eyes down her firm stomach slowly. "Do you like what you see?"

"You're gorgeous." Celia told her, sitting up slowly and pulling her to her for a kiss. She slid her hand down to squeeze Pam's breast tightly, then slid it further to stroke her pussy. Their lips met violently, and Celia pushed her back to the floor and moved between her legs. She centered herself and thrust hard as Pam cried out, and their juices combined as Celia moved again. Pam met her thrust for thrust, and soon they were both crying out. Celia dipped down between Pam's legs, and the vampire watched her lazily as her tongue stroked her. Celia covered her mound with her lips and drank all of her desire, drawing her clit into her mouth as Pam groaned. She came again with a hard buck of her hips, and Celia whimpered as her lips were flooded again.

Half an hour later, they stood naked to observe the tree. Celia demonstrated how to hang the ornaments on the hooks, giggling as Pam watched her. "You have never done this?"

"Years ago." Pam replied, watching as Celia hung a vibrant purple ornament, her eyes slipping to her tight rear end as she pressed her lips together. "I will do it every year if you look that way."

"Maybe next time, I'll be like you." Celia said, giving her a look over her shoulder.

That led to Celia being pushed back to the floor onto her knees, as Pam attacked her with her mouth from behind. Celia pushed back against her, loving her tongue inside of her, and forgot all about the ornaments as Pam consumed her.

Celia woke up the next day, blinking as she looked around the bedroom slowly. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember coming back here and using the toys that Pam kept in her sleek wooden chest. She blushed as she realized that her parents would be horrified at her actions around her tree, but she had caught them kissing more than once during her life. She sighed and relaxed against the pillows, glancing over at Pam. She never attempted to wake her up, not until she was fully moving, not after that first time. Pam still had a few hours of sleep left, and Celia slid out of the covers and pulled on a robe.

She walked through the house, her house as well as Pam's now. It had enough of her pictures scattered about, along with the few that Pam had displayed. She stopped to look at the tree with the one ornament hanging on it. Celia shook her head and smiled, and went to make some coffee before she returned to her job. She looked out the window, taking in the afternoon sun lazily as she sipped the drink, thinking over her life. It had changed so much over the last few years, so drastically. She glanced back at the tree, happy for that tradition to carry on as she thought about their holiday and the newly recent Thanksgiving. Celia never would have guessed that living with a vampire could ever be traditional. She never would have guessed that she would have fallen in love, and been so happy. She missed her family deeply, but she could not go back and change anything, and she wanted to focus on being happy.

Celia hung some more ornaments before heating the last of the leftovers, not sure that Pam was that hands on about it. She had certainly enjoyed picking the beautiful glass pieces in vibrant shades of pinks and purples, mixed with a few greens. The decorator in Pam had just come out during their many shopping trips, and it had been really fun for Celia to watch. She hung them with those memories in mind, smiling as she watched the tree come to life. She hung their stockings on the mantel with weighted hooks and looked around the room. She still had a lot to do, but she was hungry.

Celia was finishing the plate as she heard Pam call her name, and glanced up with a smile. The vampire wore her favourite pink robe and she strolled into the kitchen after taking a long look at the tree. "You got some work done on it. It looks beautiful."

"I still have a little more, but I got hungry." Celia told her, and Pam's eyes showed her own hunger as Celia looked at her.

"I am hungry myself." Pam told her, moving closer to Celia and brushing her hair aside. She leaned in to kiss her neck slowly, slipping a hand over her shoulder and down her chest to stroke Celia's already pert nipple. Pam bit gently, and Celia moaned as she closed her eyes. Pam drank lightly and pulled away, biting into her own wrist. She fed from Celia often, so for every few times that she fed, she gave blood to the human to even things out. Celia drank deeply from her arm, and smiled as Pam pulled away. "Ready for another night at the bar?"

"I suppose," Celia told her, seeing a look cross Pam's face. "What is it?"

"I just felt…unsettled." Pam admitted, and looked at her. "I wonder if it is something with Eric."

"It must be. I am sitting right here." Celia told her, frowning.

"I will get ready and we will go to the bar." Pam told her, and walked back into the bedroom. Celia cleaned her plate and followed, concerned with Pam's hasty exit. The vampire was dressed in a short black sequined dress that clung to her body and impossible stilettos, and she was brushing her straight hair with a tense look on her face. "Stay in the office tonight. Lock the door."

"Okay," Celia agreed, and went to shower quickly. She pulled up her curly hair and slipped on fitted black slacks and a long sleeved purple shirt, only glossing her lips. Pam's mood was slipping into her every pore, and she slipped on her ballet flats and walked to the kitchen as she eyed Pam again. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, love." Pam told her, almost automatically.

"What are you feeling?" Celia asked, and moved to stroke her cool marble cheek gently as she stared into her beautiful face.

"I feel like something is going to happen, Celia. As a vampire, that is not entirely new, but having you…it worries me more." Pam told her honestly, and met her eyes. "I never want anything to happen to you."

"It won't, Pam. I have the best protectors ever." Celia told her, leaning in to kiss her red lips with a smile.

Eric was at work, and all was well. Celia greeted him as he stared curiously at Pam, and excused herself to go to her office with a small smile. "What is it, Pamela?" Eric asked her after his door was closed, and she sat down slowly as she looked at him.

"You are okay? Nothing is wrong?" Pam asked him, searching his eyes and his face as she threw herself into their bond.

"Things could not be better, on the contrary." Eric informed her, taking a seat in his chair and surveying her carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"I have this sense that…something is going to happen. I know that I get it when things are going on in our world, but things are peaceful. I don't understand it." Pam explained, and he nodded.

"Celia is well?" Eric asked, and she nodded. "Being so involved with a human, particularly a very fragile human that has been through so much, can be unsettling."

"Of course it can be. I told her to stay in her office with the door locked for a while." Pam told him, and he smirked. "What?"

"You used to hope for human death once upon a time." Eric reminded her, and she met his eyes. "Those pets that asked you for more were tossed to the wind. Do you remember?"

"I do. I wish I knew the difference with her." Pam said slowly, and shook her head. "I cannot get enough of her, Eric. She is like this innocent child sometimes to me, despite everything that has happened to her, and yet she turns into this woman that lets me do anything to her. She trusts that I would never hurt her as she offers herself. She sounds really fucking good when she comes too."

"I have seen the child, as well as the woman, though not to that degree. Celia can be very sweet and also very sensual without even realizing it." Eric agreed, smirking at her as he leaned forward. Part of Eric loved this side of Pam. "You would do well to ensure her safety. Someone would want her."

"They already have," Pam reminisced for a moment, remembering the kidnap and the rescue.

"She is safe here." Eric assured her, and he met her eyes. "Sookie is not attached and would not be pleased if she wasn't."

Celia got tired of being in the office, but Pam was extra careful these days. She had no idea what had been said between her and Eric in his office, but he watched her on the rare occasion that she was in the bar as well. Sometimes it felt like she was being left out of something, but she would see the love in Pam's eyes and she moved past it.

Celia focused on the house, and she decorated the tree until there was not a space left for anything. She laughed softly as she realized she was quite a lot like her mother in that way. It had annoyed Celia as a kid to see her mother fuss so much, but now she missed it desperately. She made the mantel festive with lighted pine garland and several pieces that they had picked up, and a few new candles that Pam was quickly growing accustomed to.

She shopped online mostly, sneaking out here and there during the day when Pam was sleeping only to get the evil eye from Pam. "You got me a car for a reason, Pam. I am safe out there. Everybody is shopping." Celia told her, and Pam had silenced her with a kiss.

"You're beautiful and you're mine. I tend to worry." Pam whispered to her as she pulled away, and Celia forgot about the argument as she kissed her again. Moments later she was on her back in bed, watching Pam between her legs as she moaned and whimpered. She gripped her head as she came close to release, and then eased away as Pam slowed her ministrations, and finally tugged hard on her hair. "I like it when you're feisty." Pam told her, drawing her clit into her mouth too slowly.

"Make me come, Pam. Now." Celia ordered, and she felt a long tongue inside of her. "Oh god. Oh fuck." Pam did just that with it, and soon Celia was crying out her name hoarsely as she flooded Pam's lips. "Get on me now."

Pam moved over Celia's face, stroking her recovering pussy as the human licked and sucked her aggressively. She came close several times, but the teeth on her clit sent her over the edge and she keened loudly as she felt it rock through her body. "Am I forgiven?" Celia asked sweetly below her, and Pam met her wide eyes. She sometimes hated the child that had just pleasured her more than any child should, and she dropped next to her on the bed. "I only want you to have nice things, Pam."

"I want you safe, my love. I know I can be overbearing, but my meaning behind it is understood. Correct?" Pam asked Celia, and she nodded as they both leaned in for a long kiss. They made love again, thrusting together as Pam moved over her with her eyes locked on Celia's. "I love you." Pam moaned as she came again, and Celia threw her head back as she joined her.

Christmas came all too quickly, and the presents piled under the tree in Celia and Pam's home. They were obviously both doing some shopping, and Celia frowned every few days when there was more. "You're spoiling me." Celia would chide Pam, and she would shrug and smile as she claimed it was their first Christmas.

On Christmas Eve, Celia woke up late and rushed around trying to get ready to go and see Sookie for the day. Work had been so busy the night before, and she had ended up tangled in the sheets with Pam for longer than planned. Celia was showered and she brushed her hair out with a frown and tried to figure out what to wear. She pulled on gray fitted pants and a red sweater that hung low on her shoulders, slipping a strapless bra under it to hold up her breasts. If Jason showed up, her being braless would make for a very rough day. Her makeup was easy with just a brushing of shimmery shadow and red lipstick that reminded her of Pam, and a good coat of mascara. Celia slid her feet into heels and hurried out to sort through the gifts for Sookie and Eric. "You got so many, Pam." Celia sighed as she replaced them, not even wanting to count. She could not help but smile, knowing they would be together that night and the next to celebrate Christmas together. She had been so excited for the whole month, despite Pam's paranoia, and she grinned widely as she went to get some big bags for the gifts.

Celia drove away with the gifts in the back, blowing a kiss at the house as she looked at it. She glanced at the clock and realized that she was supposed to be there by now to help with the dinner. Celia stepped harder on the gas pedal and rolled down the window to let some fresh air in as she turned up the radio. She was happy today. It was Christmas, and while a big part of her was hurting for what she was missing, there was another part of her that felt alive. She felt hope.

Celia arrived at the door and knocked, apologizing as she walked in on Sookie's command. She went and gathered the bags of gifts and then helped with dinner. The ham was filling the room with its delicious smell, and they chopped and prepared for another hour. The girls sipped eggnog as a Christmas movie played on television, and chatted and laughed. A few familiar faces showed up for dinner, and Celia did not miss Jason's eyes as they rested on her with interest. She sipped a glass of wine as she ate, chatting softly with the guests as she took in the warm atmosphere. If she was a vampire next year, there would not be any of this. She would still have Sookie, no doubt, regardless if she and Eric were together. They were friends now, sisters even. The two shared a smile as Celia took another bite of the brown sugar ham, and their gazes met for a long moment. Yes. She would have Sookie.

The guests went to the living room after the pies were devoured, and settled around the space as Sookie handed out gifts with a huge smile. She looked at Celia as she piled Eric's on the side quietly, mouthing the words thank you to her. Sookie frowned when she saw the pile that awaited her, and all that could be heard was the sound of tearing paper and audible reactions to the goodies inside. Sookie gasped over her new pink cardigan, sniffed her new big box of candles excitedly, and cried over the blown up picture of her and her Gran that Jason had helped Celia with. It was perfect for above the mantel. She hurried across the room to Celia, hugging her tightly as Celia pointed out her brother's involvement, jumping over to him to do the same.

Celia opened her own gifts from Sookie at the girl's quiet urging, having been lost in the act of watching Sookie. She loved the lilac sweater that resembled the very one that she wore, and the new purse. Sookie seemed to apologize with her eyes that she did not get her a lot, but Celia hugged her tightly and told her everything was beautiful. Sookie did so much for her and gifts did not matter to her, and Sookie always put so much thought into hers. She reminded Sooke that she had more, since the picture kind of stopped the whole process. Sookie found some more clothes and a lovely bracelet under the wrapping, and she wiped away more tears.

They all toasted the holiday with more eggnog as some went for seconds on pie, and Celia sat with Sookie on the couch. "I love you, sweetie." Sookie told her, and Celia hugged her.

"I love you, Sookie. No matter what." Celia promised her, and wiped away a tear of her own.

She drove home later than planned, still thinking of all of the love in that room. The streets were empty but for a few traveling cars, and she got lost in her thoughts as she hummed along to the Christmas song playing on her radio. It had been one of Dani's favourites, and she went back to the days that they would sing it together, probably horribly but not with any lack of heart.

The song was ending when she wounded a curve, and the sudden headlights in her lane made her gasp. She tried to swerve, but they were too close, and she heard the sound of metal against metal as she screamed. Celia's car changed direction rapidly as she spun off of the road and down the hill at a terrifying speed.

Her screams ended when she hit a tree, and the passenger side wrapped around it. There was only silence.


	44. My Immortal

Pam rolled over in the smooth sheets as she awakened for the evening, reaching for her lover just as icy cold fear and terror rushed through her body, and her blue eyes shot open. "Celia." Her voice was rising slowly as she considered what could have happened, and she reached for her phone on the night stand as she remembered what Celia had planned that day. "Where the fuck is she?" Pam demanded as she heard Sookie answer her phone, listening as the waitress explained that Celia was on her way home now. She said that everything had been fine there, and that Celia was looking forward to seeing Pam.

What had happened?

Pam hung up the phone and tried to focus on the bond that was fading, and she dialed a number blindly. "Eric, its Celia. I don't know what, but something is wrong."

"I felt your worry before Sookie called me sobbing. What did you say to her?" Eric asked her, and she clenched her fist tightly.

"It doesn't matter. I need to fucking find her, Eric." Pam told him, and closed her eyes as she started to shake. She remembered last time all too well, and the shape that she had found Celia in in that dirty room. She could not have been taken again; it had to be something else, it-

"Can you feel the bond? Can you find her?" Eric demanded, breaking into her fleeting thoughts, and she dropped her head forward as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Barely," Pam told him, and he assured her that he would be there very soon. She stood and glanced in the mirror, seeing bloodied cheeks and the fear that she was feeling in her eyes. "I hate fucking Christmas." Pam blindly grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater, slipping her feet into a pair of Celia's sneakers as she inhaled the human's sweet scent. It was everywhere in the room and the house. Pam hurried to the living room, craving blood badly as the thirst flooded her body and mingled with the fear, and she closed her eyes. Would she ever taste Celia again? Would they every make love again? She turned to stare at the brightly lit tree and narrowed her eyes as they rested on one small gift in particular. Celia was supposed to be opening it tonight, and Pam ran a hand through her hair as she felt a scream rising into her throat.

"Pamela," Eric said softly from the door, and she threw herself into his arms as she lost it, sobbing and clutching him tightly. "We will find her."

"I can't lose her," Pam told him, meeting his worried blue eyes.

"I know," Eric told her, and pushed back her hair. "I cannot either, to be honest. Let's go bring her home."

Pam slipped into Eric's black Range Rover, staring forward as he pulled out of the driveway. She knew that the bond could get stronger the closer that she got to Celia, and she knew that she was taking the only way home from Sookie's. Eric sped up on the virtually empty roads, and Pam scanned the darkening woods. "Where in the fucking hell are you, baby?" She was calmer now, and clinging to any hope that they might have.

Eric glanced at her as he rounded a curve, and she frowned as the bond between them flared painfully, and she gasped. "Pam. What is it?"

"She's here. I feel her. She is weak, but she is here," Pam murmured, and he stared at the street as he pulled off of the road and into the dirt and grass on the right side. He could see something in the road and he got out finding a bumper on the center line of the road, and he looked around. "Celia." Pam was calling for her as she blindly got out of the car and crossed the road. "Celia!" Her voice rose to a scream and she disappeared over the hill, and Eric heard another scream as he sped to where she was holding Celia in her arms.

"Is she alive?" Eric asked her, bending down to feel for her pulse as the shaking vampire stared at her.

Celia was bloody and bruised, and he looked at the SUV wrapped around the tree. Her bumper was still intact, and he narrowed his eyes as he found a very faint heartbeat. "Eric, can we save her?"

"She is past saving. You have to turn her, and now." Eric told her, and she clutched her closer. "She's dying, Pam."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Pam repeated as she took Celia's wrist and stared at it. She bit it and savored the taste of her blood for the very last time as a human as she realized how true Eric's words were. "Eric…what if this doesn't work? It had failed before with others."

"We have to try. She doesn't want to die." Eric argued as she realized she needed to do something now to change this. She pulled away, memorizing Celia's taste as she pressed her lips together.

"I'm so scared," Pam told him as she ripped open her wrist with her teeth. She lowered Celia to the cool grass, staring into her face as she pressed her wrist to her lips. "Drink, baby." She closed her eyes as she focused, and red tears slid down them again. "Please. Celia. Drink. Don't leave me." She shuddered as she felt the near dead woman start to swallow her blood, though weakly, and she leaned her head back. Pam thought about the many humans that she had killed, or watched die, and she had not cared. Eric and Pam had been a killing team at one time, raping and slaughtering to their immortal heart's content. She focused on the quiet and the soft suckle of Celia's mouth, and realized that she was going to be a maker. "Can I do this?" Pam asked him in a whisper, afraid of disrupting the noises of the night.

"Yes. You have wanted this for a long time, Pam. You two can make this work," Eric said, his eyes dropping to the fragile human's face as Pam ripped her wrist open again. Her blood was strong, but his…no, he could not think of it. He could not consider it. His blood along with Pam's flowing through Celia as an immortal could be disastrous, and ultimately hurt his child. He had already fought a mild attraction to the human as she had grown into the woman that was near death right now, and as a vampire he would not have to hold back. He could take her as he had taken Pam when she was a new vampire, and he stared at Pam. It could not be that way. She pulled away and cried softly as she stared at Celia.

"Is this enough? She won't drink anymore." Pam said, and stared at him. Her blue eyes reminded Eric of why he had changed her, and he slipped a hand over her cheek to wipe her tears away. "Is she going to make it?"

"I didn't have to give you too much, and look how strong you are." Eric forced a smile and she nodded weakly. "Get her things from the car, Pam. I'll carry her." He watched as she walked to the driver's side and grabbed an armful of stuff as he lifted Celia, smelling Pam's blood flowing through her. "Stay with us," Eric told her, and looked at her battered body. It was obvious that somebody had clipped her somehow and left her there to die and more than likely without checking on her. He carried her across the dark street as Pam followed and she slipped into the back seat and threw the stuff down onto the floor. He leaned in and she took Celia from him, cradling her gently as she whispered that she loved her. Eric closed the door gently and started the engine, turning sharply around and heading towards Fangtasia. They had a room in the basement that would be perfect for her potential transformation.

"Her family was killed on this same holiday," Pam said from the back seat, and he looked at her in the rearview. "Would she want to be with them? Will she want this?"

"Do you realize how much she loves you, Pamela? Do you understand that you meant everything to her?" Eric asked her gently, and she slipped her hand into Celia's matted hair to push it back.

"What happened tonight?" Pam asked her voice shaking as she stared at Celia. _Please don't leave me_.

"I assume that somebody clipped her back there and sent her into the woods. The roads were empty and they both could have been speeding." Eric said, trying not to imagine the accident as he looked at Pam's stricken face.

"They left her in there to die." Pam said, and he felt the rage in her voice as well as hearing it. "They just drove away."

"We did more for her than any hospital could, Pam. It was better that way." Eric soothed her, and her eyes glinted with something that he was all too familiar with.

"If I ever find them, I am going to rip their throats out." Pam promised Celia, and pressed her lips to her forehead. "I promise you that, Celia."

They pulled into the empty lot of the bar, and a small yellow car pulled in behind them. Eric left the vehicle to walk to Sookie as she got out of it, quickly explaining what had happened. Pam slid out of the back seat, holding onto the limp human as Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "She was just celebrating with me. She was going home."

"I hope she enjoyed her last Christmas as a fucking human," Pam snapped, and Eric focused his eyes on her.

"This is an accident, Pam. Nothing more." Eric told her, and she tried to compose herself as he unlocked the door. He was right and Sookie was not to blame here, but it seemed like every time Celia was with someone human something happened to her.

"I'm sorry. I am just worried." Pam apologized without looking back as she walked inside. "Basement?"

"Yes, she should be contained tomorrow. We have no idea how she'll be." Eric murmured, and she walked down the stairs to the room located under the actual basement. They could be locked in and she could deal with whatever happened.

"Eric, I want to be with her," Sookie told him, and he looked into her eyes. They were red rimmed and he stroked her cheek for a moment as he considered her request. "I can help Pam."

"I don't know how Pam is going to handle this," Eric told her, and she pleaded with him silently with her eyes.

"I'll leave if it gets too bad. I just want to be with Celia." Sookie promised, and Eric excused himself and headed down to ask Pam. The vampire had Celia on the king size bed, with her body under a red sheet and her bloody clothes piled on the floor, and she was rocking back and forth as she watched her on the mattress beside her

"Sookie wants to be with her," Eric said, and Pam lifted her strained eyes to him. "She can help you...clean her up, and it might make you feel better. Sitting her like this will make you insane."

"I have never cared about losing someone other than you before. I thought nothing else could get to me." Pam said, and he moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms. He held her while she cried, and then she looked into his eyes, seeking strength to get her through this.

"You will. You're strong, my child," Eric promised her, kissing her forehead gently. "You'll learn the transition from lover to maker, and you will do her justice." He kissed Pam's bloody lips gently, and she relaxed in his embrace. "I love you, Pam."

"I love you, Eric," Pam responded softly, and stroked her hair. She was a beautiful vampire and his eyes drifted to Celia as he realized that she would be a force to be reckoned with as well. He replayed Tara's death in his mind and imagined her as a vampire, ripping someone's throat out and drinking their blood, and he pushed away the desire as he looked back at Pam. They would both have to school Celia now. "Bring her down." Pam told him, and he met her eyes. "I want to clean her up."

Sookie and Eric came down with a bucket of hot water and wash cloths, and the women settled themselves around Celia. They tenderly washed the blood off of her skin and hair together as Eric left the room, and Sookie looked at Pam. "You're a mess too, Pam." Sookie got a new cloth and wiped the bloody tears from Pam's face and her lips as the vampire closed her eyes. "She's strong. She's going to be fine." Sookie assured her, looking at Pam's flawless skin as she cleaned her off. "She loves you, Pam. She's so happy with you." A tear slid down Sookie's face, and Pam opened her eyes to watch it drip onto the black shirt that she wore.

"She loves you too. You have replaced her family in some ways, Sookie." Pam told her, and they shared a long gaze. "You saved her every bit as much as I did along the way."

"How could I not? She was so brutalized when you found her, and her memories…were horrible. I wonder how she gained so much strength sometimes, but then I would see her with you. Celia fell in love with you so deeply that everything got better for her, with your help and I suppose mine. I just want her back." Sookie said, and stared at the human. "What do you think she'll be like as a vampire?"

"Pissed the fuck off," Pam replied, and Sookie glanced sharply at her. "I glamoured her more than once, and she will likely remember all of it at some point of this transition."

"You had a reason. Most of it was too awful to remember and move on," Sookie defended Pam, and wiped another tear from her cheek. "She'll get that, Pam. Your love won't die because of this."

"I hope so," Pam replied, and blinked as she thought about what could happen. "I could not force her to stay if she wanted to go, despite my power as her maker. I couldn't do that to her, and I would not want to see her unhappy with me after our time together." Pam pressed her full lips together and shook her head. "I would have to tell her goodbye, and I have never wanted that once during this time."

"I remember the way you saved her after she overdosed. I knew that you loved her then, in some way." Sookie told Pam, and the vampire tried to roll her eyes. "I knew when I saw her alive that first night that there was more to Celia than just a random human for you. You would have drained her otherwise and tossed her aside. Something clicked inside of you."

"At times like these, I wish it wouldn't have." Pam admitted, and looked at Sookie. "I felt that way when I knew that she had been taken, and then so brutally raped by that mother fucker. I felt that way each and every time that she pulled away from me. Why did I love her? Why did I save her so much?"

"That is an easy answer. It's the same reason that you turned her tonight, Pam. You love her and don't want to be without her. " Sookie told her, and Pam felt the thirst take her over. She was used to more on a daily basis now.

"Can you get me a true blood upstairs?" Pam asked, and they looked up as Eric came into the room. He had one in his hand and handed another to Pam.

"I thought that you might need this," Eric told Pam, and she smiled as she took it. As much as she hated them, she was not going to leave Celia to feed. She idly wondered where she would be feeding now, as well as who Celia would bite. The jealous part of Pam flared, but it was a simple matter of glamour with a hint of seduction. Celia would be very good at it with her bottomless brown eyes and curvy body, and Pam felt her body throbbing at the mental image of her now vampire lover. She remembered the time that she had attacked Eric after she woke up immortal, and the intense fucking that had lasted for hours. They had not been able to get enough of each other, and she had been fucked in ways that she didn't know existed. She looked up at Eric to see that he was remembering it as well, and they shared a brief look before she drained the bottle with a scowl.

Pam curled up next to Celia much later under the sheet, naked. She and Sookie had talked until the woman's eyes were drooping, and Eric had taken her upstairs. Pam thought over the time that she had shared with Celia, cherishing the way that she had first looked at her that night. She remembered their first kiss, first touch, and the first time they had said they loved each other. Pam thought about the tree at home, and the presents that they had intended on opening, and she frowned bitterly as she realized that she had wanted to make love again by the sparkling monstrosity. Celia may never want her again, and she hissed at the idea of Celia with anybody else.

Morning came, and Pam locked her arms around Celia and fell into as deep a vampire sleep as she could, though she was still restless. She would need some rest to get through the new stages of Celia's immortality, and she sighed slowly.

That night Pam woke up early, still holding Celia. She looked at her to see that the bruising was gone, and that Celia's skin had taken on the pale and flawless appearance of Pam and Eric's. Pam stroked her skin as she watched her sleep, and a single red tear slid down Celia's cheek slowly as she moved in Pam's arms. "I love you, Celia." Pam whispered to her, staring at her as she prepared herself for what was to come. "Remember that."

.

.

.

.

.

So I hated the last version of this chapter upon thinking about it, and David made me really realize that I needed to change it. Thanks for your help, and I hope that you and everybody else like this better. I do! Now I need to move to the next part of this ordeal.

Let me know your thoughts!


	45. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey there! I wanted to let y'all know that I revised the last chapter, so head back and read it for me. I'd love your thoughts. Thanks!


	46. Changed

I found this chapter hard to write, and I hope that it conveyed the feeling that I felt the two of them should have with this change in their lives. Please be honest with me. I am willing to work further on it like I did the previous one!

Thanks for your endless support, guys. I am the worse writer ever, aren't i?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam watched anxiously as Celia stirred in bed, moaning softly as the tears streamed down her face.

_The dream had played like a movie in her mind as she struggled to move, to wake up. She was sitting across from her six year old sister at their table colouring as they giggled and sang the songs that played over their tape player, and Dani was glowing as Celia looked at her. That memory slowly faded into a family dinner where she watched her whole family laugh and talk together, and she memorized it as she tried to scream that she loved them but nothing would come out. she moved onto a family Christmas as she opened presents with her family, and curled up together to watch a movie before the big dinner that her mother had always prepared. She had always made too much for the four of them, but it was so good that they ate for days afterward on the leftovers. _

Pam watched helplessly as Celia clutched the sheets below her hands, unsure of what to do. She was transitioning and she could wake up violently or too soon and Pam could lose her. She felt her own tears sliding down her face, and she sat back against the wall as she rocked back and forth.

_Celia moved on to her school years, flashing through all of the times that she would be so shy while her older sister did nothing but shine. Dani had endless friends and activities, while Celia kept to herself a lot and did more solitary things. She sometimes resented her older sister for being so vibrant, and never felt like she could compare. Her family was supportive of them both, but her parents knew their children and pushed Dani to succeed a bit more than they did Celia, and it was taken sometimes the wrong way by the younger girl. She knew that they loved her, but she often felt like she needed a push to move her life in a different direction. If only she had known what would happen to her later, she would change anything that she could to make it different. Celia watched the movie play as she silently struggled to stop it, to change the future. It seemed like she had forgotten it, and she didn't understand why it was suddenly so fresh in her mind now. _

_She saw the day that she met Tara now, and how the pretty blonde had seemed to really want to be friends when they met in class. She had encouraged Celia to share parts of herself that had been to secret before, including the intense attraction that Celia felt for her. She was certain that it was just because she was someone new to her and just a teenager trying to figure it out, but she struggled with it as their friendship progressed. It was all a lie, and Celia knew that now. She watched herself follow Tara around and agree to help her clean that condo with her one Friday after school. They were going to do that for a few hours and then go to dinner and do some shopping. _

_It was the day that Celia's life ended, the life that she knew and loved even as she wanted more from it. _

_The cleaning day dawned bright and clear and they had gone to meet Tara's friend who owned the company. Celia was happy and looking forward to another fun afternoon with her best friend, despite the ever growing attraction she was developing towards her. They walked into the empty condo and she saw the business partner come from the kitchen, and the look in his eyes made her shiver. Why hadn't she run away? He looked predatory and evil and she watched helplessly as Tara hugged him. He got them both some soda before they started, turning his back to them as he poured it as she looked around. The condo looked clean already. What was she really going to do? She took it as he offered it, sipping hers before Tara did as she tried not to look at Drake. _

_Celia woke up in the dream screaming as pain radiated between her legs. She tried to move but her limbs felt so heavy, and she opened her eyes to see a man she had never seen thrusting himself between her thighs on a mattress on the floor. He ripped her as he fucked her frantically, and she tried to scream but only a whimper came out. "You're awake, baby. Come on..move a little." The man's voice jarred her from the daze that she was trying to force herself into once she saw that Drake was watching from the doorway along with a line of men that stared hungrily at her. Oh god…she was being gang raped and she could not fight them off. She felt warm liquid oozing from her as she tried to scream again, and sobbed with relief as the man finished. _

_The next man turned her to her stomach and she felt him spread her open and slide his cock between the cheeks of her ass, and she did scream as he penetrated her. She longed for someone to hear her as he covered her mouth, but she knew that this was an empty building. She knew that there was nothing that she could do as they moved down the line, fucking her any way that they could think of. She just wanted to go home. Vivid memories of her life as drake's whore played through her mind, and she had always held onto the hope that if she did everything he asked that she could go home. She saw him rape her over and over again in her mind, and she saw the pleasure that she gave others as she acted out their fantasies. Celia had slowly given up any hope as one year passed and then went into another, and her body and mind grew numb. She had fucked countless people in so many ways, and she never enjoyed any of it. She had not yet had sex when she was raped that day, and it all became a routine. Make them happy and move to the next day, or spread her legs for Drake or one of his friends. He always told her that he loved her when he forced her to have sex with him, and it made her sick. It made her even sicker to her stomach and Tara had planned this for her all along, and that it had all been a lie. How could she sleep at night knowing that Celia was living this way?_

_Celia saw the night that she had finally disobeyed Drake replay in her mind, and she sobbed through the brutal rape as it happened all over again. It felt like the first one all over again and she remembered drifting in and out of consciousness as she was tossed over someone's shoulder and carried out of the house when they were done with her. She was in a car for a while as they discussed her demise, and she blacked out as she felt herself tossed to the ground roughly. _

Celia gasped as she woke up, feeling a warm hand holding hers. She opened her eyes slowly, hearing the silence…the silence? She was very emotional and her heart should be beating right now, actually it should be beating right out of her chest. She brushed her tears away and glanced down at her hand to see the smears of red before she stared up at Pam. "What happened?"

"There was a car accident, Celia," Pam explained to her as reality set in for the former human. "I refused to let you die." Pam's own red tears slipped down her cheeks as Celia silently took in the room with her new eyes, it should have been dark, but she could see everything. She breathed in as a habit, but realized that it meant nothing now.

"Oh, god. You…turned me," Celia said, staring at Pam. She couldn't think for a moment looking at her, seeing how beautiful Pam was. She always had been and Celia was taken back to the first time she had seen her by the bed that night. Now she looked even more flawless, her pale skin smooth and perfect as her bright blue eyes watched Celia carefully. She was naked and Celia let her eyes drop over her body slowly as she let go of the hand that held hers, and tried to run a hand through her hair. It was matted but she held one strand in her hand and marveled at the silkiness of it. "Am I very different?"

"You'll need a shower to really see it, but yes. You are beautiful, baby." Pam's words were nearly a whisper and Celia blinked.

"I feel…weird." Celia said, and a flash of Tara in front of her, bloody and limp, flashed through her mind. She lifted her eyes to stare at Pam as the memory of her slamming her against the wall hit her, and Pam leaned against the wall. "What am I remembering?"

"Probably a lot of things that I made you forget at one time," Pam admitted, and Celia widened her eyes.

"I killed Tara?" Celia asked, stunned by the memory of her violence.

"We need to talk about so many things," Pam started, and Celia held up her hand. She remembered being kidnapped from Merlotte's and she bit her lip as she remembered Drake attacking her again. "Celia…"

"I remember so little of this night. What happened to him?" Celia asked, and Pam frowned.

"To Drake?" Pam asked and Celia nodded.

"I went there and I…killed him that night. We took you home and burned down the house." Pam told her, and Celia took it in silently. "I had wanted to do it since the night they left you at the bar, Celia. I have never seen someone so innocent like that so damaged, and it bothered me more than it should have. I saved you that night, and many nights after."

"I remember drinking your blood that night, Pam. I remember…wanting you." Celia smiled briefly as she stared at the ceiling and then glanced coyly at Pam, sending a wave of desire through the older vampire. Pam wanted to ravage her so badly that her thighs were soaked, but she stayed where she was. She knew that Celia could smell it if the focused enough, as well as sense it. Their once strong bond had shifted into something else, and she felt everything that Celia was feeling as she watched her take it all in. "I remember the first time that you kissed me. I was so happy, Pam."

"I was as well, Celia." Pam assured her, feeling like something was going to give. She heard footsteps approaching and even Celia looked up as Pam reached for the robe at the end of the bed. She slipped it on as she told Eric to come in, and watched as he opened the door.

"I heard voices," Eric said softly, and took in Celia. She was still under the sheet and covered, but he stared at her face as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Amazing."

"Have you always been so…stunning?" Celia asked him, sending a jolt of envy through Pam as the other two vampires gazed at each other.

"Your vision is different now, Celia. You'll see things in finer detail." Eric said, moving to sit down on the end of the bed. "I think that you were too scared of me to see anything but that fear before. Now we are more on a…equal level. Not the same, but closer. You look pretty stunning yourself."

"Celia?" Sookie's voice called, and Eric stared at Pam as the human approached. "Are you awake?" She burst into the room and stared at Celia, and the new vampire's eyes widened as hunger-or was it thirst?-hit her violently. She fell forward, knowing that she needed to fight it and not kill her best friend, and Eric stood and dragged Sookie out of the room as she protested heavily.

"Celia, you're hungry. That is all." Pam told her, moving forward to hold her shoulders as the vampire stared at her with stricken eyes.

"I want to eat my best friend! I want to kill my sister," Celia told Pam, shoving her across the room as she let out a strangled cry. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I fucking saved you, Celia. I didn't let you die!" Pam screamed back, stunned at the force at which her lover had just thrown her against the wall.

"You have turned me into a monster," Celia hissed, crying brokenly as she let her head fall into her hands. _She could throw Pam that way? _

"I love you, Celia. I didn't want to lose you." Pam told her across the room, crawling slowly towards her. The way Celia was feeling was making her wonder if she had done the right thing, but she pictured her broken body falling out of the car and shook her head. "You were dying."

"When did it happen?" Celia asked, and Pam pressed her lips together slowly.

"Christmas Eve. Eric thinks that someone clipped you and the car ended up hitting a tree, and you were very near death when we found you," Pam explained, and Celia's body shook.

"It is sure a fucked up time in my family, isn't it?" Celia asked bitterly, and laughed. "So now I am stuck like this?" She stared at Pam with a steel glare, and the vampire stopped moving towards her.

Pam felt pain slice through her at Celia's words, and she leaned on the end of the bed. "Stuck?" She closed her eyes and looked at Celia, taking in her near marbled pale skin and endless brown eyes that had a new depth to them now. Her lips were fuller and softer and had a deeper hint of red to them, and they called to Pam as she gripped the sheets. Her lover was more beautiful than she had ever been, and Pam stared at her as Celia seemed to lessen her hate and look deeper into Pam's eyes. "You loved me before this, Celia."

Celia moved to throw the sheets back and go to Pam, but she found herself on top of the vampire on the floor in what seemed like one movement. She stared at her, feeling the hunger mix with lust and heat and she moved forward as she felt something shift in her mouth. Celia traced her tongue over her new fangs and watched as Pam's eyes turned to a deeper colour, and she leaned down to kiss the vampire. "You're warm," Celia whispered, and Pam traced her fingers up Celia's stomach as she shivered above her.

"We're the same now, Celia." Pam told her, and their eyes met again. Celia kissed her again, curious and hungry, and their tongues met eagerly as Pam pulled her closer slowly. Celia felt desire surge through her, and she groaned as she pressed against the vampire.

Pam lifted her hips to meet her body and dragged her tongue along Celia's new fang as she felt her thighs dampen further. She was a vampire now and they could do so much together, and she pressed the tip against them harder and broke through the skin as she moaned.

Celia felt the hunger inside surge and she sucked Pam's tongue frantically as she held her head still. "I want more, Pam. I am so hungry."

Pam hissed as Celia lifted her head and bit into her neck, and the pain mingled with the pleasure that she was feeling. "Fuck Celia." She knew that Celia needed to feed from a human but she held her closer.

"I love this," Celia told her, lifting her face and looking at Pam. Her lips were dripping blood and Pam dragged her face down to kiss her again as she rolled on top of her new child. Celia tugged at her robe viciously and Pam ripped off the bra that she had left her in the night before. Celia's hands were everywhere as they kissed hungrily, stroking and squeezing Pam's body as the vampire groaned against her lips. Celia was far from gentle with her touches, and Pam moaned as their bodies pressed together. "I want you so bad…so much worse than I ever have. Pam…" Celia murmured against her lips as she lifted her hips to push against her. Pam moved her up against the bed, sliding their legs together as she moved closer to Celia. She needed to have her now, and they moved together in a hard grinding motion as Celia cried out. Pam was relentless, moving faster and faster, but Celia kept up easily as they both moved towards their goal. "Fuck, Pam. I am so…close," Celia murmured, letting out a hoarse scream as she exploded against her lover, and Pam held her and continued to move on her own. The sight of Celia bloody and useless on the floor sent a wave of pleasure through Pam, and she hissed as she followed Celia with a strong release of her own.

They didn't stop, and Celia marveled at how eagerly she pushed the vampire down and kissed her deeply. She moved her lips down her neck, biting and nipping until she reached her smooth breast. She squeezed it with her hand tightly as Pam arched her back, and sank her teeth into the skin around the nipples as blood filled her mouth. Celia was only getting hungrier as she ravaged her lover, but she could not stop moving down Pam's body to rip her thighs apart. "You make a sexy fucking vampire," Pam told her, and their eyes met for a long moment. "I love you, Celia. I needed to have you here with me."

"I know, Pam," Celia assured her, moving her lips to her thigh. She bit into it as Pam screamed in pleasure, grabbing her hair and holding her there. Celia pulled away, her face soaked with blood as she attacked Pam's clit with her tongue and lips furiously, moving at her new speed tirelessly. Pam rocked with her, crying her name out loudly as she came again and Celia slid her tongue inside of her as she pushed her harder into the floor. Celia moved over her, resting her head on her stomach as they quietly remained on the floor and slid her hands over Pam's silken skin. "I really need a shower, and I am fucking starving."


	47. From Lover To Maker

Celia dressed in the clothes that Pam offered her, looking down at her body slowly. She knew she needed a good shower, but she could already see how she'd filled out. Her breasts were firmer and rounder, and her waist was taut and toned as it met her slightly curvier hips. She slid the Fangtasia tee shirt over her head, wishing she could just shower there, but Pam wanted to be home. Celia met her maker's eyes as she glanced over at her, and the emotion was easy to see as Celia smiled a small smile at Pam. "What is it?"

"I am just marveling at what I created. I remember how much Eric stared at me in the beginning, and now I know why." Pam told her, and Celia remembered how much she used to blush at Pam's words before as she raised her eyebrow slowly with a smile. "I remember too, lover. I miss that part of you, if only just a little."

"Were you very scared?" Celia asked, thinking about the night of their accident, the night it had all changed. She was experiencing a range of emotions, but at that moment she focused on what Pam must have felt. She slipped into the shorts Pam had offered her, not missing the heated look that the vampire gave her as she covered herself. That was going to be a big part of the transition, and judging from a few moments ago, a pleasurable one.

"Do you mean when I knew that you were hurt?" Pam asked her, and Celia nodded as she got lost in the memory of their bodies grinding together as she experienced the strongest orgasm of her life. She shuddered and stared at Pam as she approached her, her blue eyes never leaving Celia's brown ones.

"I woke up with the coldest feeling in my body, Celia. I knew that you were hurt, and that you needed me, but the bond was growing weaker." Pam said slowly, and Celia watched her as her eyes showed what she was saying so clearly. "Eric took me to find you, and I just focused on you and where you were. When I made him stop, I ran into the woods before him screaming your name…I needed you. You were so bloody and limp, and I saw the girl at Fangtasia's door all over again. Eric was ready to turn you himself. I was frozen for a moment…and he was not going to let you die. I did it and we brought you here." Pam explained, and slipped her arms around Celia's waist. "Do you regret my choice?"

"I have to deal with…everything. I wish you hadn't glamoured me so much, Pam," Celia told her, staring into her eyes as she slipped her hand into Pam's hair slowly.

"You were too fragile to handle most of it, baby. You couldn't hold it together as a human, and now we can do it together." Pam kissed her slowly, and Celia slipped her other arm around Pam's neck to pull her closer. Pam was the one to break it, and she looked into Celia's face. "Let's get you home and fed, love. We can take a long shower."

Celia and Pam left the room, walking towards Eric's office to say goodbye. Sookie was on the couch, sitting quietly as Eric soothed her, and Celia looked at her. "I'm sorry, Sookie."

"Celia," Sookie said, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am a hungry new vampire, that's all." Celia admitted, shaking her head. "I am going to deal with it, and I promise I won't eat you for dinner. I don't think that Pam or Eric want that." The two vampires shared a long gaze and Celia cracked a smile at Sookie. Her blood smelled amazing, and Celia forced the smile to stay on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest. She shot Pam a look as the vampire touched her back, and they said their good nights and left the building. "That was so hard."

"I called for someone for you." Pam told her, and Celia raised an eyebrow. "It will take the edge off, and there is True Blood stocked there as well." Pam watched as Celia frowned, and smirked as a thought crossed her mind. "I am certain half the staff here will offer to help you. They like you." They really did, and Pam would watch her interact with them regularly, marveling at the contact.

"How about the customers?" Celia teased Pam, and both felt and saw the envy that passed through her.

"I think we can find other ways, Celia," Pam replied, and they got into the car. "I don't want you touching someone else."

"I'm a vampire. I need to feed now, and I can't on you…I need contact with others." Celia said slowly, realizing that both of them needed others. She looked darkly at Pam for a moment, remembering what feeding used to mean to her now maker. "So do you."

"Just their blood, Celia. Nothing more. That changed when I knew that I wanted you." Pam said as she stared forward at the dark road.

The women that knocked at Pam's door made Celia raise an eyebrow, both of them being beautiful brunettes. She looked at Pam as they walked in, obviously well aware of their reason for being there as they openly appraised the vampires. She wondered in her head if Pam had used them before, and just how, and she frowned as the hunger burned inside of her and rose into her throat. "Celia," Pam said softly, and she looked up at her. She took her hand and gestured for the women to sit on the couch with the other, and they glanced at each other and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Their skimpy dresses showed the marks on their bodies that scarred their pale skin. Celia tightened her grip on Pam's hand as the hunger hit her hard, and pulled the vampire into the room. She walked towards one of the women, gazing at her as she decided where to bite her and Pam stopped her with her hand. "Just enough to feed. She leaves here alive."

Celia watched as Pam moved to sit beside the other, watching Celia closely as she took the wrist of the remaining woman and bit into it. Something similar to envy slipped through her mind as she watched the woman close her eyes and part her legs. Had Pam been with her? She closed her eyes and turned towards the woman that waited for her, and slipped her hands up her bare arms as the woman shivered. She grasped her wrist and moaned as she bit her, tasting the sweet blood that filled her mouth. Celia drank for just a moment before she pressed the woman back onto the couch and bit her neck, fueled only by her desire to taste more, and she heard the woman moan as a hand slipped into her hair. She drank deeply until she was ripped away, and she looked into Pam's furious eyes with her own angry gaze. "Get the fuck out." Pam hissed at the women, and they scurried out with fleeting looks at Celia.

"I…I'm sorry." Celia murmured, sensing the anger as well as seeing it. She stood on shaking legs as she gazed back at Pam with wide eyes and blood dripping down her chin.

"You could have done that from her wrist as I did. That was a bit fucking much, don't you think?" Pam demanded from Celia, and she crossed her arms as she stared unblinking at her child.

"You used to…fuck yours." Celia said weakly, and turned to leave the room. She stopped as she saw the Christmas tree, beautiful and sparkling with lights and dropped to her knees. She started to cry, remembering Christmas with her family as it blurred with the plans of their first Christmas as a couple. Celia realized that she had been very close to death on Christmas Eve, and she cried harder as she felt someone pull her close.

"There, there," Pam soothed her, stroking her hair as Celia cried into her hands. "I got jealous, love. This is the part I didn't really think about."

"I never had a chance to think about it," Celia sniffled, and looked into Pam's face.

"I was not going to let you die, Celia. I couldn't. We will figure this out together." Pam promised her, and Celia lifted her face to kiss her. Their lips met as Pam moaned, and they pressed closer together.

"I want you," Celia whispered, and felt herself lifted and carried through the house as they kissed again. Pam set her in their bathroom and ripped off the clothes that Celia had just put on before turning on the water. Celia removed Pam's clothes eagerly and they fell under the spray and into the wall. Pam kissed her hungrily and slipped a hand between Celia's legs as they parted easily for her. Pam slipped two fingers into her hard, and Celia gasped as she tightened around them. "Fuck me, maker." Celia demanded, and cried out as Pam complied, fucking her hard and deep with another added finger. Celia closed her eyes and let Pam nip at her throat, drawing some blood and making her cry out as the pressure built. Celia came with a scream as Pam's hand filled her, crying out Pam's name and digging her nails into her hair. Pam continued to fill her, prolonging the orgasm and Celia whimpered as she finally pulled her hand out and slipped to the floor. Pam moved down to wash her lovingly, cleaning her body and her hair as Celia relaxed against the wall. She smiled as Pam rinsed her and then showered herself, and they left the steamy room to brush their hair and slip into robes.

"Shall we have out Christmas now?" Pam asked her, and Celia smiled at her. She looked better now clean, and Celia paused to look at her flawless skin and shimmering eyes in the mirror. She ran a hand through her damp but very silky hair, and bit her full bottom lip so hard that it bled. "Watch it, baby. You are stronger now." Pam told her, moving forward to taste the blood with a firm kiss. "Mmmm, I loved your taste so much that first night."

Celia pulled her closer, and Pam kissed her deeply. "Is this all we're going to do now?"

"It is common once the transition is made as far as I know." Pam told her, pulling away to speak against her lips. She pulled her by the hand out of the room and they hurried to the tree, and Celia smiled as she stared up at it from her seat on the floor.

"It's so beautiful," Celia said, her hunger sated and just pure joy filling her at the moment. It took her back to the mornings she and her sister would sit in front of their own lit up tree all night and talk, and she sighed softly. She missed them dearly, and she realized that she might never meet their fate now.

"You're beautiful." Pam told her, kissing her neck as she slipped her hair over one shoulder. "Shall we open presents? Is that the custom?"

"Mmmm yes. I suppose." Celia said, reluctant to part from Pam. "Then I want to make love to you under our tree."

"In that case, let's begin." Pam said eagerly, and Celia giggled. Pam moved gracefully forward, piling several wrapped gifts beside Celia as the vampire watched her.

"Get yours, Pam." Celia said, and Pam grinned as she complied. They started opening them after Pam turned on some music, talking about them as they finished. Celia opened boxes that contained the finest purses, clothing, even a MacBook. Pam opened much the same and she smiled appreciatively at Celia several times. They each had a pile next to them when Celia picked up a small box and met Pam's eyes.

"Open it." Pam urged her, and Celia's eyes rested on the small box that was beside Pam. Pam picked it up and they opened them together. Celia smiled at the wedding set that greeted her eyes, catching the light from the tree with a shimmering brilliance. "I guess we had the same idea."

Celia had picked one out shortly before the accident and she watched as Pam gazed at it. It was simple and a bit Victorian in style, and she looked back down at hers. It was a simple set with one large square diamond surrounded with smaller diamonds and a matching band. Pam moved forward and Celia started at her as the vampire took the box from her. "I never realized I would be giving this to you as my child as well as my lover, Celia." Pam slipped the ring out of the box and met Celia's eyes as she held it. "I love you more than I have loved anybody, Celia. I wanted you to be mine before I turned you, but now forever means a lot more." Pam took the rings out and slipped the one that Celia wore off slowly with a smile, replacing it with the new ones. "You are my mate now, for now and for always."

Celia smiled as Pam kissed her, feeling so many emotions course through her. A part of her was upset that Pam had changed her life so drastically, yet she also loved her. She managed to say that to Pam as she fumbled with the ring that she had bought her, and they slipped into each other's arms quietly as Celia gazed at the tree again.

They ended up on the floor, with Pam's robe opened as Celia crawled between her legs. She bit her taut thigh deeply as Pam moaned, tasting the blood that would never feed anything but her desire now. Her hands parted her legs wider, finding her wet and ready as Celia slipped two fingers inside of her. Pam bucked against her as Celia gazed up at her and sucked her clit between her lips, teasing with her new teeth. Fingers turned into a hand and Pam came violently as Celia bit down on her, crying out her name as she did.

The next night, Celia appraised herself on the mirror after she slipped on a clingy red dress. She liked her new curves and she ran a hand through her soft hair with a grin. "You're wearing that?" Pam asked her, and Celia looked at her with shimmering eyes. It was short- ending at mid-thigh-but she felt like she could handle anything.

"I am. Don't you like it?" Celia teased her lover, thinking back to all of the times they had made love in the last couple of days.

"I do in our home as it is coming off of your body." Pam replied, and Celia boldly raised an eyebrow at Pam's tight shorts and plunging tank that she paired with boots. "I am a vampire, Celia."

"So am I, Pam. I can handle myself." Celia assured her, watching as Pam's red lips settled into a thin line. This was going to be very interesting as they adjusted to their new roles, and Pam crossed her arms.

"I am your maker." Pam reminded her, and Celia rolled her eyes.

"It is nothing but a dress, and one that you will be removing tonight." Celia assured her, slipping her feet into heels with a loving smile. "I am all yours." The brilliant rings that shimmered on her finger made that clear, and Celia looked down to see Pam wearing hers.

"You have a point there." Pam said, and watched as Celia took a long drink of bottled blood. "Does that suit you?"

"I prefer the real thing," Celia replied, as a shimmer of hunger flashed through her eyes.

"Keep that behind closed doors at work," Pam advised her, and Celia nodded. "I'd prefer to be there as well, to make sure everything goes well."

Celia knew that Pam meant keeping someone alive as much as she meant making sure Celia was only feeding, and she nodded. "I can agree to that."

They walked into the bar together a little while later, and the staff eyed Celia curiously. She looked very different and really beautiful, and Pam raised an eyebrow at the smiles and hellos that were directed at her lover. Pam walked into Eric's office to see him on his mac and greeted him in a monotone voice. "How is she?" Eric asked her, looking curiously at Pam.

"She is out there charming the staff. I knew she'd be a gorgeous turn but this is ridiculous." Pam muttered, and he leaned back and grinned at her. Jealousy had never been a trait of Pam's before, and he shook his head.

"She did that as a human. Now she will just use those skills better than she did." Eric reminded Pam, and she glared at him.

"I watched her feed last night. She practically jumped the woman." Pam told him, and he smirked at her.

"Do I have to remind you about being a new vampire? The thirst is incredible, Pamela, and very hard to fight. She probably was not in her right mind." Eric assured her, and she lifted her head as Celia walked into the doorway.

"I can hear you guys in here. Stop fussing." Celia told Pam, and winked at Eric.

"Hello…Celia." Eric said, and Pam glared at him. Celia did look quite different, and beautiful, and Pam realized that Eric was not blind to that. Celia smiled and glanced between him and Pam quickly, and moved to take her lover's hand.

"Help her through this, Eric." Celia told him, smiling into Pam's eyes. "Help us through this."

"Of course," Eric agreed, watching Pam closely. "I will keep a close eye on things, and she will ease into this as smoothly as possible."

Celia settled into her office a little while later, looking around slowly as she sat down. She had been human last time she was here, and she stared at the bottle of blood on her desk as hunger flared. Celia sipped quickly as she looked at the pictures around her office, remembering her family fondly. She glanced at the rings on her finger, knowing that she was Pam's forever if she chose that, and she did. It may not be easy, but she wanted it.

Eric had explained to Celia that as a vampire, she was safer on the main floor and very welcome. Pam's mouth had tightened but she had remained silent, and Celia had squeezed her hand. She chose to take a stroll out there a few hours into her shift, talking to the staff as she made her way to where Eric was sitting. Celia felt the eyes of the customers on her, and she almost missed blushing as she cast her dark eyes to the floor. Did she look really different? Did she stand out to them that much more? She raised her eyes to meet Eric's as she stepped up, and he gestured for her to sit beside him. "How are you?" Eric asked her softly, and she met his gaze. He could see that she was hungry, and he surveyed the crowd quickly as she leaned back. He nodded subtly and she watched as a waitress walked over to her with a bottle of blood, sighing silently as she took it with a weak smile. "Is it not enough?"

Celia raised her eyes to look at the crowd, smelling the blood pulsing through their veins as she took a long sip. It seemed to fuel her need and she closed her eyes as she fought the urge to feed. "Eric, I…"

"Easy, Celia," Eric soothed her, and she felt his hand take hers. "Transition. That's all."

"I knew it was too soon," Pam hissed, and Celia opened her eyes to look at her lover. "Come with me."

Celia stared at Eric with wide eyes as she jumped up, marveling at the sipped at which she moved now. She grinned a small smile as she followed Pam back into her office, and let her face soften as she closed the door behind them. "Pam…"

""I think you need to take a little time before you tempt yourself, Celia." Pam barked at her, and Celia leaned against the door. "You had to be so hungry."

"I was." Celia admitted, sipping the blood again. "This doesn't feel like enough."

"I'll be back," Pam told her, and Celia stepped away from the door to let her out. Pam kissed her warmly as she paused, and Celia moaned against her lips as desire surged through her. It had been strong before this, but it took everything she had not to ravage her lover right then and there now. "Stay here." Pam whispered to her, disappearing as she closed the door.

Celia stumbled to the couch as her body tightened, drinking the blood. Pam as her lover had been such an overwhelming force to deal with, but as her maker it had increased her need for the vampire. She slipped a hand between her thighs as she closed her eyes, longing for release as she felt her fangs extend. She heard voices and pulled her hand away as the door opened, and Pam walked in with one of the waitresses. "I can feed you," Lisa said, her blue eyes wide with both fear and excitement. It was no secret that she had been there for other vampires, and Celia glanced at Pam as she wondered how much of Lisa Pam had really seen. Lisa tossed back her long black hair and leaned her head to the side as she sat close to Celia, and Pam stared at them shrewdly as Celia took her wrist.

"This will do," Cerise murmured, staring at the veins beneath her pale skin with desperate eyes. She lifted it and bit, tasting the blood flowing easily into her mouth as she closed her eyes. She imagined it being her neck, or even her thigh, and she groaned against the girl's helpless wrist in her grasp. She heard Lisa's sharp intake of breath, and she drank deeper as she felt the warmth between her legs.

Desire mingled with the taste of the blood, and soon Pam broke into her thoughts. "Enough, baby. She needs to be able to walk out of here." Pam told her, pulling Lisa's wrist away from her firmly. Celia blinked as she looked between the women, and she saw the look of fear that passed through Lisa's eyes. "You're safe, Lisa. Eric and I will make sure that all of you are."

Lisa shuffled out of the office after Pam healed her wounds, and watched as Pam sank to the floor in front of her. "You didn't feed." Celia said weakly, and Pam pushed up the skirt of the dress roughly.

"I didn't need to." Pam told her, and Celia met her eyes. "You make me so fucking hot watching you feed." Pam parted her legs and leaned in eagerly, and Celia dropped her head back and moaned with desire as her tongue slipped over her.

.

.

.

.

.

So it has been FOREVER since I have updated. I hope this is worth the wait…it has been quite some time since I have written a baby vamp! Life has been insane and I have lost my muse many times along the way. I want to keep this story at the pace I feel it was at, and I look forward to your comments, as well as thanking that special person that asked me for the update and prompted this chapter along. That meant a lot.

I hope to keep this going now, and I am focusing on it at this time. Thanks for the continued support!


	48. Maker's Taunt

Thanks for all of the lovely responses to the last chapter! It was great to see some old faces.

.

.

.

.

.

Celia gripped the headboard tightly, letting out a scream as Pam moved deeply inside of her in a blur of motion. Their new toy chest hung open with the stuff that Pam had insisted on buying dropped carelessly inside. They still had the old one tucked away, but Pam thought they needed better things for their new life. "Oh, fuck Pam." Celia screamed as she released against the thick strap on dildo that slipped so deeply inside of her that she thought she might split open. She arched her back and Pam bit her shoulder as red tears slid down her child's cheeks. "Oh, baby. I love you."

Pam withdrew her fangs from Celia's skin, watching the blood slip down her skin. The woman in front of her had been a vampire for a few weeks now, and Pam was pleased with her progress. "Such a little sub you are." Pam said, watching as Celia whipped her head around.

"Oh really?" Celia asked her, her eyes flashing as she moved quickly to pin her maker down. She smiled coyly as she ordered Pam to stay there and leaned over to select another toy as Pam spread her legs apart.

They walked into the bar a few hours later after a very long shower, and Eric looked at the pair as they passed his door. He smiled slightly as he heard them talking pleasantly, and shook his head. Celia had been a bit careless the first week or two into being a vampire and had required him and Pam to guide her, but now the staff was happy to provide for her.

Celia was learning to use her glamour as well, though Eric had told her to be careful with it. She already attracted a lot of attention with her new confident presence, and he watched as the humans stole lust filled glances at her as she passed gracefully through the bar at night. When she met anyone's gaze, he could see their will crumbling and their desire to do anything that she pleased. Eric knew that Pam was aware of it as well, and his child's blue eyes often narrowed as she observed the crowd around her lover. "You're free to stay in the office tonight." Eric called out, seeing Celia frown slightly as she met his eyes.

"Yes, Eric," Celia murmured, turning into her own door with an easy sway of her hips that sent her black skirt spinning around her thighs as Pam's eyes dropped and followed. The vampire pressed her trademark red lips together and stared for a long moment before she stood in Eric's doorway and focused her gaze on his maker. The look she shot him showed her thanks for his order and he grinned at her.

"As if you were any different," Eric murmured, and she shook her head slowly.

"We had fewer rules then." Pam argued lightly, and he smirked as she slid her hands down her bare thighs absently. Her leather shorts were tight and small, and he let his eyes slip down her body with a familiarity that only a maker and a child can have.

"Some things never change," Eric teased her, and she rolled her eyes at him before turning and walking on her high heels down the hall to the main room. He stared at the computer screen, hearing Celia setting up through her closed door and music playing in her large office. He sensed her irritation with the harsh selection, and raised one eyebrow as he shook his head. Eric remembered the shy human that he had met in the store room not too long ago, and smiled to himself. She had come so far. He still felt the need to protect her and had made his choice based on that, but he knew that in time she could hold her own.

Celia could have any human that she chose to feed from. Eric had noticed that right away as soon as she had been in the bar, and it was no surprise with her beauty. She had turned into a very alluring vampire, and somehow played it up with her remaining innocence that lingered. There was a sense of darkness lingering beneath the surface that Eric was very curious about, and he remembered the night of Tara's death with a slow smile. He longed to take Celia to the streets and watch her kill somewhere inside, somewhere primal, but he knew that it should never happen. Times had changed and it was no longer the savage times he had lived in with Pam, though he secretly missed them more than he cared to admit.

Celia glanced up later, smiling at the woman that walked through the door. It was the dancer's break and Celia felt her hunger spike as Kylee sat on her desk in front of her with her robe loosely tied. The memories of Dara were all too clear and Celia raised her eyebrow at the pretty blonde. "Something wrong with the couch?"

"Not at all." Kylee had made her desire of Celia clear, much to Pam's dismay, and Celia licked her red lips before she lifted the slim wrist to her lips. Kylee let out a slow sigh and parted her legs, and Celia closed her own. She could smell the woman's desire and she sucked harder as Kylee moaned. Celia timed it perfectly and pulled away as Kylee panted softly, tracing the wound with her tongue to heal it.

"Thank you," Celia said evenly, longing for Pam. She could not help but to be affected by the woman before her, and she slid back in her chair to let her down.

"I am always willing to give you more," Kylee said softly as she slid down, and Celia met her green eyes to see just how much she meant it. Humans simply couldn't hide their desire from a vampire, and it almost made Celia laugh. None of the three there were giving her anything at all, and only Pam and Celia were feeding from anybody. Eric had Sookie for that.

"That will be enough, whore." Pam said from the door, and Celia pressed her lips together as the human paled and walked out hurriedly.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Celia asked her lover as she walked forward with a scowl on her face.

"She was acting like a slut." Pam said, and Celia shrugged.

"She dances for a living here." Celia pointed out, and smirked. "You two hired her. Remember?"

"She suits our customers." Pam replied, and took Celia's place on the desk. "Did she show you anything that you liked?"

"You have what I like," Celia told her, spreading her legs and nipping at Pam's thighs. "I…do…love seeing…their desire," Celia spoke brokenly between bites, and Pam moaned, "but I only…want you." The shorts were torn off and Celia buried her face between Pam's legs deeply as she gripped her thighs tightly. Pam held back the scream as she came hard, and Celia whimpered as she tasted her lover. "I love you."

"I love you," Pam told her, and their eyes met as Celia licked her lips. Pam pulled her close to kiss her and her hand slipped down Celia's shirt as they both moaned together.

Pam returned to her place at the door when they were finished, shooting a dark glance at the dancer that Eric didn't miss. He tilted his head and observed the blonde human, who was a talented and seductive woman, but she had made herself very available around the bar to the vampires. There was talk of several nights that she had left with one of them. He knew that she was also one of Celia's favourite meals there, and how much that irked his child. Celia liked her taste and the fact that she was willing, but Kylee took it further in her mind and turned it into lust. Pam had suggested firing the dancer, but Eric had explained again that Celia was going to feed from somebody. She had no intent of taking it further than that, and Pam needed to stop fussing. Eric dropped his head down and shot a text to Pam, chuckling as he imagined her forced silent response to the taunting. She sent one back that was biting and to the point, and he laughed out loud.

Sookie arrived later that night, and Pam smiled at her as the blonde walked up to the spot in front of her. "Go tell your maker he can fuck himself." Pam said dryly, forcing a laugh from the human

"Is he not letting up on the Celia thing?" Sookie asked sympathetically, and Pam rolled her eyes. "Even you have to admit that it is kind of cute."

"I do not do cute." Pam said firmly, and Sookie giggled again. Pam waved her inside with gesture of her hand and Sookie headed to Celia's office.

"Come in." Celia said, recognizing Sookie's muffled laughter as she raised an eyebrow. Sookie opened the door and walked in grinning, taking a seat in the chair that was in front of her desk. "What is it now?"

"Eric keeps on tormenting your girlfriend." Sookie said, and Celia shook her head.

"She called Kylee a whore tonight."

"Was she acting that way?" Sookie asked curiously, and Celia shrugged.

"She isn't exactly sweet and innocent, but Pam knows who I want." Celia said, remembering the days when Pam would have enjoyed much more than blood from the staff. Her eyes narrowed and Sookie frowned as Celia shook her head.

"Those days are over, Celia." Sookie assured her softly, and Celia smiled at her. She looked flawless despite her devouring of pam earlier, and Sookie shook her head slowly. "You are so beautiful now. You look like a new person…it amazes me."

"I'm just a vampire." Celia said casually, and Sookie gasped.

"Just? I was there when you were taken and when you tried to…end it. I was there when you were my fragile best friend, and now you're unstoppable." Sookie told Celia, and they shared a long look.

"I am still your best friend…your sister. I am just immortal now." Celia assured Sookie, and smiled at her. They had spent a few nights in her office talking together about Celia's new change and how it affected her. It helped Celia a lot to discuss her worries with someone other than Pam or Eric, and the two vampires left the friends alone when they needed it. Celia was mostly past the temptation of Sookie's blood, though she did admit to herself that it smelled delicious. She was doing well with the offerings of her staff and the occasional meal that she ordered with Pam at the house, as well as supplementing with boring bottled blood.

"I am just glad that you're here. We all are." Sookie said, and Celia watched as a tear formed in her eye. "We could have lost you…"

"You didn't." Celia spoke firmly and reached across the desk for Sookie's hand. "They were hell bent on that not happening."

"Yeah. You have two guardians in them." Sookie agreed, taking Celia's hand as she wiped her eyes with the free one. "I am so glad."

"I am too, most of the time. This silly teasing Eric thinks is fun is getting to be a bit much. It puts her in a bad mood." Celia said, remembering of what Pam did when she was in a bad mood with a slow smile.

"Yeah, sure. I can see by that smile you like it." Sookie said a mock frown on her face. "I don't even want to know, Celia."

"Probably not, Sookie." Celia agreed, and glanced at her friend. The blush on her cheeks indicated that she had a good idea of what was making Celia smile, and the vampire chuckled. "So are you going to Eric's tonight?"

They ended the night walking out to their cars, and Celia eyed the red convertible that Eric had bought Sookie with a smile. "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks. He deemed my other car the yellow beast." Sookie said dryly, looking at Eric with a frown. She had loved that beat up vehicle.

"This one is safer and so pretty though," Celia assured Sookie, remembering how she had felt when Pam had bought her the car. It had since been replaced with a sleek black sports car that Celia loved to drive fast on the curvy roads.

"I will see you tomorrow night," Sookie said, and Celia hugged her tightly. Eric got into the driver's seat of her car after ushering her into the passenger seat and Celia smiled as they drove away.

"They look happy," Celia said to Pam as she slipped her arms around her neck.

"Yes, they do." Pam said, grinning as Celia leaned in for a long kiss. "They are not as happy as I am."

"Mmmm I hope not." Celia murmured softly, biting Pam's lip gently as the vampire growled. "I love you, Pam."

The next week, Celia worked the main room for a few hours each night. She would enjoy it and dance with the friends she had made, as well as sit with Eric and talk. She was well aware of the attention that she got, but mostly ignored it now aside from some subtle flirting to keep them interested. She was sitting with Eric one night in her new clingy plum dress and stilettos, showing off a tempting amount of leg as she laughed at something Eric said. He glanced at the crowd before them, passing over the usual females to rest his curious gaze on the lone male in the group. He was approached by them from time to time, but this one was staring at Celia. Eric's eyes narrowed and she turned her head to look down at the average brown haired guy as her eyes narrowed. Oh yes. This one liked her tied up as he had fucked her. She remembered well now. "Is she your whore now?" The voice was directed at Eric, but still stayed fixed on Celia. He looked at Eric with lust filled green eyes and the vampire clenched his fists. Celia touched Eric's arm and he stared at her for a moment as she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I am nobody's, darling." Celia told the customer, smiling a seductive slow smile his way as she gazed down his body. Eric squirmed watching her, feeling his protective side take over. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private, shall we?" The vampire stood and smiled at Eric one more time before she turned her dark eyes to the guy waiting. He was obviously affected and she stroked his cheek as she leaned close to his body and whispered something about the basement to him. Eric knew then what she was up to and he watched as she slid her hand slowly down his arm and took his hand to lead him to the back of the building. He followed dutifully and Eric stood as they disappeared out of sight.

Pam felt him summon her from the door, and it only added to the sensations she was picking up from Celia. She was replaced quickly, and she assumed that Eric had sent someone outside to relieve her of her duties. Pam walked into the bar and saw her maker standing and staring at the hallway fixedly, and she turned her gaze to see it empty. "She took him to the basement." Eric said next to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Who?" Pam asked, turning her shrewd gaze to Eric, watching him shrug.

"I don't know. He was staring at her and she took him away." Eric explained, and Pam watched his face. "She is so much more than a new vampire, Pam. She handled it too well."

"I know. She is handling it very well-" She stopped as they heard the door close and Pam stepped forward to hurry towards the basement, though she had no interest in saving the man. Pam knew that Celia had a plan, and she wanted to know what her new child was up to.


	49. We Play By My Rules

Celia led him into the basement and closed the door firmly behind her, well aware that they would not be alone too long. She watched as he took in the large space curiously, and then looked at her. "What is this place?"

"I seem to remember you liked me tied up. Darren, is it?" Celia said slowly, laying on the seduction thick as she spoke, and his eyes widened. "We can have a lot of…fun in here with that, as well as other things."

She was surprised as he stepped forward to her, and she gazed at him as she regained control of the human. "I remember you…how you felt…how helpless you looked tied up spread eagle on the bed." Darren said, his eyes glazing over at the memory as Celia's distaste filled her throat at the memory of Drake tying her up before the client arrived. "Part of me felt bad fucking you, but I just could not stop."

"I am glad that you didn't, lover." Celia lied smoothly, glancing around the room as she thought what to do. "I loved it when you took me like that." She'd hated it. "Let's relive that memory in the bed. I can tie you up first." She walked across the room to the open door, glancing back flirtatiously to see if he was following her. He was and she walked in the room to see that the binds were resting on the side of the bed with a small smile as she imagined him tied down before she ripped into his skin with her fangs, feeling her thighs dampen with excitement. She was so deeply rooted in her fantasy that she was caught off guard when he dragged her to the bed and threw her down forcefully, ripping the front of her dress open to reveal her pale breasts as she hissed. He moved down to bite them as she flipped him over, revealing her fangs to him. "We play by my rules this time, Darren."

"What the fuck? You're a vampire. I thought you were just his whore." Darren stammered as she pinned his arms to his sides. "Please….don't…"

"Did you even know my name when you paid him to use me that night, asshole?" Celia demanded, slowly grinding herself over his crotch as he struggled to breathe. She smiled as he hardened despite his fear and pressed harder to relieve her aching clit as she held him helplessly in place. "Did you enjoy raping a helpless girl?"

"I…no….I-"

Celia tied his arms at vampire speed, tightly so he couldn't move and painfully as he started to scream for help. "Don't bother." She dragged her teeth over his neck as she continued to grind against him, and noticed his eyes dropping to her breasts as her hardened nipples brushed against his chest. "You fucking men are all the same." She sank her teeth into his neck roughly as he screamed again and sucked deeply as it spurted into her mouth. She grinded harder on him, feeling herself release as she drank and she moaned with it as his screams turned garbled.

Celia laughed as she ripped her fangs out, taking a chunk of his skin as blood sprayed her. She let the adrenaline take her over as she leaned her head back, hearing the door to the basement open as she smiled widely. "Whatever did you do here, my love?" Pam asked behind her, and they both looked into his lifeless eyes. "Such a mess." Celia turned to face Pam with wide eyes, and their eyes locked as Pam's darkened. She pushed Celia off of Darren's lifeless body and ran her hands over her skin, smearing the blood.

"Am I a monster?" Celia whispered as her body pulsed deep inside, craving Pam's touch as she leaned back. Pam massaged and pinched her nipples firmly as Celia cried out.

"You're perfect," Pam told her, leaning down to run her tongue over Celia's skin. She bunched up Celia's short skirt easily, finding her wet and bare underneath. "Mmmm so perfect." Celia spread her legs and begged Pam to fuck her softly, groaning as the vampire slipped her hand inside of her. "Oh, Pam. I love you." Pam stared into her face as she forced herself deeper inside of her, leaning forward to suck on her nipple firmly as Celia whimpered. Celia came forcefully, the lust and desire mixing with her adrenaline as she cried out Pam's name. Pam proceeded to lick and suck the blood from Celia's body, and Celia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation. The night passed through her mind and she knew that she liked the killing and the violence, and as Pam moved down to her thighs she gripped her blonde hair and sighed happily.

Celia and Pam emerged from the basement later, with Celia wearing a spare tee shirt as Eric looked up from his desk. "You'll need to call someone in to clean." Pam told him casually, and he raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Who was that?" Eric asked Celia, and she frowned and bit her lip.

"A friend of Drake's." Eric replied, and he scowled darkly, knowing just what she was referring to.

"I will make the call. Take her home." Eric ordered Pam, and she nodded at him. They left and he wandered down to the basement, taking in the bloodied corpse and messy sheets. He smelled the combination of sex and carnage in the room and inhaled deeply, fondly remembering the early days with his child. She now had her own child, and a brutal and savage one at that. Eric glanced at the lifeless man on the bed again and slipped his phone out of his pocket to make the necessary call for the removal of the body. He could not help but smile as he finished, wishing that he had seen the young vampire in action. He could smell how much Pam had enjoyed it, and he slipped the phone into his pocket and shook his head as he walked out.

Celia led the way into their house as she turned to look at Pam. "Is it bad that I…enjoyed that?"

"No, I never consider vengeance to be a bad thing." Pam replied, and Celia looked into her eyes. "I would not mind if I saw you kill every one of those mother fuckers that hurt you, my love. I certainly enjoyed killing Drake."

"Did you?" Celia asked, and Pam pushed her into the counter as she nodded slowly. Celia whimpered as she felt Pam's hands on her hips, and closed her eyes as their lips brushed.

"Eric and I killed every person in that house that night." Pam remembered, and smiled. "It gave us great pleasure."

"Why didn't you kill me that night, Pam?" Celia asked her softly, and Pam kissed her jawline gently.

"You held my attention, I suppose." Pam bit the skin of her neck gently and Celia moaned softly. "You looked so helpless…and beautiful. Fragile."

"Wouldn't that be considered the perfect victim any other time?" Celia asked, and Pam chuckled.

"Touché. In your case, it was not. I wanted to fix you and see what you could be." Pam told her, and Celia smiled. "Now I am so many things to you, Celia."

"My maker," Celia said slowly, and Pam smiled as their lips met hard. They ended up grinding their bodies together as Pam lifted her to the counter, and Celia moaned with every hard movement of their hips. She screamed Pam's name as she came for the fourth time that night, and rolled her head onto the vampire's shoulder. "My lover."

The women fell into bed at dawn after a long night of careless lovemaking, and Celia snuggled against Pam's soft breasts. She murmured that she loved her as sleep took over, enjoying the pulsing of her body from all of Pam's touches.

They worked the following night, and Celia opted to work inside of her office behind closed doors. The kill had been exhilarating and wonderful, but she wanted a break that night to think it over. Sookie popped in to see her and Celia smiled as the blonde opened the door at her invitation in. "Hey there."

"Hi, Celia." Sookie said with a bright smile, and Celia returned it. She knew that Sookie could never know certain things, such as last night, and she kept the smile on her face as the woman sat down.

"Here to see Eric?" Celia asked casually, and Sookie smiled and blushed as the vampire watched her. Celia wondered if she had ever seen his more savage side before, since he kept their relationship pretty private. Sookie talked, but only of things that she knew, and they even embarrassed her. Celia suspected that Pam could care less about the details of their relationship, and would gladly take her anywhere she felt inclined to.

"Yeah. I am staying there tonight." Sookie replied, and Celia nodded. "How are you girls doing?"

_Pam fucked me last night after I drained someone_. "Good. You know Pam and how interesting she keeps things. I am never bored." Celia replied with a sweet smile, trying to hide the desire that she was feeling at the memory of last night. Her thighs were clenched and she felt a longing deep inside of her body, and she blinked uselessly for a moment.

"Based on the look on your face, I am really happy I cannot read that mind of yours," Sookie told her. And Celia pressed her legs together behind the desk. She shook her head and pulled out a mirror. They chatted idly until Sookie left to talk to Eric, and Pam entered immediately.

"You knew," Celia said softly, standing and slipping her dress over her head as Pam closed the door.

"Yes, I could sense that you needed me to fuck you now." Pam said, and the lust in her voice caused the moisture between Celia's legs to slide down her thighs. They met in the middle of the room, stumbling to the couch as Pam made quick work of removing Celia's clothing. She nipped down the younger vampire's neck to her throbbing nipples, slipping her fingers over her hungry clit as Celia whimpered before her.

"No…like last night." Celia begged her, and cried out as Pam slipped her fingers deep into her lover and thumbed her clit. She pumped into her hard and deep as Celia spread her legs for her, and the vampire watched as her now child shook with the intense orgasm with a pleased smile as she pulled away a bit. "Oh god Pam…I needed that."

"You got turned on thinking of it, didn't you?" Pam asked as Celia slipped her hand between her legs.

"Yes…I want that again." Celia told her, slipping two fingers inside of Pam as she moved aside the barely there thong that she wore under her leather skirt. "I want to feed again."

"We can't always kill," Pam told her, moving her body against Celia. "We could search out every other guy from that house…the ones that are left."

"Mmmm, we could." Celia told her, kissing her as she felt Pam tighten around her. She brought the vampire to a hard climax, and they dropped on the couch together.

"Let's just feed tonight though." Pam urged her gently, and Celia nodded. They shared a willing employee as well as a woman later that night, falling into bed together after they were left alone to satisfy their lust that always seemed to burn hot between them.

"How is she?" Eric asked Pam the following week, knowing that Celia was doing inventory in the main bar.

"She longs for the kill." Pam told him, and he nodded slowly. "I don't want to encourage that, since times have changed. She shows excellent control of herself during feedings, but I see it in her eyes. I hear it in her voice."

"She is still very new, and it is a strong hunger she is dealing with." Eric murmured, looking at Pam. "I saw what she did to his throat."

"She said that he made her angry." Pam said defensively and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't doubt that Pam. I did go to the house to rescue her that night, if you remember. I enjoyed every moment of that killing." Eric reminded her, and she nodded. "I am all for her vengeance as long as we cover our tracks here."

Their lives seemed to settle for a while with Celia dutifully enjoying her life preserving feedings and pleasing Pam endlessly, as well as minding Eric. He had not been a really active part of her transition, but he noticed that she seemed to want to involve him more. He was in her office one night going over inventory when she glanced at him for a moment. "What is it?"

"I haven't asked for a lot from you since all of…this." Celia said, brushing a silky strand of hair back over her shoulder. It hung in loose curls now, and he looked her over as she smiled weakly. "Thank you for saving me that night. I was resentful towards the both of you for a little while, but I know that it was the right thing. I know you would have done it if she hadn't."

"I would have. Your death would have been a tragic loss to both of us." Eric assured her, seeing her smile wider as she looked up at him with her luminous eyes. "I knew how much she loved you, Celia. I have seen so much proof of that over this time, and she would not have handled the loss."

"But as my maker and my lover, I have put her in a weird place." Celia noted, and he watched as her eyes darted towards him again.

"It has been difficult though amusing. Pam is really cute when she is jealous."

"What was it like for you when you turned her?" Celia asked him, and he looked at her curious face. "You were lovers then."

"It was different. We killed constantly and reveled in that, Celia. Times were so different and Pam was a lot like you are now." Eric shook his head slowly. "I loved Pam, but not the way that she loves you. She is my child, and she had so much fire when I turned her. We lived that fire for a time, and then went our separate ways and now I watch her with you." Celia smiled and nodded, reminding him of the girl that he had first met. If she had blushed, it would have been her. "I wish it was like that still in some ways. You would excel at your existence, with the way that you handle yourself. The glamour that you used that night…it was unlike anything I have seen from someone so new."

"I was taught that in life, Eric." Celia told him slowly, and hatred flashed through her shimmering eyes. "I was taught never to complain and make the clients happy. That was a part of me long before I was a vampire. I was just playing the part of an eager girl."

"Were you eager for him?" The question slipped out of Eric's mouth before he thought too much about it, and she met his eyes.

"I found it amusing that he was hard even as he knew I was going to kill him. He still wanted the sex….he looked so desperate for it." Celia remembered, and shook her head. "Men never change." She dropped her head and played with her hair slowly. "I came on him as I fed, riding his cock through his clothes. I couldn't help it…I wanted Pam but he was there and it felt so good. I needed it…" Eric felt his body react and he stared at her as he fought his desire.

"The thrill of the chase can be very arousing." Eric assured her, and she met his eyes as she raised her eyebrows.

"Can it? Were you aroused when I killed Tara?" Celia asked, her voice dropping a level as he pressed his legs together.

"Stop this, Celia." Eric told her, and stood to leave." You're Pam's." Eric warned her, seeing what her victim had seen before she killed him. She was not even trying and she was extremely seductive. He left the office and closed the door, leaving her alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry this took a bit. I can see this story getting a little crazy…just by the end of this. I don't want Pam and Celia to part, but what would you guys like to see here? I would love some ideas!


	50. Apologies

Hello all! I know it has been months since I have updated everything, but life has been crazy. I also got involved in a writing comp that I am still in seven weeks later! I am really happy and I think I feel a million times better as a writer now.

I do want to come back home to here and finish my projects I started. I love getting the emails saying that one of you added something or added me, and I love you all for it. Thank you!

I am so sorry for being away so long. :)

I also have a new author page on Facebook for those of you that have it. I am slowly writing a novel to be published and it revolves around that and writing in general. Join me there!

www dot facebook dot com slash KEMorrow. See you soon!


End file.
